When secrets become the truth FR
by TheDowntonLady
Summary: Maintenant que Jo connait le secret de Henry, leur vie pourra-t-elle revenir comme elle était avant. TRADUCTION S'il vous plait venez essayer.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre de RedPerception. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fanfic sur Forever, mais j'ai pensée que je pouvais lui donner une chance puisque le show pourrais s'arrêter, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me réconforter. L'histoire débute après le final. Je ne possède rien, si c'était le cas je n'aurai pas annulée la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Note traductrice: Je tenais à vous faire partager cette fanfic que j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines et que j'apprécie énormément. J'espère que la traduction sera bonne, j'essai de retranscrire de mon mieux l'esprit de l'histoire telle que l'auteur l'a écrite. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essai de me relire mais je n'ai pas de beta, faites moi savoir s'il y a un quelconque problème dans la traduction.

Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis.

Chapitre 1:

Henry n'avait dévoilé son secret à personne depuis longtemps, et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre.

Attendre que Jo dise quelque chose, réagisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas prêt à quitter New York, mais si elle ne le croyait pas il n'était pas non plus prêt à retourner dans un asile. Il n'était également pas prêt à quitter Jo, il s'était habitué à sa présence dans sa vie.

Il s'assit dans la cuisine, fixant sa tasse de thé maintenant froid.

Pendant ce temps Jo se tenait sur le toit de chez Abe et Henry, un verre de vin vide à la main.

Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Henry était immortel, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Ce n'était pas possible, mais expliquait pourtant beaucoup de choses. Son manque d'instinct de survie, sa connaissance de l'histoire, et par dessus tout ses excentricités. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible, l'immortalité était quelque chose qu'on lisait dans les livres, qu'on voyait dans les films de science-fiction. Ce n''était pas quelque chose qu'on expérimentait dans la vraie vie.

Cela faisait juste trop d'informations à digérer en une nuit, et seulement un verre de vin.

Abe arpentait le salon, ne sachant pas qui avait le plus besoin de son attention. Jo était à l'étage, traitant avec les nouvelles bouleversantes qu'elle venait d'apprendre; et son père était dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à quel pays serait le mieux pour se cacher une vingtaine d'années.

Abe attrapa une bouteille de vin et choisit sa destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note Auteur : J'apprécie l'intérêt que tout le monde à porté depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 1. Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr d'où va cette histoire, je laisse juste en quelque sorte les personnages me guider. Naturellement je ne possède rien.**

 **Note traductrice : Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 2.**

Abe se dirigea dans la cuisine et remplaça la tasse de thé froid pour la bouteille de vin.

« Va remplir son verre, elle en a besoin »

« Elle ne veut plus me voir » se déprima Henry.

« Vous avez tous les deux regardés dans le vide depuis près d'une heure, va briser le silence. » l'encouragea Abe/ encouragea Abe son père

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peut/pourrais lui dire »

« Offres lui de remplir son verre, racontes lui une de tes histoires. Si elle ne veut toujours pas te voir je ferais les bagages moi même »

Abe arracha son père de sa chaise et lui tandis la bouteille de vin, avant de le pousser vers l'escalier.

 _Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux si bon pour s'isoler?_ Abe devenait trop vieux pour s'occuper de son père comme ça.

Il regarda Henry se diriger vers le toit avant de se servir un autre verre de scotch de retourner faire les cent pas.

Henry se tenait en haut des marches et observait Jo, se demandant s'il pouvait redescendre sans qu'Abe le remarque. Ce qui était peu probable, connaissant son fils il était probablement posté au pied de l'escalier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, plus pour signaler sa présence que pour se donner du courage/ que pour lui même, avant de se placer près d'elle.

Ils se tinrent en silence quelques instants, se lançant des coups d'oeil quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas.

« Abraham pensait que tu pourrais apprécier un autre verre » Henry offrit finalement le vin.

« Oui, s'il te plait » Jo n'hésita pas une seconde à la pensée de plus d'alcool.

Elle l'avala et il lui en offrit un autre.

« 200 ans hein? »

« en réalité 235, mais oui » Henry hasarda un regard vers elle.

« Alors il y a une chose que tu dois me dire » Jo bu une gorgée de son verre.

« Tout ce que tu veux » Henry se tourna vers son amie

« Quelle crème utilises tu, parce que franchement tu as l'air bien, pour 235 ans bien sûr » Elle sourit et Henry lui rendit un petit sourire. « Alors cette photo, tu as eu un enfant? »

« J'ai un fils » corrigea Henry « Abigail l'a trouvé quand nous libérions un camp de concentration. Ensuite elle m'a trouvé, nous nous sommes en quelques sorte tous installés ensemble. Abigail, Abraham et moi. »

« Abe? » Jo se tourna finalement face à Henry « Abe est ton fils? »

« Pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un aurait-il autant de patience que lui avec moi? » Henry sourit, heureux du fait que cela semblait être pour elle la partie la plus invraisemblable de son histoire.

« Ça veut dire… pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit quand nous enquêtions sur la mort de sa mère? » Jo fronça les sourcils « la mort de ta femme. »

« Qu'aurais-je pu dire? » Henry se servit un verre de vin.

« Henry tu souffrais, tu n'aurais pas du avoir à gérer ça seul » Jo s'inquiétait pour lui « Et le département ne veut pas que nous soyons sur les enquêtes qui nous touche personnellement. »

« J'ai été plus proche de certaines affaires. » Henry bu une gorgée de vin, essayant d'éloigner le sujet de la mort d'Abigail.

« Plus proche que d'enquêter sur la mort de ta femme? »

« J'ai enquêté sur ma propre mort à quelques occasions. » expliqua Henry.

« Comment? Je pensais qu'immortel signifiait ne pas pouvoir mourir? » Jo posa son verre.

« Je meurs toujours, je sens la douleur, mais je me réveille » essaya d'expliquer Henry « toujours dans l'eau, et toujours nu. »

« les baignades nu » sourit Jo

« Ça a conduit à un certains nombres de situations embarrassantes. »

« tous ces rapports de police » Jo fronça les sourcils « tu es mort toutes ces fois »

« Ce n'est qu'une partie des fois, la plupart du temps je suis assez chanceux pour ne pas croiser la police. »

« Le toit? » Jo se rappela avoir pensé qu'il était tombé avec le tueur, elle avait attribué sa vision à la perte de sang.

« et le métro, et le taxi. » soupira Henry

« Henry tu as toute une autre vie dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé. Je suis ta partenaire, tu es supposé avoir confiance en moi. » Jo se détourna et regarda au loin.

« J'ai confiance en toi Jo, mais c'est un secret difficile à partager, » Henry suivi son regard, au-delà de l'horizon. « et j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences dans le passé. »

« Nora? » damanda Jo

« Oui. Comment as-tu… ? »

« Abe a dit quelque chose quand il est venu me voir. Il voulait savoir comment je prenais les choses. » « Que s'est-il passé? »

« Elle était ma femme. C'était au tout début, avant que je sois tué et jeté dans l'océan. » commença Henry « Je suis revenu vers elle, j'avais déjà été déclaré mort et nous étions seulement heureux de revenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après quelque mois elle m'a finalement convaincu de lui dire à propos de ma cicatrice. Elle se rendait compte que j'étais une personne différente depuis que j'étais revenu et voulait savoir pourquoi. Alors j'ai abandonné et je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Le jour suivant elle m'a fait interné à Beldam. » Henry évitait le regard de Jo

« Oh Henry, je n'aurais jamais… je ne pourrais jamais… » Jo plaça se main sur celle de Henry « Je ne pense pas que tu es fou… excentrique peut être »

« Assez juste » Henry bu une gorgée de vin

« Alors que faisons nous avec ça? » demanda Jo

« Tu ne peux le dire à personne » Henry leva les yeux vers Jo

« Qui me croirait » rétorqua Jo « Nous partagerions une cellule d'internement »

« Une chambre blanche n'est pas un endroit où passer un instant, peu importe la compagnie »

« eh bien ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

« C'est très apprécié »

« Le dîner est prêt. » Abe passa le tête par le porte

« Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous pour le repas? Je suis sûr que nous pourrons te trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi après. » offrit Henry

« Un diner semble séduisant » sourit Jo attrapant son verre et laissant Henry la guider vers la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note Auteur : J'adore toutes les reviews que j'ai eu, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bien sûr je ne possède rien.**

 **Note traductrice : Je suis heureuse que cette traduction intéresse car c'est vraiment une histoire que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je vais essayer de poster au moins trois fois par semaine, mais je ne peut rien garantir.**

Après le dîner tout trois se sentaient mieux à propos du secret partagé. Abe savait que quelqu'un prendrait soin de son père quand il ne serait plus là. Henry savait son secret en sécurité avec une femme en qui il avait confiance, et il ne serait pas enfermé tout de suite. Tandis que Jo savait que Henry était toujours Henry, bien que quelque peu plus âgé qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le jour suivant au travail Jo fut un peu déroutée par combien Henry était calme dans son travail, alors que tout ce qu'elle savait était remis en question.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ce matin détective? » Henry leva les yeux de son travail.

« Je… je ne sais pas » admit Jo

« Aimeriez vous m'accompagner pour ma pause déjeuner? » Henry retira ses gants. « peut-être pourrais-je vous aider à trouver ce que vous ne savez pas. »

« Oui, ça me semble bien. » Jo acquiesça et attendit tandis que Henry remplaçait sa blouse de labo par son manteau habituel et son écharpe. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors du commissariat.

« Vous allez bien Jo? » Henry regarda la détective enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

« Oui » répondit-elle un peu rapidement.

« Tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ma vie et je la combats encore de temps en temps » Henry essaya de rassurer son amie.

« C'est seulement… Comment agir comme si rien n'avait changé alors que je m'interroge sur tout ce que je sais. » admit Jo.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponse. » soupira Henry « Et je déteste être la raison de ton malaise. Je comprendrais si tu préférais garder tes distances. Je peux recommencer ailleurs. Je l'ai déjà fait avant. »

« Non! Henry je ne veux pas que tu partes » Jo attrapa le poignet de Henry et le tourna face à elle. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes. Tu es mon meilleur ami, la seule personne qui a été capable de m'approcher depuis la mort de Sean. »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux d'entendre cela. J'ai peur que sans toi ou Abraham je serais complètement hors des temps modernes. » Henry souriait maintenant.

« Racontes moi une histoire. » Jo attrapa la main de Henry et le guida dans la rue.

« Eh bien… Il y a la fois où Hemingway a volé ma petite amie à la fête de Picasso. » commença Henry.

« Non, » rit Jo « Tu ne connaissais pas Ernest Hemingway et Pablo Picasso. »

« Si » insista Henry avec un petit sourire « et Hemingway a volé ma petite amie. Il a toujours été bon avec les mots, et les femmes. »

Henry et Jo prirent un repas à emporter et parlèrent pendant le reste de leur pause déjeuner. Henry régala Jo avec ses histoires les plus intéressantes, essayant de garder les choses aussi légères que possible. Il pensait qu'il la ferait ainsi entrer plus facilement dans certaines de ses plus bouleversantes expériences.

Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient presque de retour au poste quand Jo trouva finalement le courage de demander, « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, avant que j'arrive? »

« J'ai été…eh bien, je me suis fait tirer dessus. Ma supposition est que tu es arrivé peu de temps après que je suis mort. »

« Il n'y avait personne. Henry tu a agit bizarrement à propos de cette dague dès que l'enquête a commencé. Pourquoi? Qui…t'a tiré dessus? » Jo voulait savoir et Henry ne manqua pas de noter l'hésitation de Jo et son utilisation du mot tiré dessus à la place de tué. De la même manière Henry hésitait à répondre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète à propos que quoi et qui était Adam, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir.

« eh bien détective je suppose que vous pourriez dire que la dague était en fait maudite, mais pas dans le sens traditionnel. L'homme qu'elle a tué tuait pour la récupérer, et c'est pourquoi tous ceux qui l'ont possédé ont fini mort. » Henry commença et ajouta rapidement « Pas moi, je me suis fait tirer dessus comme je te l'ai dit. J'ai été contacté par un homme qui s'appelait lui-même Adam. Il prétendait partager ma condition, et après toute l'épreuve avec le taxi j'étais enclin à le croire. »

« C'était ton harceleur? Je pensais que tu l'avais tué. » interrompit Jo.

« eh bien, non, Adam l'a utilisé. Il s'est révélé que l'homme que j'ai tué était réellement un patient dérangé d'un institut pour maladies mentales. Adam l'a utilisé pour qu'il se fasse abattre. Ce qui laisse Adam très vivant. » Henry fit une pause, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler combien il naissait Adam pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. « Peu importe, Adam était convaincu que l'arme qui nous avait fait de cette façon pouvait nous tuer. Donc il a tué pour cette dague. Dans le métro il avait sa dague et mon pistolet. Il n'a pas aimé que je lui rende simplement la dague, il voulait que j'essai de le tuer. Quand il a réalisé que je n'allais pas essayer il à tirer pour attirer ton attention. Il voulait que tu me voit disparaitre ou me trouve mort. Le premier tir était pour attirer ton attention, le second m'a tué. »

« Donc le psychopathe est toujours en liberté avec le pistolet qui pourrait te tuer. » Jo commençait à paniquer.

« En réalité non et non. Je ne suis peut être pas un tueur, mais je suis un docteur. Avant que je ne meure j'ai réussi à lui injecter de l'air. »

« De l'air? » interrompit encore Jo

« Ça créer ce qui est connu comme étant le syndrome d'enfermement. Il est toujours vivant et conscient mais totalement paralysé. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital où je suis allé et est déclaré être son parent le plus proche, j'ai ainsi pu récupérer le pistolet. » conclut Henry, « Et puisque je suis là nous savons maintenant que sa théorie était infondé »

« Donc tu as brisé la malédiction de la dague de César » Jo sourit

« Je suppose que tu peux dire ça » Henry tint la porte du precinct ouverte pour sa partenaire.

« Tu es sûr qu'Adam n'est plus une menace maintenant? » S'inquiéta Jo dans l'ascenseur descendant vers la morgue.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien concernant Adam. Cependant mon hypothèse est qu'il sera hors de la scène jusqu'à ce que son prochain parent proche décide de le débrancher. »


	4. Chapter 4

Environ deux semaines étaient passées et tout était revenu à la normale. Jo et Henry avaient même commencés à passer du temps ensemble hors du travaille. Pour Jo la condition de Henry, bien qu'inhabituelle, était devenu un fait dans sa vie. Maintenant elle écoutait toujours quand il faisait un cours à propos de quelque chose sur l'affaire. Ainsi elle pouvait lui demander ses propres expériences plus tard quand ils étaient seuls, et Henry était toujours plus que prêt à partager. La seule chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais était la mort et comment Henry, même s'il était immortel, trouvait toujours un moyen de se mettre dans des situations mortelles.

Jo n'avait même pas pensée à cet aspect de la condition de Henry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne au travail un matin après une affaire particulièrement longue et difficile qui avait obligée tout le monde à rester tard la nuit précédente.

« Tu ne va jamais croire celle-ci. » Hanson accueillit Jo à son bureau. « On a eu un gars qui dessoûlait en cellule de dégrisement tôt ce matin, prétendant qu'il avait heurté un homme et que le corps avait tout simplement disparu. Les flics ont trouvé sa voiture encastrée dans un lampadaire. Le gars dit qu'il a heurté le gars puis la lampe. » rit Hanson, « Je pense que l'ivrogne veut vraiment se faire arrêter pour meurtre. »

« Une fois qu'il sera sobre je paris qu'il réalisera combien c'est ridicule. » Jo essaya de rire, « Excuse moi une minute » elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour Détective. » Lucas arrêta ce qu'il faisait à l'approche de Jo, elle pouvait voir que Henry venait juste d'arriver puisqu'il était en train de se changer.

« Bonjour Lucas. » Jo sourit au jeune homme, « J'ai juste une question, est-ce que vous avez reçu un corps non identifié ce matin ? » Lucas et Henry secouèrent la tête, « Peut-être un qui a été heurté par une voiture autour de minuit la nuit dernière. » Jo vit le masque de Henry se décomposer une seconde.

« J'ai bien peur que non détective, pourquoi demandez-vous ? » Henry approcha la détective.

« Un ivrogne est arrivé ce matin prétendant avoir heurté un homme, seulement pour voir le corps disparaître devant lui » Jo fit baisser les yeux de Henry.

« Eh bien, comme vous l'avez dit l'homme était saoul, il est probablement passé sur un nid de poule s'est affolé. » Mentit Henry avec aisance, « Mais puisque vous êtes là j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer dans mon bureau auquel j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil. » Henry montra le chemin et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu as été tué la nuit dernière ! » Jo essayait de ne pas flipper.

« Je l'ai été, et je vais te demander de ne pas t'affoler. »

« M'affoler, Excuse moi mais quelle serait la réaction normale en découvrant que quelqu'un auquel tu tient beaucoup à été tué la nuit dernière. Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera au travaille, peut être juste un peu en retard. » rétorqua Jo, arpentant la pièce.

« Je suis désolé Jo, je te promet que je n'avait aucune intention d'être heurté par un conducteur ivre en rentrant chez moi hier soir. » Henry leva ses mains en signe de capitulation. « C'est l'une des morts les plus douloureuse après tout. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je veux dire tu est vraiment mort la nuit dernière et je suis là à te crier dessus comme si c'était entièrement de ta faute. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » L'émotion de Jo avait changé en un instant.

« Je vous assure détective que je vais bien, pas une égratignure sur moi. » Henry rassura sa partenaire.

« Pourquoi tu ne ma l'a pas dit ? Tu aurais dû appeler. » Jo était à nouveau dans l'attaque.

« J'allais te parler aussi tôt que j'aurai mis des choses en ordre ici. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller puisqu'il était presque une heure du matin quand je suis finalement rentré chez moi. » expliqua Henry.

Jo resta silencieuse un long moment « Je veux le voir. » Elle arrêta finalement et regarda Henry.

« Excuse moi. » Henry ne cachait pas le choque et la confusion sur son visage.

« Je veux le voir pour être préparé si ça arrive quand nous travaillons. » répéta Jo.

« Tu veux me voir mourir ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. »

« Je te promets Jo, je meurs comme tout le monde. » essaya Henry « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux que tu vois. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » C'était le tour de Jo de froncer les sourcils.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te voir souffrir. » confessa Henry, « Et même en sachant que je vais revenir à toi ça te fera quand même souffrir. » Henry fit une pause, « Regarder quelqu'un, auquel nous tenons, souffrir sachant qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'arrêter est l'un des pires sentiments sur cette terre. »

Jo n'avait pas de réponse à cela dans un premier temps, elle comprenait son inquiétude mais elle voulait également se préparer. S'endurcir avec le savoir que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne pourrait pas le perdre. « Henry tu as dit cette première nuit que tu mourrait pour moi… »

« Et je le ferais. » C'était le tour de Henry de l'interrompre.

« Alors montres moi, pour que si ça arrive imprévisiblement je sois préparé à y faire face. » essaya encore Jo.

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation, « Hey Doc nous en avons en frais ici. » Lucas jeta un coup d'œil par la porte.

« Je m'excuse Jo il semble que doive retourner travailler, mais je penserais à ta proposition. » Henry s'excusa de la conversation.

 **Alors Henry va-t-il accepter ? RDV au prochain chapitre pour savoir. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note auteur : Voilà les réponses aux questions les plus récentes de Jo. Je sais que beaucoup de gens ont des opinions différentes à propos de ce qu'Henry devrait faire, et ça m'a pris un moment pour décider ce que devrait être la réponse. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma décision. Bien sûr je ne possède rien.**

 **Note traductrice : J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours. C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé quand je l'ai lu. Bonne lecture !**

Plus tard ce jour là Henry prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jo. « Je vais le faire. » Henry soupira. « mais il y a des conditions. »

Jo prit une seconde pour réaliser ce dont le médecin légiste parlait. Quand elle réalisa finalement ce qu'il disait elle lui donna toute son attention, « Je t'écoute. »

« Un environnement contrôlé avec Abe présent, rien de violent. » lista Henry.

« Assez juste. » accepta Jo, « Tu es le responsable. »

« Mon laboratoire, du poison, et tu dois faire tout ce qu'Abraham te dira. » l'informa Henry, « Oh, et je fais cela seulement pour que tu sois préparé, et c'est vraiment avec protestations. »

« Comprit » Jo acquiesça.

Ce soir là Jo reconduit Henry chez lui. Bien qu'Henry ait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour annuler ce qu'il avait promit à Jo. Il avait espéré qu'Abraham se rangerait de son côté et que toute cette affaire ridicule pourrait être évité. Cependant à son grand désarroi Abe était d'accord que Jo devrait être préparée au pire.

Les trois firent leur chemin au sous-sol dans le laboratoire où Henry veilla à bien prendre son temps pour tout préparer. « Henry je suis confuse, tu laisses ton fils regarder et même t'aider, mais tu ne veux pas que je vois ça. »

« Abraham a découvert ma condition quand il était assez jeune. À travers les décennies, bien que cela me peine de la dire, il est devenu assez habitué à mes nombreuses morts. » Henry ne se tourna jamais face à eux.

« C'est vrai, quand tu as dix ans et que tu vois ton père tué devant toi et quand même à la maison pour le diner, ça perd son effet après un moment. » Abe haussa les épaules, « Cependant ça te mènera inévitablement à le voir nu. Ne le prend pas personnellement il est juste embarrassé. »

« Ça suffit Abraham. » le réprimanda Henry, c'était évident maintenant pour Jo que Henry était en fait le père de Abe. En réalité elle était fâchée avec elle même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. La façon dont ils interagissaient disait tout le plus âgé, visuellement, des deux hommes prenait ses répliques de Henry. Henry interrompit son train de pensées la ramenant à ce à quoi elle était sur le point d'assister, « Jo ce que tu vas voir ne sera en aucun cas plaisant, et ne sera pas une représentation fidèle de ce qui pourrait ou non arriver dans le futur. » Henry déboutonna sa chemise et se relia lui même au moniteur cardiaque, tandis que Jo hocha seulement la tête. « Abe va m'injecter une préparation de cyanure, une mort relativement rapide. Après que le mélange ai pénétré mon sang je vais convulser puis mourir. »

« Ça va être douloureux ? » s'inquiéta Jo, maintenant qu'elle voyait vraiment Henry allongé là et qu'elle regardai Abe préparé le poison ça ne semblait plus être une bonne idée.

« Il y a des façon bien pire de mourir. » assura Henry, mais Jo n'était pas réconforté et opta pour tenir la main de Henry en soutien. « Jo quoi qu'il arrive tu dois te souvenir que j'irai bien, et nous dînerons ensemble avant que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Quand tu es prêt Pops. » Abe tapa la seringue.

« Vas y » acquiesça Henry, Jo regarda alors que le fils injectait à son père un poison mortel. « Jo ne t'inquiète pas, et fait ce que dit Abraham. » répéta Henry, avant de se rallonger et d'attendre que la drogue fasse effet.

Comme Jo tenait sa main elle pouvait sentir ses muscles commencer à se tendres, en une affaire de quelques minutes la crise avait commencé. Abe recula Jo de la table, elle le combattit essayant d'être proche de Henry alors qu'il souffrait autant. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher elle sentit les larmes couler. Aussi vite que la crise avait commencée et s'arrêta et Henry lâcha un dernier souffle avant de disparaître devant leurs yeux.

Abe libéra Jo et la laissa courir au chevet de là où Henry était allonger quelques minutes plus tôt. « Allez fillette, on ne veut pas le faire attendre. » Jo chassa les larmes de ses yeux et suivi le vieil homme. Elle ne voulait pas que Henry la voit souffrir, elle savait qu'il s'en voudrait. « Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Abe en naviguant dans le trafique New Yorkais vers l'East River.

« Comment fais-tu face à tout ça ? » Jo répondit par une autre question.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune je pensais que c'était la chose la plus cool au monde, j'aurais toujours mon père. Maintenant que je suis plus âgé je m'inquiète surtout de ce qui lui arrivera quand je serais parti. » Confia Abe en regardant dehors dans la nuit.

« Je suis là maintenant. » assura Jo « je prendrais soin de lui. »

« Jo tu devrais savoir, quand maman a disparu il s'est complètement isolé du monde, il s'est concentré seulement sur la mort et comment mourir. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Tu es la première personne à qui il s'ouvre depuis trente ans. Pas seulement son secret, il a commencé à vivre de nouveau depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. »

« Je connais la sensation. » acquiesça Jo, « Je prendrais soin de lui. » répéta-t-elle quand la voiture s'arrêta.

« Viens. » Abe prit les habits sur la banquette arrière se sentant mieux à propos du futur de son père il indiqua le chemin vers le bord de l'eau.

« Et s'il ne revient pas ? » Jo examinai la surface de l'eau.

« C'est une question que je me pose à chaque fois. » soupira Abe.

« Et il a eu tort à chaque fois. » Henry apparu de derrière un arbre, se couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance les vêtements que son fils lui tendait

Jo attendit aussi patiemment qu'elle pouvait que Henry enfile un pantalon avant d'abandonner et de le serrer dans ses bras, cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais elle venait juste de voir son meilleur ami mourir et revenir, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était vraiment là.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait faire ça. » Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Il n'y a pas eu mal. » assura Henry, « Vous allez bien détective ? » Il entoura ses bras nus autour d'elle.

« Ouais, très bien. » Elle rit et s'arracha de son étreinte. Seul Henry pourrait mourir et demander ensuite si elle allait bien.

« Eh bien c'est super tout le monde va bien, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut rentrer. Je veux démarrer le diner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Interrompit Abe.

« Tu as absolument raison. » Henry boutonna sa chemise avant de tenir la porte de la voiture ouverte pour Jo.

Ils revinrent à la boutique en un rien de temps. Jo resta à jeter un coup d'œil à la boutique pendant qu'Abe préparait le diner et que Henry se nettoyait. Ces antiquités avaient toutes une signification maintenant, combien d'entre elles avaient appartenues à Henry dans un autre temps.

« Comment te sens tu ? » Henry fit son retour en bas de l'escalier et lui tendit un verre de vin.

« Il y une chose qui me tracasse. » Jo passa un doigt sur un objet antique. « Henry pourquoi as tu du cyanure dans ton labo ? »

« J'ai différent poisons dans mon laboratoire. » Henry prit une gorgée de vin, ignorant la question.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse Henry. » Jo roula les yeux, ces dernières semaines elle avait réalisé combien Henry était doué pour dire des semi-vérités. Il avait passé toute sa vie à mentir et s'isoler des gens.

« Si tu veux savoir ils étaient pour mes expériences. » soupira Henry, ajoutant rapidement, « je n'en ai utilisé aucun dans un passé récent. »

« Henry aimerais-tu sortir diner avec moi ? » Jo ne pu empêcher la phrase de sortir.

« Abe prépare le diner en ce moment. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Un autre soir, juste toi et moi. »

« Détective Martinez me proposez vous un rencard ? » Henry sourit.

« Je suppose que oui. » Jo sourit en retour.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est la meilleure idée Jo. » Henry commença à analyser le verre de vin dans sa main.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je sais comment ça va finir, » admit Henry « et je ne veux pas risquer notre amitié. »

« Eh bien Henry je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, et je me fiche de quel âge tu as, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses savoir ce qui se passera dans le futur. » Jo le força à la regarder.

« Le diner est prêt. » les appela Abe.

« Tu sais quoi Henry, penses y et fait moi savoir. » Jo donna une tape sur l'épaule de Henry avant de monter pour diner. Henry vida son verre d'une traite avant de la suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note auteur : Merci pour toutes ces super reviews, Je sais qu'il y avait probablement une meilleure façon de tuer Henry mais je voulais que ce soit un peu plus que juste être allongé et tomber dans l'inconscience, parce que je sentais que ça n'aurais pas le même effet. Enjoy.**

 **Note traductrice : Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer cette traduction. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, posté avec un peu de retard, désolée. Bonne lecture !**

Aucun d'eux ne parla de leur conversation pendant le dîner et même après quand ils se dirent au revoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Henry ? » Abe avait observé son père toute la soirée et quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas bien.

Henry leva les yeux de la photo qu'il admirait. « Jo m'a invité à sortir. »

« C'est super ! » Abe était excité pour son père, il savait combien Jo lui faisait du bien.

« Non, ça ne l'ai pas Abe. Je ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau. Nous savons comment ça va finir. » Henry soupira « Et puis j'ai fais une promesse à Abigail. »

« Ne fais pas ça, ne la mêle pas à ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureux. Jo te rend heureux, tout le monde peut le voir. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » Henry se remit à admirer la photo d'Abigail. « Et si quelque chose lui arrive ? »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à regarder l'avenir avec des et si et le moment présent ? » Abe soupira « Je vais me coucher… donnes lui une chance. »

« Bonne nuit Abraham. » Les yeux de Henry ne quittèrent jamais la photo dans sa main.

Tôt le lendemain matin Henry fut appelé sur une scène de crime où Jo et lui évitèrent le sujet de leur conversation de la nuit dernière, se concentrant sur le corps devant eux. Ce ne fut pas avant plus tard dans la journée, quand Henry se retrouva devant le bureau de Jo avec son rapport, qu'ils l'abordèrent.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit une noyade accidentelle. Rien pour que vous enquêtiez. » Henry lui tendit son rapport. « Notre victime avait un taux d'alcoolémie plus haut que la limite légal. Il esy très surement sorti en trébuchant dans sa cour, pensant qu'il pourrait nettoyer une parti du désordre de sa fête, a trébuché se cognant la tête sur le sol et est tombé dans la piscine inconscient. »

« Merci Henry. » Jo hocha la tête.

« Et quel serait la tenue approprié pour ce rendez-vous que tu as prévu ? » Henry révéla sa vraie raison d'être monté à l'étage. Jo prit une minute pour complètement comprendre ce que disait Henry, mais quand ce fut assimilé elle éclata de rire.

« J'espérais un diner sympa, donc ce que tu portes habituellement est très bien. »

« Ça à l'air charmant, devrions nous le prévoir pour Samedi soir ? » Henry sourit.

« Samedi soir, ça me va, je ferais les réservations. »

« Si tu me permet Jo, je suis un peu vieux jeu donc serais tu assez gentille pour au moins me laisser faire les réservations, puisque j'ai été incapable de te demander ce rendez-vous et je ne peux pas passer de prendre. Entre toi et moi je n'ai pas conduit depuis 37 ans. »

« Si c'est ce qui te fait plaisir c'est d'accord. » rit Jo.

Jo opta pour prendre un taxi pour aller chez Henry quand le Samedi soir arriva. Elle trouva logique que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas conduire elle ne conduirait pas non plus, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient aller.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le magasin d'antiquités Henry attendait tout juste à l'intérieur, très élégant comme d'habitude, avec des fleurs à la main. Jo sourit en regardant Henry, c'était dur de ne pas voir qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette époque.

« Et ne rentre pas trop tard. » Abe appela son père avec un rire.

« Bonne nuit Abraham. » Henry sourit. Toujours gentlemen, il insista pour lui ouvrir la porte du taxi ainsi que la porte du restaurant. « Tu vas devoir me pardonner Jo je suis un peu rouillé sur le protocole correct pour un premier rendez-vous. » Henry lui tira son siège.

« Tout va bien Henry, si tu n'as pas remarqué mon expérience des rendez-vous a également été assez limitée. »

« Oui mais c'est parce que tu repousses les prétendants potentiels. » Henry prit son siège. « Cependant du devrais savoir que c'est seulement mon second rendez-vous en trois décennies. »

« Eh bien tu t'en sort très bien pour l'instant. » assura Jo « Bien sur on n'est pas encore arrivé à l'apéritif donc ça pourrait changer. »

« C'est très rassurant… je pense. »

« Henry est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Jo après un moment.

« Tout ce que tu veux » Henry leva les yeux de son menu.

« À quoi ressemblait ton enfance ? »

« Mon enfance. » rit Henry.

« Oui, tu a parlé de tout ce est arrivé après que tu sois tué, mais jamais de rien avant ça. » Jo haussa les épaules, finissant juste avant que le serveur n'approche pour prendre leur commande. Ils commandèrent rapidement puis Jo revint à Henry. « Alors à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un enfant dans les années 1700 ? »

« Eh bien, ma famille était très riche, mon père possédait une compagnie maritime, ce dont en tant qu'ainé je devais hériter. À la place j'ai étudié la médecine, ce qui a mis ma relation avec mon père à rude épreuve. Avant ça j'étais élevé dans un grand domaine avant mon petit frère et ma sœur. Notre mère nous a élevé pendant que notre père travaillait. C'était bien, ma mère était stricte, nous étions élevés comme toute famille de la classe supérieure, mais mon frère et moi trouvions toujours un moyen de nous amuser. » Henry prit une gorgée de son vin, se remémorant un temps ancien.

« Tu avait des frères et sœurs. » Jo sourit avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire pour Henry, voir toute sa famille vieillir et mourir le laissant derrière.

« Oui, mon frère s'est chargé de la compagnie de mon père, ma sœur s'est mariée un homme riche. J'ai essayé de prendre mes distances avec ma famille quand j'ai découvert ce que la compagnie marchandait réellement. » Henry soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te rappelles de l'Impératrice d'Afrique, le bateau d'esclave sur lequel nous avons enquêtés il y a quelques mois ? » confessa Henry, « J'ai oublié de mentionner quelque chose, ce bateau appartenait à la compagnie maritime Morgan. »

« Pas étonnant que tu te soit éloigné de ta famille. » Jo prit une gorgée de vin.

« Par ailleurs, j'étais sur ce bateau. » confessa finalement Henry, « C'est le bateau sur lequel je suis mort. Je ne voulais pas les laisser jeter un esclave par dessus bord parce qu'il avait attrapé froid, donc on m'a tiré dessus et jeté à la mer. »

« Eh bien, ça explique beaucoup de chose. »

« Excuse moi. »

« Henry tu a agit beaucoup plus bizarrement que d'habitude sur cette affaire. » rit Jo.

« Bon assez à propos de moi, s'il te plait Jo c'est un rendez-vous après tout, tu ne veux pas entendre les histoires d'un vieil homme. »

« Tu n'est plus entrainé Henry, les rendez-vous sont fait pour apprendre à se connaître. » Jo fit un grand sourire.

« Eh bien alors laissez moi vous connaître Jo Martinez. » rétorque Henry avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis un enfant unique élevée à New York, par un père avec une carrière loin d'être très légitime. » Jo haussa les épaules, acceptant le plat déposé devant elle. « Rien de vraiment excitant ou intéressant. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, quiconque a été heureux ou triste, aimé et laissé, a ressenti de l'excitation et de la peur, a vécu une vie intéressante. » insista Henry.

« Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire n'est-ce pas. » Jo secoua la tête.

« Difficilement » Henry fronça les sourcils « Plus le temps passe moins je semble capable de comprendre les gens. »

« Tu as seulement besoin de sortir un peu plus. » le rassura Jo. Le reste du diner se déroula sans incident, ils parlèrent de tout, de leur passé à leurs affaires communes, en passant pas des événements récents. Henry était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler librement, et Jo était heureuse d'être cette personne.

Quand l'heure de se dire au revoir arriva Henry était sur le seuil de la porte de Jo. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna pour partir, mais elle lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ça passait peut être comme un baiser de bonne nuit il y a deux siècles mais nous sommes en 2015 docteur. » Elle fit un petit sourire, et lui donna un baiser de bonne nuit digne de ce nom, les laissant tout les deux à vouloir plus. « Je te vois au travail Henry. »

« Bonne nuit Jo. » Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en rentrant chez lui.

 **Pour le père de Jo je n'ai pas bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, j'ai essayé de traduire de mon mieux.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note Auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance, tout ce qui est crime/ procédure dans mon histoire passe après les relations entre personnages. Donc les enquêtes vont être un peu bancale. Maintenant que tout cela est dit, j'adore toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et j'apprécie les tout les retours.**

 **Note traductrice : Merci à jujucat98 et Forever-writing8 pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent.**

Quelque chose avait changé, Hanson pu le dire à la minute où Jo arriva le Lundi. En bas dans la morgue Lucas faisait les mêmes observations.

« Hey Doc, vous avez passé un bon week-end ? » Lucas essaya comme d'habitude d'obtenir des informations sur son patron. Tout en se faisant à l'idée qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais vraiment quelque chose.

« En fait Lucas j'ai passé un très bon week-end. » Henry surprit son jeune assistant avec sa réponse.

« C'est super, qu'avez-vous fait ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande. » Lucas essayait désespérément de contenir son excitation, presque quatre ans et il faisait finalement des progrès.

« J'ai surtout aidé Abe au magasin. » Henry ne dévoila pas la vraie raison de sa bonne humeur.

« Sympa, vous voulez connaître mon week-end ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Henry sourit, commençant à travailler pendant que Lucas entrait dans les détails de son long et pas si excitant week-end.

Tandis que Lucas régalait Henry en bas, Hanson essayait de connaître la raison de la bonne humeur de Jo.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end Martinez ? »

« Pas mal. » Jo haussa les épaules « Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. »

« Pas de rencard hot ? » essaya Hanson, mais Jo n'eu pas le temps de répondre car son téléphone sonna les envoyant tous les deux au travail.

« Tu vas vouloir appeler le Doc sur celle là. » Il secoua la tête « Nous avons une inconnue qui a été battue à mort. »

« okay, je m'en occupe. » Jo attrapa son téléphone.

« Dr Morgan, bureau du médecin légiste. »

« Henry c'est Jo, tu veux voir un cadavre ? » Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous me connaissez trop bien détective. » répondit Henry « Je vous vois tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois Henry ? » Jo regardait le médecin légiste.

« Frappé violemment, je peux vous affirmer que c'est la cause première de la mort. J'en saurais plus quand je l'aurais ramené au labo. »

« Eh bien espérons que vous aurez plus de chance que nous. Pas de carte d'identité, pas d'arme du crime, veux dire pas de suspect. Se plaint Hanson.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ayez tort détective, nous avons une arme du crime. » Henry s'éloigna du corps pour qu'il soit transporté dans le van et déposé au labo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez que nous ne voyons pas Doc ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous tenez dessus. » Henry fit un signe de tête vers le sol.

« C'est un journal froissé. » Hanson secoua la tête.

« Une brique de Millwall. » acquiesça Henry « C'est une arme improvisée faite en papier journal. Ça a été nommé d'après les supporters du Millwall F.C. une équipe de football anglaise qui avait une réputation méritée de vandalisme. La brique de Millwall était prétendument utilisé comme arme de ruse aux match de football en Angleterre dans les années 1960 1970. La popularité de l'arme vient de la large disponibilité des journaux, la difficulté d'empêcher d'apporter des journaux dans les stades de football, et sa facilité de construction. L'état final a le même effet qu'un bâton ou une batte de baseball. Expliqua Henry.

« Henry es tu en train de dire que notre victime a été battue à mort avec des journaux. » Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Précisément. » acquiesça Henry.

« Plus personne n'utilise de pistolet de nos jours ? » se plaint Hanson « Bang et c'est fait, mais non on a des harpons, des dagues, des stylos, des épées, des pistolets à impulsions électriques, et maintenant des journaux. »

« Qui sait peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir des empreintes sur le papier. » Jo soupira « De toute façon il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire ici. »

« Totalement vrai, » acquiesça Henry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter vers Jo. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du groupe Henry parla avant que Jo ne le puisse. « Non je n'ai jamais assisté à un match de Millwall, j'étais à New York à cette époque. Cependant, assez ironiquement, les briques de Millwall ont fait les sujets des journaux. »

« Je n'allais pas te demander, tu ne me parais pas être un fan de foot qui aurait participé au 'vandalisme' » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. « Ce que je voulais savoir était si tu avais des plans pour un deuxième rendez-vous. »

« Tu veux un deuxième rendez-vous ? » Henry s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Pas toi? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sur que je veux, c'est seulement… » Henry marqua une pause, cherchant les bons mots, « Je suis compliqué. Tu ne veux pas réellement sortir avec un homme de 200 ans, si ? »

« Tu sais je n'ai jamais été embêté par l'âge. » Jo haussa les épaules « Et tu as un passé, moi aussi. Le tient est peut être plus long que la plupart des gens mais, et alors. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais plus tard ? »

« Quoi plus tard ? Tu ne sais pas plus que moi ce qui va se passer. Nous pouvons avoir un deuxième rendez-vous puis nous enfuir et nous marier. Ou je pourrais mourir dans mon sommeil cette nuit. » Répliqua Jo « Personne ne sait. »

« D'accord, où voudrais tu aller pour ce deuxième rendez-vous ? » Henry abandonna.

« Est-ce que Henry Morgan vient de dire rendez-vous ? » Lucas entendit la fin de leur conversation. « Ça explique pourquoi votre week-end a été si bon. Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » Il était difficile de dire qui rougissait le plus maintenant que Lucas l'avait dit à toute la scène de crime.

« Henry et moi avons diner ensemble ce week-end Lucas. » Jo répondit quand il fut clair que Henry n'avait pas réponse.

« Pas mal Doc ! » Lucas tenta un high-five.

« Lucas nous avons un travail à finir. » Henry montra le chemin vers la voiture, Lucas souriait toujours comme un idiot tout le trajet de retour.

« Alors Doc il va y avoir un autre rendez-vous ? » tenta Lucas pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur le corps.

« Il semble que ce soit possible Lucas. » Henry ne leva jamais les yeux de son travail. Au même moment, à l'étage Jo avait le même traitement.

« Alors toi et le Doc ? » questionna Hanson.

« Hanson. » essaya Jo.

« Je ne dis rien. Je pense que c'est bien que tu ressortes à nouveau. Je veux dire, Henry est un gars bien. » Assura Hanson. « Excentrique, mais il tient à toi je pense, je suis heureux pour vous. »

« Merci Hanson. » Jo roula les yeux, pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle avait besoin de son approbation. Mais elle aimait en quelque sorte la façon dont il s'inquiétait pour elle, peut être que ça ressemblait à ça d'avoir un grand frère.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note auteur : Le dernier chapitre j'ai mentionné que l'aspect procédure de mon écriture serait moins bon, et c'est là que ça commence à se voir. Donc je m'excuse pour ça. Comme je l'ai dit avant je suis plus intéressée dans le développement des personnages pour le moment. Comme toujours je ne possède rien, enjoy.**

Jo descendit à la morgue un peu plus tard pour qu'ils puissent se tenir chacun à jour sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvés sur l'affaire. À l'étage les empreintes digitales avaient menées à une identité, tandis qu'en bas l'autopsie avait confirmé qu'il avait bien été battu à mort. Lorsque la discussion devint plus personnelle Lucas comprit l'allusion et quitta la salle, après ses actions du matin il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance avec le couple.

« Henry Morgan, toi et moi allons au cinéma quand cette affaire sera bouclée. » Jo déplaça la conversation dans le bureau de Henry.

« Les films, je n'ai pas été au cinéma depuis qu'Abraham n'est plus un enfant. » Henry s'assit sur le coin de son bureau.

« C'est ce que j'ai deviné, c'est pourquoi nous y allons. » L'informa Jo. « Henry je vais de présenter au 21ème siècle. »

« Ce n'est pas une mission simple. » Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je pense que je suis prête à relever le défi. » rétorqua Jo/

« Je n'en doute pas. » Henry laissa échapper un petit rire « Il semble que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle motivation pour résoudre cette affaire. »

« Je vais parler aux proches, tu veux venir ? » Jo revint au travail.

« Je te suis. » Henry attrapa sa veste et son écharpe, avant de tenir la porte du bureau ouverte pour elle. « Lucas tu peux finir ici et le placer au frais. »

« Ça roule boss. Allez-y les enfants, amusez vous. »

« Annoncer que quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient est mort n'est pas mon idée de l'amusement Lucas. » Le réprimanda Henry, avec l'un de ses fameux regard désapprobateur, il s'avère que récemment ils avaient été seulement réservés à Abe.

« Oui, désolé Doc. »

« Tu es un peu dur avec lui parfois, tu sais que c'est vrai. » chuchota Jo alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur. « Il t'admire. »

« C'est un bon garçon. » Henry lui donna l'un de ses sourires que Jo était venu à aimer. « Il a juste besoin d'un peu de structure. »

« Soudainement j'ai une meilleure idée de ce qu'a pu être l'enfance d'Abe. » rit Jo

« Insinuerais tu que je traite Lucas comme mon fils ? » Henry fronça les sourcils « C'est mon collègue, j'essai de le guider. »

« Bien sur Henry. » Jo secoua la tête, la conversation les avait menés à la voiture de Jo où elle continua de l'embêter à propos de la façon dont il traitait Lucas. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination ils s'étaient installés dans un silence confortable.

Jo s'occupa des questions, Henry ne coupant que quand il avait besoin de plus de détails. Il se révéla que le plus proche parent était un oncle. L'oncle avait élevé l'homme qu'ils avaient à la morgue mais avait récemment perdu contact avec son neveu, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit à Jo et Henry.

« J'en fait un très bon suspect. » Jo brisa le silence lorsqu'ils firent le chemin de retour au poste.

« Peut être » Henry regardait par la fenêtre comme il le faisait quand il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » Jo essaya de le ramener au présent.

« Je pense qu'il était réellement surpris d'entendre que son neveu est mort. » Henry se tourna vers sa partenaire. « Donc soit il l'a battu mais l'a laissé alors qu'il était encore en vie, ce qui est possible. Cependant je pense que c'est plutôt comme s'il protégeait quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comme qui ? » Jo continua de jouer, certains jours ses et réponse cryptées lui tapaient sur les nerfs mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour, enfin à moins que vous ne soyez leur victime.

« Il y avait deux garçons sur les photos dans la maison. La ressemblance entre les deux était visible, je pense que notre victime a grandi avec un cousin et son oncle. » Résonna Henry.

Au même moment le portable de Jo sonna « Tu ne va pas le croire. » La voix de Hanson résonna dans le téléphone. « Le cousin de notre victime est ici et a confessé. »

« Tu te moques de moi. » Ne pu s'empêcher Jo « Il vient de confesser ? »

« Ouais, il dit qu'il était soul et énervé contre son cousin à propos d'une fille. Il a battu la victime, mais il était probablement toujours en vie quand il est parti, il ne voulait pas le tuer. » Expliqua Hanson.

« Ça doit à la vérité, la mort n'a pas du être immédiate, l'hémorragie interne est la cause la plus importante de la mort. » confirma Henry.

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Ils pouvaient pratiquement l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone. « Je pourrait surement rentrer tôt à la maison ce soir. »

Dès qu'elle raccrocha Jo se tourna vers Henry, « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons au cinéma ce soir Docteur ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, contrairement à vous détective j'ai de nombreuses affaires à résoudre en un jour. » Henry fronça les sourcils « J'ai encore trois corps qui m'attendent à la morgue. »

« Et moi qui pensait que j'étais le seul corps dans ta vie. » Jo secoua la tête.

« Non détective, mais vous êtes celui dont j'apprécie le plus la compagnie. »

« Alors Jeudi soir, toi et moi au cinéma. » Jo se gara à sa place habituelle devant le poste. Résout des meurtre… pas les tient. »

« Comme tu il te plaira. » Henry hésita mais embrassa Jo sur la joue avant de retourner travailler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances quelques jours et je n'avais pas accès à internet. Mais voici le chapitre 9, j'espère poster plus régulièrement maintenant. Bonne lecture !**

La semaine passa assez rapidement pour le 11ème precinct, bien que la mort soit commune à New York les crimes majeurs semblaient en baisses, pour la semaine au moins. Il y avait toujours des meurtres mais ils avaient tous des témoins, de l'ADN, ou quelque chose d'autres qui permettaient d'attraper le tueur. Jo pouvait sortir tôt du travail, Henry n'était pas si chanceux, comme il aimait le faire remarquer l'OCME* était la morgue la plus occupée du pays.

Jo prit un moment pour rentrer chez elle et se rafraichir avant de se diriger vers le magasin d'antiquités. Ces derniers jours elle passait plus de temps ici que son propre appartement. Si elle n'était pas là avec Henry elle parlait avec Abe.

Il avait été utile ces premiers jours quand elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Maintenant elle prévoyait d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait de lui, ainsi elle serait préparée à prendre soin de Henry quand Abe serait parti.

« Jo, tu es là tôt. » Abe leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. « Henry n'est pas là. »

« Je sais il avait quelques patients de plus à prendre soin avant de pouvoir partir. » acquiesça Jo, « Je suis là pour toi. »

« Je suis flatté, mais j'essai de ne pas sortir avec les femmes qui sortent aussi avec mon père. » taquina Abe, avant d'appeler un jeune homme qui trainait vers le fond de la boutique. « Jo je te présente Jacob, tu te souviens quand j'ai reporté un vol il y a quelques temps, il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas un vol. »

« Oui. » Jo attendait de voir où cela menait.

« Eh bien, j'ai fait une erreur, il s'avère que Jacob n'avait rien volé et il connait vraiment son art. Donc il va m'aider au magasin. Tu sais je ne rajeuni pas et Henry est, eh bien Henry a des difficultés a se séparer de certaines de ces pièces. »

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Jacob. » Jo tandis sa main a l'adolescent tout en souriant aux remarques de Abe.

« De même. » Jo lui serra la main avec un hochement de tête.

« Je vais en haut un moment, tu peux t''occuper du magasin ? » Abe se tourna vers son nouvel employé.

« ouais, pas de problèmes boss. » confirma Jacob.

« Si Henry arrive et commence à te harceler de questions envoie le moi, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. » recommanda Abe en suivant Jo à l'étage, « Un homme bien habillé, avec une écharpe. » ajouta-t-il en criant vers le bas.

« Comment penses-tu que Henry va réagir au fait que tu embauches quelqu'un ? » Jo fit comme chez elle.

« Il finira par s'y habituer. Jacob est un garçon bien, il vit avec son oncle mais qui travaille beaucoup donc il se débrouille en gros par lui même et il connaît son art. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de sang neuf dans le magasin de toute façon. » Abe prit sa place habituelle près de Jo. « Et puis je penses que Henry va passer du temps avec toi, et je ne peu pas faire marcher la boutique tout seul. »

« J'apprécie la confiance mais tu sais il ne va pas simplement abandonner son travail dans sa cave. Il y est trop attaché. »

« Tu te sous estime Jo. Mon vieil homme fera n'importe quoi pour toi. » Répondit Abe, « À part avoir un téléphone portable. »

« Ou un micro-onde. » rit Jo.

« Nous devons juste nous rappeler que c'est un homme né avant l'invention de la machine à vapeur. » continua Abe.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'aimerais que Jo se rappelle juste avant un rendez vous galant. » Henry se tenait en haut des marches.

« Oups, désolé pops je ne t'avais pas vu. » Abe se leva pour partir rapidement.

« Abraham qui est le jeune homme qui s'occupe du magasin ? » Henry intercepta son fils.

« Tu te souviens le garçon que je croyais être un voleur, mais qui s'est avéré ne pas l'être. » commença Abe.

« Oui. » Henry attendait que son fils continue.

« Eh bien c'est Jacob, il va m'aider avec le magasin quand il n'est pas au lycée. » finit Abe, « Et avant que tu ne t'énerve, j'ai enlevé tout les albums photos et tout ce qui pourrait révéler ta condition. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher, ou que Jo vient me chercher et que je revient trempé ? Ou qu'est-ce qui arrivera dans quelques années quand il remarquera que je ne vieilli pas ? »

« Henry calmes toi, Jacob est au lycée dans un an ou deux il sera loin à l'université. » Jo vint en aide à Abe, « Et tu sais tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter de mourir tout le temps. Je veux dire, sérieusement la plupart des gens vont au moins jusqu'à leurs soixante-dix ans avant de mourir. Henry, est-ce que tu as déjà fait soixante-dix ans sans mourir ? »

« Papa, tu sais quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais voulu avoir des enfants et que je t'ai dit que j'attendais seulement en quelque sorte que cette envie arrive. Eh bien, je regarde ce gamin en bas et je veux être sûr que quelqu'un prend soin de lui. » Abe essaya une approche plus sentimentale.

« D'accord, mais nous devons être prudent, rien de personnel dans le magasin. » abandonna Henry.

« Oh Henry,allez, ça enlève la moitié de ma marchandise. » taquina Abe, gagnant un regard de désapprobation de son père, mélangé à un début de sourire.

« Allez, nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour notre film. » Jo enfila sa veste et attrapa la main de Henry.

« Amusez-vous les enfants. » Abe sourit « soit rentré à onze heure. »

« Bonne nuit Abraham. » Henry secoua simplement la tête.

« C'était sympa de te rencontrer Jacob. » Jo sourit au garçon quand Henry et elle quittèrent le magasin.

« Je commence à sentir que j'ai de sérieux ennuis. » Henry sourit, tenant la portière ouverte pour Jo.

« Oh. »

« Toi et Abe semblez avoir fait une sorte d'alliance. Je peux difficilement dire non à l'un de vous. Je suis un peu nerveux. »

« Tu devrais, surtout ce soir. Tu n'as pas été au cinéma depuis un moment donc n'espère pas connaître ça, mais c'est commun qu'aux rendez-vous dans le noir du cinéma les couples passent à l'acte. »

« Certaines choses ne changent pas vraiment Jo. » rétorqua Henry, « Y a t-il une raison pour que tu abordes ce sujet ? »

« Non, je veux seulement que tu ne te sentes pas mal à l'aise à cause des gens autour de nous. » Jo sourit.

« J'apprécie ton inquiétude, je suis sûr que j'ai vu pire. » Henry admira la magnifique femme assise près de lui. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire, bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait mériter.

* Bureau du médecin légiste de New York


	10. Chapter 10

La relation entre Henry et Jo avançait lentement, mais c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Jo tenait sa promesse d'amener Henry dans le 21ème siècle, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment prêt à accepter les téléphones portables et les micro-ondes, et il commençait à mieux comprendre les références de Lucas. D'un autre côté Jo appréciait davantage certains des beaux-arts. Bien qu'elle ne prétendra jamais apprécier l'opéra, et que les ballets l'ennuient toujours, elle trouvait que ces pièces avaient quelque chose d'assez appréciable.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et il n'y avait pas que la relation de Jo et Henry qui faisait des progrès. Jacob avait également conquit Henry. Les samedi matins se passaient avec eux deux jouant aux échecs tandis qu'Abe leur menait la vie dur à propos de vraiment l'aider dans le magasin, à moins que Jo et lui soient perdus dans une conversation. Il était vraiment heureux que son père fassent des connections à nouveau. D'une certaine façon son magasin était devenu une maison pour un groupe d'inadaptés et d'orphelins qui s'aidaient les uns les autres à se reconnecter au monde, ou peut être cela avait toujours été le cas et le groupe s'était seulement agrandi.

Un Samedi les choses semblaient sur le point de changer. Henry venait juste de dire au revoir à Jacob pour la nuit quand Abe descendit mieux habillé que d'habitude.

« Ne m'attend pas Henry, je ferme et je ne serai plus dans tes pattes. »

« Un rendez-vous ce soir ? » demanda Henry

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas le seul qui peut draguer les femmes. » rétorqua Abe

« Ne ferme pas à clé, Jo arrive bientôt. » l'informa Henry « Nous sortions, mais je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis longtemps donc peut être que nous allons profiter de ton absence dans la cuisine. »

« Ne brûle pas la maison. » dit Abe en guise d'au-revoir.

Henry vérifia sa montre, il avait juste assez de temps pour courir au supermarché et lancer le repas avant que Jo ne soit attendue. Ce n'est pas avant que Henry ai commencé à cuisiné qu'il réalisa, Jo et lui seraient seuls chez lui ce soir. Espérerait-elle quelque chose, était-il prêt pour ça ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec quelqu'un auquel il tenait vraiment. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par le tintement de la cloche en bas.

« Tu sais ta porte n'est pas fermé, c'est très facile pour quelqu'un d'entrer et de voler quelque chose. » appela Jo à travers la maison. « Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai fermé derrière moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un voleur pourrait vouloir voler à un couple sans défense de vieil hommes ? » Henry vint à sa rencontre dans le salon.

« Que dis-tu de ça ? » Jo lui donna un léger baiser.

« Je ne pense pas que c'était nécessairement volé. » répondit Henry avec un baiser qui effaça toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait à propos d'où la nuit allait les mener, il aimait cette femme, tout à propos d'elle le faisait sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ? » demanda Jo quand ils se séparèrent finalement. « Abe attend de la compagnie ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'Abe est le seul dans cette maison qui sache cuisiner ? » Henry sourit « Quelqu'un a dû lui apprendre. »

« Désolée, je pensais que c'était Abigail. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« En réalité c'était elle. » admit Henry « Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis inutile dans une cuisine. » Il lui enleva son manteau et l'emmena là où il mettait les dernières touches au diner. « Tu es plus belle que jamais. » Henry admira son rendez-vous. « Je suis presque déçu de ne pas sortir à ton bras ce soir. »

« Tu sais Abe pourrait être sur quelque chose à propos de ce charme immortel. » Jo rougit au compliment.

« Je t'assure Jo, je ne serais pas immortel je serai toujours prêt à te faire savoir combien tu es belle ce soir. » La réponse de Henry fut récompensée d'un autre rougissement. « Le dîner est prêt. » Henry servit deux assiettes et tira une chaise pour Jo.

« Toujours gentlemen » le taquina Jo.

« J'ai bien peur d'être pour toujours un produit de mon temps. »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser Henry, si tu n'avais pas remarqué je ne me plains pas. Ne le dit à personne mais j'aime bien la galanterie et être attendue. »

« Je te promets ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Ta personnalité de détective badass est en sécurité. » Henry sourit, faisant rire Jo au simple fait que Henry Morgan ai dit badass.

Le dîner arriva à sa fin tout comme leur conversation, ils restèrent sur leurs sujets habituels, ayant trouvé un confort dans leur relation. Ce ne fut que quand le dessert fut fini et qu'ils eurent tout nettoyés que des choses commencèrent à se passer.

« Nous avons la maison pour nous. » Jo tandis la dernière assiette à essuyer à Henry.

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. » Henry posa l'assiette pour pouvoir entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous voulons. » Jo se laissa aller à son contact.

« Nous pouvons. » acquiesça Henry.

« Joue moi quelque chose au piano. » Jo s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Henry et avança vers le salon. « Mais rien d'ennuyeux. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis ennuyeux ? » Henry la suivi et s'assit au piano.

« Non, mais ta musique l'est. » Jo se plaça derrière lui, ses bras entourant ses épaules.

« Eh bien tu as de la chance Abraham m'a appris quelque chose d'un peu plus récent. » Les doigts de Henry dansèrent sur les touches alors qu'il plaçait une pluie de baiser sur les bras de Jo.


	11. Chapter 11

Les choses s'étaient mises en mouvement cependant aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quel moment les avait menés dans la chambre de Henry, mais c'est là qu'ils se trouvèrent le lendemain matin.

« Bonjour. » Henry sourit, il s'était réveillé avec la tête de Jo sur son torse et ne voulant pas la réveiller il était resté où il était pour la regarder dormir, c'était agréable de se réveiller près de quelqu'un qu'il aimait, cela lui avait manqué ces dernières décennies. Il se retint de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à bouger.

« Bonjour Henry. » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sembles surprise » Il s'assit pour qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée contre lui.

« Je te pensais du type à attendre jusqu'au mariage. » Jo reposa sa tête sur le torse nu de Henry.

« Je dois te dire qu'Abigail et moi avons vécus ensemble presque cinq ans avant de décider de nous marier. » répondit Henry.

« Comme c'est scandaleux. » le taquina Jo.

« Pour l'époque ça l'était. » Henry sourit « C'est Gloria Carlyle qui m'a finalement convaincu de faire ma demande. »

« Gloria Carlyle comme dans l'affaire du musée, la famille la plus riche de la ville. Cette Gloria Carlyle ? »

« Il y a plusieurs années Abigail et moi nous sommes introduit dans l'une de ses fêtes en prétendant être les descendants de Vermeer. Avec l'encouragement de Gloria j'ai fait ma demande au centre de la galerie. »

« Pas étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas retourner là-bas. » souffla Jo, se redressant pour lui donner un baiser réconfortant. « Est-ce que Henry Morgan vient juste de me dire qu'il s'est introduit dans une fête de la haute société. »

« Absolument »

« Tu es plein de surprises ce matin. » Jo sourit.

« Eh bien j'essaierai d'être plus prévisible à partir de maintenant. » Henry l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« Ça pourrait être bien au travail, mais pas drôle du tout dans une relation. » répondit Jo.

« Eh bien alors que dirais tu d'un petit-déjeuner. Je suis sûr que nous avons des œufs et des saucisses, peut être même du bacon. »

« Est-ce que tu te lèves toujours si tôt le weekend ? » se plaignit Jo.

« Eh bien que pourrions nous faire ? »

« Je paris que je peux trouver quelque chose, à moins que le vieil homme soit trop fatigué. »

« Je pense que je peux tenir. » Henry fit un grand sourire, glissant vers les couvertures, Jo sur lui, cependant du mouvement se fit entendre dans l'escalier. « Ça doit être Abe. »

« Timing parfait comme toujours » rit Jo.

« Je ferais mieux de me lever. Prend ton temps, si tu veux dormir plus longtemps je te préparerais le petit-déjeuner quand tu te lèveras. » Henry embrassa Jo une fois de plus avant de se détacher d'elle et des couvertures et d'enfiler à la hâte des habits propres.

« Tu sais c'est un grand garçon, il peut prendre soin de lui. » Jo s'assit et regarda Henry se préparer.

« Je sais, mais il reste mon fils. Il y a certaines choses que les parents ne veulent pas que leurs enfants entendent peut importe quel âge ils ont. » Henry se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, « Si tu veux je dois avoir des habits dans le placard dans lesquels tu serais plus confortable. »

« Merci Henry, je vous rejoins bientôt. » Jo acquiesça. Henry sorti et ne voyant pas Abe il se mit au travail pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Jo fut la première à sortir et sentir l'odeur du bacon. Henry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jo dans sa chemise et un pantalon de survêtement roulé une demi douzaine de fois à la taille. Elle était peut être encore plus belle maintenant que dans sa robe de la veille au soir.

« Arrête de regarder, je ne savais même pas que tu avais un pantalon de survêtement. » Jo accepta le café fait rien que pour elle.

« Compliments de la police de la ville après l'une de mes baignade nocturne. » Henry servit dans une assiette des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses et des toasts.

« Tu en as quelques pairs là dedans. » Jo s'assit à la table.

« Il est enclin aux accidents. » Abe arriva à table fraichement sorti de la douche.

« Où étais-tu toute la nuit Abraham ? » Henry servi le petit-déjeuner à son fils.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Pops je n'ai rien fait que tu n'as pas fait la nuit dernière. » Abe sourit au couple en face de lui.

« Je la connais ? » demanda Henry.

« Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. » Abe évita le regard de son père.

« Maureen ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est en ville pour un court arrêt dans son grand tour. » Abe se cacha derrière un journal.

« Soit prudent. » l'averti Henry.

« Nous savons ce que nous faisons. » rétorqua Abe.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça. » Henry mangea son petit-déjeuner.

« Qui est Maureen ? » Jo interrompit les deux Morgan.

« Mon ex femme. »

« Deux fois. » ajouta Henry.

« Nous sommes seulement amis maintenant Henry, et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne pars pas prochainement. » assura Abe « Mais assez à propos de ma nuit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Jo a passé la nuit ici. » Henry présenta a réponse évidente mais Abe ne fut pas dupe.

« Eh bien félicitations Pops, c'est bien de savoir qu'à 200 ans et des poussières tu peux toujours le faire. »

« Abraham ! »

« Regarde comme il devient rouge quand je parle de son âge devant toi. » Abe se tourna vers Jo.

« Je t'assure que mon âge n'est pas la partie de la phrase qui m'a fait rougir. » rétorqua Henry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas l'âge ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé de toute façon. » Jo sourit, elle était heureuse d'avoir été accepté comme faisant partie de leur famille, ça avait été seulement eux deux depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie encore. Vous deux êtes clairement me mettez clairement en minorité. » Soupira Henry.

« Je peux monter, la porte était ouverte mais le magasin dit encore 'fermé' » Jacob se fit entendre depuis les escaliers.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Abe, « Nous étions en train de manger le petit-déjeuner, rejoint nous. »

« Abe, Henry » Jacob sourit, acceptant l'assiette qu'Abe avait fait pour lui. « Détective que faites vous là si tôt ? »

« Elle a passé la nuit ici. » Henry prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Je paris que ce n'est pas tout ce qui s'est passé Doc. » Le garçon fit un grand sourire.

« Jacob un gentlemen ne parle pas de sexe, c'est inapproprié et irrespectueux pour la demoiselle. »

« Désolé Doc. » Jacob s'excusa baissant les yeux sur sa nourriture. « Vous prévoyez de rester toute la journée Détective ? »

« Je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi me changer, mais peut être que je reviendrais plus tard. » répondit Jo.

Après le petit déjeuner Jo parti chez elle et les hommes ouvrirent le magasin, prêt à commencer leur Dimanche.


	12. Chapter 12

Environ deux semaines étaient passées depuis que les quatre avaient partagés le petit-déjeuner et les autres avaient notés le changement dans leur relation. Tandis que la plupart comme Lucas montrèrent rapidement leur approbation, certains autres furent un peu plus subtils.

Le Lieutenant Reece appela le duo dans son bureau pendant une enquête particulièrement difficile. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Nous avons quelques bonnes pistes que nous suivons Lieutenant. » Jo fut rapide à répondre.

« C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Lieutenant ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes principes d'envoyer des couples sur le terrain ensemble. Cependant j'ai peu de contrôle sur le bureau du médecin légiste. »

« Écouter lieutenant… »

« J'ai seulement besoin de savoir que ce ne sera pas un problème. » Reece interrompit la Détective.

« En aucun cas chef. » assura Jo.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. » ajouta Henry

« Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse pour vous. Ça vous a pris du temps pour finalement avoir un peu de sens. » Reece fit un sourire en coin. « Maintenant retourner au travail. »

« Oui chef. »

D'autres prirent encore une autre approche par rapport à la relation du couple. Henry fut prit à part par le détective Hanson sur leur scène de crime suivante.

« Jo et toi semblez allez bien. » demanda Hanson l'air de rien.

« J'aime penser que oui. » Henry pensait qu'il savait ce qui allait venir.

« C'est bien. » Hanson hocha la tête, « parce que si tu lui fais du mal sache que tu auras à m'en répondre. »

« Je vous assure détective que je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Jo. En fait je suis presque sûr qu'à la fin je serai celui avec un cœur brisé. »

« Ouais, elle a cet effet sur les hommes. » Hanson rit à la dernière partie du commentaire de Henry. « J'étais déjà son partenaire avant qu'elle rencontre Sean et je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à nouveau. Donc aussi longtemps que tu es bon avec elle nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. »

« Je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes alors. » assura Henry.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » Jo les interrompit ramenant Hanson et Henry à la scène de crime.

« Le Détective Hanson arrivait à la partie où il m'informe que si je te fais du mal il me tue. » sourit Henry.

Jo n'hésita pas à taper Hanson, « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges de tout Mike. Du reste, s'il me fait du mal je le tuerai moi-même sans arrière pensées.

« C'est vrai, désolé Jo. » Hanson retourna au corps sur le sol, embarrassé d'avoir été attrapé par Jo et irrité par Henry de l'avoir dit à Jo en premier lieu.

« Une requête. » Henry stoppa Jo avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre son coéquipier, « Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de me tuer donne moi quelques heures pour que je puisse réunir mes affaires pour être prêt à disparaître. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, si je voulais te tuer je le ferai en privé. Comme ça tu pourras toujours retourner travailler et personne ne sera même suspicieux. » Répondit Jo.

« Aww naturellement, c'est une bonne idée. » Henry sourit « Cependant je m'inquiète que tu y ai pensée. »

« J'aime être préparée. » sourit Jo.

Après avoir eu des confrontations de multiples fois les dernières semaines Henry réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il avait également besoin de confronter.

Henry s'assit dans la chaise d'hôpital pendant au moins une demie heure à regarder son camarade immortel avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit avant. Je trouverai une solution à tout ça, et sachez que je suis désolé de ça. Vous ne m'offrez pas d'autres options. Je ne tuerai pas, pas comme vous. Nous partageons peut être la même malédiction mais nous ne sommes pas pareils. Maintenant plus que jamais je trouverai ce remède. » Henry se tenait près d'Adam, regardant les yeux de l'homme paralysé. La seule partie de l'immortel qui pouvait réagir. « Et pour garder les gens que j'aime en sécurité je m'assurerais que vous restiez dans cet état aussi longtemps que je peux. Si cela veut dire vous déplacer d'un hôpital à un autre tous les dix ans je le ferais. Au revoir Adam. »

Henry lança un dernier regard à l'homme d'au moins 2000 ans avant de quitter l'hôpital pour rejoindre Jo pour déjeuner.


	13. Chapter 13

« Ça va ? » Jo regardait Henry manger son repas du bout des dents.

« Je suis allé voir Adam aujourd'hui. » confessa Henry utilisant sa fourchette pour pousser la nourriture autour de son assiette.

« Henry tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, cet homme t'as tué. Deux fois ! » Jo plaça ses mains sur les siennes. « Et tu sais qu'il l'aurais fait à nouveau. Et si cette fois ça avait été en public ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je trouverais un remède. » soupira Henry.

« Un remède ? Pour quoi ? Ta condition ? »Jo fronça les sourcils, « Je n'aime pas ton obsession pour trouver un moyen de mourir Henry. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et ça ne fait que nous inquiéter Abe et moi. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Henry leva finalement les yeux de son repas. « Je veux vieillir. Jo je veux vieillir avec toi. »

« Je sais que tu le veux, et je le veux aussi, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Et tu ne sais pas si un remède te rendrait mortel ou si ça te tuerait simplement. » S'inquiéta Jo, « Henry j'espère vraiment que tu trouveras un remède un jour, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce par quoi tu es passé, mais ne me trouve pas à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas d'une relation normale j'ai déjà essayé, et je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne peux pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime. Je sais que ça sonne égoïste mais Henry, juste parce que tes cheveux ne deviennent pas gris ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas vieillir ensemble. En fait oublie ça, tu vieillissais avant même que je sois né. » Jo détourna la conversation faisant sourire Henry pour la première fois de tout le repas.

« Eh bien tu le dis comme si ça rendait cette relation incorrect et inappropriée. » rit Henry.

« Je ne fais que dire, Parlons un peu de voler dans des berceaux » Jo rendit son sourire au Médecin

« Eh bien il m'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de trouver des femmes de mon âge Détective. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber éperdument amoureux d'une belle et forte jeune Détective. » Répondit Henry faisant à la fois rire et rougir Jo.

Ce ne fut que quand ils marchèrent pour rentrer au magasin que Jo demanda ce qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis que Henry avait plaisanté à propos de sa difficulté à trouver des femmes du même âge que lui.

« Tu penses qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans ta condition ? » demanda Jo, sa main dans celle d'Henry alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Il y a un an et demi je t'aurai probablement dit non. Maintenant… je ne sais pas. »

« D'autres immortels peuvent nous croiser dans la rue et nous ne le savons même pas. » soupira Jo, elle détestait penser qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes qui avaient traversé ce que Henry avait vécu. D'autres qui étaient aussi seuls qu'il l'avait été.

« Eh bien peut être que tu pourrais commencer à vérifier les rapports de police pour attentat à la pudeur. » Henry essaya d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Peut être qu'ils ont trouvé comment ne pas mourir tout le temps. Pas comme quelqu'un que je connais. » Rétorqua Jo, laissant Henry lui tenir la porte du magasin ouverte.

« Vous voilà ! Jacob dit à Henry ce que tu viens de me dire. » Abe attira le couple vers le bureau à l'arrière où se tenait le garçon. « Henry dit à ce gamin combien il est ridicule. »

« Pas si vite Abe qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrompit Jo, un million de pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Les hommes dans cette maison vivaient une vie qui pouvait facilement être classé de ridicule, donc qu'est-ce qui rendait le vieil homme si énervé.

« Jacob a décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'école. » s'exclama Abe.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » Jacob secoua la tête. « J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'université après avoir reçu mon diplôme. Je peux rester ici et aider au magasin. Où est-ce que je pourrais être si proche de certaines de ces pièces ? »

« Henry dit lui combien il est ridicule. Il est intelligent, il peut avoir le travail qu'il veut. » Lança Abe.

« J'ai le travail que je veux. » Soutint Jacob.

« Henry dit lui qu'il ne veut pas travailler ici avec deux vieil hommes. Dit lui qu'il a besoin d'aller à l'université. » Insista Abe.

« Oh aller, Henry n'est pas si vieux, il va avoir besoin d'aide quand tu seras parti. » Essaya Jacob, et aussi fort qu'il essaya Henry ne pu s'empêcher de réagir à l'idée d'Abe étant parti.

« Henry dit lui. » Abe se tourna vers l'homme le plus âgé. « Il a besoin d'aller à l'université. »

« Jacob je ne prévois pas de travailler ici pendant longtemps. » commença Henry. « Je ne veux pas penser que tu restes ici pour moi. Ceci étant dit nous adorerions que tu travailles avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

« Quoi ?! » Abe fixa son père, « Tu penses que c'est okay qu'il n'aille pas à l'université ? »

« Non je préférais qu'il y aille, mais le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire n'aidera en rien. » Henry soupira, « Personnellement je pense qu'il est plus fait pour un musée avec toutes ses connaissances de l'art. »

« Un musée serait cool, mais ensuite je serais coincé dans une catégorie. Je ne me lasserais jamais de voir de l'art et des antiquités, et je ne me lasserais jamais de voir toutes les choses uniques que je vois ici. Alors que je verrais les mêmes pièces tous les jours. »

« Il y a d'autres options. » suggéra Henry, « Et je suis sûr qu'Abe et moi adorerions t'avoir à travailler avec nous. Si tu considères ces autres options. Qu'en dis tu Abraham ? »

« C'est une idée. » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je peux faire une suggestion ? » Jo prit la parole depuis le bureau auquel elle était appuyée. « Et si vous pouviez tous les deux être content ? »

« J'écoute. » Abe tourna son attention vers la détective.

« Okay » acquiesça Jacob.

« Il y a des universités et des collèges communautaires dans toute la ville, pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire dans l'un d'eux ? Comme ça tu pourras obtenir un diplôme et explorer tes options, tout en continuant à travailler ici. »

« Ça semble être une idée brillante. » acquiesça Henry « Qu'en dites vous les garçons ? »

« S'il est d'accord, ça m'ira. » Abe hocha la tête.

« Si ça vous fait plaisir. » Jacob haussa les épaules « Je peux lui donner une chance. »

« Tu vois on peut rendre tout le monde content. » sourit Jo.

« Hey Doc pourquoi vous prévoyez de partir ? » demanda Jacob en regardant Henry faire du thé dans la vieille bouilloire qu'ils gardaient au magasin, tandis qu'Abe retournait travailler. « Je veux dire vous en savez plus sur certaines de ces pièces que n'en sait Abe. »

Henry hésita avant de donner une réponse, « Je suppose que je suis un peu un nomade. Je ne reste pas vraiment à un endroit très longtemps. » Henry tandit une tasse à Jo et Jacob.

« Eh bien de part pas trop vite, okay. Je suis diplômé dans moins d'un an tu ferais mieux d'être là. »

« Ce serait un honneur. » Henry sourit au jeune garçon. « Tu as dit à ton Oncle que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'université ? »

« Ouais il a dit que tant que j'avais des plans pour me faire de l'argent il était d'accord avec ça. »

« Eh bien je pense qu'il sera heureux d'entendre que tu as changé d'avis. »

« Peut être. » Jacob haussa les épaules « Parfois je pense que Abe et toi vous préoccupez plus de mon futur que lui. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » coupa Jo. « Tu as seulement plus en commun avec ces hommes. Vous êtes tous têtu et attirés par les vieilles choses. »

« Je pense que si ce sont les seuls critères tu devrais probablement t'inclure dans notre petit club. » Abe rejoint la conversation.

« Quelles vieilles choses tu aimes, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser à aucune des antiquités ? » Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Oh il y a une antiquité par laquelle je suis très intéressé. » Jo sourit passant un bras autour de la taille d'Henry. Jacob savait qu'il manquait quelque chose par la façon dont il sourit aussi, mais il décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ils lui diraient s'ils le voulaient.

Jacob parti quand le magasin ferma et les trois autres montèrent à l'étage pour diner. « Hey Henry, pourquoi tu t'es rangé du côté du gamin contre moi ? » Abe servit du vin.

« Je ne me suis pas rangé de son côté. » se défendit Henry « Mais ils y a des années j'ai appris d'un certain jeune homme têtu que quand tu leurs disais de ne pas faire quelque chose et n'écoutais pas leur point de vu ils avaient tendance à le faire quand même. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Abe feignit d'être offensé.

« Ça devait être mon autre fils qui a fait pousser ses cheveux et à protesté contre la même guerre à laquelle il était si anxieux de se battre quelques années plus tôt. » Henry pris une gorgée dans sa tasse.

« Ça devait être ça. » Abe fit un clin d'œil à Jo, « Mais je suis sûr que ce fils n'a pas regretté ses actions non plus. »

« J'espère que non elles l'ont fait devenir un homme très bien. » Henry hocha la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note auteur : Je vais être honnête je suis très excité à propos de ce chapitre et du prochain depuis un moment maintenant. C'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas attendre d'écrire. Donc j'espère que vous allez aimer. Comme toujours je ne possède rien.**

Tôt le lendemain matin Jo reçu un appel sur son portable, « Ça t'intéresse de venir voir un corps ce matin Martinez ? » La voix de Hanson résonna de l'autre côté du fil.

« Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour un meurtre n'est-ce pas ? » Jo bailla.

« Pas dans cette ville. » répondit Hanson, « Et réveille ton petit-ami. Je t'envoie l'adresse. » Hanson raccrocha.

« Henry. » Jo se retourna. « Tu veux un rencard ? Ça va probablement finir dans ta morgue. »

« Oh Jo tu dis les choses les plus agréables le matin. » sourit Henry.

« Nous avons un meurtre, Hanson m'envoie l'adresse. » Jo roula hors du lit.

« Tu ne dis pas seulement les choses les plus agréables, tu m'emmènes aux meilleurs endroits. » Henry la suivi et commença à s'habiller. C'était un autre nouveau développement. Jo avait commencé à garder des vêtements chez Henry. Elle trouvai que c'était plus confortable que chez elle, plus habité.

« Bien sûr, rien que le meilleur pour toi. » répondit Jo.

Le couple prit moins de trente minutes pour être prêt et arriver sur la scène de crime. « Quand je disais le réveiller je voulais dire appeler, mais je comprends vu votre rapidité que ce n'étais pas nécessaire. » Hanson fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Jo ignora la remarque de son coéquipier.

« Ça s'explique assez bien tout seul, un homme qui s'est prit un balle dans la tête à bout portant. » expliqua Hanson.

« Très courte distance. » acquiesça Henry depuis là où il était agenouillé près de la victime. « J'ai bien peur que la reconnaissance facial ne soit pas une option, mais nous pouvons avoir des empreintes et l'ADN de retour au labo. »

« Et à propos de l'heure de la mort Doc ? » demanda Hanson.

« En se basant sur la quantité de sang et la rigidité du corps, je dirais il y a plus de six heures. » Henry lança un dernier regard à son nouveau patient avant de se relever.

C'était un peu après midi quand Jo descendit à la morgue.

« Vous allez adorer ce que j'ai trouvé Détective. » Henry ne leva pas les yeux de son travail. « Notre victime a avalé plusieurs préservatifs remplit de cocaïne. »

« Donc c'est lié à la drogue. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Il semblerait que oui. » Henry posa son scalpel et enleva ses gants.

« Pas la mule traditionnelle. » Lucas apparu de nul-part. Avant que le Médecin ou la Détective puisse répondre un homme fit irruption.

« Je dois voir Julian ! »

« Monsieur, je vais vous demander de partir, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici. Je suis sûr que si vous montez un détective vous aidera à trouver la personne que vous recherchez. » Henry avança d'un pas permettant à Lucas de couvrir le corps.

« Non, il est là ! Il doit être là ! » L'homme insista devenant de plus en plus agité.

« Je suis le Détective Martinez, pourquoi ne me dîtes vous pas pourquoi vous pensez que votre ami est ici ? » Jo vint au côté de Henry.

« Parce que Davy a dit qu'il était mort. Julian a quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'ai besoin de le voir. ! » Soudain les choses commencèrent à prendre plus de sens, cet homme devait parler de leur victime la plus récente.

« Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas monter avec moi et me parler de Davy. Le Docteur Morgan peut finir son autopsie et nous pouvons trouver où est votre ami. » Essaya à nouveau Jo.

« Non il ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Il ne peut pas je dois voir Julian en premier. »

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà commencé l'autopsie. » Henry se déplaça entre l'homme en colère et Jo, sentant la violence potentielle dans une pièce avec des armes aiguisées mortelles. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà découvert ce que vous cherchez. »

« Non, non vous ne pouvez pas j'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin maintenant ! » L'homme poussa Henry et Jo sur le côté asseyant d'arriver au corps que Lucas venait de couvrir.

« Monsieur je vais vous demander de partir. » Jo se plaça entre l'homme et le corps.

« Pas sans ce pourquoi je suis venu. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir, c'est une preuve dans une affaire de meurtre. » insista Jo.

« Je ne vais nul-part tant que je n'ai pas ma drogue ! » En une seconde, avec une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un dans sa condition, il avait son bras autour de cou de Jo et son arme pointée sur sa tête. « Docteur vous allez me donner ce que je demande ou je la tue. »

« Monsieur laissez la partir, laissez partir tout le monde ici et vous et moi pourrons essayer de trouver un arrangement. » essaya Henry, regardant de Jo à son pistolet, puis le reste des personnes encore dans la morgue. « Ils ne savent rien. »

« Vous tous sortez. » L'homme agita la main vers le reste de la morgue, Jo toujours dans son emprise. « Mais vous deux. Vous restez avec moi. » Il agitait son arme entre Henry et Lucas.

« Allez mec, tu ne veux pas vraiment leur faire du mal, ils ne savent pas où est la drogue. C'est moi qui les ai emmené. » Essaya Lucas, « Vous me voulez moi. »

« Non c'est faux. » Henry fit taire son assistant. « C'est seulement un assistant, et elle n'est qu'une détective essayant de découvrir qui a tué Julian, elle ne savait même pas à propos de la drogue avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Henry » l'averti Jo.

« Si vous voulez tirer sur quelqu'un tirez sur moi, Je suis celui qui se tient entre vous et la drogue. La Détective ne sait rien. » Insista Henry.

« Les caméras Henry, l'ascenseur, les entrées. » lui rappela Jo.

« Faites moi confiance Détective. » Henry essaya un sourire.

« Ne tuez pas le Doc c'est un génie, tuez moi je ne suis personne. » Lucas essaya de se placer entre Henry et l'homme armé, mais le médecin le repoussa en arrière.

« Vous voulez vraiment appuyer sur la détente. Je suis celui qui ne vous laissera pas avoir ce que vous êtes venus chercher. » Henry resta entre son assistant et l'homme avec le pistolet.

« Donne les moi mec ! »

« Ça ne va pas arriver. » Henry secoua la tête. Tout se passa en une seconde. Henry fut touché et l'homme fut menotté. Jo prit avantage que l'attention de l'homme soit portée sur le pistolet pour se libérer. Dans la bataille il y eu une balle perdue qui heureusement ne toucha rien.

« Henry. » Elle poussa l'homme maintenant neutralisé sur le côté et se précipita au côté se son partenaire.

« Ça a manqué… » souffla Henry, « Ça a manqué mon cœur. Il me reste à peu prêt dix minutes, peut être moins. »

« Il faut te sortir d'ici. » s'inquiéta Jo, « Hors du champs des caméra, elles t'ont vu rentrer elles doivent te voir sortir. »

« Lucas va chercher ma veste. » Henry s'appuya sur la table la plus proche.

« Lucas emmène-le à ma voiture. » ordonna Jo, « Je serais juste derrière vous. »

« Quoi, non, il a besoin d'être emmené à l'hôpital. » Lucas aida la médecin à mettre sa veste.

« Et c'est là où je l'emmène. » Jo attrapa leur homme et le poussa dans l'ascenseur.

« Et pourquoi pas une ambulance ? » insista Lucas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin, ce n'est pas si grave. » Henry tenait sa veste sans serrer autour de sa taille pour couvrir le sang qui pourrait imprégner ses habits.

« Aller Doc, vous… »

« Lucas emmène-le à ma voiture, je serais juste derrière vous. » Jo poussa l'homme menotté dans le poste et regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer.

« Jo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Hanson et le Lieutenant la rejoignirent à la porte.

« Cet homme est venu à la recherche de notre victime. Henry a trouvé de la drogue dans le corps pendant l'autopsie et cet homme voulait les récupérer en premier. »

« Nous avons entendus des tirs. » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « Où sont Henry et Lucas ? »

« Lucas était un peu secoué Henry l'a emmené dehors prendre un peu l'air. Vous aurez leurs témoignages bientôt. » Jo laissa l'homme menotté à son coéquipier.

« Et à propos des tirs ? » le Lieutenant fronça les sourcils.

« Des balles perdues, personne n'a été touché. Je vais voir Henry et Lucas. » Jo s'excusa rapidement et se précipita hors du bâtiment où elle fut contrarié de découvrir que Henry devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde et que le sang devenait difficile à cacher. Au moins ils étaient presque hors du champ des caméras, seulement un tournant sur le côté de la rue.

« Comment ça va ? » elle arriva et aida Lucas à le soutenir jusqu'au coin.

« Génial ». Sourit Henry.

« C'était vraiment stupide. » le réprimanda Jo.

« Ta vie est plus importante que mon secret. » La voix de Henry n'était presque plus qu'un chuchotement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! » Lucas paniquait. « Il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, nous devons stopper le saignement. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison, court chercher des gazes. » Jo renvoya l'assistant, essayant de l'éloigner de là avant qu'Henry meure.

« Oui, des gazes. Je peux faire ça. » Lucas reparti d'où ils venaient. Tandis que Jo abandonna sous le poids de Henry et s'agenouilla contre un côté du bâtiment avec lui dans ses bras.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

« Je n'allais pas te perdre. » Les respirations de Henry étaient irrégulières maintenant, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. « Hey ne pleure pas, je te vois bientôt. » Henry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour consoler sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je… Whoa ! » Lucas arriva en courant au tournant de la rue pour poser une question au moment même où Henry lâcha son dernier souffle.


	15. Chapter 15

« Où est-il passé ? J'allais juste demander pourquoi j'allais chercher de la gaze alors que vous étiez déjà en chemin pour l'hôpital. J'allais sacrifier ma chemise. Mais il est parti. Il était là et maintenant il est parti. » Lucas paniquait.

Jo prit une seconde pour chasser ses larmes avant de se lever pour faire face à Lucas. « Monte dans la voiture. »

« Où allons nous ? » Lucas analysait chaque millimètre de la rue avec ses yeux.

« Lucas monte dans la voiture. » ordonna Jo, « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Lucas la suivit, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passait, il était un peu hébété.

« Où on va ? » répéta Lucas alors que Jo naviguait à travers le trafique de New York. Elle réalisait maintenant combien Lucas était loyal avec son chef et combien il devait se sentir perdu. Elle sorti son téléphone pour un court appel.

« Hey Hanson Lucas est tombé dans les pommes. Je l'emmène lui et Henry au magasin. Je vais probablement rester là jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'ils vont bien. Je pense que c'est simplement le choque. Ils donneront leurs témoignages demain matin. » Expliqua Jo puis raccrocha rapidement.

« Vous ne leurs avez pas dit que le Docteur Morgan s'est fait tirer dessus. » Lucas fronça les sourcils quand Jo gara la voiture.

« Reste dans la voiture. » Ordonna Jo avant d'attraper les vêtements de secoure d'Henry dans le coffre. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Henry apparaître haletant. Elle courut sur la rive et l'entoura d'une serviette. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Comme neuf. » Henry lui offrit un rapide baiser avant d'enfiler ses habits. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça. » souffla Jo, « Mais nous avons un problème plus important. »

« J'ai vu. » Henry enfila sa veste et passa une dernière fois la serviette dans ses cheveux.

« Il est dans la voiture. » Jo indiqua le chemin. « Vas y doucement il est en panique. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Henry vous êtes en vie ! » Lucas sauta hors de la voiture et étreignit son chef dans un câlin. « Je pensais que vous étiez mort ! »

« Monte dans la voiture. » ordonna Henry, « À l'arrière. »

« Bien sur, oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lucas se précipita dans la voiture attendant une explication.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au poste ? » Henry ignora son assistant, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au magasin.

« Que Lucas se sentait mal et était tombé dans les pommes à cause du choc. Je devais vous conduire au magasin pour s'occuper de lui. » Répondit Jo. « Vous devrez donner vos témoignages demain. »

« Simple, pas totalement incroyable. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé mais pourquoi ce serai croyable que je sois celui qui s'évanouit ? » Lucas se défendit. « Je viens juste de te voir disparaître et revenir et je ne me suis pas évanoui. »

« Pas maintenant Lucas. » Henry soupira, « Je répondrais à toutes tes questions dans une minute. Et pour les tirs ? »

« J'ai dit que les deux étaient des balles perdues dans la bataille. Ils trouveront une balle dans un mur et je suppose que l'autre s'est logée quelque part. » Jo hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé Jo. » Henry se radossa à son siège. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu mentes pour moi. »

« Je ne vais pas m'asseoir là et dire que je suis heureuse de mentir pour mes amis parce que je ne le suis pas. Mais Henry tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui depuis long temps, et je te protégerais toi et ton secret. » Jo posa sa main sur son genou. Ne la déplaçant que pour se garer quelques minutes plus tard.

Abe n'eu besoin que d'un regard au trio pour comprendre, « Le magasin ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je vais appeler Jacob et lui dire de ne pas venir. Montez je viens juste de faire du thé. »

« Jo tu peux emmener Lucas au salon. Je vais prendre quelques choses dans mon laboratoire qui pourraient aider à expliquer. » Henry tira le tapis tandis qu'Abe fermait la porte.

« Je suis désolé mais qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de prendre dans votre labo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? » Lucas commençait à s'inquiéter.

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Abe.

« Un gars est entré dans la morgue et a pointé un pistolet sur moi. » répondit Jo.

« Oh j'ai compris, Henry étant l'homme bien il a pris la balle et le gamin ici présent l'a vu mordre la poussière. » Abe hocha la tête, « Eh bien je monte dans une minute, laissez moi faire cet appel. »

« Allez Lucas, ça va être un long après midi. » Jo le guida à l'étage. « J'espère que tu aimes le thé »


	16. Chapter 16

Note auteur : Enfin le chapitre de la révélation à Lucas. J'espère que vous allez aimer, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec ce chapitre. Comme toujours je ne possède rien.

Note traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire dernièrement. Bonne lecture :)

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour que tout le monde soit confortablement installé dans le salon. « Je vais commencer par le début Lucas. J'ai besoin que tu écoutes, que tu écoutes seulement et suspende toute incrédulité que tu pourrais avoir. »

« Okay. » Lucas hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur le bord de son siège.

« Je suis né en septembre 1779 à Londres. Quand j'avais dans les trente ans j'ai travaillé comme médecin sur un bateau d'esclaves que possédait mon père en échange d'un voyage gratuit pour les Etats-Unis. Un esclave avait de la fièvre et le capitaine voulait le jeter par dessus bord. Je ne voulais pas le laisser faire, donc il m'a tiré dessus et ma jeter par dessus bord aussi. Le nom du bateau était L'Impératrice d'Afrique. » Henry s'arrêta une minute pour s'assurer que Luca le suivait toujours. « Après ça je me suis réveillé nu dans l'Océan. »

« Mais comment… »

« Tu as promis d'écouter. » l'arrêta Henry.

« Désolé. »

« Les deux cent dernières années je suis mort de nombreuses fois, de beaucoup de manières différentes, mais je reviens toujours, toujours dans l'eau. » Henry soupira, observant Lucas à la recherche d'un signe de réaction.

« Donc vous êtes… »

« Immortel. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Je… c'est… C'est trop cool ! Je veux dire Doc chaque fois que je pense que vous avez atteint le sommet de la génialité vous augmentez d'un niveau. Sérieusement d'abord vous êtes un super cool génie de la mort et j'aime bien ça, c'est cool. Ensuite vous me montrez votre labo secret et je suis genre : c'est pas possible c'est trop génial !, y'a pas moyen que vous soyez plus cool. Et ensuite Bam ! Vous le faites ! »

« Lucas je t'assure que ce n'est ni cool ni génial. » Henry gémit intérieurement à l'énergie du jeune homme. « Quand tu as vu ce que j'ai vu et perdu ce que j'ai perdu ça perd de sa génialité. »

« Mais, allez Doc, vous avez plus de 200 ans, qui d'autre peut dire ça ! » Lucas bondissait pratiquement hors de son siège. « Vous devez avoir tellement d'histoires à raconter. »

« Il en a quelques unes. » Abe sirota son scotch.

« Vous les avez entendus ? » Lucas se tourna vers le vieil homme. « Vous saviez tout le deux à propos de ça. »

« La majeure partie de ma vie. » acquiesça Abe.

« Depuis un petit moment maintenant. » Jo gardait sa main sur le genou de Henry en soutient, elle savait combien il luttait avec son passé.

« Où est-ce que je commence… Vous mourrez beaucoup ? Quel type de mort est la plus douloureuse ? Vous pouvez encore sentir la douleur ? »

Henry pu seulement froncer les sourcils. « Tu as dis que tu répondrais à ses questions. » Sourit Jo.

« Lucas pourrais-tu essayer d'être moins excité à propos de mes morts ? » soupira Henry.

« Désolé, mais c'est assez cool Doc. » Lucas s'assit quand même. « Donc, vous mourrez beaucoup ? »

« Un nombre malsain en fait. » répondit Abe.

« Abraham. » Abe gagna un regard désapprobateur de son père.

« Quoi Pops, t'es mort des centaines de fois et c'est probablement rien que depuis que je suis né. » rétorqua Abe.

« Vous êtes son fils ! » Lucas n'hésita pas à attraper les albums photo qu'Henry avait sorti de son labo. « Ça devait être la meilleure enfance possible. »

« C'était définitivement intéressant. » Abe secoua simplement la tête.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as découvert ? » Lucas se tourna vers Jo.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Elle regarda Henry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je crois que c'est mon excuse. » répondit Henry au rappel de cette nuit.

« Tu l'as vu mourir ? » Lucas fronça les sourcils.

« Pas cette nuit. » Jo soupira, « Mais je l'ai entendu. Après que tu m'as désobéi et l'as laissé prendre le Pugio je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai entendu se faire tirer dessus, mais quand je suis arrivé il était parti et tout ce qui restait était sa montre et une photo prise juste après la seconde guerre mondiale avec Abigail et Abe bébé. »

« Elle m'a confrontée et j'ai senti que je lui devais la vérité. » conclu Henry.

« Tu as senti que tu lui devais la vérité ? » rit Abe « Je crois que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de lui dire. »

« Peu importe. Je lui ai dit la vérité et c'était au moins il y a six mois. » Henry termina la conversation.

« C'est tellement cool, c'est comme dans un de mes romans graphique ! Doc est-ce que vous avez déjà considéré écrire un livre ? » Lucas était à nouveau au bord de son siège, cette fois pour avoir une meilleure vue des photos des vieux albums. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai exactement la même tête sur chaque photo. »

« Lucas ce n'est pas l'une de vos BD, vous ne pouvez le dire à personne. » l'averti Henry.

« Roman graphique Doc, Roman graphique. Et je promets je ne dirais rien. Considérez moi comme Robin et vous êtes Batman. » Lucas hocha la tête, laissant Henry secouer la tête. « Ou nous quatre pourrions être les quatre fantastiques, vous pourriez être… »

« Lucas je ne suis pas un super héros, ce n'est pas une BD, et personne ne peut savoir. » le coupa Henry.

« Roman graphique Doc, roman graphique, et je promets je ne dirais rien. » Lucas devint sérieux un moment, mais seulement un moment. « Et puis vous avez raison les quatre fantastiques ne marcherait pas, le public savait qui ils étaient. »

« Lucas. »

« Je rigole Henry, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne le dirais à personne. » assura Lucas, et Henry pouvait dire que malgré son énergie de jeunesse il était digne de confiance et ne le dirait à personne.

« Merci Lucas. »

« De rien Doc. » Lucas hocha la tête, « Mais vous devez tout me dire. »

« Où commencer ? » Henry s'adossa à sa chaise.

« Commence avec Hemingway. » sourit Jo « Elle est intéressante. »

« D'accord nous commençons avec Hemingway. Cependant je suis un peu confus, pourquoi tu penses que l'histoire de lui me volant ma petite amie est l'une de mes histoires les plus intéressantes.

« Y'as des personnes connue dedans. » expliqua Abe.


	17. Chapter 17

Abe faisait le diner pendant qu'Henry divertissait Lucas dans le salon. Tout le long de l'après midi Henry avait été patient avec le jeune homme et en retour Lucas avait été un auditoire appréciatif suivant chaque histoire posant toutes les bonnes questions, et de la même manière il avait été récompensé avec le diner chez son chef. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être une option quelques mois plus tôt.

Après le diner Henry emmena Lucas dans son laboratoire avec Jo et Abe qui suivirent une fois la vaisselle faite.

« Donc tous ces trucs étaient nouveau quand vous les avez achetés ? » Lucas se promena doucement dans le labo, admirant tout en passant. S'arrêtant tous les deux pas pour regarder de plus près.

« La plupart oui. » acquiesça Henry, Lucas s'était calmé un peu depuis qu'il avait entendu la vérité quelques heures plus tôt. Les choses commençaient à pénétrer.

« Elle était belle. » Lucas admirait la photo d'Abigail.

« Oui elle l'était. » acquiesça Henry, regardant par dessus l'épaule de son assistant le visage qu'il avait mémorisé des années plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé Henry. Je souhaiterais avoir su que c'était votre femme quand nous faisions l'autopsie. J'étais un peu insensible. »

« Vous étiez très bien Lucas. Vous avez fait le travail pour deux. Vous avez été un super assistant. J'ai bien peur de ne pas te faire autant d'éloges que je le devrais. » Admit Henry.

« Eh bien ne commencez pas maintenant chef, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. » sourit Lucas « Donc umm vous avez été tué avec ce pistolet? »

« Oui » Henry acquiesça en regardant Lucas sortir le pistolet de la boite en verre.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un piètre pistolet. » Lucas regarda l'arme, « Je veux dire je ne considérai pas que ça avait été utilisé sur un bateau, ce qui une fuite difficile. Et vous protégiez quelqu'un donc vous ne pouviez pas simplement esquiver. Tout ceux qui ont été tués par ça ne sont pas de complet loosers. »

« Merci Lucas. » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son assistant, se rappelant quelques mois en arrières quand il avait vu le pistolet pour la première fois.

« Donc vous le gardez ? » Lucas le replaça sous le verre/ la glace aussi prudemment/ soigneusement qu'il le pouvait.

« Oui. »

« Non il ne le garde pas, cette chose doit être brulée. » Abe précédait Jo en bas de l'escalier.

« Nous savons déjà que ça ne peut pas me tuer. » se défendit Henry.

« Oui mais je n'aime pas que ce soit là, je n'ai pas confiance. Et si ça ne t'avais pas tué parce que la situation n'était pas bonne ? » Argumenta Abe.

« Dans ce cas je l'assurerais de ne jamais le prendre avec moi sur n'importe quel bateau d'esclave qui passe. » rétorqua Henry.

« Je suis d'accord avec Abe. Je pense que nous devrions nous en débarrasser. Le détruire avec le pugio d'Adam. » Coupa Jo. « Mais si tu as un quelconque attachement bizarre, je ne vais pas forcer une bagarre. »

« Merci Jo. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Je ne pense simplement pas que c'est sain de garder l'arme qui t'as tué deux fois. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Qui est Adam ? » coupa Lucas.

« C'est une longue histoire. » soupira Henry « Retournons au salon. »

Après une autre heure à partager, Lucas rentra chez lui et Abe parti se coucher laissant Henry et Jo assit au salon. Jo posa sa tête sur le torse d'Henry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux garder ce pistolet ? » Elle soupira.

« Ça pourrais détenir le remède à ma condition. »

« Arrête Henry, je ne veux pas que tu expérimente avec ce pistolet. Et si Adam avait raison et que les circonstances devaient être plus proche de la façon dont tu es mort la première fois. »

« Eh bien alors je ne le prendrais sur aucun bateau avec moi. » répondit Henry.

« Henry ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je pense seulement que tu devrais t'en débarrasser. » Abandonna Jo. « Soit prudent avec ça. »

« Je suis toujours prudent. »

« Tu n'es jamais prudent » rit Jo « En tout cas pas quand ça a un rapport avec mourir. »

« Tu sais je ne regretterais jamais ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui. Peut importe combien de fois tu me dis que c'était mal. »

« Tu es seulement chanceux qu'ils n'avaient aucune caméras dans la morgue. Autrement tu aurais de sérieux ennuis. »

« Tant que je saurais que tu es encore en vie je survivrais. » Henry l'embrassa sur la tête, « Et je sens qu'ils vont penser à ajouter des caméras maintenant. »

« Ce qui veux dire que tu as besoin d'être prudent ? »

« Je ne prévois pas de mourir à nouveau dans mon bureau prochainement. »

« C'est le truc Henry, tu ne prévois jamais de mourir mais tu meurt quand même. Tu dois être prudent, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Et tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. » chuchota-t-il avant de se lever et de la surprendre complètement quand il la souleva du canapé et l'emmena dans la chambre.

« Bonne nuit Henry. » Elle sourit en le regardant se glisser dans le lit près d'elle.

« À demain matin. » Il sourit. Henry s'endormi facilement cette nuit là, après tout ça avait été une longue journée. Jo en revanche était trop préoccupée pour dormir. Elle savait que Henry était prudent et souvent il mourrait quand même. Elle n'aimait pas cela, il était trop prêt à abandonner son secret pour la sauver. Réalisait-il qu'elle devrait vivre en sachant qu'elle était ce pourquoi il avait été découvert ? Pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, elle savait que si ce n'était pas grâce à lui elle serait probablement morte maintenant et elle était reconnaissante pour cela.

Elle savait qu'être avec Henry était compliqué, même s'ils étaient seulement restés amis il aurait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Elle était heureuse maintenant, elle était réellement heureuse pour la première fois depuis Sean et elle ne voudrait pas changer quoi que ce soit même légèrement, elle espérait seulement pour quelques minutes qu'Henry et elle soit un couple normal. Biens sûr elle ne le dirait jamais à Henry parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'inquiéterait encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Elle ne voulait pas le faire se sentir coupable quand il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Rien de tout ça n'était sa faute.

Elle regarda son partenaire dormir, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il était là et il vivait à nouveau. Il avait des amis au travail et maintenant il avait un ami qui connaissait son secret. Et il l'avait elle elle n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit de mauvais lui arriver. Il avait l'air si paisible en dormant il ressemblait au jeune homme que le reste du monde voyait. Vous ne pouviez pas voir les années cachées derrières ses yeux. C'était assez pour la réconforter et lui permettre de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain matin aurait été assez pour épuiser n'importe qui. Quand Jo et Henry arrivèrent au travail Henry donna son témoignage des événements de la veille, répétant l'histoire que Jo avait inventée d'urgence le jour précédant. Puis Lucas entra et fit de même. La morgue avait été mise sens dessus dessous à la recherche de la balle perdue qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais, ce qui voulait dire qu'Henry et Lucas durent passer la première partie de la journée à tout remettre à sa place. Après cela des hommes entrèrent prenant les mesures de la pièce et décidant où les caméras devraient être placées au cas ou cela devait arriver à nouveau. Henry n'eu pas l'occasion de voir Jo avant presque quatre heure de l'après midi quand elle descendit pour le mettre au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

« Alors voudrais-tu savoir qui est le tueur ? » Elle ferma la porte du bureau d'Henry, lui faisant lever les yeux de ses papiers. « Alexander Anthony nous a retenu en otage hier, son ami Davy était là quand Julian s'est fait tirer dessus, mais il prétend ne pas l'avoir fait. Davy a dit qu'il était drogué et n'aurait pas pu le faire. Il nous a donné le nom d'un autre gars à chercher. »

« Tu crois ce Davy ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que la drogue dans son dossier. » Jo haussa les épaules s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise habituelle.

« Bien alors pourquoi ont-ils laissés Davy en vie ? »

« C'est ce que nous lui avons demandé, mais il ne savait pas. La meilleure supposition est que s'il dit la vérité la personne qui a fait ça n'a pas réalisé que Davy était là, ou il pensait qu'il était trop drogué pour le reconnaître. » Répondit Jo.

« Les deux ont du sens. » Henry hocha la tête « Vous avez vérifier l'autre homme ? »

« Il a un dossier aussi, encore principalement la drogue et une bagarre dabs un bar. Hanson vérifie où il travaille actuellement. Je voulais voir si tu avais quelque chose de plus avec le corps ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils espèrent que je puisse faire une autopsie avec toute l'agitation ici. Tout ce que je provoquerais si j'ouvrais un corps est qu'il soit immédiatement rempli de poussière. » Henry lâcha finalement ce qui l'avait énervé depuis le matin. « Un tir et ils pensent qu'ils ont besoin de tout observer. Personne n'a été blessé… » Il reçu un regard de Jo « Enfin il n'y a aucune preuve que quelqu'un ai été touché. Ils ont demandés si je voulais qu'ils mettent une caméra ici. »

« Est-ce que toute cette technologie te fait peur ? » le taquina Jo.

« Non je pense que les caméra de surveillance ont leur place mais quel bien ça aurait fait hier. Est-ce que ça aurait arrêté cet homme de venir ici ? Est-ce que ça l'aurait empêché de me tirer dessus ? »

« Non, mais et s'il nous avait tous tués et était parti ? »

« Alors il aurait été accueilli par un grand nombre d'officiers représentants de la loi à l'ascenseur. » rétorqua Henry.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les caméras n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec les caméras. Je n'aime seulement pas que ça me donne une raison de plus de regarder par dessus mon épaule. »

« Eh bien il y a une solution simple. » Jo était plus qu'un peu amusé en regardant l'homme habituellement si stoïque s'énerver à propos de quelque chose supposé les protéger. « Tu pourrais, tu sais, juste ne pas mourir dans le labo. »

« Je garderais ça en tête la prochaine fois que je suis menacé par un pistolet. »

« Tu n'étais pas celui qui était visé. » lui rappela Jo.

« Je suis désolé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu allais bien. » Henry changea en une seconde, il passa de frustré à soucieux.

« Je vais bien Henry. J'ai déjà eu un pistolet braqué sur moi avant. » Cela sembla rendre Henry encore plus inconfortable au lieu de le faire se sentir mieux. « Ça fait parti de mon job et je suis okay avec ça. Je suis bonne dans mon travail et jusqu'ici je l'ai fait sans toi autour pour te jeter devant les balles à ma place. Donc tu dois me faire confiance, je peux prendre soin de moi même, okay ? »

« Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, et ce n'est pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fais. » Henry hocha la tête, « Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi tout le temps, okay ? »

« C'est un début. » sourit Jo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hanson téléphona peu de temps après leur conversation et leur dit que leur dernier suspect n'était pas au travail, mais son directeur a dit que ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il se montre tard, voir pas du tout. La seule raison qu'il ai encore son job était qu'il était le fils du propriétaire. Hanson et Jo se rendirent chez lui, pendant que la morgue était finalement assez nettoyée pour que Henry et Lucas puisse continuer leur autopsie.

« Hey Doc, merci de me faire confiance. » Lucas jeta un coup d'œil vers son chef « Je veux dire je pense que vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix, vous ayant vu mourir et tout, mais j'apprécie quand même. »

« Lucas je vous fait confiance, vous savez que c'est vrai. Juste parce que je ne partageais pas tout avec vous n'a jamais voulu dire que je ne vous faisais pas confiance. »

« Oh je sais, j'ai deviné que si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance vous vous seriez assuré que nous ne travaillions pas ensemble. » acquiesça Lucas.

« Je suis fier de vous avoir comme assistant. » Henry posa son scalpel et regarda vraiment Lucas pour la première fois depuis que la conversation avait commencé.

« Donc vous et le Détective Martinez, vous allez vous marier ? » Lucas prit un risque.

« Jo et moi sommes heureux comme ça, je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous n'a même encore considéré le mariage. Nous avons tous les deux vécu cela avant, pas besoin de se précipiter dans quoi que ce soit. » Henry fit de son mieux pour tourner autour du sujet.

« Mais vous vous aimez tous les deux, tout le monde peut le voir. »

« Ma condition rend cela compliqué. » soupira Henry, « Même si tout marche, nous devrions partir dans quatre ou cinq ans. Je ne pourrais pas la déraciner de toute sa vie. Et puis qu'est-ce qui se passera dans trente ans ? Lucas j'ai déjà traversé tout cela avant. »

« Mais pas avec Jo. » ajouta Lucas, avec sagesse malgré son âge. « Écoute Henry je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle, en fait j'ai très peu si ce n'est aucune expérience avec les femmes, surtout en terme de mariage. Et vous avez bien plus d'expériences et tout, mais voilà comment je vois ça. Vous allez vivre pour toujours, mais pas Jo, donc soyez tout ce que vous pouvez pour elle. Peut importe ce qui arrivera vous allez souffrir, elle n'a pas à souffrir. »

« C'était vraiment profond Lucas. » Henry stoppa véritablement ce qu'il faisait.

« Merci, c'est ce que ma mère a dit quand elle m'a finalement laissé avoir un chien. » Lucas haussa les épaules, et soudain la profondeur était partie.

« Lucas pourquoi ne retournerions nous pas simplement à notre corps. »

« Oh d'accord. » Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur travail et aucun ne dit un autre mot à propos de mariage ou de rencard.

Pendant ce temps un autre duo avait une conversation similaire dans la voiture en chemin pour la maison du suspect.

« Okay Jo je ne veux pas fourrez mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas ou être frappé à nouveau, mais comment ça va avec le Doc ? » Hanson aborda le sujet avec hésitation.

« Les choses vont bien. » Jo garda sa réponse courte, elle détestait qu'Hanson se sente obligé de la protéger, il n'avait pas été comme ça avec Sean ou ceux qu'elle avait vu avant lui. D'un autre côté peut être que ça ressemblait à ça avoir un grand frère.

« C'est bien, je veux dire il est bizarre mais c'est un gars bien, donc ouais c'est bien. » Hanson hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe ? » demanda Jo.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je veux dire si, mais vous sortez ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et Karen commence à poser des questions. » Hanson haussa les épaules, « Elle veut sortir diner avec vous. Elle n'a jamais rencontré Henry et elle ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment donc… Je suis supposé vous demandez si vous voulez sortir diner ce vendredi soir. Vous n'avez pas à dire oui si vous ne voulez pas, Karen veut juste être curieuse. »

« Non c'est bon, je demanderais à Henry. Il devrait être d'accord. Dit à Karen que c'est bon et de réserver un restaurant. » Jo essaya de rester polie, elle avait voulu être un couple normal, qu'y avait-il de plus normal que de sortir diner avec des amis.

« Okay je lui ferais savoir. Ah on dirait que c'est là. » Hanson indiqua une maison pour que Jo trouve une place où se garer proche.

Il s'avéra que comme toutes les autres personnes impliquées dans cette affaire leur suspect était drogué quand ils arrivèrent chez lui. Néanmoins ils l'emmenèrent au poste où ils le gardèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sobre. Pendant ce temps Jo descendit pour voir Henry, l'informer des plans de dîner et qu'elle travaillerait probablement tard avec le gars en interrogatoire.

« Doc votre petite amie est là ! » Lucas appela son chef en entrant dans son bureau.

« Lucas. » Le jeune homme gagna l'un des regards désapprobateur de Henry.

« C'est tellement le même regards que tu donnes à Abe. » rit Jo en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Henry ignora le commentaire.

« Que dit l'autopsie ? »

« Qu'il était un jeune homme étonnement en bonne santé. En grande forme, on dirait qu'il suivait un régime, et si ce n'était à cause des drogues je ne l'aurais pas classé dans ce style de vie particulier. »

« Il ne faisait probablement que les transporter, si tu ne te fais pas prendre c'est de l'argent facile. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« À moins que tu te fasse tuer. » ajouta Henry « Jo vous avez cherché d'autre personnes que celles impliqués dans les drogues ? »

« Non, tu penses que nous devrions ? » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Je veux dire nous avons parlés à sa famille ce matin après que nous ayons eu une identité et ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir à propos de la drogue, seulement que soudainement il avait gagné de l'argent. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Henry secoua la tête, « Je me demandais juste. »

« Hey tu as de la chance je te laisse encore faire l'autopsie. Tu es devenu proche de l'affaire quand tu t'es fait tiré dessus hier. » L'informa Jo, « Ne pense pas trop, okay, nous avons deux junkies qui font de bon suspects. Tout ne doit pas être digne d'un Sherlock Holmes. Je vais chez moi, nettoyer quelques trucs quand nous aurons fini puis je reviendrais, dit à Abe de me laisser quelque chose à manger. »

« Il le fait toujours. » Assura Henry.

« Oh et Vendredi soir nous sortons diner avec Hanson et sa femme. » ajouta Jo très rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

« Oooo rencard ce week-end. » Lucas sourit depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

« Rentrez chez vous Lucas. » soupira Henry.

« À demain matin chef. »


	20. Chapter 20

Note traductrice : Un peu de suspens ! J'adore ce chapitre et le suivant, ils sont parmi mes préférés.

« Où vas-tu ? » Henry marcha jusqu'à la porte pour voir Abe fermer.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. » Abe haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien Jo, va être déçu elle espérait quelques restes quand elle rentrerait du travail. » l'averti Henry.

« Je suis sûr que ta cuisine suffira, je détesterais faire attendre Maureen. » Abe essaya de sortir rapidement.

« Tu sais pour un tour du monde elle reste longtemps à New York. » Henry l'arrêta.

« Eh bien c'est une ville très intéressante Pops, quelque chose t'a gardé ici toutes ces années. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose qui la garde ici. » Henry tint la porte pour son fils, avant de fermer et de monter à l'étage. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire tout seul, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la maison complètement pour lui. Il pensa à descendre dans son labo, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps cela ne lui donnait pas envie. Jo espérait des restes donc il devrait aussi bien manger tôt, il pourrait mettre de la musique il n'y avait personne pour discuter sa musique classique. Peut être qu'il lirait après le diner, il pourrait peut être trouver quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas par cœur.

Il ne savait pas quand Jo arriverait, et si le passé était un indicateur Abe ne serait pas rentré avant le matin. Donc il apprécia la paix de la maison vide. Alors que aussi récemment que quelques mois plus tôt il aurait redouté ce vide. Après avoir mangé et laissé une part de côté pour Jo il descendit dans le laboratoire. Pas pour travailler mais pour lire et peut être regarder certains des vieux albums, les regarder avec Lucas hier lui avait rappeler beaucoup de souvenirs et de gens auxquels il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années.

Henry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la cloche de la porte à l'étage sonner. Il n'entendit aucun bruit et ce ne fut que quand un jeune homme trébucha en bas des marches que Henry revint au présent.

Le jeune homme avait l'air de ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il y est quelqu'un. « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je vis ici, je pense que je devrais vous poser cette question. » rétorqua Henry.

« Vous vivez ici ? »

« Oui, à l'étage. Mon ami et moi possédons ce magasin. »

« Merde ! » jura l'homme, regardant autour de lui. « Il y a des caméras ? »

« Non. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Bien venez là. » ordonna l'homme, Henry ne bougea pas. « Allez mec c'est un vol, si tu veux rester en vie tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul ici. »

Henry posa l'album photo de côté et fit ce qui lui était demandé. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. » essaya Henry « Ma petite amie est une Détective du NYPD. »

« Ouais d'accord mon gars. » Commença l'homme, « Ils ont dit que c'était un vieux magasin d'antiquités avec un tas de trucs bien, ils n'ont pas dit quoi que ce soit à propos des gens qui vivaient là. »

« Monsieur je travaille avec les détectives du NYPD tous les jours. Je suis un médecin légiste, et ma petite amie sera là à n'importe quel moment. » Henry essaya encore, aussi longtemps qu'il n'essayait pas de prendre un des vieux albums il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait et sortir sans faire de mal à personne.

« Belle arme. » L'homme prit le pistolet okay tout sauf les albums et ça. « Ça a l'air vieux. »

« S'il vous plait reposer ça. » Henry était prêt à mendier.

« Ça doit valoir quelque chose si ça vous fait supplier. » L'homme sourit.

« Ça vos beaucoup mais pas dans un sens financier, c'est plus quelque chose de sentimental. » expliqua Henry.

« Regardez moi ça il est chargé. » L'homme souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. « Qui garde un pistolet chargé à la porté de tous? »

« On pourrait débattre puisque c'est en fait un laboratoire au sous-sol caché par un tapis, ce n'est pas à la vue de tout le monde. » Henry soupira, allait-il devoir se faire sermonner par un étranger à propos de garder ce pistolet maintenant.

« Écouter monsieur s'il vous plait prenez ce que vous voulez et laisser le pistolet, je détesterais que ma petite amie rentre et soit blessée. » Henry essaya encore, quand en toute honnêteté il voulait que cet homme parte avant que Jo et Abe aient une autre raison de lui faire la morale à propos de combien son pistolet était dangereux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous essayer encore de négocier. » L'homme rit, « Étant donné que maintenant je suis celui qui tient un pistolet chargé. »

« Honnêtement ce pistolet m'a tué deux fois déjà, tentez votre chance. » Henry choisit une autre approche.

« Que diriez vous de tester cette théorie ? » L'homme pointait le vieux pistolet vers Henry maintenant. Pas vraiment l'issu qu'il avait espéré. « Je vous tire dessus, vous mourez je prend le pistolet, vous vivez le pistolet est tout à vous. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche. » Henry essayait de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là maintenant. Jo et Abe avaient raison il avait vraiment un problème pour être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Oh et comment est-ce que ça marche ? » rit l'homme, pointant toujours le pistolet vers Henry.

« C'est compliqué. » Henry haussa les épaules « Et j'adorerais vous montrer si nous avions plus de temps, mais j'ai peur que nous devions aller droit au but avant que ma petite amie revienne. »

« Vous devez vraiment aimer cette fille. » l'homme sourit.

« C'est le cas, mais actuellement je suis plus inquiet pour notre sécurité, si elle rentrait maintenant. Vous voyez c'est un Détective et elle n'aime pas trop que je garde ce pistolet, elle pense que c'est dangereux. »

« Je pense qu'elle a raison. » L'homme rit, pointant le pistolet vers Henry mais continuant à chercher des choses qui valaient le coup d'être volées. « Hey vous me disiez la vérité à propos de votre petite amie qui est flic ? »

« Oui, en fait elle est Détective. » Henry espérait qu'il pourrait finalement faire sortir le voleur de son laboratoire.

« Eh bien alors on dirait que je ferais mieux de bouger. » L'homme commença à tourner autour de la pièce un peu plus vite. « Ils m'ont dit un magasin d'antiquités, rien à propos de gens vivant ici, et définitivement rien à propos de flics. Je promets la prochaine fois que Rob veut que quelque chose soit fait il peut le faire lui même. »

« Je suis désolé qui vous a dit de nous voler ? » Henry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu paranoïaque.

« C'est pas tes affaires, nous avons un mec, il nous trouve des endroits et prend la moitié de la part. » L'homme parlait vite en travaillant « Désolé l'ami j'aurai du le mentionner plus tôt. Je vais devoir te tuer. »

« J'avais deviné que ça pourrait être une possibilité. » soupira Henry.

« Si ça peut aider je ne vais pas me sentir très bien pour ça. »

« Je suppose que c'est quelque chose. » Henry raidit son corps en prévision d'une nouvelle mort provoquée par son pistolet. Tout en se réprimandant lui même de ne pas avoir écouté Jo et Abraham, il aurait au moins pu l'enfermer. Le pistolet était armé et braqué quand la cloche retentit faisant savoir aux deux hommes que quelqu'un venait juste de rentrer par la porte que le voleur n'avait pas verrouillée.

« Henry tu ferais mieux de ne pas travailler un bas. » Ils entendirent Jo descendre les marches. Elle pouvait voir Henry se tenant là au pied et su que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il y eu une demi seconde et elle vit le pistolet pointé vers Henry. Le voleur su qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement, BANG !

Le pistolet fit feu et un corps tomba.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avant et il était au bord de l'hystérie. Le voleur s'était enfui, Jo s'était faite tirer dessus, et maintenant elle était partie, disparue. Bien sur Henry savait où elle réapparaitrait mais son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Portable de Jo. « Hanson il y a eu une tentative de vol au magasin d'Abe, il s'est enfui, a quitté le magasin. Il mesure environ 1m80, cheveux brun, yeux clair, jean, et une veste a capuche noire. Il a tiré sur Jo. » Henry lâcha en quelque sorte tout ça.

« Jo s'est fait tirer dessus, elle va bien ? » Henry pu pratiquement entendre Hanson bondir de son bureau. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit exactement, et qu'il n'y avait pas de corps pour le prouver. Il y aurait un corps dans l'East River bientôt cependant et il devait se dépêcher.

« Elle va bien, c'est une égratignure. Je m'occupe d'elle à l'instant. Appelez moi quand vous aurez attrapé le voleur. » Henry raccrocha et fourra le portable de Jo dans sa poche, courant à l'étage et attrapant les clés de voiture d'Abe, des vêtements de Jo, et une serviette. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il avait besoin d'être au fleuve avant qu'elle y soit.

Il conduisit en autopilote ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il faisait. Ne pensant qu'à ce que cela voulait dire pour Jo, il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Il aurait du se débarrasser du pistolet. Maintenant elle était maudite, elle était comme lui. Elle allait le détester, tout était de sa faute. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait plus à être seul de nouveau. D'un autre côté elle ne voudrait probablement plus jamais le voir, et il ne pourrait pas vivre pour toujours en sachant cela.

Quand il arriva finalement au fleuve il attrapa tout ce qu'il y avait sur le siège passager et couru au bord de la rivière. Cherchant un quelconque signe de vie, il n'était pas habitué à être celui sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place et ne remarqua même pas l'eau au niveau de ses genoux.

Une seconde plus tard elle était là, reprenant son souffle dans le fleuve. Henry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau et garder les vêtements et la serviette secs.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Henry entoura ses bras et la serviette autour d'elle.

« Froid. » Elle cherchait encore son souffle.

« Là, là. » Il l'enveloppa dans la serviette et la guida vers la terre sèche où il avait laissé ses vêtements. « Voilà. Rentrons à l'intérieur. » Même dans le noir il pouvait voir la cicatrice fraiche au dessus de son sien gauche. Il l'aida à s'habiller et la ramena vers la voiture. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant le trajet de retour au magasin, et Henry ferma rapidement la porte. Il éteignit les lumières et accompagna Jo à l'étage. « Tu as faim, il y a des restes dans le frigo. »

« Je suis juste fatiguée Henry, allons nous coucher. » Jo n'était pas encore prête à accepter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'Henry pouvait faire était de l'aider à se préparer pour aller se coucher. Il la borda et grimpa dans le lit et la tint proche de lui. Elle le détesterait probablement le matin alors il allait prendre cette dernière chance de la tenir contre lui.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain matin Jo se réveilla seule dans le lit de Henry, les événements de la nuit dernière étaient encore un peu flou, comme un rêve. Elle pouvait entendre du mouvement dans la pièce d'à côté, quelle heure était-t-il ? 10 :30 ? Elle sauta du lit et couru à la douche, elle était en retard pour le travail. À quoi pensait Henry ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la douche que ça la frappa. Le problème était que Jo ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer, elle était en vie et maintenant elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter qu'Henry soit seul. Elle s'assit simplement dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'Henry entre et l'a trouve là. Il l'aida à sortir de la douche et enleva sa chemise pour la passer autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le sol de la salle de bain.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. » Henry la tenait contre lui. « Je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser. Si je t'avais écouté et détruit de maudit pistolet nous ne serions pas dans cette pagaille. »

« Non. » Jo se tourna pour pouvoir voir le visage de Henry. « Ne fait pas ça, ne commence pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Ce n'est pas ta faute Henry. Tu ne savais pas que ça allait arriver. Tu ne savais même pas si ça pouvait arriver. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

« Je suis là. » souffla Henry, « Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ne voudrais pas de toi ici ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée après moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non Henry tu ne m'écoutais pas à l'instant ? » Jo laissa aller sa tête contre son torse, elle n'avait jamais pensé à comment il devait se sentir. « J'ai besoin de toi ici. »

« Je suis là. » assura Henry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Que veux tu faire ? » demanda Henry.

« Je veux un verre. » admit Jo « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Eh bien après mettre noyé plusieurs fois dans l'océan en attendant qu'un bateau me trouve je suis rentré en Angleterre et j'ai bu bien plus que quiconque ne devrait. Ensuite chaque nuit qui ont suivi j'étais complètement intoxiqué jusqu'à me tuer. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui ce passait, comment aurais-je pu ? Cependant chaque fois avait le même effet. Je me réveillais dans la plus proche étendue d'eau, nu et sobre. Après quelques mois comme ça je suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais été béni, je devais retourner auprès de ma femme. J'avais gâché stupidement mon temps dans les bars. Bien sûr j'avais eu tort, ce n'était pas une bénédiction et ce n'était pas pour que je sois avec Nora. » Henry s'arrêta une minute. « J'ai passé des années à essayer de trouver pourquoi ça m'était arrivé à moi. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais quand j'étais dans l'asile. »

« Ça a du être horrible. » Jo ne pu qu'observer le visage de Henry. « Je panique aujourd'hui et je sors avec un immortel, je savais que ce délire existait. Tu étais seul, avec personne pour t'expliquer les choses pour t'aider. »

« Oui, enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne. » Henry essaya de remonter le moral de Jo « Et je peux t'aider pour tous ce que tu veux, mais j'ai peur de n'avoir aucune explication à tout ça. »

« Regarde nous, on doit être un couple intéressant à regarder, assis à moitié habillé sur le sol de la salle de bain. » rit Jo « Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé, nous devons être au travail. »

« J'ai appelé Hanson, nous avons notre journée. J'ai besoin de te remettre sur pied après t'être jeté devant une balle la nuit dernière. » La rassura Henry.

« Henry nous avons une affaire en cours, on ne peut pas simplement se faire porter malade. » Jo était sur ses pieds.

« Hanson s'en occupe, tu as été tué la nuit dernière. Je pense que ça vaut un jour de congé. » Henry la suivi dans la chambre.

« Ça n'en a jamais eu l'air pour toi. » rétorqua Jo.

« Oui, eh bien je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, et j'aurais probablement épuisé mes jours de congé si j'avais appelé à chaque fois. » Henry haussa les épaules. « Abe prépare le petit déjeuner, tu ne peux pas le louper. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Rien pour l'instant. »

« Et à propos du gars de la nuit dernière ? » demanda Jo, pas encore vraiment prête à parler de meurtre. Ça allait lui prendre un moment avant de s'y habituer.

« Hanson m'a appelé ce matin, les flics l'ont attrapés à quelques blocs d'ici. Il s'est enfui et a fini renversé par une voiture. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment. » Expliqua Henry, attrapant une nouvelle chemise puisque Jo avait décidé de gardé celle qu'il portait.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous devons partir ? » paniqua Jo, savait-il qu'il l'avait tué ?

« Non, on est en sécurité pour l'instant. Il a avoué avoir tiré mais il a dit qu'il avait couru avant de voir s'il avait touché quelqu'un. Ce qui correspond à ce que j'ai vu, bien sûr je ne suis pas le meilleur témoin j'étais concentré seulement sur une chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« C'était ton pistolet. » expliqua simplement Jo, passant une soutien gorge sous la chemise de Henry. « Je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

« Je suis désolé Jo, je n'aurais jamais du gardé ce truc. » soupira Henry « Je le détruirais après le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Jo s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Oui, Abe et toi aviez raison depuis le début, c'est dangereux et je n'aurais pas du le garder pour commencer. »

« Et le fait que ça pourait être la clé à un remède ? »

« Je veux trouver un remède plus que jamais, je ne veux pas que tu vive tous ce que j'ai vécu. Cependant je ne peux pas risquer que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé. » Henry fronça les sourcils, Jo l'embrassa sur la joue et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens le guidant vers la table du petit déjeuner.


	23. Chapter 23

« Vous voilà tous les deux, je commençais à m'inquiéter que le petit déjeuner refroidisse. » plaisanta Abe en leur servant deux assiettes.

« Désolé Abe la nuit dernière a été longue. » Jo se servit du café. Le café lui même était un indicateur qu'elle était souvent là puisqu'aucun d'eux n'en buvait.

« J'ai remarqué. Je suis rentré ce matin et Henry était en bas à nettoyer le labo et le pistolet est maintenant enfermé en sureté. Oh et mes clés ont disparus. » Abe approchait subtilement le sujet, essayant de savoir si oui ou non il entendrait ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé.

« Tu as conduit la nuit dernière. » Jo n'y avait même pas encore pensé. Il n'avait pas conduit depuis presque quarante ans.

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. » Henry haussa les épaules, « Tes clés son sur ma commode. » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? » Abe était vraiment inquiet maintenant, toute plaisanterie partis. Henry ne dit rien, il regarda simplement Jo, elle n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit si elle ne voulait pas.

« Eh bien, Henry a du venir me chercher à l'East River la nuit dernière. » Jo étudia son petit déjeuner.

« Je t'en pris dit moi que tu étais somnambule. » Abe sentait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il y a eu une tentative de vol ici la nuit dernière. » ajouta Henry « Le voleur pointait mon pistolet vers moi quand Jo est rentrée. »

« Okay. » Abe écoutait.

« Il lui a tiré dessus et j'ai plongé dans la trajectoire. » Jo s'arrêta, « J'étais…Je…Enfin, je me suis réveillé nue dans le fleuve. » Elle ne pouvait pas réussir à le dire à voix haute pour l'instant.

« Non. » Abe ne pouvais que chuchoter « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, juste un peu secouée je pense. » Jo hocha la tête, « Je pense qu'Henry le prend plus difficilement que moi. »

« Ignore le, il pense que tout est à propos de lui. » Abe tenta une plaisanterie, ce qui fit sourire Jo.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, ça va juste prendre quelques temps pour que je m'y habitue. » assura Jo.

« Eh bien c'est super alors. Je veux dire non, mais ça l'est. » Abe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin de son père quand il serait parti. « Vous deux pouvez vraiment être ensemble, vous savez, pour toujours maintenant. »

« Si elle veut bien de moi. » acquiesça Henry.

« Je t'ai dit, tu ne vas nulle part. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai choisit de me jeter devant ce pistolet. » Jo sermonna Henry une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pourquoi ce pistolet va disparaître. » annonça Henry.

« Enfin ! » Abe applaudit, « peut être que nous devrions le tester sur moi avant. »

« Abraham ! » Henry récompensa son fils d'un regard désapprobateur.

« Je plaisantais. » Abe leva les mains en capitulation.

« Non. » lança Jo.

« Quoi ? » Les deux Morgan se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ne détruis pas le pistolet, je veux dire garde le mais rend le inutilisable. » expliqua Jo. « Tous ce que tu as à faire est d'enlever quelques pièces et de remplir le canon avec du ciment. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, je pense. » acquiesça Jo.

« Oh ça fera un bon objet de discussion quand des amis viendront. 'Pourquoi avez vous un vieux pistolet ?' 'Oh c'est le pistolet qui nous a tué tous les deux.' »Abe roula les yeux.

« Maintenant ça fait seulement bizarre de s'en débarrasser » confessa Jo « Qu'est- ce que tu fais des choses qui t'ont tués ? »

« Apparemment tu les gardes. » Abe secoua la tête. Après que le petit déjeuner soit terminé Jo s'excusa pour voir avec Hanson l'affaire, laissant Henry et Abe nettoyer. « Donc quand est-ce que je commence à l'appeler maman ? »

« Abraham. » soupira Henry.

« Ne nie pas, la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'y as pas pensé est parce que tu savais qu'elle serait parti un jour. » Abe interpella son père. « Regarde, vous êtes visiblement fait pour être ensemble. »

« Et à propos d'Abigail ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fait pas ça, tu sais que tous ce que maman a toujours voulu pour toi est que tu sois heureux. Elle aimerait Jo. Elle savait qu'un jour elle serait partie et toi non, et tu ferais mieux de croire qu'elle espérait que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a toujours détesté l'idée que tu sois seul. »

« Je pense seulement qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt pour le mariage actuellement Abe. » Henry secoua la tête.

« Eh bien essaie de trouver un moment avant que je meurt okay. » Abandonna Abe.

« Abe, tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ça. »

« Je sais, mais ça va arriver Pops que tu veuilles en parler ou non. » Abe sécha ses mains et descendit ouvrir le magasin.

« Je sais. » murmura Henry après son fils.

« Hey, Hanson dit que l'alibi de notre camé d'hier est vérifié, et ils ont trouvé le pistolet. » Jo revint pour trouver Henry seul debout près du lavabo.

« Vous voyez Détective ils peuvent survivre un jour sans vous. » Henry changea ses pensées rapidement, cachant toute émotion qu'il aurait pu montrer.

« Je ne t'ai même pas dit la meilleur partie. » sourit Jo « Le pistolet était enregistré, et tu ne devineras jamais à qui il appartient. »

« Davy. » répondit Henry.

« Les devinettes ne sont pas drôles avec toi. » Jo soupira.

« Il était la seule personne que nous savions être dans la pièce tout le temps. » expliqua Henry.

« Oui, eh bien Hanson le ramène en interrogatoire en ce moment, il a promis d'appelé quand ce serait fini. Il ne me laisserait pas venir aider de toute façon. »

« Tu as les ordres du médecin de rester ici aujourd'hui. » rappela Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que ce médecin surprotecteur ordonne d'autre ? » Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh il pensait à une heure ou deux à démanteler et cimenter un pistolet de 200 ans, peut être une promenade et puis un déjeuner tardif. »

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. » Jo hocha la tête, peut être qu'un jour de congé était une bonne idée après tout.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note traductrice :**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire pour les cours, mais avec les vacances je devrais pouvoir mettre à jour. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours et que la traduction vous convient.**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se baladaient dans New York que Jo put enfin admettre ce qui c'était passé, « Alors qu'elles sont les choses importantes à savoir à propos d'être immortel ? » Jo essaya d'être désinvolte, et Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Eh bien nous ressentons toujours la douleur donc c'est mieux de ne pas essayer de mourir. » commença Henry.

« Okay donc ne pas suivre ton exemple. » Jo acquiesça.

« Tu marques un point. » Henry sourit. « Si tu meurs, ne laisse personne te voir disparaître. Les gens ont tendance à se monter la tête quand des corps commencent à disparaître devant leurs yeux. Ça pourrait aussi mener à de la publicité indésirable. J'ai déjà été le projet de science de gens, tu ne veux pas de ça. »

« Pour l'instant c'est pas trop mal. » Jo essayait de trouver le moment exact où sa vie est devenue si folle.

« Tu as un passeport ? » demanda Henry.

« Non, je ne suis jamais allée nulle part avant. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aura besoin d'un passeport, et un ou deux faux seraient utiles, juste au cas où. » Henry hocha la tête, « Des fausses identités aussi. »

« Henry je suis toujours flic. » lui rappela Jo.

« Et si tu veux continuer à l'être c'est mieux d'avoir un solide plan de fuite pour que nous puissions trouver un travail dans une autre ville si on en vient à ça. » Henry se détestait pour avoir à partager sa condition avec Jo.

« Je comprends ça, vraiment. C'est seulement, et si quelqu'un découvre que j'ai acheté des fausse cartes d'identités ? » S'inquiéta Jo.

« Tu me blesse, tu penses que je ne prendrais pas les plus extrêmes précautions pour ce qui est de mes affaires frauduleuses. » répondit Henry « Et puis être attrapé avec une fausse identité n'est pas très important dans l'ordre des choses. »

« Okay. Je prendrais un passeport et puis tu pourras faire le reste. » Jo réalisa a vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je mettrais à jour certains des miens aussi. » convint Henry « Juste pour être sûr. »

Le couple marcha en silence un moment, déjeuna et se balada encore un peu dans la ville. De temps en temps Henry montrait un endroit où quelque chose d'excitant s'était passé il y a longtemps, il essayait de faire que Jo se sente plus confortable. Tandis que Jo pensait au fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas différente de la veille.

Ils ne retournèrent au magasin que peu après cinq heures, Abe et Jacob fermaient juste le magasin pour la journée. « Est-ce que mon portable a sonné ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé là. » Demanda Jo à Abe à la minute où elle passa la porte. « Hanson était supposé m'appeler. »

« Il est à l'étage sur la table. » Abe hocha la tête « Et vous avez un visiteur dans le salon. »

« Un visiteur ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Va à l'étage. » Abe soupira. Henry acquiesça et suivi Jo à l'étage.

« Hey Doc, vous n'étiez pas au travail aujourd'hui alors je voulais voir si tout allait bien. » Lucas sauta du canapé.

« Je vais bien Lucas, il y a eu une tentative de vol la nuit dernière. On a prit la journée pour nettoyer. » Henry n'hésita pas à cacher la vérité cette fois ce n'était pas son secret à dévoiler.

« Oh. » Lucas essaya de ne pas avoir l'air déçu. « Alors, c'est bien si vous allez tous bien. »

« Hanson a laissé un message, Davy a confessé. » Jo entra depuis la cuisine « Salut Lucas. »

« Salut Jo, vous étiez la pour le cambriolage la nuit dernière ? » Lucas essaya de faire la conversation.

« J'étais seulement là pour la partie excitante. » Jo rangea le portable dans sa poche. Elle pourrait regretter ça mais Lucas connaissait le secret de Henry et maintenant c'était leur secret. « Seulement pour la fusillade. »

« Fusillade, vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus. » La première réaction de Lucas fut de se tourner vers Henry.

« Pas moi. » Il secoua la tête, mais regardais en réalité Jo derrière Lucas. Lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas a dire quoi que ce soit si elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle avait un avantage qu'Henry n'avait pas elle savait déjà que Lucas accepterait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien Détective ? » Lucas se retourna face à Jo.

« Eh bien oui en fait. » Jo ne savait pas comment le formuler, maintenant elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi Henry luttait avec la vérité. C'est déjà assez difficile de le formuler avec des mots, et ensuite d'y être lié. « Maintenant je vais bien en fait. La nuit dernière, me réveiller dans le fleuve était un peu traumatique. »

« S'il vous plait dites moi que vous ne jouez pas avec moi, parce que ce serait vraiment une farce cruelle. » Lucas essayait e ne pas être trop excité.

« Eh bien la mort n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je blague habituellement, mais encore une fois je ne suis jamais morte avant donc il y a ça. » Jo n'était pas aussi forte pour faire des remarques désinvoltes qu'Henry l'était, mais elle se dit que ça viendrait avec le temps.

« Impossible ! » Lucas était toujours en train d'essayer de ne pas sourire, il ne voulait pas sourire, c'était de mort qu'ils parlaient après tout. « Comment ? »

« Mon pistolet. » interrompit Henry.

« Mais comment ? » répéta Lucas.

« Ça je ne sais pas. » Avoua Henry, « Peut être que c'est juste le pistolet lui même. »

« Et alors quoi, il n'a jamais tué personne avant vous, et que dites vous des esclaves qui se sont révoltés sur votre bateau, le capitaine n'a tiré sur personne ensuite. Pourquoi je ne vois pas une bande d'autres immortels aux alentours ? » Demanda Lucas.

« A quoi tu penses Lucas ? » demanda Jo.

« Eh bien j'y ai réfléchi, et des trucs super cool comme ça n'arrivent pas à n'importe qui, et jamais sans raison. Donc je comparais ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de votre mort et ce que vous m'avez dit sur celle d'Adam. Maintenant ça pourrait être faux parce que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand Jo est morte, mais voilà ma théorie si vous êtes intéressés. » Lucas se mit en mode conférence peut être qu'il ne devrait pas passer autant de temps avec Henry.

« Nous écoutons. » l'encouragea Henry.

« Eh bien vous êtes tous les deux morts en protégeant quelqu'un c'est ça ? Adam et vous je veux dire. » Expliqua Lucas, « Donc je pensais que ça pourrait être le lien. »

« Ça tient debout. » Jo haussa les épaules, « Je me suis fais tirer dessus en essayant de protéger Henry. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé. » Se renfrogna Henry.

« Parce que tu te concentre toujours sur l'aspect négatif, comme le fait que tu pensais avoir causé la mort de tout le bateau alors que tu les as en fait sauvés. » Jo roula les yeux. « Je vais commander du Chinois, Lucas qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Absolument pas, Abe ou moi pouvons cuisiner du chinois et ce sera bien mieux que ce que pourrais commander. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'en fiche. C'est ma nourriture de réconfort, je suis morte hier j'ai besoin d'être réconfortée. » Rétorqua Jo avec un sourire, faisant sourire Lucas.

« Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude ? » soupira Henry.

« Nous verrons ? » Sourit Jo, « Ne t'inquiètes pas je te commanderais quelque chose de bon. »

« Je vais voir ce qui prend autant de temps à Abe. » Rit Henry, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Si Jacob est encore là demande lui s'il veux rester, j'en commanderais plus. » Lui lança Jo.


	25. Chapter 25

Pendant qu'Henry et Jo étaient à l'étage avec Lucas, Jacob était en bas cherchant de l'aide auprès d'Abe.

« Ça va gamin ? » Abe fronça les sourcils, Jacob n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'il était arrivé au magasin cet après midi.

« C'est rien. » Il haussa les épaules, attrapant son sac à dos.

« Encore ton oncle ? » le poussa Abe.

« Ouais, c'est juste qu'il est jamais à la maison, on parle à peine. Alors je me demande s'il regrette de m'avoir pris avec lui. » Admit Jacob.

« Vien là, assied toi. » dit Abe l'invitant vers l'un des canapés du magasin. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été adopté ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien je n'étais qu'un bébé quand mes parents sont morts dans les camps. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, mais peut importe, j'ai été trouvé par une infirmière qui m'a emmené au médecin le plus proche. Ils ont finit par m'adopter et se sont marié. » Expliqua Abe. « Nous étions une famille géniale, et j'ai eu une enfance intéressante. Je savais que mes deux parents m'aimaient énormément mais de temps en temps quelque chose se passait et je commençais à me demander s'ils avaient déjà regretté de m'avoir adopté. Abe s'arrêta une minute, « Ma mère disait toujours que c'était une décision impulsive qui affecterait le reste de leurs vie. Mon père n'était jamais impulsif, pas de mon vivant en tout cas. »

« Est-ce que ces sentiments partent jamais ? » demanda Jacob. « Je veux dire je sais que mon oncle tient à moi mais parfois je me sens plus comme un fardeau qu'autre chose. Et puis l'autre jour il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'invitais jamais d'ami. J'étais embarrassé de lui dire que même si j'avais des amis à l'école je ne suis pas du tout proche d'eux. »

« Toi et moi avons beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne penses gamin. » rit Abe, « Mon père a… avait une condition inhabituel, ça a obligé ma famille à bouger beaucoup quand j'ai grandi. Donc je suis devenu prudent sur les amis que je me faisais. Parfois je pensais que ça décevait mes parents, ma mère était une personne naturellement sociable et mon père avait un charme immortel. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi quand je ne ramenais pas d'amis à la maison, et je savais que mon père commençait à s'en vouloir. »

« Alors comment tu t'es débrouillé avec ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais un adolescent, et les discussions personnelles avec mes parents n'étaient pas mon truc. » confessa Abe. « Donc je ne vais pas te dire de rentrer chez toi et de parler à ton oncle si tu ne veux pas, mais tu peux me parler ou à Henry si tu veux. Tu devrais aussi savoir que je ne pense pas que ton oncle regrette de t'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie tu es un garçon intelligent, avec une bonne étique de travail. Je ne regrette certainement pas que tu sois entré dans ma vie. »

« Merci. » rougit Jacob. « Est-ce que tu a déjà demandé à tes parents s'ils avaient jamais regrettés de t'avoir adopté ? »

« Non. » Abe haussa les épaules.

« Ils n'ont jamais regrettés. » Aucun des deux n'avaient entendu Henry descendre les escaliers et placer une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je sais. » Abe hocha la tête.

« Jo commande Chinois si tu veux rester pour diner Jacob. » Henry se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr, laissez moi une minute pour prévenir mon oncle. » Il sortit son téléphone.

« De la nourriture livrée, comment est-ce qu'elle t'as persuadée ? » Abe feint être choqué.

« Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de nourriture de réconfort après une nuit traumatisante. » rétorqua Henry.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit ça. » le taquina Abe.

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais lui accorder. » acquiesça Henry.

« Tu devrais garder cette femme. » Abe fit un sourire en coin, menant le chemin vers l'escalier.

« Hey, qui c'est ce gamin ? » Lucas leva les yeux quand il entendit les autres hommes monter les marches.

« Lucas c'est Jacob, il travaille dans le magasin avec Abe. » le présenta Henry, « Jacob c'est Lucas, mon assistant à la morgue. »

« Heureux de te rencontrer. » Jacob tendit la main.

« Est-ce qu'il sait ? » Demanda Lucas en acceptant la poignée de main.

« Savoir quoi ? » Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Non. » Henry et Jo répondirent en même temps.

« Oh Oops. » Lucas rougit. « Désolé. »

« Savoir quoi ? » Jacob était curieux, qu'est-ce que ce crétin savait qu'il ne savait pas, il vivait pratiquement ici.

« Que je déménage ici. » Jo attrapa le brasa de Henry, et malgré deux cents ans d'émotions cachées il apparu visiblement surpris, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. « Ma maison est plus un musée qu'une maison. Ce n'est plus vivant de la même manière que ça l'était. Je suis ici plus souvent que là bas de toute façon. C'est quelque chose dont nous avons parlé depuis un moment maintenant et ça semble le bon moment. »

« C'est génial ! » Jacob sourit, « Nous devrions prendre quelque chose de mieux que du Chinois pour célébrer ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » ajouta Abe.

« Eh bien j'ai déjà commandé donc c'est trop tard. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Pas du tout, il y a toujours assez de temps pour faire un dessert. » Abe disparu dans la cuisine.

« Donc quand prévoyez-vous de déménager. » Jacob s'assit sur le canapé, « Vous savez que j'aiderais à déplacer vos affaires. »

« Moi aussi. » intervint Lucas.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas tout de suite » Henry fronça les sourcils, « Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à voir. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Jo.

« Comme où est-ce que tout va aller, nous avons besoin de réfléchir aux fournitures et aux affaires. » Henry essayait d'être raisonnable.

« Nous avons trop de choses pour commencer. » lança Abe à travers la porte, « Nous pouvons en déplacer certaines en bas au magasin et faire du profit. » Henry s'excusa pour aider Abe.

« Tu n'aides pas du tout. »

« De quoi tu parles, je pense que c'est une super idée. » Abe continua son travail.

« Je m'inquiète pour Jo. » confessa Henry « Et tu n'es pas supposé faire de changement de vie majeur après une tragédie. »

« Jo à l'air d'aller bien Henry, en fait tu es le seul qui panique. » Abe soupira, « Enfin à part ton acolyte là-bas, mais je sens qu'il pourrait être excité à propos de tout. »

« C'est ce dont je m'inquiète Abe, elle ne réagit pas. »

« Peut être qu'elle ne voit pas ça comme une si mauvaise chose. » suggéra Abe, « Je veux dire, elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait t'arriver quand elle sera parti. Est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'idée qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi autant que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Je sais que ça peut mal sonner, mais je suis heureux de la façon dont les choses ont tournés. Je veux dire, je déteste que ce soit arrivé, mais ça veut aussi dire que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ce qui se passera pour toi quand je serai parti. »

« Abe. » Henry stoppa son fils comme il le faisait toujours quand ce sujet particulier arrivait. « Qu'elle voit ça ou pas comme une bonne chose, ça l'affectera et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de changement drastique avant que ça le fasse. »

« Donc elle n'avance pas tant qu'elle n'a pas eu d'attaque de panique. » rétorqua Abe.

« Pas du tout Abraham, seulement pas maintenant. » Henry fronça les sourcils, quand Lucas passa la porte de la cuisine.

« Umm Jo m'a envoyé pour vous prévenir que la nourriture est arrivée. » Le jeune homme regardait ses pieds, « Et Henry je suis désolé, j'ai en quelque sorte assumé que puisqu'il était dans votre salon il savait. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Lucas, mais souviens toi juste que tu t'es porté volontaire pour déménager les affaires de Jo. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver beaucoup de choses lourdes pour toi dont de vieux hommes ne peuvent plus s'occuper. » Henry sourit, faisant sourire aussi Lucas ça devait être la première fois que son chef plaisantait vraiment avec lui. Ça ce révélait être une semaine géniale pour lui.

« Si le gamin traine par là il y a un moment où vous devrez lui parler cependant. » Abe plaça le dessert dans le four avant de donner des verres à Lucas et Henry, tandis qu'il prenait le vin. « Pas maintenant cependant, je pense que nous avons eu assez de drame pour un moment. »


	26. Chapter 26

« Comment tu te sens ? » Henry se tourna pour faire face à Jo après près de trente minutes à s'agiter et se retourner dans le lit, il était inquiet pour elle.

« Je vais bien. » Jo essaya de le rassurer. « Mais il y a une chose avec laquelle j'ai du mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux juste pas croire que tu ais conduit la nuit dernière. » Jo sourit.

« Tu sais parfois je m'interroge sur tes priorités. » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Et on pourrait dire que même sans avoir conduis ces 20 dernières années j'ai quand même plus d'expérience derrière le volant que toi. »

« Assez juste. » Jo rit, « Hey je sais que tu as eu peur, je veux que tu sache que j'ai peur aussi. Mais Henry je t'ai toi et je sais que tu seras là pour moi quand j'ai besoin de toi, et ça me fait me sentir bien mieux ici et maintenant. »

« Je t'aime Jo et je souhaiterai que tu ne te sois jamais fais tirer dessus. L'immortalité n'est pas une bénédiction. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, mais ça n'a pas à être la malédiction comme tu la rend. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, et je vais bien. » Jo tenait sa main dans la sienne, « C'est la partie où tu me dis que la première mort est la pire. »

« Je souhaiterai pouvoir. » Henry fronça les sourcils « peut être le réveil le plus traumatisant, mais malheureusement une balle n'est pas la pire façon de partir. »

« Alors dites moi Doc, quelles morts dois-je éviter ? »

« Jo, je… Je ne veux pas que tu ais à jamais traversé ce que j'ai traversé. »

« Eh bien c'est pourquoi j'essai d'apprendre de ton expérience. » rétorqua Jo.

« Alors considère toi chanceuse qu'ils ne pendent plus où ne brûlent plus sur le bûcher pour sorcellerie. L'écartèlement et le sacrifice humain ne sont pratiquement plus connus des cultures civilisées de nos jours. Donc nous devrions éviter les incendies, la noyade, chuter d'immeubles hauts… »

« Henry tu es mort de deux de celles là dans le premier mois où nous nous sommes connus. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Oui eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu de mourir aucune des fois. J'ai été enlevé et enfermé dans un taxi par un psychopathe immortel pour l'une d'elles donc on peut difficilement dire que c'était de ma faute. »

« Ouais je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer pour celle là. » Jo s'était petit à petit rapproché de son petit copain immortel. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle était terrifiée par ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'était pas effrayé par l'idée de mourir, ou de voir ceux qu'elle aime partir, elle l'avait déjà vécu et Henry serait là pour elle, elle était effrayé par l'idée de l'éternel. Qu'est ce que l'on faisait avec l'éternité ? « Henry, fait moi une promesse. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Il la tint plus proche.

« Montre moi le monde. » chuchota-t-elle, « Je veux apprendre de nouvelles langues, je veux me perdre dans Paris avec toi. »

« Avec plaisir. Où que tu veuille aller » Henry embrassa la femme près de lui « Mais pas maintenant. »

« Bien sûr que non, nous sommes demandés ici, mais quand nous ne le seront plus je veux voir tout. »

« Et tu le verras. » Promit-il « Nous n'avons rien d'autre que du temps. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant se laissant aller vers le sommeil, mais Jo avait une préoccupation de plus, « Et si nous allons quelque part comme à la plage, que faisons nous des maillots de bains ? »

« Je suppose que nous les porterions. » Henry était plus qu'un peu confus pas la question.

« Mais et pour… »

« Oh, nos cicatrices. » comprit Henry, « Je suppose que si nous avions des questions nous trouverions quelque chose. Que ce sont en fait des tatouages ou quelque chose. »

« Mon père disait toujours que les tatouages étaient comme des cicatrices, seulement les cicatrices ont de meilleures histoires derrières elles. » soupira Jo.

« Eh bien une cicatrice pour une centaine d'histoires. » Henry hocha la tête, et Jo glissa sa main sous la chemise d'Henry simplement pour sentir sa cicatrice une fois de plus.

Et c'est exactement comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent, se tenant l'un l'autre avec des rêves de Londres et Paris. Jo, la fille qui n'avait jamais été nulle part, allait voir le monde après tout, et Henry avait raison, ils n'avaient rien d'autre que du temps.

Henry avait aussi été rassuré, il était encore inquiet pour Jo, il savait que c'était encore trop frais pour elle pour qu'elle aille bien comme elle insistait être, mais elle n'allait nulle part et il serait là quand elle aurait besoin de lui.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note traductrice : Merci pour les reviews qui m'encouragent. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, traduire prend plus de temps que je ne le voudrais, avec les cours et le reste. Mais je continue, et j'arriverai au bout.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

Le lendemain matin, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé en une semaine, les affaires habituelles reprirent. Jo se dirigea vers son bureau pour se faire bombarder de questions par Hanson, tandis que Henry rencontrait un sort similaire avec Lucas dans la morgue.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Hanson sauta de son siège quand il vit Jo sortir de l'ascenseur. « Le Doc a dit que tu avais besoin de repos, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oui, eh bien mon docteur est parano et a tendance à réagir avec excès quand ma sécurité est mise en jeu. Un peu comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais. » Rétorqua Jo.

« Jo tu t'es fait tirer dessus, tu peux prendre plus qu'un jour de repos si tu en as besoin. » Offrit Hanson.

« C'était une égratignure, je n'avais même pas besoin de repos hier. Mais comme je l'ai dit mon médecin et mon partenaire ont conspirés contre moi. » Jo s'assit à son bureau. « Donc tu as bouclé notre affaire de drogué. Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Ouais j'ai besoin d'une chose de ta part en fait. » Hanson s'approcha de son bureau. « Ne te fais pas tirer dessus, je ne veux pas perdre une bonne partenaire. La chef pourrait me coller avec le Doc. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais nulle part prochainement. » Jo sourit, « et que dieu vous empêche Henry et toi de travailler ensemble, tu pourrais devoir avouer que tu l'aimes bien. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai juste dit qu'il était bizarre. » Se défendit Hanson.

« Plus tu le connais plus ça prend de sens. » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, « Il a vécu des choses que tu ne pourrait même pas commencer à imaginer. »

« Je te crois sur parole. » Hanson secoua la tête. « Tu es partante pour diner demain soir ? »

« Tu devras voir ça avec mon médecin, il pourrait décider qu'un diner est trop stimulant pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire tirer dessus. » Jo roula ses yeux.

« Oh aller Jo ne soit pas comme ça, tu sais que nous voulons seulement être sûr que tu vas bien. » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « Tu as un peu un passé à ignorer les choses qui te font mal et à ne pas prendre soin de toi. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée je suis juste fatiguée que tout le monde soit au petits soins autour moi. » Jo soupira, « Diner demain soir, je n'ai pas oublié. Henry et moi serons là. »

« D'accord. » Hanson acquiesça.

« Détectives, il y a un corps qui vous attend. » La lieutenant sortit de son bureau, « Appelez Morgan. »

« Pas de problème Lieutenant. » Jo attrapa son portable, tandis qu'Hanson prenait les clés de voiture.

L'appel de Jo interrompit une autre conversation qui avait lieu au sous sol.

« Ça va Doc ? » Lucas avait observé son chef se préparer et quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Seulement fatigué. » Henry essaya de chasser le jeune homme.

« Écoutez Doc, vous pouvez me parler, vous le savez n'est-pas ? » Lucas fit une autre tentative.

« J'en suis conscient, merci Lucas. »

« Vous êtes inquiet pour Jo n'est-pas ? Tout ce truc de Jo étant immortelle vous inquiète ? »

« En fait oui Lucas. » Henry soupira son assistant n'allait pas le lâcher. « Et franchement, je suis un peu inquiet de combien tout les autres ne sont pas inquiet. »

« Écouter Henry je comprend que vous soyez inquiet à propos de tout, vous êtes comme ça. Là, cependant, ce sont de super nouvelles, vous allez vivre pour toujours avec votre petite amie. Il y a des choses pires qui pourraient arriver. Et si vous deviez vivre pour toujours avec moi. » Essaya Lucas, « Je veux dire, ça serait la choses la plus cool au monde pour moi, mais Henry pensez à ça. De toutes les personnes en vie aujourd'hui, si vous deviez choisir une personne pour vivre avec vous pour toujours qui choisisseriez vous ? »

« J'apprécie la tentative pour me faire sentir mieux, mais Lucas, ce n'est pas à propos de ce que je veux. »

« Vous avez raison, qu'est ce que la Détective Martinez veux ? » Lucas changea de tactique, « Comment se serait-elle senti si elle n'avait pas sauté devant cette balle et que vous étiez vraiment mort ? »

« Je me suis déjà fait tiré dessus avec ce pistolet, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça me tue cette fois. »

« Tout comme il n'y avait aucune indication que ça puisse rendre la Détective Martinez immortelle. De plus ils disent toujours que la troisième fois est la bonne. » rétorqua Lucas, « Vous en connaissez plus à propos du passé que n'importe qui d'autre vivant aujourd'hui, mais ça a montré que vous n'en savez pas plus à propos du futur que le reste d'entre nous. »

« Vous avez absolument raison. » acquiesça Henry, « mais j'ai peur que ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour elle. »

« Hey relax Doc, sachez juste que quand elle a besoin de vous, elle sait où vous trouver. »

« Lucas vous savez que parfois vous avez des moments de profonde sagesse ? » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Je prend des notes de vous chef. » répondit Lucas, avant de répondre au téléphone. « Hey Détective, oui il est juste là. Comment vous sentez vous ? D'accord, désolé, je transmets. » Lucas raccrocha, « Ils vont sur une scène de crime et voudraient que vous les rejoignez. » Henry avait déjà enlevé sa blouse de labo et attrapait sa veste et son écharpe. « Vous savez elle n'a pas eu l'air d'aimer quand j'ai demandé si elle allait bien. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en a marre qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Je suis sur que je suis le principal à blâmer, mais je ne doute pas que le Détective Hanson a montré plus qu'une petite inquiétude quand elle est arrivé ce matin. » Henry sourit il devrait se surveiller aujourd'hui ou il pourrait avoir à se cacher de la frustration de Jo.

« Eh bien surveillez vous Doc. »

« Conseil avisé. » Henry hocha la tête, « Pourriez vous finir sur notre patient pendant que je suis absent. »

« Pas de problème. » Lucas secoua la main « Allez résoudre un meurtre. »

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la scène de crime se fit en silence car Henry et Hanson évaluaient s'il y avait des raisons d'être inquiet de l'attitude de Jo ce matin. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir, arrivé à la scène de crime c'était vraiment le travail comme d'habitude. Jo alla parler au premier correspondant tandis qu'Hanson retenait Henry une minute.

« Elle va bien ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Elle va bien, elle est arrivé et a trouvé le voleur pointant un pistolet sur moi. Elle a surpris le voleur, il a fait feu et a couru, elle m'a poussé hors du trajet de la balle. » Henry donna à Hanson ce qu'il demandait. « Ça a éraflé son bras, elle aura complètement récupéré dans quelques jours. »

« Bien. » Hanson acquiesça, marchant avec le médecin légiste vers la scène de crime. « Elle t'a parlé du diner de demain soir ? »

« Elle l'a mentionné en passant. Je l'attends avec impatience, je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre femme. »

« Elle sera heureuse d'entendre ça, elle m'embête à propos de diner avec Jo et toi depuis un mois. » l'informa Hanson. « Personnellement j'attend seulement avec impatience une soirée loin des enfants. »

« Les garçons peuvent être difficile à gérer. » acquiesça Henry, se rappelant l'enfance de Abe.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez des enfants. » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, euh non, mais j'étais le plus âgé de trois. » Henry couvrit son mensonge d'une vérité. Ce à quoi Hanson acquiesça simplement.

« Les gars vous allez rester là et papoter ou essayer de trouver le tueur de cet homme ? » Jo les appela depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement.

« Mes excuses, Détective Hanson me tenait seulement au courant de notre diner demain. » répondit Henry avant de se courber en avant près du corps. « À première vu je dirais poison, ça peut être vérifié au labo. »

« Sa femme est rentré d'un déplacement et l'a trouvé étendu là. » expliqua Jo, regardant Henry tourner autour de la scène de crime.

« Il essayait d'arriver au téléphone. » Henry indiqua la position du corps et le fait que la victime n'était qu'à quelques pas avant de mourir. « C'est intéressant. » Henry regardait les médicaments près du lavabo. « Ça pourrait expliquer en partie. S'il prenait cela pour sa tension tout autre mélange de médicament ou même de l'alcool pourrait avoir causé sa mort. »

« Ce qui veux dire ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, ça pourrait vouloir dire deux choses, la première que sa mort était un accident, le mélange de deux médicaments qui ne s'accordent pas. La seconde étant que si c'est un meurtre, n'importe qui ayant accès à sa nourriture ou sa boisson pourrait l'avoir commit. » Expliqua le médecin.

« Eh bien ça rendrait mon travail plus facile si vous pouviez confirmer que c'est l'option A. » soupira Hanson.

« J'ai peur que nous devions attendre le rapport toxicologique. » répondit Henry, « Néanmoins je ferais de mon mieux pour trouver votre réponse. »

« C'est tout ce que nous demandons » interrompit Jo. « Nous allons finir ici, tu veux rester et regarder autour ? »

« Je pense que mon temps serai mieux employé si je fais le trajet de retour avec le corps. » assura Henry, prenant Jo à l'écart pour un moment « Je sais que tu en a probablement marre que je demande, mais comment te sens tu ? »

« Je te vois au poste. » Jo secoua juste la tête. Elle appréciait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait qu'on soit aux petits soins pour elle. Ça prendrait juste un peu de temps pour tous les deux.


	28. Chapter 28

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a Doc, une dague dans le cœur, une tête coupée par une ancienne épée, ou peut être un corps scié en deux. » Lucas sauta debout quand le médecin réapparue.

« Est-ce que ça t'amuserais Lucas, préférerais tu que tout nos patients meurt violemment avant qu'ils viennent à nous ? » désapprouva Henry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Lucas essaya de s'excuser.

« Ou peut être que tu aimerais que je me mette le feu ici. Ça devrait t'assurer une certaine forme d'amusement non ? Sûrement plus que ces romans graphiques. »

« Non, Doc… Henry je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Lucas bafouillait, rougissant fortement, « Je suis désolé. »

« Non, non, Lucas je suis désolé. J'ai sur-réagi, tu n'étais pas plus irrespectueux que d'habitude. » Henry changea sa veste pour sa blouse. « Ça a été une longue semaine. »

« Ouais, ne vous inquiétez pas Doc, je veux dire votre petite amie et vous vous êtes tous les deux fait tués en deux jours. C'est assez pour faire atteindre ses limites à n'importe qui. » Lucas tenta de le réconforter. « Par dessus ça vous avez du partager votre plus grand secret avec moi dans toutes les personnes. Ça fait beaucoup pour vous c'est tout. Comme va Jo au fait ? »

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien. » répondit Henry.

« C'est une bonne chose non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Henry, « Mais nous avons un invité ici Lucas, essayons de trouver ce qui a tué Mr. Points. »

« Vingt dollars que le Doc dit que c'est un meurtre. » Hanson se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. »

« Ouais et je suis sûr qu'il le fera juste pour rendre ta vie plus difficile. » ne pu s'empêcher Jo.

« Tu vois je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. » Hanson joua le jeu. Les deux détectives avaient passés une heure à parler avec la veuve cherchant des indices pour trouver qui pourrait vouloir voir cet homme mort. Quand ils avaient demandé s'il avait pris quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mal réagir avec sa prescription elle avait secoué la tête, il avait arrêté l'alcool quand il avait eu sa nouvelle prescription et n'avait jamais pris de drogue. Tous ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant était retrouver les amis, la famille et ses collègues pour voir s'ils savaient quelque chose de plus. « Ce ne serait pas bien si juste cette fois il ne nous disait pas que c'était un meurtre ? »

« Je ne plaindrais pas, mais alors nous serions à nouveau coincés à faire de la paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'un autre corps apparaisse. » lui rappela Jo, « Je vais voir si Henry à quelque chose. »

« Ouais tu fais ça pendant que je m'assoit ici et suit ces pistes sans fin. » la taquina Hanson, ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, et il savait que s'il descendait il serait aussi utile que Lucas l'était la plupart du temps. Il allait donner à ces deux gamins leur temps seuls.

« Détective, comment… »

« Ne le dit pas Henry. » l'averti Jo.

« J'allais juste demander comment se passait l'enquête. » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh, désolée. Nous sommes dans une impasse là-haut, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Jo rougit.

« Nous attendons le rapport toxicologique pour l'instant, mais si je devais faire une hypothèse je dirais accidentel. » ajouta Henry.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement, pas de meurtre ? » Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est mon opinion et je suis sûr qu'Hanson sera très content de mes découvertes. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » rit Jo, « Okay donc pourquoi accidentel ? »

« Regarde ici le gonflement de sa gorge, associé à ce qui ressemble à une légère otite qui pourrait indiquer un rhume. Maintenant nous devons retourner chez lui et confirmer qu'il prenait un médicament contre le rhume, mais ma supposition est qu'il a pris une dose largement supérieure à celle recommandée en espérant qu'il se débarrasserait de son rhume plus vite. Le médicament a ensuite réagit avec le médicament pour la pression sanguine et nous avons le résultat juste devant nous. »

« Une mort par overdose accidentelle d'une prescription est la façon la plus commune pour les gens de mourir chez eux. » ajouta Lucas.

« Donc nous allons demander à sa femme s'il avait un rhume, vérifier la maison à la recherche de médicament contre le rhume et ensuite nous attendons le rapport toxicologique pour vérifier ça. » Jo acquiesça, « Je crois que j'aime bien quand tu dis que ce n'est pas un meurtre. »

« Je préfère ça aussi, parce que aussi tragique qu'est une mort accidentelle je trouve ça plus réconfortant que de savoir que quelqu'un s'est donné du mal pour mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je vais dire à Hanson les bonnes nouvelles. À ce soir. »

« Bien sûr. » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder partir. Lucas du s'éclaircir la gorge pour ramener Henry au présent. « D'accord Lucas refermons le et regardons ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre aujourd'hui. »

« Okay Doc. » Lucas était aux côtés de son chef une fois de plus, « Et si j'étais n'importe qui d'autre je pourrais vous demander, si vous pensez à ça, je veux dire vraiment pensez à ça, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu mal pour un homme de 200 ans et des poussières de regarder les fesses d'une femme de trente-cinq ans. »

« Je ne regardais pas. » Henry répondit juste un peu trop rapidement.

« Hey je ne juge pas, j'ai définitivement remarqué la Détective Martinez. » suivi Lucas, récoltant un regard désapprobateur de Henry, « Je veux dire si elle n'était pas votre petit amie. »

« Bien rattrapé. » Henry ne pouvait que secouer la tête il était devenu assez fan de son assistant énergique.


	29. Chapter 29

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'essaie de poster depuis deux semaines mais impossible de télécharger mes documents, le site buggait.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Le Jeudi passa et le vendredi arriva avec rien de plus que la quantité habituelle de meurtres à New York. Quand la fin de journée arriva, tout le monde pu rentrer chez soi à une heure raisonnable et se changer pour la soirée.

« Henry qu'est –ce que c'est? » Jo entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient pour trouver une petite robe navy bleu sur le lit.

« Tu t'inquiétais que la cicatrice se voit. » Henry haussa les épaules.

« Donc tu m'as acheté une robe ? » Jo fronça les sourcils « quand ? »

« Ma pause déjeuner. »

« Elle est belle mais Henry je ne sais pas si je peux porter ça. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » assura Henry, « C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai acheté, pour qu'elle soit portée. » Après un peu plus de persuasion, Jo enfila la robe qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. La robe avait un petit décolleté en V qui ne dévoilait pas la cicatrice récente. Henry avait pensé à tout en cherchant la robe, s'assurant qu'elle avait des manches trois-quarts pour couvrir quelque chose comme une éraflure imaginaire que Jo était supposé avoir reçu les jours précédents. « Tu es très belle. »

« Merci. » Elle le récompensa d'un petit baiser.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. » Henry ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle.

« Aller Romeo, nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour le dîner. » Jo sourit, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait le dessus avec Henry.

Le dîner commença bien et ce ne fut qu'après les apéritifs que Henry commença à s'inquiéter pour Jo. Ils avaient tous eu un verre de vin mais à la minute où Karen souleva le sujet du tir, Jo s'aida avec un bon deuxième verre.

« Alors Mike a dit que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus cette semaine, comment tu te sens ? » Karen était intrigué et concerné.

« Karen. » Mike fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à Henry comme pour lui demander si Jo allait réellement bien. Jo prit une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

« Non je vais bien, ce n'était pas si grave. » Jo insista avec une autre gorgée de vin.

« C'était juste une égratignure, elle m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire. » Henry s'introduisit au milieu de la conversation. « J'ai peur d'être assez malchanceux. Le magasin que je partage avec un vieil ami a été cambriolé. »

« Oh c'est terrible, eh bien nous avons de la chance que vous alliez tout les deux bien. » Karen sourit.

« La chance est un mot pour ça. » Jo prit une autre gorgée.

« Si elle n'était pas arrivé je me serais probablement fait tirer dessus. » Henry coupa à nouveau, « Et je ne peux pas supporter la douleur aussi bien qu'elle le fait. »

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus avant. » rappela Jo. « Plus d'une fois. »

« C'est vrai ?! » Karen fronça les sourcils.

« Un accident malencontreux quand j'étais jeune m'a laissé une assez vilaine cicatrice, et ensuite une fois quand j'aidais sur une enquête. Je dois ajouter que je n'en ai géré aucune très bien. » Henry ne prêtait plus attention à Hanson ou sa femme. Sa seule inquiétude était Jo.

« C'est terrible. Au moins tout le monde va bien maintenant. » Karen essayait de rester joyeuse.

« Ouais, de plus on m'a dit l'autre jour que se faire tirer dessus n'étais pas la pire façon de mourir. » Jo remplissait à nouveau son verre.

« En fait c'est logique. » Hanson coupa à son tour Jo. « Je veux dire c'est souvent assez rapide. »

« Ouais, eh bien il se trouve que je sort avec quelqu'un qui a eu beaucoup d'expériences avec la mort. Apparemment brûler est assez douloureux, et il vaut mieux ne pas se noyer, ou tomber de quelque chose de très haut. Parce que Henry les a toutes vécus. » Jo finit son verre, « Excuser moi. » Avec ça elle se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« Elle m'a entendu parler à Lucas l'autre jour. » Henry menti, la suivant des yeux. « Il voulait une mort excitante pour changer et je le réprimandait quand elle est descendu. J'ai peur que ça, mélangé au fait de se faire tirer dessus, et d'avoir eu un pistolet braqué sur elle Lundi dans la morgue soit un peu beaucoup. »

« Elle a eu une semaine difficile. » acquiesça Hanson.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Henry posa sa serviette et se dirigea vers les toilettes. « Madame. » Il arrêta une serveuse. « Ma compagne ne se sent pas bien, pourriez vous s'il vous plait aller voir si elle va bien pour moi. Elle est très belle, avec une robe navy. »

« Oui bien sûr. » La serveuse haussa les épaules et prit une minute pour aller vois dans les toilettes pour femme. « Il n'y a personne ici monsieur. »

« Puis je ? » Henry indiqua la porte.

« Je vous en pris. » Elle haussa les épaules une fois de plus et retourna travailler. Cela lui prit un coup d'œil pour voir que la serveuse disait la vérité. Il ne pu empêcher son cerveau d'avoir la pire pensée en premier. Elle avait fuit, juste comme Abigail à la fin. C'était trop compliqué pour elle. Il prit quelques inspirations et sorti des toilettes avant de prendre une décision plus rationnel et de sortir vérifier dehors.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé de la trouver sur un banc devant la porte du restaurant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle frissonnait clairement, que ce soit à cause de la température dehors ou la façon dont elle se sentait ne comptait pas. Henry n'hésita pas à l'envelopper dans sa veste avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Désolée. » Jo ne pouvait se décider à regarder ailleurs que le sol.

« Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'excuser. » Assura Henry en passant un bras autour d'elle, et l'attirant vers lui.

« Je ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle a commencé à s'agiter à propos de se faire tirer dessus, et de combien elle était soulagée que j'aille bien. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste détestée lui mentir. » Confessa Jo. « Au travail c'est plus facile, je ne sais pas, je cloisonne, les trucs de boulot au boulot, et les trucs personnel à la maison, mais comment puis je parler de trucs personnel avec mes amis si je sais qu'ils ne comprendrons pas ? »

« J'aimerais savoir. » Henry écarta ses cheveux de son visage.

« Je dois t'avoir mis dans une position horrible. Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, c'est juste sorti comme ça. Tout ce que j'ai dit sûr le fait que tu as vécus tout ça, ils doivent penser que je suis folle. »

« Eh bien par chance ça peu être expliqué par ma carrière actuelle sans trop de questions. » Henry sourit, « Personne ne pense que tu es folle, tu a eu une longue semaine et c'est assez pour stresser n'importe qui. »

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Comment est-ce que tu mens si facilement ? »

« J'essai de ne pas le faire, j'essai d'éviter les sujets que me forceraient à mentir. Si je suis obligé je dis des semi vérités. » Répondit Henry, « Mais tu sais ça mieux que personne, après tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Cela fit sourire Jo.

« Immortel. » Jo soupira, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Henry, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Et bien je suggère que nous retournions à la table, je sens que notre repas va bientôt arriver, et ensuite si tu le sens nous marcherons jusqu'au magasin. » Henry se leva lui offrant la main pour l'aider, « Maintenant je n'aime pas prévoir trop loin mais je prédis des choses qui pourraient être mal vues en public, arriver une fois que nous serrons dans notre chambre. »

« J'aime bien cette idée. » Jo sourit, « Mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, je ne ressemble à rien. »

« Regarde moi. » Henry l'arrêta, « Je ne le vois pas. » Il secoua la tête, « Je vois une belle jeune femme avec qui je suis heureux de sortir ce soir. » Il utilisa son pouce pour effacer les traces de mascara qui a coulé, et finit par un baiser.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sera quand j'aurai cent ans. » Jo accepta le bras qu'il lui offrait.

« Quand tu auras cent ans, j'aurai toujours deux siècles sur toi. » Henry l'escorta jusqu'au restaurant, « Tu ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'une belle jeune femme pour moi. »

« Et voilà à nouveau le charme d'immortel. » Rougit Jo.


	30. Chapter 30

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Jo s'excusa auprès d'Hanson et de sa femme tandis qu'Henry lui tirait la chaise pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Hanson haussa les épaules.

« Et regarde le, quel gentlemen. Mike pourquoi tu ne me tires pas la chaise comme ça ? » Le taquina Karen.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça se faisait encore. » rétorqua Hanson.

« Je suis un peu vieux jeu. » commenta Henry, « Tu peux l'attribuer à mon éducation si tu veux. »

« Je suppose que les choses sont un peu différentes de l'autre côté de l'océan. » répondit Hanson.

« Oui et non. » sourit Henry.

« Aller Mike tu l'embête assez au travail, tu pourrais y aller doucement avec lui pour une soirée. » coupa Jo.

« Pour toi je peux essayer. » répondit Hanson.

« Il le fera. » assura Karen.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de la même manière, finissant par une promenade autour du bloc d'immeubles pour une glace. Mais pas avant que Jo et Henry n'aient promis d'assister à l'anniversaire de leur plus grand garçon quelques semaines plus tard.

Jo et Henry choisirent de marcher jusqu'au magasin au lieu de prendre un taxi. En arrivant ils trouvèrent Abe endormi sur le canapé, ses lunettes de lecture tombant sur son nez et un livre ouvert sur le sol près de lui.

« Vas dans la chambre, je m'occupe de lui. » Henry fit un petit sourire. Jo hocha la tête, mais resta dans le couloir et regarda le père enlever les lunettes de son fils et les poser avec le livre sur la table basse avant de le couvrir d'une couverture et de l'embrasser sur le front. Dans des moments comme ça ce n'était pas dur pour Jo d'imaginer Henry et un jeune Abe, comme un père et son fils plus traditionnels. « Je pensais t'avoir dis d'aller dans la chambre. » Jo avait été surprise dans le couloir.

« Et manquer un doux moment Père-fils. » Jo s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Henry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un flashback d'Abigail dans la même position après avoir bordé son jeune fils des années auparavant. Il se força à repousser ces souvenirs et à se concentrer sur la magnifique femme qui se tenait dans son couloir.

« Vous savez détective cela fait très longtemps qu'une femme n'a pas posée pour moi d'une manière si séductrice. » Henry sourit, « Presque comme si vous vouliez quelque chose »

« Tu vois, je savais que tu étais observateur. » Jo sourit.

« Parler comme ça pourrait te causer des ennuis. » Henry s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire docteur ? » Jo ne pu s'empêcher, et Henry répondit à son tour en la menant dans le couloir.

« Es-tu embarrassé de la manière dont j'ai agit hier soir au diner ? » Jo dessinait des cercles sur le torse de Henry avec ses doigts.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais embarrassés ? » Henry fronça les sourcils. « Après tout ce que j'ai fais. Tu parles à un homme qui a un long casier pour outrage à la pudeur. »

« Je suppose. » Jo soupira en se laissant aller contre lui. « Alors comment compares-tu ma réaction? »

« Eh bien tu n'as fais interner personne ou tu ne t'es pas faites interner, donc mieux que Nora et moi. Tu ne t'es pas enfermé dans ta chambre pendant trois jours, donc mieux que Abe, bien sûr il avait neuf and donc je ne sais pas ce que tu veux voir là dedans. » Jo remarqua qu'il ne mentionnait pas comment avait réagit Abigail et elle n'était pas sûr de si elle devait demander ou non. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce qui faisait que la réaction de sa seconde épouse était mieux que la sienne ? Elle n'eu pas a demander cependant car Henry l'avait regardé penser. « Tu veux demander pour Abigail. » souffla-t-il.

« Tu ne m'a jamais dit comment elle l'avait découvert. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Nous étions ensemble depuis environ un mois et j'ai découvert qu'un ancien prétendant l'a harcelait. Dans un acte qui peut être qualifié de chevaleresque ou de stupide je l'ai confronté. Ce qui ne fut pas ma meilleure idée puisque qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et bien que j'ai de nombreuses capacités, je ne suis pas un combattant. Abigail est arrivé juste avant que je ne meure. » Henry s'arrêta une minute, ce n'était pas une histoire facile à raconter, elle avait été tellement parfaite. « Comme je l'avais fait chaque fois auparavant j'avais décidé de partir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas partir sans voir Abraham une dernière fois, il n'était qu'un bébé mais il représentait déjà tout pour moi. Abigail m'a vu lui dire au revoir. J'ai commencé à expliquer, elle n'a pas écouté, elle n'a pas hésité à m'enlacer. Elle n'a pas posé de questions sur ce que c'était directement. Elle savait que j'avais été maudis. » Conclu Henry et quand Jo ne dit rien il ajouta, « J'ai essayé de la laissée une fois peu de temps après, pensant que ce serait mieux pour nous deux, mais elle m'a rattrapé. »

« Une femme intelligente. » Jo offrit un sourire réconfortant, « Une femme aurait dû être assez folle pour te laisser partir comme ça. »


	31. Chapter 31

Quand le couple se leva pour prendre le petit déjeuner ce matin là, Abe venait seulement de se lever. « Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour passer la nuit sur un canapé. » Il s'étira, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? »

« Tu avais l'air paisible. » Henry prépara du thé.

« Tu ne voulais pas que j'entende ce qu'il se passait dan la chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » Abe sourit.

« Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment enfermé dans ta chambre pendant trois jours ? » intervint Jo.

« Oh tu as dû lui raconter cette histoire. » Abe lui avait donné des moments difficiles. « Okay mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait. Tes parents te font t'asseoir un jour quand tu as neuf ans et ton père te dit 'oh, au fait j'ai plus de cent ans et je ne peux pas mourir.' Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dis comme ça. » Coupa Henry. « Nous avions été forcé de déménager et Abigail m'a convaincu que c'était mieux de s'asseoir et de lui dire avant qu'il ne le découvre de la même façon qu'elle. »

« Je ne la blâme pas, tu aurais pu le faire mourir de peur. » remarqua Jo.

« Sur le moment j'ai cru que je l'avais fait. » Henry grimaça en se rappelant ce qui avait été deux jours terribles pour lui.

« Mais à un moment je suis sorti de ma chambre et je n'étais pas effrayé donc ça prouve seulement que la vie continue. » Abe servit le petit déjeuner.

« Tout a fait. » approuva Henry.

« Certains vivent plus longtemps que d'autres. » acquiesça Jo.

« Vrai aussi. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Tu sais j'étais sérieux l'autre jour à propos de déménager. Si tu acceptes bien sûr ? » Jo posa sa tasse à café et regarda les hommes en face d'elle.

« Ne me regarde pas, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Abe haussa les épaules, « C'est lui que tu dois convaincre. »

« Je n'ai jamais été contre. Je pense seulement que c'est quelque chose dont nous devons plus discuter avant que nous commencions à déménager les affaires. » Argumenta Henry.

« Qui y'a-t-il a discuter ? » Abe secoua la tête « La femme a déjà dit qu'elle passera l'éternité avec toi. »

« D'accord, mais pas tout d'un coup. » Henry se rendit, « Une pièce à la fois pour que nous puissions voir comment on va faire tout rentrer. »

« Nous n'allons pas tout faire rentrer, certains de tes vieux trucs devrons descendre en bas. » rétorqua Abe.

« Pas nécessairement, beaucoup des affaires ici sont mieux que les miennes. » fit remarquer Jo, « Je ne voudrais pas vous faire vous débarrasser de vos affaires pour quelque chose que j'ai eu à Ikea. »

« Ne lui dit pas ça, il a besoin de se débarrasser d'une partie de son bric-à-brac. » Argumenta Abe.

« Nous pouvons aller chez moi plus tard et avoir une idée de ce que nous allons garder et ce qui doit être jeter. »

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent Ils laissèrent Jacob en charge du magasin pendant qu'ils passaient l'après-midi chez Jo. Elle n'eu pas de mal à se débarrasser de la plupart de ses affaires, beaucoup n'était que de simple objets que Sean et elle avaient choisit parce qu'ils allaient ensemble.

La vraie lutte arriva quand elle commença à mettre des choses dans des cartons. Elle n'avait pas regardé leurs photos depuis l'enterrement, et toutes ses possessions avaient été rangées dans des boites et cachées au fond d'un placard où elle n'aurait pas à les voir. Maintenant elle se trouvait assise sur le sol de sa chambre à regarder la boite.

« Jo. » Elle entendit Henry l'appeler quelque part en bas. Elle resta simplement assise là à l'écouter monter à l'étage. « Abe et moi pensions sortir diner et en finir pour aujourd'hui. » Il lança un regard vers elle, assise sur le sol, et su ce qu'il se passait. « Ça va ? »

« Ça va. » Jo haussa les épaules, bougeant pour se mettre debout.

« Ce sont les affaires de Sean n'est-ce pas ? » Henry offrit sa main.

« Ouais. » murmura-t-elle, « Je les avais mises là le lendemain des funérailles. »

« Tu veux les partager avec moi ? » Il la guida vers le lit.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. » Elle regarda la boite une fois encore. « Sa montre, sa mallette, quelques photos, quelques livres, sa veste de lycée. »

« Ce sont les petites choses qui sont importantes, ces choses qui sont irremplaçables. » assura Henry. « Un jour tu sera heureuse de les avoir gardées. »

« Peut être un jour, mais aujourd'hui ça fait toujours mal. » Jo se laissa aller dans les bras de Henry.


	32. Chapter 32

Après avoir chargé quelques cartons de plus dans la voiture ils conduisirent autour du bloc pour un petit dîner, avant de rentrer à la maison le soir. Ils apprécièrent un verre de vin avant d'aller au lit. Le lendemain matin ils fermèrent le magasin et sortir de la ville pour une petite excursion et un pique-nique. Rien de plus qu'une échappatoire du reste du monde pour la journée, ça avait été une longue semaine. Jo avait même réussi à faire entrer Henry dans une des nombreux lacs, mais pas sans efforts.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Franchement de la part du gars qui pensait que c'était bien de plonger dans le port. » Jo sourit en se mettant en sous-vêtements. « Tu n'es pas embarrassé, si ? »

« No. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'espérerais pas avec le nombre de gens à New York qui t'ont vu nu. » Abe leva les yeux de son livre. « Juste, saute dedans. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être prêt pour une baignade. » Henry se tourna vers son fils.

« J'ai un livre. » Abe haussa les épaules, « Et puis tu ne veux pas que Jo voit ça, elle pourrait partir d'ici avec moi au lieu de toi. Va dans l'eau. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. »

« D'accord, d'accord mais je le fait avec protestation. » Henry commença à se déshabiller.

« Est-ce que tout ne l'ai pas avec toi ? » Jo rit, « Allez vieil homme, tu prends une éternité. »

« Je suis désolé, es-tu pressé ? » Henry fit un petit rire en regardant vers l'eau. Tout était calme, pas qu'il ne soit trop concerné, il était devenu un bon nageur avec les années. L'eau avait l'air bonne il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Jo voulait aller dedans. Cependant il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué depuis des années

Au bout d'un moment ils durent sortir s'ils voulaient que leurs sous vêtements sèchent avant de retourner à la voiture. Ils rejoignirent donc Abe sur la rive pour manger ce qui avait été emballé de façon experte par les deux hommes.

« Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. » Jo regarda vers l'eau. « Pas la baignade, l'escapade hors de la ville. »

« J'aimerais bien ça. » Henry regarda la magnifique femme près de lui.

« On pourrait l'emmener à la zone de pêche le weekend prochain. » suggéra Abe.

« Abraham c'est notre truc. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, eh bien c'est notre truc que nous n'avons pas fait depuis des années. » Rétorqua Abe, « Et j'apprécie la compagnie d'une belle femme si tu ne le fais pas. »

« J'adorerais aller pêcher la semaine prochaine. » sourit Jo.

« Bien, j'ai toute une semaine pour me remettre de cette excursion. » Abe s'étira.

La semaine suivante arriva et se passa comme d'habitude à New York, des meurtriers furent attrapés comme ils le sont habituellement quand Jo et Henry font équipe, et quand le Samedi arriva le couple se retrouva à l'anniversaire d'un garçon de neuf ans. Ils avaient promis à Hanson après tout.

«Vous êtes venu.» S'extasia Karen quand ils passèrent la porte.

« Nous ne l'aurions raté pour rien au monde. » Henry sourit, si Jo n'était pas sûr de sa relation et aurait pu être jalouse de la façon dont Henry charmait facilement les gens.

« Il y a de la bière dans la glacière bleue, des sodas et de l'eau dans la rouge. Mike est au grill il sera tellement heureux de vous voir. » Karen les introduisit dans la petite cour.

« Jo. Doc. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez vraiment. » Hanson agita sa spatule. « Prenez une bière. » Il leur tendit deux bouteilles. « Désolé Doc pas de boisson élégantes ici. »

« Je suis sûr que je vais survivre. » Henry accepta la boisson. « Alors où est le garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire ? »

« Avec ses cousins, essayant de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour tout casser avec sa batte de baseball. Hanson hocha la tête vers le groupe d'enfants qui jouait à ce qui ressemblait à une partie de baseball qui aurait dérivé. « Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec l'alcool aujourd'hui Jo ? »

« Je te promets, je vais mieux que le weekend dernier. » Elle roula des yeux.

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Hanson sourit, « alors burger ou hot dog pour vous deux ? »

« Hot dog pour moi. » Jo hocha la tête, et lança un coup d'œil à Henry ensuite avec un sourire en coin, « Donne lui un hot dog. »

« Je ne peux pas choisir ? » Il essaya de ne pas sourire.

« Non, tu vas apprécier une fête de jardin comme il se doit. » Jo se tourna pour regarder dans les yeux de Henry, « Bière et hot dog. »

« Ça sonne plus comme une partie de baseball pour moi. » rétorqua Henry, « Et croit moi ou pas j'en ai eu mon lot. »

« Vraiment ? » Jo était curieuse.

« Oh oui, certains font des choses vraiment incroyable pour les personnes qu'ils aiment. Tu vas devoir demander à Abe, bien sûr si tu fais ça tu pourrais obtenir celui où il s'est fait poser un lapin. »

« Tu lui as posé un lapin ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Abigail et moi travaillons aux urgences, il y avait une urgence que nous ne pouvions pas passer pour une partie de baseball. » Henry répéta la même chose qu'il avait dit à son fils de nombreuses fois. »

« Alors Doc parlez moi de cette connexion entre Abe et vous. » interrompit Hanson, après avoir partiellement écouté l'échange entre Henry et Jo.

« Eh bien franchement il est ce que j'ai le plus proche d'une famille. » Henry fit court et gentil.

« Ne dites pas ça, vous faites parti de notre petite famille au poste. » Hanson sourit, « Je sais que je vous ai embêté mais sérieusement Doc, ce ne serait pas la même chose sans vous. »

« J'apprécie vraiment ça détective. » Henry acquiesça et Jo sourit, ses deux hommes s'entendaient finalement.


	33. Chapter 33

Le reste de la fête fut un succès, Jo alterna entre des conversations avec Karen et Mike. Henry la suivi principalement, ce ne fut qu'une fois la fête presque finie que Jo regarda à ses côtés et fut surprise qu'Henry ne soit pas là. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la cour et elle le trouve assis avec le garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu collectionnais les cartes de baseball. » Henry commença la conversation simplement, et le garçon acquiesça simplement. « Tu sais tu as de la chance parce que j'en ai quelques unes ici dont j'essai de me débarrasser depuis un moment. » Henry sortit trois vieilles cartes de sa poche. « J'en ai plusieurs comme celles-ci chez moi, et je ne m'en sers pas. »

« Whoa. » Le jeune garçon retourna chaque carte entre ses mains. « Elles valent une fortune. Comment tu les as eu ? »

« Entre toi et moi je les ai acheté dans un paquet de carte pour mon fils il y a longtemps, ce sont celles qu'il a eu en plusieurs exemplaire. » Henry sourit, le garçon ne savait pas quoi penser de cette réponse mais il ne posa pas de question.

« Mickey Mantle… Ted Williams… » Il du faire une pause avant de regarder le plus vieille carte. « Babe Ruth. Tu les as vraiment vu jouer ? »

« J'ai vu Mickey Mantie et Ted Williams quand j'ai emmené mon fils voir des matchs, mais j'avoue ne pas être un fan de baseball moi même, je n'ai pas vu Babe Ruth jouer. » Répondit Henry. « Tu sais mon fils n'était plus âgé que toi maintenant quand nous sommes aller à ces matchs. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air assez vieux, mais tu parles assez vieux. » Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Peux tu garder un secret ? » Henry observa le petit de neuf ans.

« Uh uh. » Le garçon acquiesça

« Je ne peux pas vieillir, pas comme les personnes normales, j'ai vécu 200 ans. »

« Pas possible ! » Le garçon sourit.

« Mais c'est notre secret d'accord. » Henry sourit au garçon qui acquiesça avec un enthousiasme que seul les jeunes enfants avaient. « Et tu gardes ces cartes en sécurité d'accord ? »

Jo ne fut pas la seule a remarquer Henry avec le garçon. « Il a l'air à l'aise avec les enfants, tu es sûr qu'il n'en a pas ? » Karen sourit.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas. » Mike haussa les épaules, Jo n'eu pas vraiment à mentir.

« Non, pas d'enfants à la maison pour l'instant. » Jo haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, Abe était un grand garçon.

« Pas maintenant, mais dans le futur. » Karen était tout sauf subtile.

« Karen. » Hanson recracha presque sa bière.

« Pas de plans. » Jo répondit malgré son partenaire qui rougissait d'embarras. « Notre situation est inhabituelle, peut être pas le meilleur environnement pour des enfants. »

« Pas du tout, vous feriez des parents géniaux, je veux dire regarde le. » Karen pointa du doigt Henry qui était maintenant avec les deux garçons.

« Oui Henry serait un père génial, je sais ça. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ses capacités, je m'inquiète de la situation. » Jo essaya d'expliquer.

« Lâche la un peu Karen, tu es allé droit aux enfants, normalement il y a quelques étapes entre. » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Non c'est bon. » Assura Jo, « Mais je ferais mieux de le ramener à la maison, nous avons promis à Abe que nous serions à l'heure pour le diner. »

« Donc c'est officiel vous vivez ensemble maintenant ? » Ne pu s'empêcher Hanson.

« Nous sommes en transition. » Jo acquiesça, « On décide ce qui reste et ce qui part. »

« C'est un grand pas. » Sourit Karen.

« Oui, eh bien, ça semblait le bon moment » Jo haussa les épaules, « Mais nous devons vraiment y aller. » Elle s'excusa pour arracher Henry aux garçons. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. Excusez moi les garçons mais je dois partir. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fête d'anniversaire, et gardez ces cartes en sécurité okay ? »

« Okay ! Salut Henry. » Les deux garçons sourirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as donné ? » demanda Jo en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

« Eh bien Hanson a dit que les garçons collectionnaient les cartes de baseball, et Abraham en a quelques unes en double assez populaires dans sa jeunesse. Alors avec sa permission j'en ai donné aux garçons. »

« Quelles cartes Henry ? »

« Seulement celles qui étaient communes à l'époque. » Henry haussa les épaules, alors que Jo sortait la voiture dans la rue. « Mickey Mantie, Ted williams et Babe Ruth. »

« Tu as des doubles de cartes qui valent des millions de dollars. » Jo n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait que Henry avait de l'argent mais qu'il avait assez pour pouvoir juste donner trois cartes de baseball sans prix a un garçon de neuf ans. Ou alors il ne se souciait vraiment pas de l'argent.

« eh bien j'ai dit que c'était des joueurs populaires, ce qui veut dire qu'elles étaient très communes, il se trouve aussi que j'avais un fils à ce moment qui aimait les cartes de baseball. » Henry ne voyait pas ce qui excitait tellement Jo. « Si les fils de Hanson peuvent leur trouver une utilité je ne vois pas de problème à les passer à une autre génération. Et puis quand tu vis aussi longtemps que moi tu vois beaucoup de choses triviales à collectionner prendre de la valeur avec les années. »

« Eh bien on dirait que je pourrais vivre aussi longtemps que toi. » répondit Jo. « Et quand Hanson découvrira que tu as donné à ses enfants des cartes qui valent de millions il aura quelques petites choses à dire à ce propos. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Henry soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Jo se demandait parfois ce que Henry voyait quand il regardait dans le vide comme ça. Est-ce que c'était le présent ou quelque depuis longtemps disparu.

« De quoi parlais-tu avec les garçons ? » Jo essaya de le ramener au présent.

« Je leur disais ce que c'était de voir ces joueur des cartes jouer. » Henry sourit.

« Tu leur as parlé de ta condition. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Ça t'as prit presque un an pour me le dire mais tu peux le dire à deux enfants sans problème. »

« Je ne leur ai pas dit en autant de mots.' Henry essaya d'expliquer, « J'aime bien raconter mes histoires aux enfants, ils ne questionnent jamais l'impossible que c'est. Ensuite s'ils le disent à des adultes ce sont justes des histoires d'un homme étrange, qui utilise des vieux mots, avec un drôle d'accent. » Le sourire de Henry se transforma en mou quand il finit, « Cependant ils finissent par grandit et l'histoire devient juste une histoire. »

« Oui mais c'est une belle histoire avec des souvenirs joyeux. » rappela Jo, « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils vont oublier. »

« Vrai. » Henry hocha la tête. « Alors pêche avec Abraham demain, tu es impatiente ? » Jo n'eu même pas le temps de remarquer que la conversation avait changée, c'était arrivé trop rapidement.

« En fait oui, je suis un peu nerveuse. Je suis honoré d'être la première femme à être introduite dans votre coin de pêche. » Elle sourit.

« Oui eh bien tu es aussi la première femme qui accepte l'offre de nous accompagner. » répondit Henry, « Abigail n'a jamais été une fan de pêche, et honnêtement je ne l'étais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à quel point c'était utile pour passer de bons moments avec ton fils. »

À ce moment ils étaient garé et était presque en haut de l'escalier dans le magasin, ce qui voulait dire que Abe les avait presque assurément entendu entrer.

« Alors les enfants ont aimés les cartes ? » Il appela depuis la cuisine.

« Beaucoup. » Henry tint la porte de la cuisine pour Jo. 'Cependant Jo pense que je suis fou de les avoir simplement donné. »

« Elle ne réalise visiblement pas combien de cartes je possède. » Abe leva les yeux de sa cuisine, « Une bonne fête ? »

« Oui c'était bien. » Jo acquiesça, aidant avec les crackers et la sauce en les disposant pour les grignoter pendant qu'il cuisinait.

« Du vin avec le repas ? » Henry attrapa la bouteille.

« Il doit rincer le goût de la bière de sa bouche. » Jo sourit.

« C'est un snob. » Ajouta Abe, « Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. »

« Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand tu nais riche. » Jo se joignit à Abe dans la taquinerie.

« J'apprécie simplement les bonnes choses. » Henry servit trois verres.

« Eh bien apprécie ce repas alors. » Abe servit les assiettes.

« Avec plaisir. » Assura Henry.


	34. Chapter 34

Ils passèrent tous un bon moment le dimanche, et Jo se retrouva juste dans le bureau de Henry quand Hanson entra. « Doc à quoi vous pensiez en donnant à mes garçons ces cartes, vous savez combien elles valent ? »

« Croyez moi, Jo m'a déjà renseigné sur leur valeur. » Henry posa de côté ses papiers.

« Eh bien alors pourquoi vous les avez juste donné, et à un enfant de neuf ans ? » Hanson n'était pas vraiment fâché, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux non plus.

« Quand Abraham les a eu elles ne valaient pas autant, et elles étaient très communes. Si elles étaient les seules copies que nous avions je ne les aurais pas donnés à vos garçons. » Henry expliqua à Hanson comme il l'avait fait pour Jo la nuit dernière. « Si vous pensez que les garçons sont trop jeunes pour les avoir, vous êtes plus que bienvenu à les prendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent mieux les apprécier. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème Doc, le problème est que vous avez en gros donné à mes garçons des millions de dollars. » Argumenta Hanson.

« Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir les vendre. » fit remarquer Henry. « Comme je l'ai dit Abraham à plusieurs de ces cartes, et quand vous avez dit que votre fils collectionnait les cartes de baseball j'ai pensé que je pourrais transmettre les cartes à une autre génération. Maintenant si vous choisissez de les garder ou de les vendre c'est entre vous et vos fils, ça ne me concerne pas. »

« Oh il est hors de question que nous vendions ce cartes. » Hanson secoua la tête, « Mais nous ne pouvons pas les garder non plus. »

« Eh bien je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me rende mes cadeaux. » Henry fronça les sourcils, « Je vous assure que les cartes sont pour vous et vos garçons. Prenez en soin. »

« Doc vous êtes fou vous savez. » Hanson ne savait pas s'il était supposé être énervé ou pas de garder les cartes.

« On me l'a dit quelques fois. » Henry hocha la tête, « Bonne journée Détective. »

« Allez Hanson, je suis sûr que nous avons notre propre paperasse à faire. » Jo emmena son partenaire hors du bureau du médecin légiste.

« Ton petit-ami vient juste de donner des millions de dollars. » rappela Hanson à Jo en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Oh je sais. » Jo soupira, « Je lui ai déjà parlé à ce propos. »

« Il s'en fou vraiment ? »

« Apparemment, il ne s'intéresse pas au baseball et Abe a encore toute sa collection de cartes, alors il ne voit pas de mal à donner quelques doubles. »

« C'est un spécimen étrange. » Hanson retomba dans sa description favorite.

Tout s'était calmé en fait cela faisait des semaines que rien de chaotique ne s'était passé pour les membres du 11th precinct. Ils résolurent leurs affaires dans des temps raisonnables, appelant Henry si nécessaire, et plusieurs quand ça ne l'était pas.

En fait c'était une de ces affaires sur laquelle ils enquêtaient maintenant. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Jo avait découvert sa nouvelle immortalité, et ni Henry ni elle n'étaient mort, ce qu'Abe aimait faire remarquer comme une sorte de nouveau record. Néanmoins tout à une fin.

Jo et Hanson emmenèrent Henry alors qu'ils suivaient une piste, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas fut qu'il y ait une embrouille là. Jo et Hanson ordonnèrent à Henry des instructions strictes de rester.

Les renforts furent appelé et des officiers en uniforme coupèrent le chemin de leur suspect, le faisant se retourner et tirer. Les flics le saisir en même temps que Hanson tombait aux côtés de sa partenaire.

« Reste avec moi Jo. » Il utilisa sa veste pour couvrir le sang. « J'appelle une ambulance. »

« Non, trouve Henry. » Jo essaya d'attraper le portable d'Hanson. Il se révéla que personne n'eu à trouver Henry car puisque comme d'habitude les instructions de rester en arrière ne durèrent qu'une minute avant qu'il ne les suive. Quand il entendit le tire il sût qu'il devait accélérer l'allure.

« Pas encore. » Henry s'empara du portable, « laisse moi voir. » Il souleva la veste et le T-shirt de Jo. « Ce n'est pas trop grave. Je peux arrêter le saignement. » Il rendit le téléphone à Hanson, « Tu peux y aller et passer le coup de fil. »

« Non. » Jo attrapa le téléphone. « Henry tu ne peux pas… »

« Jo, j'ai vu pire, tu vas t'en sortir. » Assura Henry en appliquant une pression sur la blessure, jusqu'à ce que Jo repousse ses mains.

« Henry… stop. » Elle secoua la tête, plus elle se battait contre les deux hommes moins elle avait l'air bien.

« Jo, je ne pense pas que le Détective Hanson soit préparé à te voir mourir. » Henry essaya à nouveau d'arrêter le saignement.

« Il devrait savoir. » souffla Jo, se battant contre Henry.

« Mais pas comme ça. » Henry replaça la veste sur la blessure. « Détective dites à ces policiers d'emmener notre suspect, ensuite j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Jo, laisse moi te sauver. »

« Henry… il n'y a pas le temps. » souffla Jo, Henry savait qu'à ce moment elle avait sûrement raison mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait juste abandonner. « Hey regarde moi Henry… c'est mon tour de le dire. » Ses respirations devenaient plus laborieuses, « Je te vois bientôt. »

« Tu ferais mieux. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'installa pour tenir sa main alors qu'elle respirait un dernier souffle et disparut. « Détective j'ai peur que vous ne deviez conduire jusqu'à l'East River. » Henry prit une minute pour se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Hanson regardait le sol et le sang encore sur les mains de Henry.

« Vous allez devoir conduire au fleuve. » répéta Henry, mais Hanson ne bougeait toujours pas. « Vos clés de voiture alors. » Henry tendit sa main. Hanson broncha un instant puis tendit les clés au médecin légiste. « Vous venez ? » Henry se tourna vers le Détective sous le choc. Henry ne savait pas comment il restait si calme alors qu'il ressentait tellement d'émotions. « Vous avez une couverture dans votre voiture Détective ? Peut être dans le coffre ? »


	35. Chapter 35

Henry attrapa la couverture du coffre de Hanson et s'assura que Mike irait bien dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes. « Alors nous allons garder un sac de vêtements quelque part pas loin, parce que je ne me ferais pas arrêter. » Jo n'hésita pas à prendre la couverture et sortit de l'eau.

« Ça n'avait pas à arriver. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Jo soupira, se dirigeant vers la voiture.

« J'aurais pu stopper l'hémorragie, tu n'avais pas à mourir. »

« Henry je vais bien. » Jo roula les yeux, « Si tu t'inquiètes qu'Hanson l'ai découvert, il doit savoir. Je suis sa partenaire dans un travail ou on se fait tirer dessus régulièrement. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Hanson, je m'inquiète pour toi. » Henry la fit tourner pour lui faire face. « Je ne veux pas que tu meurs juste pour éviter la peine. »

« Je n'essayais pas d'éviter quoi que ce soit. » Jo l'ignora et grimpa dans la voiture. « Tu as conduis ? »

« Ton partenaire n'était pas en condition de conduire. » rétorqua Henry, la faisant tendre la main vers les clés, « Et toi non plus. » Henry le garda.

« Je vais bien, tu es vraiment énervé contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé essayer de me sauver. Écoute Henry tu es un médecin génial mais j'étais en train de mourir. » Les deux immortels ne faisaient pas attention au deuxième détective qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce dont il avait été témoin.

« Jo cette blessure n'était pas mortelle. » Henry naviguait dans le trafique, « J'ai un peu d'expérience avec les blessures pas balles. J'aurais pu stopper le saignement et tu aurais pu être suturé rapidement, avec peut être un jour à l'hôpital en surveillance. »

« Est-ce que ça compte, je suis là maintenant. » Jo soupira, « Écoute Henry maintenant tu sais comment tout le monde se sent quand ils doivent te voir mourir. »

La dispute continua tout le chemin de retour au magasin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au point où chacun se disputait pour une chose différente.

« Si tu meurs juste pour éviter la récupération, tu risques de perdre ce qu'il reste de notre humanité. »

« Écoute je ne pensais qu'à mon partenaire, je pense qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour notre condition. »

« Je m'en fou que tu ai voulu le dire à Hanson, mais tu aurais pu le faire différemment. » Henry tenait la porte du magasin ouverte.

« J'apprends de ton expérience. » argua Jo, « Tu as eu les meilleurs résultats quand Abigail t'a vu mourir. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que te vois mourir Jo, c'est à propos de toi mourant pour commencer. »

« Hanson n'est pas Nora, je ne prévois pas de passer une seconde dans une cellule psychiatrique. » lui rétorqua Jo.

« Tu as raison il ne l'est pas. » fut tout ce qu'Henry pu trouver à dire avant de disparaître dans son labo.

« Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi vous vous disputiez mais ce n'était pas rien. » Abe ferma le magasin. « Nora est une blessure que ne pourra probablement jamais complètement cicatriser gamine. »

« Je sais j'étais juste tellement frustrée, je sais que j'ai foirée, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me fasse la morale. » Jo accepta les vêtements que lui tendait Abe. « Je ne sais pas comment il espérait que je pense rationnellement après m'être fait tirer dessus. »

« Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi, c'est tout. » Abe tint la couverture pendant que Jo enfilait des vêtements propres. « Vas lui parler. J'emmène le détective à l'étage lui faire du thé et m'assurer qu'il soit confortable quand vous serez prêt à parler. »

« Merci Abe. » Sourit Jo.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Assura Abe, repliant la couverture et la posant à côté. Il regarda Jo descendre avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment maintenant. « Puis-je vous offrir du thé Détective ? » Abe le guida à l'étage. « Je paris que vous pourriez apprécier quelques chose de relaxant, on dirait que ça à été un trajet mouvementé. » Abe s'affaira à faire du thé immédiatement. « Je vous offrirais bien quelque chose de plus fort mais il est à peine midi. » Toujours pas de réponse, « Alors dite-moi que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Hanson parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu sa partenaire disparaître devant lui. « Jo et moi poursuivions un suspect et quand il était coincé il s'est retourné et nous a tiré dessus. Il a touché Jo, et elle est tombée et je voulais appeler une ambulance mais elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Puis Henry est arrivé et a dit que je pouvais y aller et appeler une ambulance parce que ce n'était pas trop grave. Puis ils ont commencé à se disputer et Jo m'a prit mon téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry arrête le saignement. Puis elle est juste partie, et Henry conduisait vers le fleuve, et puis il y avait Jo. Ils ont commencé à se disputer à nouveau et je ne saisi pas tout. »

« Réaction parfaitement normale. Quand j'ai découvert pour la condition de Henry je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant trois jours. J'ai fait une bonne frayeur à mes parents. » Abe tandis une tasse de thé. « J'avais neuf ans à l 'époque. » Clarifia Abe. « Donnez aux deux tourtereaux quelques minutes pour s'excuser et ils pourrons mieux vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je suis désolé, une réaction parfaitement normale ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « Ça arrive souvent ? »

« La partie mort oui, habituellement du côté de Henry cependant. Les gens qui le découvre, de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. » Abe considéra la question, devrait-il être heureux que son père ai autant d'amis de confiance ou inquiet que le secret se répande.

« Que voulez-vous dire par Henry meurt beaucoup ? » demanda Hanson.

« C'est une habitude que j'essai de rompre. » Henry fit entre Jo dans la pièce.

Avant qu'Henry et Jo rejoignent Abe et Hanson à l'étage ils avaient du adoucir les choses en bas.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ressortir Nora. » Jo se tenait sur les marches, « Je sais que tu n'étais pas inquiet qu'Hanson le découvre. Je savais que j'avais probablement foiré. »

« Je n'aurais pas du de faire la morale. » Henry déposa la photo qu'i tenait. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être celui qui attend près du fleuve, je ne sais pas comment Abe fait. »

« Je suis presque sûr que ses cheveux sont devenus gris à cause de toi. » le taquina Jo, finissant de descendre les marches.

« Eh bien alors je suppose que tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas grisonner parce que je suis presque sûr que les événements d'aujourd'hui m'auraient bien vieilli de vingt ans. » Sourit Henry.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir un jour de plus que deux cent ans pour moi. » Jo s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Promets moi, la prochaine fois laisse moi essayer de te sauver. » Henry avait besoin de l'entendre dire oui.

« Je promets. » Jo se pencha pour un léger et tendre baiser. « Mais c'était seulement mas deuxième mort, tu dois me laisser le temps d'apprendre les ficelles. »

« C'est juste. » Rit Henry. Le téléphone de Jo sonna, distrayant le couple un instant.

« C'est la chef. » Jo regarda Henry, « Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? »

« Tu te nettoies, tu seras là aussi vite que possible. » Répondit Henry, la faisant se lever de ses genoux pour qu'ils puissent monter à l'étage et s'occuper de la prochaine situation.


	36. Chapter 36

**Note traductrice : Enfin un nouveau chapitre traduit, je m'excuse pour l'attente mais la fin de l'année était chargée. Avec les vacances qui commencent je devrais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement.**

« C'est une habitude que j'ai essayé de rompre. » répondit Henry à la question de Hanson. Jo le suivi en raccrochant au téléphone.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, la chef nous attend de retour au travail dans une demi-heure. » Jo informa le groupe. « Je vais me laver rapidement, Henry tu peux résumer ? »

« Henry ne sait pas comment résumer, surtout à propos de l'histoire de sa vie. » Ne pu s'empêcher Abe.

« Attend une minute, c'était ta mort. » Henry fronça les sourcils, « Je pensais que tu allais faire l'explication. »

« Eh bien j'allais le faire mais j'ai aussi besoin de rincer l'eau du fleuve de mes cheveux avant de retourner au bureau. » Jo haussa les épaules, « et puis tu le dis tellement mieux. » Elle embrassa Henry sur la joue et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Okay, j'attends. » Hanson avait retrouvé sa voix avec la tasse de thé. « J'aimerais une explication. »

« D'accord, et tu en mérite une. Abraham tu as une autre tasse pour moi ? » Il fit un geste indiquant le thé, ce à quoi obéit joyeusement son fils. « Maintenant j'ai besoin que vous suspendiez votre incrédulité pendant que je raconte mon histoire. »

« Doc je viens de voir ma partenaire mourir et ressusciter, croyez moi l'incrédulité est suspendu. » Hanson roula les yeux.

« D'accord eh bien je vais commencer par le début. » Henry soupira, il détestait avoir à le dire à de nouvelles personnes, il savait que Jo faisait confiance à Hanson mais il avait toujours ce souvenir de Nora en arrière plan. « Je suis né en 1779, puis en 1814 j'étais à bord d'un navire d'esclaves détenu par la compagnie de mon père. Je voulais essayer de saper les affaires de mon père en aidant à libérer les esclaves à bord… »

« Version abrégée Henry. » le coupa Abe.

« D'accord, eh bien je me suis fait tirer dessus en essayant de protéger un des esclaves. Ils ont jeté mon corps par dessus bord. Je me suis ensuite réveillé nu au milieu de l'océan. Depuis chaque fois que je meurs je me réveille dans l'étendu d'eau la plus proche. Pour les deux dernières décennies ça a été l'East River. »

« Vous êtes sérieux. » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Donc si c'est vrai quel âge avez vous ? » Hanson regarda Henry puis Abe, cherchant un signe d'une mauvaise farce, mais le médecin légiste n'était pas vraiment le genre.

« 236. » l'informa Henry.

« Et Jo ? » Hanson était inquiet que sa partenaire lui ai menti tout ce temps.

« Oh allez détective c'est mal polie de demander l'âge d'une femme. » le réprimanda Abe.

« 35. » Jo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, séchant ses cheveux. « Je suis encore novice de cette immortalité. »

« Vous avez eu l'honneur d'assister à sa seconde mort. » Henry tendit une tasse de thé à Jo.

« Seconde mort ? » répéta Hanson.

« Tu te rappelle quand je me suis fait tirer dessus le mois dernier, ouais eh bien c'était un peu plus qu'une simple égratignure. » confessa Jo.

« Comment ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« C'était le même pistolet qui m'a tué il y a des années. Récemment mon harceleur me l'a rendu, et j'ai fait l'erreur de le laisser là où il pourrait être trouvé par un voleur et utilisé contre un vendeur insoupçonneux d'un magasin d'antiquités. »

« Laisses moi mettre ça au clair, aucun de vous ne peux mourir et Henry est en réalité vieux de deux siècles. » résumé Hanson.

« Plus ou moins oui. » Jo hocha la tête. « Et j'adorerais qu'Henry te raconte certaines de ses histoires et montre des photos, mais la Chef va nous en envoyer plein la tête si nous ne sommes pas de retour au poste bientôt. »

« Que dites vous de bières après le travail ? » Tout le monde s'arrêta parce qu'aucun n'imaginais qu'Henry puisse un jour être celui qui proposait des bières. « Enfin vous pouvez boire des bières et je prendrais quelque chose avec un vrai goût. »

« Okay mais une dernière chose, » Hanson se leva, « Comment on va expliquer ton absence de blessure par balle à la moitié de l'unité qui t'a vu la prendre ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vu un gilet pare-balle dans votre coffre détective ? » Henry posa sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Umm ouais, » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Ça vous embêterait qu'on fasse un trou en tirant dedans ? » Henry sourit.

« Ça pourrait marcher. » acquiesça Hanson.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais porté un gilet pare-balle ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu essayais d'avoir moins sur le dos ton petit-ami surprotecteur. » suggéra Abe. Avec tout le monde d'accord, Hanson rapporta la veste et le groupe se retrancha dans le labo de Henry où le tire avait le moins de chance de se faire entendre.

Bientôt Abe ré-ouvrait le magasin et Hanson conduisait les autres de retour au poste. Henry descendit à la morgue pendant que Jo et Hanson allaient expliquer leur absence part le fait que Jo avait besoin d'une nouvelle chemise et un peu de glace après que la veste ai interrompu le trajet de la balle.

« Tu es heureuse avec lui n'est-pas ? » Demanda Hanson alors que leurs partenaires retournaient à leurs bureaux.

« Bien sûr. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu dois rester avec lui parce que… »

« À cause de notre condition. » Jo sourit, « Hanson je savais à propos de sa condition quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Quand ça m'est arrivé j'étais en quelque sorte heureuse en vérité. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas à le quitter un jour. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Hanson.

« Oui, je l'aime vraiment. » Acquiesça Jo.

« Alors je suis heureux pour toi. » approuva Hanson, « Mais ça ne change rien, il reste étrange. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça changerait. » Jo secoua simplement la tête.


	37. Chapter 37

Lien vers le chapitre original en Anglais: s/11246353/37/When-secrets-become-the-truth

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Henry et Jo partir ensemble, mais ils étaient surpris de voir le détective Hanson les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. La porte était presque fermée quand une dernière personne se glissa dans l'ascenseur.

« On reforme le gang! » Lucas regarda d'une personne à l'autre.

« Non. » Hanson roula les yeux.

« Heure d'histoires. » Jo informa le jeune homme.

« Oh ouch, chef vous allez bien ? » Lucas se tourna vers le médecin légiste.

« Pas moi Lucas. » le corrigea Henry.

« Détective, » Lucas se tourna vers Jo, « vous allez bien ? »

« Il savait ! » Hanson confronta le couple, « Vous lui avez dit avant de me le dire ! »

« Il m'a en quelque sorte vu mourir. » Expliqua Henry, laissant Jo les guider vers le bar le plus proche. « Quand nous avons été pris en otage à la morgue. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a jamais retrouvé la deuxième balle. » résonna Hanson.

« Ouais, et maintenant j'aimerai éclaircir les choses, je ne me suis pas évanoui, malgré ce qu'à dit le détective Martinez sur le moment. » Lucas se dépêcha d'éclaircir toutes idée fausse à son propos.

« Tu lui as dit avant de me le dire. » répéta Hanson.

« Mike. » essaya Jo.

« On est partenaires tu ne penses pas que c'est le genre de chose que j'aimerais savoir ? » demanda Hanson.

« Détective c'est de ma faute. » coupa Henry, commandant un verre au bar avant de vite pousser le groupe vers une table isolée. « Je ne fais pas autant confiance que je le pourrais, je ne voulais pas que Jo parle à qui que ce soit de ma condition et j'ai peur de lui avoir passé cette paranoïa. Voyez vous j'étais marié lors de ma première mort. »

« Henry tu n'as pas a raconter cette histoire. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Je bien peur que si. Je veux qu'ils réalisent pourquoi ils n'ont pas été dans la confidence plus tôt, quand ils auraient probablement dû l'être. » Répondit Henry, « Après quelques mois je suis retourné auprès de ma femme, et d'abord nous étions simplement heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Puis elle a commencé à poser des questions sur ma cicatrice. Alors après qu'elle m'ait convaincu je lui ai dit, le lendemain j'étais en chemin pour Bedlam où j'ai passé les deux années suivantes de ma vie. »

« Jésus, Doc. » Hanson ne pouvait que boire sa bière. « Si ma femme m'avait fait ça j'aurait perdu la raison il y a des années. »

« Oui, eh bien les techniques de l'asile étaient assez dures pour la faire perdre à n'importe quel homme pour ainsi dire. » Henry tressaillit et décida de ne pas prendre un verre.

« Donc Bedlam a vraiment existé. » dit Lucas.

« Existe toujours. » Henry réussi finalement à avaler son cognac. « Hôpital royal Bethlem à Londres. Cependant ses méthodes ont évoluées avec le temps et je suis sûr que ce serait plus plaisant d'y être patient maintenant que quand j'y étais. »

« Whoa. » Lucas siffla, « C'est plutôt cool. Pas que vous ayez été enfermé là bas, mais le fait que ça existe toujours. »

« Cette femme, c'était la Nora que vous avez mentionné plus tôt aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Oui c'est elle. » acquiesça Henry.

« Ouais, je veux dire pas étonnant que vous ne fassiez pas confiance aux gens. Je ne vous blâme pas Doc, ça a un peu tout bousillé. » Hanson ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« Eh bien maintenant que nos nous sommes débarrassé de ça je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver des histoires plus intéressantes à raconter. » Henry écarta le sujet, mais il ne dupait aucun d'eux. « Où voudriez vous commencer, j'ai vécu deux guerres mondiales, je suis mort dans le Klondike, et j'ai rencontré plein d'hommes et femmes célèbres. »

« Ces cartes que tu as donné à mes enfants, tu leur a dis être allé à certains des jeux. C'est vrai ? » Demanda Hanson.

« Oui, c'est vrai, et même si je ne suis pas trop fan de baseball, un match de baseball est un excellent moyen de passer du temps avec son fils. » acquiesça Henry.

« Donc tu as un enfant. » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi tu n'a pas juste dit ça ? »

« Parce que ce serait un peu difficile d'explique pourquoi mon fils fait deux fois mon âge. » répondit Henry.

Le groupe passa le reste de la soirée au bar, écoutant les histoires de Henry jusqu'à ce qu'Hanson ne puisse vraiment plus éviter sa maison plus longtemps. « Nous devrons fini ça une autre fois Doc. Karen va me tuer si je reste dehors plus tard. »

« Le plaisir sera pour moi Détective. » Henry hocha la tête, « Nous devrions probablement rentrer aussi. C'est un miracle qu'Abe n'ai pas encore essayé d'appeler. »

« À demain ! » Lucas sourit, « C'est bien d'avoir le gang réuni ! » Il mena le chemin hors du bar. Pendant que les trois autres roulaient les yeux. Le groupe fit ses au-revoirs et prit chacun son chemin, Hanson et Lucas vers chez eux et Jo et Henry vers le magasin.

Henry s'arrêta à la minute où il entra dans le magasin. « Tu vas bien ? » Jo le regarda.

« Je vais bien. » Henry hocha la tête, fermant la porte et se dirigeant vers la salon, « Abraham est-ce que tu siffle ? »

« C'est un crime dans cette maison ? » Abe leva les yeux de son livre.

« Donc je suppose que tu as passé une bonne journée. » continua Henry.

« J'ai passé une très bonne journée, comme ça arrive. » Abe refusait de reconnaître la question sous entendu de son père.

« Tu as eu un rendez-vous ce soir ? » essaya Henry.

« Non. » Abe ne quittait pas les yeux de son livre.

« Abraham tu siffle seulement après avoir passé un bon moment avec une femme. » fit remarquer Henry.

« Si tu veux savoir, après que vous soyez parti Fawn Mahoney est venu au magasin. Nous sommes sorti prendre un café. »

« La veuve de ton ami. Abraham je ne sais pas si je devrais de réprimander ou te féliciter. » Henry se frotta le front.

« C'était juste un café Pops. » Abe posa finalement son livre. « Cependant nous comptons nous revoir la semaine prochaine. »

« Qui est Fawn Mahoney ? » coupa Jo.

« Son premier baiser. » sourit Henry.

« C'est vraiment mignon. » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Et aussi la veuve d'un ami. » ajouta Henry.

« Il aime s'accrocher à cette partie. » Abe roula les yeux, « Et puis ce n'est qu'un café. »

« Soit prudent Abe. » L'avertissement était la seule chose qu'Henry pouvait donner à son fils.

« Toujours. » Abe hocha la tête, « Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas je vais au lit. »


	38. Chapter 38

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hanson avait découvert la condition de sa partenaire, et il aimait se dire qu'il le gérait bien. Puis un jour il décida de se porter volontaire pour travailler avec l'étrange médecin légiste.

« Vous voulez aller voir une possible scène de crime ? » Hanson rôdait dans le bureau de l'immortel. « On a beaucoup de sang mais pas de corps, nous aimerions avoir votre avis d'expert. »

« Bien sûr. » Henry attrapa son écharpe, « Pas Jo ? »

« Elle suit une autre piste, je me suis porté volontaire pour vous garder Doc. » Hanson haussa les épaules.

« Bon d'accord. » Henry ouvrit le chemin vers l'ascenseur, ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il reprit la parole. « Je comprends que vous voulez me parler. »

« Allez Doc, juste parce que je vous laisse travailler avec votre petite amie tout le temps ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas le faire aussi de temps à autre. » Essaya Hanson, en réponse à quoi Henry ne fit que le regarder. « Okay d'accord, j'ai encore quelques questions à propos de vous et Jo. Et je ne veux pas les soulever avec Jo parce qu'elle pense que je suis cool avec ça. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux pour aider. » Henry hocha la tête. « Sachez seulement que j'ai peu de réponses moi même. »

« Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre tout ce truc d'immortalité, ça me dépasse. Je veux juste savoir que vous allez prendre soin d'elle. » Hanson haussa les épaules, « L'éternité à l'air intimidante. »

« Ça l'est. » Henry soupira, « Aigail m'a appris à vivre jour après jour, ça rend les choses plus simples, mais il est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qui va arriver aux personnes auxquelles vous tenez. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder Jo saine et sauve, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle fera de même pour moi. »

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas la laisser se faire arrêter comme vous l'avez été. » Hanson arriva sur la scène de crime.

« Elle m'a déjà assuré que nous garderons maintenant des vêtements près du fleuve en précaution. »

« Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé avant. Je veux dire, vous êtes un homme intelligent Doc. »

« Franchement, j'ai toujours espérer éviter de mourir à nouveau. » Henry mit ses gants et commença à tourner autour de la scène de crime.

« Un peu optimiste vous ne pensez pas ? » Sourit Hanson.

« Oui, eh bien la chance n'a jamais été en m'a faveur. » acquiesça Henry.

« Vous sentez toujours la douleur non ?, je veux dire quand vous mourez. » Hanson était prudent en approchant ce sujet.

« Oui, et j'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. » Henry regardait autour de la scène de crime.

« Vraiment, vous aimez pouvoir mourir et en ressentir toujours chaque seconde. » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais me réveiller et me souvenir de toute la douleur physique et émotionnelle que j'ai enduré, mais j'en suis reconnaissant. » répondit Henry. « La douleur est ce qui me rappelle que peut importe ce qu'il m'arrive je suis toujours humain. » Hanson n'avait pas de réponse à donner à cela. « Le sang devra être testé bien sûr, mais en assumant qu'il vient de la même personne il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ai survécu. En me basant sur les éclaboussures je dirais que c'était un couteau ou une scie. »

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Sans corps j'en ai bien peur. » Henry retira ses gants. « Je peux supposer que notre victime et notre suspect étaient environ de la même taille. »

« D'accord, alors rentrons, tout ce sang et pas de corps me fait froid dans le dos. » Hanson haussa les épaules, ils étaient à peine sortit de la maison quand son téléphone sonna, « Détective Hanson… Whoa ralenti Lucas qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'accord attend. C'est pour vous Doc. »

« Lucas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Henry fronça les sourcils, « Quand ? Je suis en chemin. » Il ferma le portable en le claquant et sauta sur le siège passager de la voiture de Hanson. « Hôpital. » Fut tout ce qu'Henry pu sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Doc ? » Hanson suivi le médecin légiste dans la voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

« Cette voiture ne va pas plus vite ? »

« Henry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Hanson essaya de nouveau.

« Il y a eu un accident. » Henry était clairement paniqué, « Abe, je doit être là-bas. »

« Calme toi Henry je suis sûr qu'il va bien. » Hanson fit de son mieux pour réconforter son ami. « Ce n'est pas un enfant. »

« Mais c'est MON enfant ! » Cria Henry. Faisant mettre les gaz à Hanson, et débattre pendant une minute s'il devait mettre les sirènes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé quand Henry avait dit que son fils avait l'air deux fois plus vieux que lui, tout prenait sens. Pour être honnête la bombe de l'immortalité était un choc assez important pour déboussoler n'importe qui.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Henry à l'instant, il était un père inquiet, tout comme l'était Hanson. Si c'était ses garçons qui étaient à l'hôpital il ferait une crise. Mon dieu, il avait de la chance, il mourrait bien avant ses garçons, il l'espérait.

Henry couru droit au bureau d'accueil, « J'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle chambre est Abraham Morgan ? »

« Et vous êtes ? » L'infirmière ne leva pas les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Son colocataire. » Henry soupira.

« Écoutez madame il est avec le NYPD. » Hanson arriva finalement et montra son badge, « Dites lui dans quelle chambre est Abe. » L'infirmière acquiesça et s'exécuta. « Merci. » Hanson regarda Henry sortir du hall. Il allait laisser au père un peu de temps puisqu'ils ne savaient pas dans quel état était Abe, il s'installa dans une chaise et attendit.


	39. Chapter 39

« Abraham ! » Henry se rua dans la chambre, seulement pour trouver Abe assis dans un lit d'hôpital, feuilletant des magazines. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Relax Pops. » Abe posa le magazine de côté. « Un idiot a grillé un feu rouge. J'ai eu un coup au bras. » Il montra son bras en écharpe, « Ils veulent me garder encore quelques heures des fois que j'ai une commotion cérébrale. »

« Laisse moi voir. » Henry était aux côtés de son fils, vérifiant ses yeux et les testant en déplaçant un doigt d'avant en arrière.

« Les médecins ont déjà fait tout ça. » Abe ne pouvait pas être énervé contre son père pour ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on s'agite plus autour de lui.

« Bien sûr. » Henry recula.

« Oh non tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter. Tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que ces idiots. » Abe sourit, il voulait seulement que son vieil homme se détende. Il obtint au moins un sourire de lui. « Où est Jo ? J'ai pensé que tu étais sorti avec elle quand j'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas à ton bureau. »

« J'étais avec le détective Hanson en fait. Je suis sûr qu'il attend encore dans le hall. » Répondit Henry en prenant un siège. « Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je revenais au magasin après avoir déjeuner avec Myron et un idiot à griller le feu. Il ma heurté du côté passager. » Abe haussa les épaules. « Et avant que tu le dises, oui je sais j'ai été vraiment chanceux. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Henry regarda le plafond avec un sourire, « Je suis juste soulagé que tu ailles bien. »

Dans la salle d'attente Jo venait juste d'arriver et se dirigeait droit vers le bureau d'accueil. « Dans qu'elle chambre est Abraham Morgan ? »

« Il est juste au bout du couloir. Hanson répondit avant que l'infirmière le puisse.

« Henry est avec lui ? » Jo se tourna vers son partenaire immédiatement.

« Ouais on est arrivé y'a environ cinq/ dix minutes. J'ai pensé attendre ici au cas où. » Transmis Hanson.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Rien du tout, Lucas a appelé affolé je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait alors je lui ai passé Henry. Après ça tout ce que j'ai eu c'est Henry assis en silence dans la voiture pour venir ici. Pas que je lui en veuille, si j'avais reçu un appel à propos d'un de mes garçons j'aurais été bouleversé aussi. »

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. » Jo pris une inspiration. « Tu viens ? »

« Si tu n'es pas sortit dans cinq minutes je viendrais voir. » Hanson haussa les épaules, « Je vais vous donnez un peu de temps. » Jo hocha la tête et si dirigea vers la chambre.

« C'était la famille de l'Anglais ? » L'infirmière avait écouté la conversation de Jo et Hanson.

« Père et fils. » Hanson était heureux de ne pas avoir a spécifié lequel était lequel.

« S'il avait juste dit que c'était son père, vous n'auriez pas eu à montrer votre badge. » L'infirmière roula les yeux, et Hanson hocha la tête, avant de prendre son temps pour traverser le couloir.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Jo passa la tête par la porte.

« Ah bien, tu es là, peux tu le faire arrêter de s'inquiéter ? » Abe sourit.

« Tu vas bien ? » Jo le regarda et à part son bras droit en écharpe il était le même que d'habitude.

« J'irais mieux s'ils me laissaient rentrer. » Répondit Abe, souriant quand Jo se dirigea droit vers son père paniqué pour une étreinte rassurante. « Ils ont l'air de penser que parce que je suis 'vieux' j'ai plus de chance d'avoir une commotion cérébrale. J'ai essayé de leur dire que j'avais de bons gênes et que si j'étais un peu comme mon père un accident de voiture ne m'empêcherait pas dépasser les cent ans, mais pour une raison inconnue ils ne m'ont pas crus. » Il obtint un rire de Jo et un sourire de son père, il était heureux d'avoir Jo présente dont le réconfort aidait Henry à se détendre, parce que, que le ciel l'interdise, si ça avait été une vraie urgence Henry n'aurait pas été capable de gérer seul.

« Tu ne leur a pas dit ça. » Henry le mis au défi.

« Si, et ils ne m'ont pas cru. » Insista Abe.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et l'homme dans l'autre voiture ? » Dès que Jo réalisa que personne n'était en danger immédiat elle retourna droit en mode flic. « Il devrait être arrêté ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'était pas ma faute ? » Abe sourit, faisant cherche ses mots à Jo. « Il a grillé un feu, je suis sûr que les flics présent sont plus que capable de s'occuper de lui. Rien ne justifie une enquête des homicides. »

« Heureux de l'entendre parce que nous avons déjà assez à faire en ce moment. » Hanson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Vous allez bien. »

« On ne peu mieux. » Abe sourit, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ? Henry n'a pas parlé de nouvelle affaire. »

« Parce que pour l'instant ce n'est pas l'affaire de Henry. » Hanson s'assit en face des deux immortels. « Il doit y avoir un corps pour avoir besoin d'un médecin légiste. Et pour l'instant nous avons une scène de crime sans corps. »

« Pourquoi tu nous regarde ? » Jo fronça les sourcils, quand le premier instinct de Abe fut de se tourner vers les deux personnes dont il savait que les corps avaient tendance à disparaître.

« Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais été brutalement égorgé récemment. » Ajouta Henry. « Et je n'aurais certainement pas demandé que tout le sang soit testé. »

« Je ne pensais que c'était vous. » Assura Hanson, « En tout cas de ce que j'ai vu quand vous disparaissez tout le sang disparaît aussi. »

« Un très bon point détective. » Henry hocha la tête.

« D'accord alors ce n'était pas vous. » Abe montra exagérément qu'il abandonnait. « Ça veut juste dire qu'il y a vraiment un corps dans la nature. Ce qui est moins rassurant. »

« Eh bien nous allons faire de notre mieux pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est un peu notre job. » Assura Jo.

« Très bien sortons tout les quatre de cet hôpital ridicules et retournons à nos travails. Dieu sait que le magasin de peut pas tourner tout seul et Jacob ne sort pas de cours avant encore deux heures. Si je demande à Henry de le faire rien ne se vendra parce qu'il n'y à pas d'acheteurs digne de ses précieuses antiquités. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Henry fronça les sourcils, « Je veux seulement quelqu'un qui ne ruinera pas une belle pièce. »

« Je vais retourner au bureau et dire au Chef ce qu'il se passe et voir si je peut aller quelque part dans notre affaire. » Décida Hanson, « Vous allez vous en sortir ici ? »

« Je vais parler aux médecins et voir si je peux faire sortir Abe d'ici. Je ne vois aucun signe de commotion cérébrale. » Annonça Henry en se levant, et il sortit avec Hanson.

« Je pensais que Henry avait été médecin, pourquoi il a l'air mal-à-l'aise dans l'hôpital ? » Jo fronça les sourcils après que les deux soient sortit.

« Parfois je pense que ça lui manque, parfois je pense qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir abandonner les patients vivants. » Abe haussa les épaules, « Mais quelque chose est arrivé quand j'étais adolescent qui l'a fait arrêter la médecine. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était, je pense que ça le hante parfois. D'habitude il n'est pas si mal cependant. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est moi à l'hôpital ou peut être… En fait ça pourrait être ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jo regarda le vieil homme pour une réponse.

« C'est l'hôpital où il amis Adam. » Expliqua Abe. « Il est quelques étages au dessus de nous. »

« Il est dans cet hôpital. » Jo se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Abe s'assis.

« Je pense que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec mon camarade immortel. » Jo haussa les épaules, « Mais s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Henry. »

« Motus et bouche cousue. » Promis Abe.


	40. Chapter 40

Jo resta debout devant la chambre quelques minutes elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée Adam. Le plus proche qu'elle en avait été était la conversation avec le 'Dr Farber' ce que je suppose revient à une rencontre avec Adam, mais pas vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas le contrôle qu'il avait sur Henry.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré officiellement. » Jo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a été dit vous savez qui je suis. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait la voir là où elle se tenait alors elle avança. Elle avait des difficultés à se représenter l'homme allongé là devant elle comme un meurtrier psychopathe peut être était-ce les tubes qui sortaient de sa bouche, ou le fait qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Vous devriez savoir que Henry se déteste pour ce qu'il vous a fait. » Commença Jo, « Mais je suis heureuse qu'il l'ai fait, et le jour pourrait venir où il voudra abandonner et vous sortir de votre misère. Je ne le laisserais pas faire aussi loin que je suis concerné vous avez ce que vous méritez. Si vous lui faites encore du mal je ne vous laisserais pas vous en sortir comme ça, et vous prierez pour pouvoir revenir à la condition dans laquelle vous êtes actuellement. Vous avez de que vous vouliez je sais maintenant l'état de Henry et vous savez maintenant que votre théorie sur les armes était ridicule. » Jo s'arrêta un moment et se plaça devant la fenêtre. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous avez vécu. » Jo soupira, « Ne le blesser pas comme ça. » Jo pouvait entendre combien ça résonnait comme une prière. « Je sais que vous ne resterez pas comme ça pour toujours, donc quand vous vous réveillerez s'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Elle ne savait même pas si Adam l'écoutait vraiment, mais elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il y avait des chances qu'il soit en train de rire de combien elle était ridicule mais elle pensait chacune de ses paroles.

« Je vous observerais Adam. » Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'immortel avant de retourner dans la chambre de Abe.

« Bonne conversation ? » Abe leva les yeux, de laisser Henry l'aider à enfiler sa veste.

« Un peu dans un seul sens. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Conversation avec qui ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Un ami commun au troisième étage. » Jo pouvait voir que Henry était sur le point de sur-réagir.

« Je t'en pris dis moi que tu n'es pas montée là-haut. Jo il est dangereux, et s'il sait que tu es comme nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera mais ce ne sera pas bon. » Henry avait oublié Abe et sa veste.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de moi. » Jo soupira, « Je voulais lui parler. »

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dit grand chose. » Rétorqua Henry.

« Je voulais être celle qui faisait la conversation. » Jo roula les yeux.

« Je n'aime pas que tu ailles près de lui. » Ne pu s'empêcher Henry.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en état de lui faire du mal. » Abe vint en aide à la détective.

« J'avais juste besoin de le voir, tu parles de lui comme s'il était un homme de cauchemar. Je voulais être sûr qu'il sache que s'il voulait te faire du mal il devrait passer part moi avant, et je ne suis pas aussi gentille que toi. » Jo se dirigea vers Henry et enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas un femme gentille. » Henry sourit, « M'inquiéter comme ça alors que je suis déjà dans un état de panique. Ne sais-tu pas qu'à mon âge ça pourrait provoquer une attaque ? » Jo sourit en retour, « Et maintenant voilà que tu essais de me séduire dans une chambre d'hôpital juste pour que je ne sois pas fâché après toi. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça. »

« J'ai un bon pouvoir d'observation Détective. »

« D'accord alors, est-ce que ça marche ? » Jo regardait Henry.

« Absolument. » Henry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bon c'est très bien, et tout. J'ai un magasin d'antiquité à faire tourner. » Abe s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur. »

« Et nous devons retourner au travail. » Jo soupira. Elle tint la porte pour les deux hommes, « Henry tu dois penser à renouveler ton permis. Je veux dire, tu as déjà dû conduire pour aller me chercher deux fois et maintenant Abe ne pourra pas conduire pendant un moment. »

« Je peux très bien conduire. » se défendit Abe, « Et puis je n'aurait plus d'écharpe quand Henry se décidera enfin à obtenir son permis»

« C'est New York Jo, tu n'as pas besoin de conduire pour te déplacer. Nous avons des vélos et des taxis. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Tu est juste flémard. » répondit Jo, « Ça te prendrait une heure ou deux de descendre faire la queue pour passer le test et sortir de là avec un permis. »

« Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. » répondit Henry.

« Henry la prochaine fois que tu vient me chercher au fleuve si tu n'as pas de permis je te verbalise. » décida Jo.

« Pas une menace sûre, il pourrait décider de ne pas venir te chercher, ou d'appeler les flics pour attentat à la pudeur. » Fit remarquer Abe.

« Quel est le problème d'aller obtenir un permis ? » Jo s'inséra dans le trafic.

« Essai d'expliquer à la personne derrière le bureau que oui tu avais un permis avant, mais qu'elle date d'avant la date de naissance inscrite sur mon certificat de naissance actuel. » résonna Henry. « C'est compliqué. »

« Tout est compliqué avec toi. » Jo roula les yeux. « Comme tu l'as dit c'est New York, tout le monde n'a pas de permis, juste va y et dit leur que tu n'en as jamais eu et passe le test. »

« Nous verrons. » Henry abandonna.

« Fait attention Pops, la prochaine fois elle te fera avoir un téléphone portable. » Le taquina Abe.


	41. Chapter 41

Quand il fut enfin de retour au bureau Henry fut embusqué par un Lucas inquiet. « Il va bien ? Les médecins n'ont pas dit grand chose. Vous allez bien ? » Et ainsi de suite.

« Nous allons bien tout les deux. » Henry soupira, « Juste un stupide accident. »

« Okay bien, parce que nous venons juste de recevoir un corps, pas mal battu. » Lucas hocha la tête dans la direction des tables. « Les flics n'avaient pas grand chose, mais elle a pas mal d'entailles. »

Henry changea de veste et prit sont temps pour regarder le corps. « Lucas pourrais-tu appeler le détective Hanson, je pense que nous avons trouvé le corps qui manquait à sa scène de crime ce matin. »

Avec ça en tête, les deux détectives furent dans la morgue en l'affaire de quelques minutes. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? »

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles détectives. » Henry leva à peine les yeux de son travail. « Si nous prenons en compte la scène de crime, elle n'est pas la seule victime. »

« Alors combien d'autres cherchons nous ? » Hanson sentait que ce serait de longues nuits pour le reste de la semaine.

« En supposant que chaque corps a perdu la même quantité de sang qu'elle, nous cherchons encore trois ou quatre corps au plus. » Henry restait stoïque comme il l'est habituellement, malgré le fait qu'il soit constamment révulsé par les actes d'autres.

« Où as-t-elle été découverte ? » demanda Jo.

« Les agents qui l'ont amené ont dit qu'elle avait été trouvé environ un bloc plus loin. » Dit Lucas. « Je les ai entendu dire qu'ils pensaient que quelqu'un essayait de l'ammener ici mais aurait pris peur. »

« Donc ils voulaient que nous la trouvions, mais pas les autres. » Déduit Henry.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller voir où ils l'ont trouvés ? » Invita Jo.

« Une sorti sur le terrain. » Se réjouit Lucas.

« Quelqu'un doit rester pour refermer le corps. » Rappela Henry à son assistant.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais dire sorti sur le terrain pour vous les gars. » Lucas fronça les sourcils. « Je m'en occupe. »

« Merci Lucas. » Jo essaya de lui faire un sourire pour se faire pardonner, pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'Henry change de veste et prenne son écharpe.

« Alors le gars est soit un psychopathe ou vraiment stupide. » Réfléchit Hanson dan l'ascenseur. Je veux dire, essayer d'emmener un corps au poste de police ? »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que nous n'ayons pas trouvé les autres corps. » Admit Henry. « Ça a tout les aspects des débuts d'un sérial killer. Le dépôt prématuré du corps suggère qu'il était peu sûr de lui et commençait juste. L'histoire montre que plus les sérial killers prennent confiance en eux, plus ils deviennent créatifs et expérimentés. »

« Tu sais ça d'expérience n'est-ce pas ? » Jo sourit.

« Eh bien tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé comment j'ai mis les mains sur les notes originales sur jack l'éventreur. Ce n'était pas une copie. » Confessa Henry.

« Vous étiez le médecin qui a travaillé sur l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. » Hanson n'essaya même pas de cacher sa fascination. « Sérieusement Doc, s'il y autre chose que vous voulez partager. »

« Rien de pertinent pour notre sérial killer actuel. » Répondit Henry, et tout ce qu'Hanson pu faire fut de secouer la tête tandis que Jo souriait.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es le médecin légiste originel ? » Se demanda Jo alors qu'ils parcouraient la courte distance qui les séparait de l'endroit où le corps avait été trouvé.

« Je suppose que tu peux dire ça. » Henry fronça les sourcils, « À l'époque je pratiquais toujours la médecine. La police avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait leur dire s'il manquait quelque chose au corps, et les seules personnes avec ces connaissances étaient les médecins et les bouchers, et le boucher était occupé. »

« Eh bien je pari que ça vous fait vous sentir spécial. » Hanson sourit, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder la ruelle devant eux. « On dirait que c'est là. »

« Alors on reste sur l'histoire qu'il essayait d'apporter le corps au poste pour attirer l'attention, mais quelque chose lui a fait peur avant qu'il y arrive ? » Jo regarda autour. « Parce que ça à l'air un peu à l'écart ici. »

« Dit la détective immortelle. » La taquina Hanson, gagnant un roulement des yeux de la part de Jo. « Non je comprends ce que tu dis, s'il était assez courageux ou stupide pour essayer de transporter le corps sur le perron du poste de police qu'est-ce qui l'a effrayé ici ? »

« C'est un excellent point détective. » Henry se déplaçait un peu plus loin dans la rue, « À moins que le tueur ne soit pas celui qui transportait le corps ? » Il était agenouillé devant un sac poubelle maintenant.

« Quelqu'un d'autre s'est proposé pour transporter un cadavre à la police ? » Demanda Jo.

« Et s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il transportait un cadavre, avant que le sac poubelle ne se déchire et c'est ce qui l'a effrayé. » Henry fouilla dans le sac, ne trouvant que quelques vêtements. « Si je ne me trompe pas la police faisait une collecte de vêtements cette semaine. »

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a eu peur. » Hanson haussa les épaules.

« Donc nous devons trouver qui transportait le sac poubelle. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Il pourrait identifier le tueur. »

« Ou il s'est transformé en cible pour le tueur en découvrant le corps et en ne finissant pas la livraison. » Ajouta Henry.

« Nous pouvons essayer d'obtenir des empreintes sur le sac poubelle. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Y'a un distributeur de l'autre côté de la rue, la caméra peut avoir filmé quelque chose. » Fit remarquer Henry.

« D'accord j'envoie les empreintes au labo, tu t'occupes de la caméra. » Acquiesça Jo.

« Et je vais retourner dans mon labo et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose là-bas. » Finit Henry pour elle.


	42. Chapter 42

« De la chance détective ? » Henry leva les yeux du corps devant lui quand il entendit Jo approcher.

« J'allais te demander la même chose. » Jo soupira, « Nous attendons encore le résultat des empreinte du labo et Hanson est avec les gars de la technique à essayer de trouver quelque chose sur la caméra. »

« Eh bien j'ai peur de ne pouvoir rien vous obtenir de plus avec le corps. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien, Hanson m'a envoyé te demander si tu étais prêt à rentrer. » Expliqua Jo, « Sinon je m'assois juste ici en attendant des informations. »

« Donne moi quelques minutes pour finir. » Henry hocha la tête, alors Jo prit la chaise la plus proche.

« Est-ce que les patients vivants te manquent parfois ? » Jo brisa le silence.

« Perdre des patients ne me manque pas. » Henry ne répondait pas à la question, « J'ai finis ici. Lucas peux-tu déplacer notre ami avant de rentrer ? »

« Ouais pas de problème boss. » Lucas prit le relai, pendant que Henry échangeait sa blouse de labo pour sa veste et son écharpe. « Des plans pour le super couple ce soir ? »

« Pas ce soir Lucas. » Jo secoua la tête.

« Bien parce que j'ai peut être parlé un peu trop vite en te disant que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi. » Hanson apparut, « On a une identité sur la fille qui transportait le corps. »

« Déjà ? » Jo était confuse.

« Ouais, ce n'était pas dur de trouver une fille transportant un grand sac poubelle le long de la rue, puis quand on a lancé une recherche sur l'image elle était enregistré pour effraction. Tu veux vérifier son adresse actuelle ? » Expliqua Hanson.

« Bien sûr. » Jo sauta sur ses pieds et suivi son partenaire à la porte.

« Vous venez Doc ? » Appela Hanson part dessus son épaule.

« Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça. » Henry finit d'enrouler son écharpe et suivi les détectives.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? » Demanda Jo alors qu'ils roulaient.

« Employée à mi-temps dans un restaurant local, elle a prit quelques mois pour effraction quand elle était ado, mais à part ça rien d'autre. Rien qui pourrait la connecter à notre serial killer. » Hanson soupira. « Mais bon nous ne savons pas qui est notre sérial killer. »

« C'est la maison. » Indiqua Jo à Hanson pour qu'il gare la voiture.

« Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais la porte à l'air d'être ouverte. » Henry fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte.

« Doc… »

« Je sais, je sais je reste derrière vous. » Henry soupira.

« En fait j'allais vous proposer d'y aller en premier, s'il y a un serial killer avec un couteau là dedans je préférerais ne pas être sa prochaine victime. » Blagua Hanson.

« Mike. » Ça n'amusait pas Jo.

« D'accord, Doc restez derrière les pistolets. » Hanson sourit.

« Avec joie. » Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir des amis avec qui il pouvait blaguer ouvertement.

« NYPD ! » Appela Hanson part la porte ouverte, « Il y a quelqu'un ? » La seule réponse fut un cri depuis quelque part à l'étage. Les faisant tout trois se précipiter vers les escaliers.

« NYPD lâcher ce couteau ! » Jo fut la première dans la pièce, et malheureusement pour l'homme fou avec le couteau il ne fit pas ce qu'elle lui dit et courut droit sur la détective. Ce qui était une invitation ouverte à Hanson pour lui tirer dessus.

« Tu vas bien ? » Hanson se tourna vers sa partenaire après avec lancé le couteau hors de porté du psychopathe saignant.

« Ça va. » Jo fit pression sur la coupure sur son bras.

« Laisse moi voir. » Henry se déplaça sa main et remonta sa veste. « Ça va, je peux nettoyer ça et bander en un rien de temps. En attendant fait pression. »

« Doc, vous pourriez avoir un autre patient. » Hanson l'appela depuis là où il était en train de menotter la victime déjà en train de saigner, en hochant la tête vers une femme recroquevillé dans un coin.

« J'appelle les secours. » Jo hocha la tête.

« Cherche s'il y a un kit de premier secours. » Demanda Henry à Jo, avant d'approcher la jeune femme, « Tout va bien, je suis médecin. » Il essaya de la rassurer. « Je peux voir ? » Doucement la femme se détendit pour permettre à Henry de voir. Elle avait de profondes entailles sur l'abdomen et le long des bras. Il accepta le kit que Jo lui tendait. « Ça va peut être piquer un peu. » Prévint Henry, prenant son temps pour nettoyer chaque coupure avec de les bander. « Quand l'ambulance sera là ils vous emmèneront à l'hôpital et vous aurez besoin de quelques points. » Henry parlait pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience. « Et vous irez bien en un rien de temps. Je vous promets, je ne vous laisserais rien arriver, mais vous devez garder les yeux ouverts encore un peu. Je peux entendre l'ambulance arriver, elle est à moins d'un bloc. »

« Henry ils sont là. » Jo plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Doc vous pouvez venir bander ce mec rapidement, nous ne voudrions pas que la court croit que nous n'avons pas prit soin de notre suspect. » Appela Hanson. « Les ambulance peuvent l'emmener elle d'abord. »

« Bien sûr. » Henry lâcha la main de la femme, après encore quelques mots rassurants, pour laisser les ambulanciers s'occuper d'elle. « Bien visé Détective. » Henry apprécia le travail de Hanson, « Pas d'organes ou d'artère majeurs. »

« Ouais c'est ce qui m'inquiétait. » Le détective roula les yeux.

« J'ai bien peur que vous soyer en pleine forme pour votre première apparition face à la court. » L'informa Henry en bandant ses blessures. Les ambulanciers revinrent le prendre quelques secondes après que Henry ait finit, « Votre tour détective. » Henry se tourna vers Jo.

« Owww. » siffla Jo alors que Henry nettoyait la blessure.

« Vraiment ça fait mal. » Hanson sourit, « Tu t'es fait tirer dessus et tué deux fois mais un peut d'alcool sur une blessure est ce qui te fait réagir. »

« Ne me pousse pas à te frapper. » Jo grimaça alors qu'Henry serrait le bandage.

« C'est mieux. » Henry l'embrassa sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait arrêter d'être médecin Doc ? » Demanda Hanson, « Vous avez l'air d'en être plus que capable. »

« C'est, j'en ai peur une longue histoire. » Henry nettoya ses mains dans la salle de bain de la victime.

« Et bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour un verre. » Hanson haussa les épaules, « Les policiers en uniformes sont avec les ambulanciers ils emmènent notre gars, on ne pourra pas lui parler avant demain matin. On peut partir pour ce soir. »

« D'accord, alors un verre ce sera. » Henry soupira.


	43. Chapter 43

**Merci pour les reviews qui me motivent à continuer cette traduction. Je n'avance pas aussi vite que je voudrais, mais j'irais jusqu'au bout ! :)**

« Okay Henry tu as perdu assez de temps, » Jo accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait. Ils étaient à la table qui étaient récemment devenu leur repère. « Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'être médecin ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, parce que je suis toujours un médecin. » Henry évitait la question.

« Okay pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez plus de patients vivants. » Hanson alla droit au but.

« Il y a plusieurs années maintenant, alors que j'étais marié à Abigail et que Abraham était un adolescent j'ai arrêté de travailler à l'hôpital. » Henry commença en prenant une gorgée de cognac. « Je marchais jusqu'à ma voiture quand j'ai vu un homme se faire tirer dessus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu je pari que l'homme devait de l'argent à la mauvaise personne. J'ai couru l'aider, mais j'ai été récompensé en me prenant une balle. J'ai essayé de sauver l'homme, d'arrêter ses saignements, mais je perdais des forces trop rapidement et il y avait des sirènes. Si j'étais resté j'aurais pu sauver l'homme, mais on m'aurais aussi vu mourir. J'ai choisi mon propre bien à la place de celui du patient. J'ai ignoré le serment d'Hippocrate pour mon propre bien. Si c'était arrivé une fois, qu'est-ce qui disait que ça n'arriverait pas encore. »

« C'est tout ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils. « Vous perdez un patient et vous démissionnez ? »

« Ce n'est pas le fait que l'homme soit mort, mais le fait que j'aurais pu le sauver et je ne l'ai pas fait. » Henry regardait dans son verre.

« Henry, c'étaient des circonstances atténuantes. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta capacité à respecter le serment d'Hippocrate, c'était la survie pour toi et ta famille. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Abigail. » Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je continu de dire qu'elle devait être une femme très intelligente. » Jo sourit en retour, « Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas supporté. »

« Votre résonnement n'est peut être pas valide mais nous sommes rapidement devenu l'équipe avec le plus haut taux de résolution d'affaire depuis que vous avez commencé à travailler avec nous. Alors je ne me plains pas. » Hanson hocha la tête.

« Et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré. » Ajouta Jo en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

« Ce qui aurait été tragique pour ce vieil homme. » Dit Henry en faisant référence à lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle était dans un meilleur état Doc. » Hanson blagua avec désinvolture à propos de sa partenaire.

« Donc tu étais médecin légiste sur l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. » Jo changea de sujet, « Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore entendu cette histoire ? »

« J'ai été appelé en tant que médecin pour sa dernière victime. » Expliqua Henry.

« Celle qui a été copié il y a quelques mois. » Clarifia Hanson.

« Précisément. » Henry hocha la tête, « Donc je suppose que ça veut dire que ma première affaire n'a jamais été résolu. »

« Ce n'est pas la faute du médecin légiste, c'est celle des détectives. » Assura Jo.

« Eh bien alors je suis chanceux d'être accompagné de détectives si intelligents. » Les complimenta Henry.

« C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez de notre côté Doc, parce que votre charme pourrait être utilisé comme arme. » Hanson roula les yeux. « On n'aurait aucune chance. »

« Eh bien d'une certaine façon les bonnes manières et le charme étaient des armes de défense basées sur ce que vous espériez gagner à l'époque. » Henry se perdit dans le passé, « Mais les deux ont l'air d'être proche de l'extinction de nos jours. »

« Oh vous parlez tellement hautement de vous autres jeunes gens. » Le taquina Hanson, avant de remarquer l'horloge derrière le bar. « Merde est-ce que c'est vraiment cette heure. » Ce qui fit sortir sa montre de sa poche à Henry. « Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison auprès de ma femme et des enfants autrement vous pourriez me retrouver dans le fleuve demain. »

« Je n'espère pas. » Henry sourit, regardant le détective attraper sa veste.

« Moi non plus parce que si c'est le cas je pourrais ne pas me réveiller. » Dit Hanson en guise d'au-revoir.

« Qu'en dis-tu, est-ce qu'il est l'heure pour nous de rentrer aussi ? » Jo finit sa bière.

« Si nous ne le faisons pas je suis sûr qu'on en entendra parler. » Henry reposa son verre vide. « Abe nous détesterais de manquer le diner. »

« Vous voilà vous deux. » Abe se leva quand le coupla entra dans la cuisine, « Je ne pense pas que vous aillez rencontré Fawn. » Il présenta la femme aux fourneaux. « Elle a appris que j'avais eu un accident et a refusé de me laisser cuisiner. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que mon colocataire a des goûts très précis et qu'elle pourrait ne pas vouloir les tester, mais elle a insisté. »

« Je suis sûr que quoi qu'elle fasse ce sera délicieux. » Henry offrit sa main, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une petite-amie de son fils. « Je suis Henry, et voici ma petite-amie Jo. »

« Enchantée. » Fawn accepta la poignée de main, « Abe n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous depuis que j'ai insisté pour rester préparer le diner. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. » Henry sourit, ce qui fit se demander à Jo s'il pouvait ne pas charmer quelqu'un.

« Oh mais si, il n'a dit que de bonne chose. » Insista Fawn, serrant la main de Jo avant de retourner au diner qu'elle était en train de préparer.

« Alors vous étiez à l'école ensemble ? » Jo brisa le silence alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous pour manger.

« Oui, auriez vous cru qu'il était le seul homme que j'ai embrassé à part mon mari. » Fawn ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'est tellement adorable. » Répondit Jo.

« Abe dit que vous travaillez ensemble tous les deux. » Fawn continua la conversation.

« Oui nous travaillons tous les deux pour la police de New York, Henry est le médecin légiste en chef et je suis détective. » Répondit Jo.

« C'est vraiment bien que vous puissiez travailler ensemble tous les jours. » Offrit Fawn, « Alors Abe dit que vous êtes médecin Henry ? »

« Oui, je pratique la médecine depuis un moment mais j'ai découvert que travailler sur des patients déjà mort était moins stressant. » Répondit Henry.

« C'est assez drôle en fait, vous ressemblez à un médecin que j'avais quand j'étais enfant, il m'a replacé le bras une fois après qu'Abe et moi nous soyons un peu trop amusés sur la balançoire. » Se rappela Fawn, faisant s'arrêter la fourchette de Abe à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et Jo s'étrangler avec son vin. Henry quant à lui garda un visage très entrainé de légère curiosité. « Mais c'était bien avant votre naissance. » Finit Fawn, et la fourchette de Abe trouva finalement sa bouche.

Le reste du diner continua avec des discussions légères et une conversation plaisante, finissant quand Abe se rappela quelque chose qui lui avait été donné plus tôt dans la soirée. « J'ai failli oublier Henry, nous somme invités à une remise de diplôme dans deux semaines. »

« deux semaines, c'est vraiment dans si peu de temps ? » Henry fronça les sourcils se remémorant quelques mois plus tôt quand Jacob avait commencé à travailler avec eux.

« Ouais, et il viens juste d'être accepté dans l'université où nous lui avons dit d'aller, donc il sera très déçu si nous ne venons pas. » Expliqua Abe.

« Bien sûr que nous viendrons, une remise de diplôme c'est important. » Promit Henry.


	44. Chapter 44

Le lendemain matin les deux détectives se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec leur suspect en convalescence. Pendant que Henry et le lieutenant Reese regardaient de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail en le soignant hier. » Reese hocha la tête en direction de l'homme menotté dans l'autre pièce.

« Ce n'était rien, la blessure était assez superficielle, mais comment va la jeune femme ? » Répondit Henry.

« Elle se remet, elle a eu besoin de beaucoup de points mais grâce à vos soins chez elle ils ont pu l'emmener à l'hôpital sans autres pertes de sang. Assura Reese, « Vous êtes un bon médecin Henry. »

« J'ai eu de l'expérience. » Il se détourna de la conversation pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce.

« Où sont les autres corps ? » Répéta Jo à l'homme devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me dire détectives ? Si je vous dis où ils sont vous réduirez ma peine ? » L'homme rit, « De quoi, une sentence de trois vie d'emprisonnement à une vie ? »

« Non, pas d'accord, pas pour vous. » Hanson jouait clairement de méchant flic dans ce scénario. « Personnellement je pense que nous perdons notre temps à vous parler. » Nous pourrions envoyer des policiers dans la ville et les trouver en moins de temps.

« Vous pourriez probablement. » Acquiesça l'homme.

« Ils étaient combien ? » Interrompit Jo, « Vous pouvez au moins nous dire ça non ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a fait, je pense que c'est un autre appât comme la fille qui s'est débarrassée du premier corps. » Déclara Hanson.

« Vous savez ce que je peux vous dire. » L'homme sourit, « Je peux vous dire lesquels ont criés quand ils se sont réveillés sur ma table, lesquels m'ont suppliés, et lesquels ont acceptés leur sort. »

« Conneries. » Lui lança Hanson, « Tu en parles comme s'il y avait des douzaines de victimes. »

« Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ? » Rétorqua l'homme.

« Nous avons un très bon médecin légiste qui a jeté un coup d'œil à tout le sang que vous avez laissé, il nous a fait savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir plus de quatre victimes. » L'informa Jo, « Étaient-elles toutes des femmes ? »

« Votre médecin n'est apparemment pas si bon que ça. » Il roula les yeux.

« C'est grâce à lui que vous n'avez pas perdu plus de sang hier. » Rétorqua Hanson juste quelques secondes avant qu'il y ait des coups à la fenêtre.

« Excusez nous. » Jo hocha la tête, tenant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire pour Hanson.

« J'ai besoin que vous essayez quelque chose. Henry les attendait. « Il a réagit un peu quand vous avez demandé si elles étaient toutes des femmes. Je pense qu'elles l'étaient. »

« Okay qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous ? » Demanda Jo.

« Demandez lui combien de personne il a tué en comptant à voix haute. Je veux voir s'il réagit à un certain nombre. » Expliqua Henry.

« Assez facile. » Hanson haussa les épaules en renvoyant Henry à regarder, « Nous pourrions essayer ça pour une localisation non ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de général comme le quartier, ça diminuerait un peu.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Acquiesça Jo, la main sur la porte.

« La prochaine fois passez la tête par la porte, au lieu d'essayer de briser la vitre. » Reese secoua la tête quand Henry revint.

« Oui bien sûr. » Henry hocha la tête, tout en focalisant son attention sur l'homme dans l'autre pièce, qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer si les détectives étaient là ou non. Même quand ils rentrèrent il resta simplement assis comme s'il attendait son arrêt dans un bus.

« C'était l'hôpital, la femme que vous avez tailladé la nuit dernière va bien. Elle pourra nous parler demain. » Jo s'assit en face de lui. « Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose avant qu'elle le fasse ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules, « Elle n'a rien à vous dire. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué pour commencer ? Vous l'aimer ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Hanson s'appuya contre le mur. « Je veux dire vous avez tué une … deux… trois… peut être même quatre femmes mais pas elle. »

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires. » Hanson attira finalement l'attention de l'homme.

« Oh alors elle est spéciale. » Hanson sourit.

« Plus maintenant. » l'homme se remit à examiner la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Où sont les corps ? » Jo prit la parole dans une tentative de briser la tension. « Je suppose que nous cherchons dans la ville non ? »

« Eh bien je n'ai pas roulé jusqu'à Jersey. » L'homme roula des yeux.

Jo et Hanson continuèrent avec le suspect encore quelques minutes avant d'abandonner et d'aller voir Henry le Lieutenant Reese hors de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu Doc ? » Hanson se frotta le front, frustré par l'homme dans l'autre pièce.

« Je risque une supposition sur trois corps dans le Queens. » Informa Henry, « Nous devons présumer que quand vous l'avez interrogé sur les corps il n'incluait pas celui qu'il a essayé de nous livrer. »

« Ça me va, nous feront chercher trois femmes dans le Queens aux officiers. » Reese hocha la tête, « Vous deux assurer vous qu'il soit enfermé et Docteur Morgan je suis sûr que vous être demandé en bas à la morgue. »


	45. Chapter 45

Il fallu une semaine et demi à la police, mais ils finirent par retrouver toutes les victimes. Non pas que la recherche des corps ai empêché d'autres meurtres d'êtres commis. Cependant aucun d'assez horrible pour empêcher Jo et Henry de rejoindre Abe pour assister à la remise de diplôme de Jacob. C'était également une grande occasion car c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient l'oncle de Jacob, et tout les trois étaient prêt à la complimenter sur le jeune homme extraordinaire qu'il élevait.

Comme la plupart des cérémonies de remise de diplôme, elle était longue et se prolongeait, avec beaucoup de gens qui gigotait sur leur siège tandis que tous les lycéens marchaient jusqu'à la scène pour recevoir leur diplôme durement obtenu. Bien que ce soit un événement important dans la vie des étudiants, chacun d'eux attendait avec impatience ce qui venait ensuite, et cela incluait Jacob qui savait que ses patrons avaient accepté de fermer le magasin et de laisser avoir une petite fête là-bas une fois qu'il aurait reçu son diplôme.

On pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que chacun passa un bon moment à la fête, les amis de Jacob allaient et venaient et les adultes discutaient, ce ne fut qu'à six heure, quand l'oncle de Jacob parti avec la promesse de le retrouver à la maison une fois qu'il aurait fini ici, que Henry et Abe acceptèrent de lui donner offrir son cadeau de diplômé.

« D'accord gamin, tout le monde est parti, voilà le marché. » Commença Abe.

« Après une petite conversation nous sommes tombés d'accord, tu peux choisir quelque chose du magasin. Ce que tu veux. » Continua Henry.

« Et s'il n'y a rien ici que tu veux nous avons un entrepôt plein d'autres antiquités et quelque belles pièces d'art. » Finit Abe.

Jacob jeta un long regard autour de la pièce avant de se tourner vers les trois personnes devant lui. « Non merci. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux. » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux… c'est savoir ce que vous me cachez. » Jacob les confronta finalement. « J'ai travaillé ici depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et je ne suis pas idiot, vous commencer une conversation puis vous changer de sujet ou vous arrêter totalement de parler quand vous me voyez entrer dans la pièce. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je vous jure que je peux entendre ce que c'est. » Abe et Jo jetèrent un regard à henry pour qu'il prennent les commandes.

« Jacob… » Essaya de commencer Henry, « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton âge. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« La façon dont vous parlez parfois, comme si Henry ne serait pas là encore longtemps. Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu, je veux dire tu n'es pas en train de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça si ? » Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Plutôt le contraire. » Abe sourit.

« Nous pouvons lui dire. » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque d'Abe.

« D'accord, tu devrais t'asseoir. C'est une longue histoire. » Henry soupira, il avait l'impression de dire ça de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Avoir plus de personnes qui savaient était-elle un bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Il se dit que seul le temps pourrait le dire, et il en avait beaucoup devant lui.

« Allez Henry c'est que ce grand secret, tu sais que je suis la personne la moins encline à juger. » Jacob approcha une chaise, faisant sourire l'immortel, Jacob avait définitivement prit cette phrase de lui.

« Je suis né en Septembre 1779 et je suis immortel. » Henry lâcha tout en un souffle, puis ajouta. « Et Abe est mon fils. »

« D'accord… »Jacob fit une pause. « Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Henry.

« Ouais, ouais je vais bien. » Jacob acquiesça.

« Tu vas bien ? » Jo fronça les sourcils, « C'est que, quand il m'a dit j'avais un million de questions, je pensais que l'un de nous, ou les deux, était fou. »

« Eh bien je vous connais tout les trois depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et je vous connais tous comme des personnes rationnelles. Donc si c'est ce que vous me dites je prends ça comme la vérité. » Résonna Jacob, « Je veux dire vous êtes tous des personnes très intelligentes, si vous vouliez me mentir vous auriez choisi quelque chose de plus normal, plus commun. »

« Donc tu me crois ? » Henry s'assit près du jeune homme.

« Ouais je te crois. Je veux dire il y a des mythes et des légendes à propos d'immortels dans presque toutes les cultures, et elles viennent bien de quelque part. » Jacob haussa les épaules, « N'importe qui d'autre m'ayant dit ça je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru, mais je vous fais confiance et c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé la vérité pour commencer. »

« Okay mon tour alors. » Jo s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise d'Henry. « Tu sais il y quelques mois quand il y a eu une tentative de vol au magasin. Eh bien je me suis en quelque sorte fait tirer dessus avec le même pistolet qui a tué henry il y a 200 ans. Donc je suis immortelle aussi maintenant. »

« Donc c'est comme ça que ça se passe, tu te fais tuer et ensuite certaines personnes ne meurent pas ? » Jaco fronça les sourcils, « Parce que ça à l'air assez aléatoire. »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui rend une personne immortelle. » Admit Henry, « À ce jour nous connaissons trois cas, Jo et moi ainsi qu'un homme de 2000 ans appelé Adam. La seule similarité entre nos trois morts est que nous essayions de protéger quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Henry et Jo ont été tués avec un vieux mousquet tandis qu'Adam s'est fait poignardé avec un Pugio. » Ajouta Abe.

« Et nous mourrons toujours, nous nous réveillons simplement dans l'étendue d'eau la plus proche. » Finit Jo.

« Okay mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous prévoyez de partir de quelques années. » Jacob revint à l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait posé la question en premier lieu.

« J'ai 236 ans, je ne vieilli pas. Plus je reste longtemps quelque part plus j'ai de chances que quelqu'un le remarque. » Expliqua Henry. « Et j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences quand les mauvaises personnes commencent à la remarquer. »

« Donc en général nous gardons ça secret. » Conclu Jo, 'Tu ne peux le dire à personne. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Assura Jacob, « Je dois rentrer avant que mon oncle ne commence à s'inquiéter, j'espère des histoires demain au travail. »

« Promit. » Henry sourit, « Et félicitations pour ton diplôme. »

« Merci. » Jacob hocha la tête, attrapa sa veste et descendit dans la rue.


	46. Chapter 46

« Tu vas bien ? » Jo se retourna pour être face à Henry, qui s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit.

« Je vais bien, je n'arrive juste pas à dormir. » Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller.

« Tu es inquiet que Jacob sache ? » Jo enlaça ses bras autour de lui.

« Non. Il méritait de savoir, il est là tous les jours. Je lui fais confiance. » Henry soupira, « Peut être que je ne suis juste pas fatigué. » Cependant il fut trahi par un bâillement.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Si ce n'est pas Jacob, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant de personnes qui connaissaient la vérité avant. » Il se tourna pour lui face.

« Et tu as peur que quelqu'un parle ? » Supposa Jo.

« Non en fait ce n'est pas le cas et je pense que c'est ce qui me maintient éveillé. Nous sommes six maintenant Toi, moi, Abe, Hanson, Lucas et Jacob, et je fais confiance à chacun d'eux. »

« Tu as oublié ce que c'est d'avoir un groupe de personnes qui se préoccupe de toi. Tu as été seul tellement longtemps maintenant. » Jo était soulagée que ce ne soit pas l'inquiétude ou le regret qui le gardait réveillé cette nuit.

« Abigail m'a appris à vivre dans l'instant présent, et tu m'apprends à faire confiance. » Henry sourit. « Deux choses que j'ai oublié quelque part en chemin. »

« Je pense que ça prouve une chose. » Jo lui rendit son sourire, « Tu as un excellent goût en matière de femme. »

« J'ai peur que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés j'ai pu devenir comme Adam. » Henry soupira.

« Tu ne pourras jamais devenir Adam. » répondit Jo.

« Nous n'en savons rien, comment était-il il y a cent ans. Qui dit que lui et moi n'avons pas été pareils à un moment, et le destin m'a sauvé mais l'a abandonné. » Henry pensait à voix haute.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était le destin ? » demanda Jo.

« Comment explique tu qu'un bébé sain et sauf ai été trouvé à Auschwitz par une charmante et compréhensive infirmière. Qui ensuite est tombé sûr moi. Puis presque soixante-dix ans plus tard qu'est-ce qui m'a fait être dans la première voiture d'un train condamné qui te mènerait à moi et me révèlerait à Adam. » Rétorqua Henry, « Par ailleurs, si ce n'est pas le destin qui m'a mis sûr ce bateau pour me faire tirer dessus il y a tant d'années, et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rentrer à la maison juste à ce moment pour te faire tirer dessus à ma place. »

« Okay on dirait que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, mais pour être juste tu as vécu une vie plus longue que la plupart des gens donc tu as forcément plus de coïncidences qu'eux. » Résonna Jo.

« Alors dis moi la différence entre destin et coïncidence. » Henry passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jo. « Les deux sont des événements du hasard que tu peux choisir d'ignorer ou d'accepter, non ? »

« Tu réfléchis trop profondément pour une conversation si tard le soir. » Jo sourit, et Henry rigola.

« Tu sais on devrait sortir pour dîner, nous ne sommes pas sorti depuis un moment. » Décida Henry. « Nous devrions nous habiller bien et sortir un soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses montrer combien tu es beau dans un costume comparé à combien je me sens gêné dans une robe. » Rétorqua Jo, pas qu'elle soit contre un bon dîner, elle ne savait juste pas comme il pouvait être confortable n'importe quoi tandis qu'elle préférait des habits simples qui pouvait être mis ensemble dans la hâte.

« Tu es belle dans tout ce que tu choisis de porter. » Assura Henry.

« Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas si j'allais dîner dans un de tes pantalons de jogging et un T-shirt. » Demanda Jo.

« Seulement si tes cheveux sont ébouriffés comme si tu venais juste de lever, parce que c'est là que je te trouve la plus attirante. » Henry n'était pas genre à se défiler d'un badinage embarrassant.

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot. » Le taquina Jo, elle était trop timide pour vraiment porter un jogging dans un restaurant raffiné et Henry et elle le savaient tout les deux, mais c'était mieux que de lui céder.

« J'espère bien. » Henry l'attira contre lui. Ils s'endormirent avec sa tête à elle sur son torse à lui. Enfin, Jo s'endormit, Henry avait encore trop de choses dans son esprit.

Quand Jo se réveilla le lendemain matin et ne fut pas surprise qu'Henry soit déjà levé, il se levait généralement avant elle de toute façon. Alors elle passa un de ses joggings en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à leur conversation de la nuit dernière.

Elle entendit des voix dans la cuisine ce qui voulait dire qu'Abe était levé ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise non plus, ce qui la surpris fut que le voix s'arrêtent quand elle s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Jo. » Henry sourit et lui servit du café comme il le faisait la plupart des matins quand il se réveillait avant elle. Abe lui faisait dos pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, enfin pas plus que d'habitude dans cette maison. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils arrêté de parler quand ils l'avaient entendu approcher.

Maintenant elle avait sa propre affaire à résoudre, et elle savait que les deux hommes seraient difficiles à faire craquer, peut-être devrait-elle demander du renfort. Elle pourrait parler à Hanson, mais si c'était quelque chose de personnel, voulait-elle vraiment inclure d'autres personnes. Si l'anniversaire d'Abigail approchait ?

Elle décida finalement qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à demander de l'aide à Hanson. « Hey Mike, je m'inquiète que henry et Abe me cachent quelque chose. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur

« Ils parlaient dans la cuisine et ils se sont arrêté quand ils m'ont entendu approcher. » Expliqua Jo, « Je sais qua ce n'est pas grand chose mais depuis que Henry m'a dit à propos de… enfin tu vois, il ne m'a rien caché. J'ai peur que ça ai quelque chose à voir avec Abigail. »

« Est-ce qu'il était distant avec toi ce matin, je veux dire est-ce qu'il avait l'air de battre en retraite ? » Demanda Hanson.

« Non il avait l'air parfaitement normal. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Voilà ton problème, Henry n'agit pas normalement. » Blagua Hanson, ce qui fit sourire Jo.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. » Elle roula les yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « S'il ne te dit rien il ne me parlera sûrement pas. Tu l'as dit toi même il te dit tout. Et puis qui y'a-t-il de mal à ce qu'un père et son fils partagent un secret. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Admit Jo, elle savait que ce n'était probablement rien mais elle ne savait pas comment obtenir l'information d'eux. Abe devrait être le plus facile des deux si elle voulait des informations.


	47. Chapter 47

Jo fut forcer d'abandonner ses recherches après quelques jours parce que tout ce qu'elle avait était basé sur une fin de conversation, et Hanson n'avait pas l'air aussi curieux qu'elle. En fait plus elle se concentrait dessus plus il trouvait ça drôle.

Deux semaines plus tars Henry et elle étaient dans un taxi pour le dîner dehors qu'il lui avait promit. Pour son plus grand désarroi elle ne portait pas de jogging et de T-shirt, elle avait une belle robe rouge avec ses cheveux ramenés en arrière pour qu'ils puissent encore tomber sur ses épaules.

Le couple garda une conversation plaisante dans le taxi, comme ils le faisaient toujours, Jo avait harceler Henry pour qu'il lui révèle le restaurant pendant une semaine mais il était resté ferme, il voulait faire cette soirée comme il fallait. Par conséquent il avait choisi le restaurant, fait la réservation et tenu la porte du taxi ouverte pour elle puisqu'elle ne voulait toujours pas le laisser conduire sans licence, et qu'il refusait obstinément dans obtenir une.

« Alors tu ne vas toujours pas le dire ou nous allons ? » Essaya Jo une dernière fois alors que le taxi commençait à traverser un pont.

« Si je te le disais ça ruinerait la surprise. » Henry sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. En une seconde sont sourire se transforma en une grimace alors qu'une voiture commençait à prendre le pas sur leur taxi et que sa fenêtre passager se baissa.

En quelques secondes un coup de feu se fit entendre et le taxi fit un écart soudain vers la droite, faisant se rentrer dedans le couple. « Jo! » Henry la serra contre lui alors que la voiture passait par dessus le bord du pont.

« Henry » Cria Jo, alors que la voiture était sur la point de rentrer dans l'eau. « Tu as dit que la noyade était une des pire façon de mourir. » Murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« Jo regarde moi, ça va aller. La noyade est difficile parce qu'elle fait paniquer, mais nous n'allons pas paniquer. » Henry passa une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je ne suis pas prête à accepter la mort comme toi. » Avoua Jo, jetant le yeux vers l'eau qui commençait à remplir le taxi.

« Je n'espère pas. » Répondit Henry, « Mais j'ai besoin que tu me regardes. J'allais attendre le dîner mais on dirait que nous n'allons pas pouvoir avoir notre réservation. » Il lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il cherchait de sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste. « Jo Martinez veux tu m'épouser ? » Il lui montra une bague qui était facilement aussi vieille que lui, et maintenant elle avait le souffle coupé mais ce n'était pas à cause de la quantité d'oxygène qui diminuait dans la taxi coulant.

« Oui, oh mon dieu Henry oui. » Elle l'embrassa sans hésiter. Il n'y avait plus que leurs têtes qui dépassait de l'eau. Elle s'écarta juste le temps de lui dire « Mets la bague dans ta poche, je ne veux pas être celle qui la perdra. » Elle lui replaça la main de sa poche pour que la bague soit en sécurité, et bientôt l'inévitable arriva.

« Nous n'allons peut-être pas mourir au même moment, si je part en premier reste calme, je sera là quand tu te réveilleras. » Ce fut au tour d'henry de s'écarter.

« Tu t'en sort très bien pour me distraire. » Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

« Mes excuses. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tais toi en embrasse moi. » Elle roula les yeux et le serra contre elle.


	48. Chapter 48

**Note traductrice** **: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui me motivent. Je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre, c'était cruel, alors je poste ce chapitre tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

Henry avait raison bien sûr, ils ne moururent pas au même moment mais ce fut Jo qui parti en premier, un instant elle embrassait Henry en essayant de se concentrer sur la vie qu'ils partageraient ensemble, et l'instant d'après sa vie défila devant ses yeux et elle se réveilla en cherchant son souffle dans l'East River. Elle n'eu pas longtemps pour paniquer avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse près d'elle. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parlais quand tu disais que se noyer était si horrible. » Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et repris là où ils avaient été coupés.

« Je suppose que tout dépend de la compagnie. » Il souffla, « Allez viens allons trouver des vêtements avant que des policiers ne nous trouvent. » Il sourit en la guidant vers la rive. Où Jo avait insisté pour qu'ils gardent un sac de vêtements et de l'argent pour un taxi.

« Peut être que ce n'est que moi, mais je ne me sent pas trop de prendre un taxi pour revenir au magasin. » Jo enfila quelques vêtements.

« Nous devrions appeler Abraham, il y a un téléphone un bloc plus loin. » Henry lui tendit la serviette.

« Nous devrions appeler la police, le conducteur du taxi a été tué. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Nous devons trouver qui conduisait l'autre voiture. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas appeler la police Jo, qu'est-ce qu'on leur dirait ? Que nous étions les passagers d'un taxi qui s'est écrasé dans l'eau, nous devons attendre que le taxi soit découvert par quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne prendra pas plus d'un jour où deux. Ensuite nous pourrons enquêter. »

« On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. » Discuta Jo.

« Que penses tu d'attendre un jour, si le taxi n'est pas trouvé demain nous passerons un appel anonyme. » Henry soupira, il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, il voulait vraiment aider à trouver qui avait tué le conducteur de taxi et pour quelle raison mais pour l'instant il était plus inquiet de leur propre sécurité.

« 24 heures. » Accepta Jo, mais elle n'était pas contente de ça. « Appelle Abe. » Elle lui donna la monnaie pour le téléphone. Abe mit environ dix minutes pour trouver le couple qui attendait sur un banc.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la soirée que vous aviez en tête. » Abe sourit en le conduisant au magasin

« Tu penses que l'autre conducteur savait qu'il y avait des passagers dans le taxi ? » Se demanda Jo à voix haute « Et si nous étions les cibles ? »

« Alors il ne connaît visiblement pas grand chose sur vous. » Répondit Abe en garant la voiture et ouvrant le magasin.

« S'il était après nous il aurait dû nous suivre depuis le magasin ou il n'aurait pas su dans quel taxi nous étions, ou même si nous étions dans un taxi. Il n'aurait pas pu apparaître près de nous comme ça sans que l'un de nous ne le remarque avant que le conducteur ne tir sur notre taxi. » Assura Henry. « Allez, vas te doucher en premier je vais aider Abe à préparer à manger et je me laverais après. »

« Je vais faire quelque chose de bien puisque votre soirée ne s'est pas passée comme prévue. » Promit Abe.

« Tu peux le dire. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Tu a quand même eu ta réponse. » Lança Jo depuis le couloir, tandis qu'elle se préparait pour aller se doucher.

« Tu lui a demandé, je t'en pris dit moi que ce n'était pas pendant que vous étiez, tu sais, en train de mourir. » Abe ne put faire autre chose que de mettre son visage dans ses mains.

« Le taxi était peut être en train de couler à ce moment là. » Henry alluma le gaz et accepta la poêle que son fils lui tendait.

« Comme c'est romantique. » Abe roula les yeux. « Au moins ce n'est pas une histoire que tu peux entendre tout les jours. Vous serez le seul couple qui pourra répondre quand on vous demandera comment tu lui as proposé 'Oh nous étions en train de nous noyer, notre taxi avait été éjecté de la route. ' »

« Pas si différent de l'histoire de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Jo descendit les escaliers dans un jogging. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire oui nous nus sommes rencontrés après que j'ai enquêté sur sa mort dans un métro. »

« Ça peut facilement être changé en toi qui me suspectait d'avoir empoisonné le conducteur et causé l'accident. » dit Henry, « Pas de mort impliquée, en tout cas pas une des miennes. »

« Et ce n'est pas une rencontre habituelle. » Ajouta Abe. « Je suis curieux, est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire quoi que ce soit comme des gens normaux ? »

« Je le prévois toujours, ça n'arrive juste jamais. » Henry tendit les assiettes pour qu'Abe serve le dîner.

« Qui a besoin de normalité de toute façon ? J'ai essayé une fois et ça ne s'est pas bien finit. » Jo servit le vin.

« Alors j'ai compris que tu avais dit oui à demande mal calculé de ce vieil homme. » Abe se tourna vers Jo, qui acquiesça.

« Tu peux changer ta décision, c'était une situation sous haute pression, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas vraiment. » Henry cherchait ses mots.

« J'ai dit oui et je le pensais Henry. » Jo attrapa sa main et sourit. « Et je ne prévois pas de changer de décision avant quelques deux cent ans. »

« Ça devrait me laisser assez de temps pour me préparer alors. » Ria Henry.

« Alors pour parler de mariage, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? » Abe devait être presque plus excité que le couple lui même.

« Oui Abraham nous avons tout prévu pendant que nous coulions. » Répondit Henry à son fils.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prend de couler, tout le monde ne la pas fait. » Rétorqua Abe.

« Tu es en minorité à cette table. » intervint Jo.

« Toi fais attention je vais commencer à t'appeler Maman. » Rétorqua Abe à Jo, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Pas à l'idée d'être le mère d'Abe, parce qu'Abe était un homme bien. C'était la réalisation que techniquement cet homme à la soixantaine serait son beau fils. C'était une chose de savoir qu'Abe était le fils de Henry et Henry avait plus de 200 ans alors pourquoi pas, mais il y avait toujours certains moments où ça la frappait.

« Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que ça soit même à moitié vrai. » Répondit Henry pour elle, alors qu'il mettait les déchets à la poubelle.

« Laissa ça, je m'en occupe, vous deux finissez votre soirée en amoureux. » Abe l'éloigna de la poubelle.


	49. Chapter 49

Jo était sur le lit avec son ordinateur ouvert quand Henry sorti de la douche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'apprends le français. » Jo leva les yeux de son écran.

« Tu ne peux pas apprendre le français sur un ordinateur. » discuta Henry, « Tu apprends le français en d'immergeant dans la langue. C'est vrai pour n'importe quelle langue. »

« Ouais, eh bien c'est difficile de m'immerger dans la langue quand tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui parle français, et j'aimerais connaître un peu avant d'aller me perdre dans Paris. » rétorqua Jo en fermant son ordinateur.

« Je peux t'apprendre. » Offrit Henry en plongeant dans son placard.

« Qui y'a-t-il de mal à apprendre sur l'ordinateur ? » Jo roula les yeux, « Je sais que ça ne sera pas parfait mais ce sera assez pour me guider jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. »

« Tu penses que je ne m'assurerais pas qu'on s'occupe bien de toi? » Henry avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans son placard et vint se tenir devant Jo.

« Je sais que si, mais je ne vais pas juste rester assise là et ne rien faire. » répondit Jo.

« Très bien. » Henry hocha la tête, « J'ai besoin cependant que tu restes assise là encore quelques secondes. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en train de mourir j'aimerais de demander comme il faut. » Il s'agenouilla devant elle et tendit ce qu'il cherchait dans le placard. La même bague qu'il avait dans le taxi. « Jo Martinez voulez vous devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui, Henry. Combien de fois devrais-je répondre ? » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Juste une dernière fois. » Il glissa la bague à son doigt avant de se lever pour l'embrasser.

Plus tard cette nuit la, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans le lit, Jo se tourna vers henry. « Tu sais ce qui est le plus incroyable, fou à propos de ça ? »

« De quoi parlons nous ? » Demanda Henry.

« Notre condition. » Jo haussa les épaules, « Je veux dire nous mourrons… nous revenons… nous revenons nus. » Henry hacha la tête. « Les vêtements et tout ce que nous avions sur nous réapparait, et à la place exact où il étaient le matin. On pourrait penser que ça serait plus facile, pour quoi que soit ce qui nous a rendu immortels, de juste nous ramener avec nos vêtements et nous faire payer pour le nettoyage. Au lieu de nous séparer de nos affaires et de les remettre à la place exact où nous les avons prises le matin. »

« Tu sais je crois que c'est un des aspects de notre condition sur lesquels je ne me suis jamais interrogé. » rit Henry.

« Parce que tu es trop occupé à penser à la mort. » répondit Jo.

« Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. » Henry soupira, « J'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides il y a longtemps. »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en homme sauvage dans la ville. » Rit Jo, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Henry. Un silence s'installa quelques instants avant que Jo ne reprenne la parole. « C'était la bague de qui ? » demanda-t-elle, « Tu ne gardes pas une vieille bague comme ça à moins qu'elle n'ai appartenu à quelqu'un d'important. »

« Elle était à ma mère. » Répondit Henry en admirant la bague sur le doigt de sa fiancée.

« C'est la même que tu as donné à Abigail et Nora ? » Jo regretta la question au moment où elle sorti de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Si c'était le cas ?

« Non. » Répondit henry rapidement, « Le père de Nora a insisté pour que j'utilise la bague de sa grand-mère et comme sa famille avait plus d'argent mon père ne voulait pas compromettre le mariage, alors j'ai accepté. » Henry s'arrêta une minute et se rappela, « Et Abigail, Abigail a eu la bague de ma grand-mère. Je l'ai donné à Abe quand nous avons retrouvé son corps. » Le coupla parla encore un peu avant d'être réveillé beaucoup trop tôt par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jo.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été debout trop tard hier soir. » Résonna la voix de Hanson à travers le téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hanson ? » Jo bailla.

« Nous avons un corps. » répondit Hanson, « trouvé dans un taxi immergé. »

« Tu rigoles. » Jo se tourna vers Henry, « un corps dans un taxi immergé, on arrive tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne prendrais pas longtemps. » Henry sorti du lit et se dirigea droit vers sa penderie.

« Ouais, ouais, et tu as toujours raison. » Jo bailla une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Répondit Henry, « Oh, il me manque ma montre. »

« Je jure devant Dieu, di elle est sur notre scène de crime je la colle à toi avec de la super glue. » Jo sourit, « Pour quelques chose tellement important pour toi, tu es un peu négligent avec. »

« Elle a dû tomber de ma poche quand j'ai sorti la bague. » Henry fronça les sourcils en regardant une nouvelle fois sur sa table de nuit.

« Tu ferais mieux d'espéré que personne ne la trouve avant que nous arrivions. » Jo attrapa son badge et son pistolet et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un café rapide, avant que le duo ne se mette en route.


	50. Chapter 50

« Vous avez pris votre temps. » Hanson accueilli le couple. « Vous avez passé une belle nuit ? »

« Tu savais. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « tu lui a dit que tu allais me faire sa demande ? » elle se tourna vers Henry.

« J'ai simplement demandé sa permission. » répondit Henry.

« Tu lui a demandé sa permission, pourquoi diable tu devrais demander sa permission ? » Jo essaya de ne pas crier.

« C'est la tradition de demander la permission, et je ne pouvais demander à tes parents, alors j'ai demandé à la personne qui s'occupe de toi quand je ne suis pas là. » Henry se comporta tout en tradition avec Jo, ce qui lui donna beaucoup de mal de rester fâché.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le taxi ? » Jo regarda là où ils sortaient le véhicule de l'eau.

« Je t'ai dit ce que les plongeurs m'ont dit, on attend depuis qu'ils le sortent de l'eau. » Répondit Hanson.

« Des passagers ? » Demanda Henry, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

« Non, le taxi est vide à part le conducteur. » Informa Hanson.

« Quelqu'un a déjà regardé les sièges à l'arrière ? » Demanda à son tour Jo.

« Pas encore. » Hanson fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ? »

« Henry a encore perdu sa montre, nous aimerions la trouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la voit et ne pose des questions. » Jo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Tu te moques de moi. » Hanson leva les mains en l'air. « Vous étiez dans le taxi ? »

« Nous étions en chemin pour dîner. » L'informa Henry. « Une … Camry noir, je crois, est apparu près de nous, a baissé sa vitre passager et a tiré sur notre conducteur. Je crois que les trois derniers chiffres de la plaque étaient 594. »

« Tu as vu tout ça ? » Hanson leva les sourcils.

« Oui. » Henry acquiesça.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais être la victime plus souvent ? » Hanson sourit, « Avoir une victime en vie ça rend les choses beaucoup plus facile. »

Jo avait laissé les deux hommes derrière et était déjà en train d'examiner la scène de crime au moment où ils arrivèrent au taxi. « Tu pourrais vouloir accrocher ça. » Jo tendit sa montre à Henry avant d'aller voir le conducteur.

« Merci. » Henry plaça la montre dans sa poche.

« Attend une minute, vous étiez en chemin pour dîner quand le conducteur s'est fait tirer dessus ? » Stoppa Hanson.

« Oui. » Henry leva les yeux du corps. « J'ai peur que nous ne connaissions déjà la cause de la mort alors il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire ici. Nous allons devoir le ramener à la morgue. »

« J'ai tord de penser que tu lui a fait ta demande hier soir ? » Demanda Hanson.

« Je l 'ai fait. » Henry enleva ses gants et s'éloigna du taxi.

« Alors tu lui a fait ta demande avec être mort ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a demandé alors que le taxi coulait.' Interrompit Jo, « Je paniquais et il savait que j'avais besoin d'une distraction. »

« Okay, je suppose que c'est romantique d'une certaine façon. » Hanson ne posa plus de questions pendant une minute. « Vous savez chaque conversation que j'ai avec vous quitte le royaume de la rationalité ces derniers temps. »

« Crois moi j'ai conscience de combien certaines choses qui sortent de ma bouche peuvent paraitre incroyable. », assura Henry, « Je ne suis pas immunisé au caractère exceptionnel de tout ça. »

« Un soulagement je suppose. » Hanson soupira.

« Nous n'allons rien trouver ici que nous ne savons déjà. » Fit remarquer Jo.

« D'accord alors nous rentrons et cherchons une Camry noire avec les trois chiffres de la plaque que tu nous as donné, en disant que c'est une note anonyme de quelqu'un sur la pont la nuit dernière. Ensuite nous cherchons qui cet homme était. » Acquiesça Hanson. « Laissons au Doc un moment avec notre chauffeur. »

« Ça semble être un bon plan pour moi. » Jo acquiesça.

« Et essayez de ne pas mourir sur le chemin de retour au poste. Je ne récupère personne au fleuve aujourd'hui. » Lança Hanson alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.

« Tu penses vraiment que notre chauffeur était la cible ? » Jo s'inquiétait en chemin vers le poste.

« Si nous étions les cibles il y a bien d'autres façon de nous tuer sans faire de mal à quelqu'un d'autre. » Fit remarquer Henry. « Je te vois ce soir, plus tôt si l'un de nous trouve quelque chose. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sorti de l'ascenseur, l'envoyant à l'étage.

« Est-ce que notre chauffeur de taxi est arrivé Lucas ? » Henry entra dans la morgue et changea de veste.

« Il vient d'arriver Doc, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? » Lucas rabattu le drap.

« Notre victime était mon chauffeur de taxi la nuit dernière. Il s'est fait tirer dans la tête vers 18h30. » Résuma Henry, « nous cherchons une raison pour laquelle s'est arrivé. »

« Votre chauffeur de taxi, donc vous étiez là hier soir ? » S'excita Lucas.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Henry retira les vêtements de leur patient et commença à examiner le corps.

« Alors vous, vous savez qui a fait ça la nuit dernière ? » Lucas jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la salle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma noyade t'excite tellement. » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

« Parce que c'est cool, vous vous êtes noyé mais vous êtes en vie. » Lucas murmura le mot noyé. « Comment vous avez fait, vous savez, s'il était mort ? »

« Le taxi est passé par dessus le pont et a ruiné ma demande soigneusement préparé. » lâcha Henry à son assistant.

« Vous alliez faire votre demande ! » Lucas sourit, « Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? »

« Parce que tu est vraiment mauvais pour garder les secrets. » Henry retourna travailler sur le corps, « Et qui a dit que je n'avais pas fait ma demande ? »

« Premièrement je garde très bien votre secret, et deuxièmement vous avez fait votre demande ? » Lucas recommença à s'exciter. « Elle a dit oui ? »

« Oui, même si je suis pas sûr de pourquoi ? » Henry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu, elle avait dit oui, pas une mais trois fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerais comme Abigail, et maintenant il avait Jo. Pourquoi était-il si chanceux ?

« Um.. Parce qu'elle vous aime Doc. Ce n'est pas sorcier. » Lucas tendit à Henry son couteau de chasse pour officiellement commencer l'autopsie.


	51. Chapter 51

Après deux jours ils arrivèrent finalement à retrouver la Camry noire, ça n'avait pas aidé qu'elle soit la voiture la plus vendue de l'année. Il s'avéra que le tueur était sur une femme. La femme du conducteur du taxi avait promis à leur tueur mystérieux qu'elle quitterait son mari pour lui et quand elle ne prit pas le problème en main il s'en chargea.

« Donc, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment vous féliciter. » Hanson regarda Jo. « Tout le monde a remarqué la bague maintenant, nous sommes tous heureux pour vous. »

« Merci Mike. » Jo ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je le pense, vous le méritez tous les deux. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour aucun de vous dans le passé, mais j'ai vu la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble qu'il y avait quelque chose là. J'espérais seulement que tu sois trop têtu pour t'intéresser à un gars si bizarre. » Hanson sourit.

« Ce gars bizarre a la paperasse finale pour l'autopsie de notre conducteur de taxi si vous voulez le mettre avec votre rapport. » Henry tendit des papiers aux détectives.

« Sans insulte Doc. » Hanson regardait partout sauf Henry, tendit que Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'entendre Henry dire 'gars'.

« On m'a dit pire. » Le rassura Henry.

« Vous deux venez là. » Le lieutenant Reese sortit la tête de son bureau.

« Bonne chance. » Hanson hocha la tête. Le couple savait que ça allait arriver depuis que Jo était arrivé au bureau avec la bague à son doigt. En fait l'attente les rendait encore plus nerveux du choix que ferait le Lieutenant, ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de travailler ensemble mais ils savaient que si ça en arrivait là ils devraient.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail sur l'affaire du conducteur de taxi. » Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau. « Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce témoin sur le pont cependant. » Elle les regarda tous les deux.

« C'était beaucoup de chance, mais vraiment nous l'aurions probablement trouvé sans ça. Une fois que nous avons découvert que la femme avait trompé son mari elle est devenu notre principal suspect. » Jo haussa les épaules, « La voiture nous a seulement aidée à le confirmer. »

« Et vous allez bien tous les deux. » C'était peut-être formulé come une question mais ce n'était vraiment pas une question.

« Oui Madame. » Répondit Henry.

« Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit à propos d'envoyer des couples ensemble sur le terrain ? » Reese leur accorda enfin toute son attention.

« Oui. » Jo prit une inspiration, se préparant au pire.

« Donc vous savez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoir sur ce que les membres de l'institut médico-légal font. » Le Lieutenant regarda Henry. « Et tant que nos affaires continues d'être résolues je ne vois aucun besoin de changer ça. »

« Merci chef. » Jo relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait.

« Si vous mettez un pied à l'écart il vaudrait mieux que je ne vois pas le Dr. Morgan ailleurs que dans sa morgue. » Avertit Reese.

« Bien sûr. » Assura Henry.

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, félicitations à vous deux, vous faites un très beau couple. » Elle laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, faisant une nouvelle fois rougir Jo. « Vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Rien. » Commença Henry, « Elle ne voudrait réfléchir à rien avec une affaire en cours, mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Eh bien rien ne presse, vous avez tout le temps. » Le Lieutenant les guida hors de son bureau.

« Exactement. » Sourit Jo.

« Alors pas de coups tordus et vous pourrez toujours travailler ensemble, compris ? » Reese leur adressa un dernier avertissement.

« Oui madame. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Alors on doit le garder ? » Hanson se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« On va le garder. » Elle hocha la tête, « Tant que nous ne faisons pas de coups tordus. »

« Alors on ne doit pas le garder. » Taquina Hanson. « Je veux dire, je pense que la moitié de ses techniques sont considérées comme des coups tordus. »

« Si mes techniques ne sont pas désirées je vais me retirer dans ma morgue. » Dit Henry.

« Allez Doc c'est une blague. Je suis heureux de travailler avec vous, la plupart du temps. » Sourit Hanson. « Vous savez il y a quelque chose de drôle dans le fait que vous travailliez dans une morgue, puisque vous n'en visiterez probablement jamais une en tant que patient. »

« Franchement Mike. » Jo roula les yeux.

« Je dis ça comme ça, c'est un peu ironique. » Hanson haussa les épaules.

« Je m'attendais à ça de la part de Lucas mais pas de toi. » Jo soupira.

« En parlant de Lucas, je lui ai dit que je revenais de peu de temps, qui sais quelle histoire il a imaginé en mon absence. » Henry se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Hey Doc, félicitations il n'y a pas de meilleure femme vivant sur cette terre aujourd'hui. » Hanson fit un signe de tête à l'immortel, « Ne dit pas ça à ma femme que j'ai dit ça. »

« Votre secret est sauf avec moi détective. » Le rassura-t-il avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Merci. » Jo se tourna vers son partenaire une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées.

« Pour quoi ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Tout, tu es un super partenaire. Tu fais avec toutes les insanités qu'Henry a apportées en entrant dans ma vie et tu restes cool. » Jo soupira, « Et ce que tu lui as dit quand il est entré dans l'ascenseur. Tu sais qu'il va vraiment apprécier la façon dont tu l'as formulé. »

« Ouais, personnellement je ne pense pas no plus que tu puisses trouver un meilleur homme en vie aujourd'hui. » Hanson hocha la tête, « Et je me suis attaché à lui. »


	52. Chapter 52

L'été se passa incroyablement normalement selon les critères d'Abe. Il n'eut pas à récupérer quelqu'un au fleuve plus de deux fois, son Père ne ruminait à propos de la mort, mais sortait profiter du beau temps avec sa fiancée et ses amis. Abe avait pu voir Fawn sans avoir Henry qui regardait par-dessus son épaule, l'un dans l'autre c'était vraiment bien.

Comme pour prouver quelque chose tout le monde se retrouva le quatre Juillet, finissant près de l'East River non pas pour récupérer un immortel récemment décédé mais pour regarder le feu d'artifice. Henry, Jo et Abe n'étaient pas seuls, Hanson les rejoignit avec sa famille, Fawn avec la sienne, et Lucas et Jacob emmenèrent tous les deux quelqu'un.

Henry avait repris là où il s'était arrêté avec les enfants d'Hanson, leur racontant des histoires et jouant à attraper une balle, convainquant éventuellement Jo de les rejoindre. Ce qui se transforma rapidement en une sorte de football américain quand les petits enfants de Fawn se joignirent aussi à eux.

« Il le sentira demain matin. » Abe sourit en regardant son père être plaqué au sol par deux enfants plus petits. « Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà joué au football. »

« Oh je serais prudent Abe, on dirait que tu pourrais finir grand frère. » Hanson lui tendit une bière.

« Alors ils ne pourraient demander meilleur père. » Abe hocha la tête, « Et tant qu'il a Jo les choses seront différentes. »

« Alors, tu es celui qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps, est-ce qu'il a toujours été si… » Hanson cherchait le bon mot.

« Excentrique. » Abe sourit, « Je peux seulement te dire ce que je sais des soixante-cinq dernières années. » Abe soupira, « Quand il avait ma mère il était totalement différent, plus proche de ce qu'il est quand il est avec Jo, mais il était aussi plus paranoïaque. Il n'avait pas commencé à étudier la mort avant que Maman nous quitte. Il a passé quelques années vraiment sombres et je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'en sortir, je me souviens de lui me disant encore et encore combien il voulait mourir et combien il était en colère contre le monde de ne pas pouvoir. Je savais que quand je n'étais pas là il essayait encore et encore. Après ces cinq premières années il est devenu la personne que vous avez rencontrée. Isolé du monde sauf de moi, il allait au travail, rentrait à la maison, puis descendait dans son labo. Puis il a rencontré Jo et il a commencé à devenir la personne plus joyeuse qu'il était quand j'étais enfant. »

« Mince. » Fut tout ce qu'Hanson trouva à dire. « Je suppose que je devrais être heureux de ne pas être lui. »

« Ouais. » Abe regarda son père continuer à essayer de jouer au football. « Mais Jo lui fait du bien, il n'aura pas à revivre ce qui est arrivé à maman. Et il vous aura tous encore longtemps après que je sois parti. »

« Détective, » Henry se libéra des enfants, « Je vais devoir demander un remplaçant. J'ai peur que le football Américain ne soit pas fait pour moi. »

« J'y vais Doc. » Hanson lui tendit sa bière encore fermée.

« Mike, profites-en. » L'arrêta Henry « Ils ne seront pas toujours aussi excités de venir voir le feu d'artifice avec leur père. »

« Hey je suis là, non ? » Rappela Abe.

« Oui mais il y a eu de nombreuses années où tu ne l'étais pas. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que ta mère et moi n'appréciions pas un piquenique et le feu d'artifice sans toi, mais ta présence nous manquait. » Répondit Henry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Doc, je ne prends rien pour acquit. » Mike donna à l'immortel une tape dans le dos avant d'entrer dans la partie de football en soulevant son plus jeune fils par la taille.

« Alors vous parliez de quoi vous deux ? » Henry se tourna vers son fils.

« Oh rien d'excitant, je me plaignais juste que tu n'avais jamais joué au football avec moi. » le taquina Abe.

« J'ai joué à plein de sports avec toi, tu n'as jamais été intéressé par le football. » Se défendit Henry, sachant très bien que la conversation n'avait rien à voir avec le football, il laissa passer. « Alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça ? » Il indiqua la bouteille de bière fermée.

« Pas si vite. » Jo se sortit du jeu des enfants. « Regarde dans mon sac. » Elle sourit alors que Henry sortait une bouteille de cognac et lui lança un regard sévère, avant de sourire lui-même.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû apporter ça. » Lui rappela Henry, « Mais c'est grandement apprécié. »

« Tant que boire dans un verre en plastique ne te dérange pas. » Jo lui tendit un verre.

« Je suis sûr que je vais survivre. » Assura Henry en se servant avec attention un verre avant de replacer la bouteille au fond du sac.

« Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense. » Le Lieutenant Reese approchait de derrière avec un homme qu'ils supposèrent être son mari. « Mes détectives feraient mieux de ne pas avoir ouvert de bouteilles dans un lieu public. »

« Dans ce cas je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez avoir vu. » Henry posa son verre sur la glacière la plus proche.

« Chef nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir. » Jo se tenait un peu plus droite.

« Mon mari et moi sommes venus voir le feu d'artifice comme tout le monde. Nos filles sont supposées nous rejoindre avant le lancé dès qu'elles auront fini avec leurs amis. » Les informa Reese, « Je dois dire Henry que ces traces d'herbe ne vont pas avec l'écharpe. »

« Oui et j'ai appris que je ne suis pas fait pour le football Américain. » Henry effaça inconsciemment des traces de son pantalon.

« Je pense que n'importe qui au poste aurait pu vous le dire. » Reese ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

« Pour sa défense il s'est battu seul contre une équipe d'enfants de dix à cinq ans. » Ne put s'empêcher Abe.

« Lieutenant, je ne crois pas que vous ayez rencontré mon colocataire Abraham. » Henry présenta rapidement Abe.

« Je ne pense pas non plus qu'aucun de vous n'a déjà rencontré mon mari Charles. » Poursuivi Reese, ce qui entraina des serrements de mains.

« Doc, s'il vous plaît ne me dite pas que c'est l'une de vos boissons chics. » Hanson était sorti de la partie de football et avait dû déplacer le verre de la glacière. « Lieutenant. » Hanson déplaça instinctivement la bière derrière son dos.

« C'est votre jour de congé, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié vous étiez assez âgé pour consommer de l'alcool. » Commenta Reese, « Bon après-midi, je crois que nous allons voir si nous pouvons retrouver nos filles. Et je vous attends tous à leur au travail demain, gueule de bois ou non. » Lança Reese par-dessus son épaule, « Ça tient aussi pour les membres de la morgue Lucas. » Ils se tournèrent tous vers le jeune homme et sa copine quia avaient quelques shots de vodka gélifiés. En entendant son nom il fit comme Hanson et cacha l'objet du délit derrière son dos.

« C'est un événement familial. » Henry réprimanda Lucas.

« Ouais, ouais je sais mais, allez Doc, j'aime vraiment bien cette fille, il faut bien que je l'impressionne un peu. » Lucas jeta un regard à la jeune femme derrière lui.

« Crois-moi être soûl n'a rien d'impressionnant. » Rétorqua Henry.

« Vous avez de l'expérience Doc ? » Coupa Hanson, « Ça ne doit pas être facile de se souler avec des boissons chics. »

« Je suis humain détective, et je n'ai pas toujours été si difficile sur ce que je buvais. » Henry roula les yeux.

« Mike rappelle les garçons il commence à faire noir. » Karen l'appela depuis là où elle parlait avec un petit groupe de femmes.

« Excusez-moi. » Mike soupira, parvenir à ce que ses garçons restent assis ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure pour le feu d'artifice allait être un défi.

« Si vous m'excusez je vais voir si je peux éloigner mon rendez-vous de ses enfants. » Abe se leva de sa chaise.

« Eh bien ma chère il semble que nous devrions nous asseoir aussi. » Henry prit une chaise pliante pour Jo avant d'en prendre une pour lui-même.

« Henry je dois te demander, je veux dire de te voir avec ces enfants, tu veux des enfants ? » Jo prit la parole après qu'ils soient restés deux minutes seuls assis là.

« Je veux ce que tu veux. » Henry opta pour une réponse diplomatique, avoir un enfant petit dans la maison lui manquait mais il s'inquiétait pour le fils qu'il avait, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas survivre à un autre enfant.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » rétorqua Jo.

« Parfois avant un jeune enfant me manque. » Confessa Henry, « Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre la douleur de savoir que tu survivras à ton enfant. »

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter de ça. » Jo regardait l'herbe. « Depuis que j'ai été tué, je n'ai pas eu, enfin je, cette période du mois n'est pas venue. »

« Alors tu… »

« Non je suis allé voir le médecin il y a une semaine après avoir parlé à un suspect, je ne l'ai dit à personne, et il a dit que je ne l'étais pas. Henry j'ai été tuée il y a des mois, je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir d'enfants. » Confessa Jo gardant le regard au sol en attendant sa réaction.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, tu as gardé les apparences de cette période ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » Jo soupira, levant finalement les yeux.

« Hey viens là. » Henry l'attira hors de sa chaise, « Si nous décidons d'avoir des enfants à un moment ou un autre il y a toujours l'adoption. » Henry l'attira contre lui, « Je déteste le fait que tu ais pensé que tu devais faire semblant, Abigail et moi ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants et nous avons toujours pensé que c'était à cause de ma condition, alors je ne suis pas surpris et je ne suis pas déçu. Quand et si nous voulons des enfants il y a toujours des options. L'adoption déjà marchée pour moi une fois. »

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » Abe arriva en n'entendant que la dernière phrase. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui tout va bien. » Jo s'éloigna d'Henry mais pas trop.

« On discutait juste de notre future. » Henry éloigna l'inquiétude de son fils, « Fawn vous voulez quelque chose à boire, je crois que nous avons des sodas, de l'eau, bière, limonade, et Jo m'a introduit du cognac mais je suis prêt à partager. »

« Je pense que je vais seulement prendre de l'eau. » Fawn sourit de la façon dont les femmes le font toujours quand Henry décide de les charmer.

« Alors voilà. » Henry lui tendit une bouteille. « Je crois que le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer, alors Jo si tu trouves que ton siège n'est pas confortable je pense que j'ai de la place ici. » Henry offrit ses genoux.

« Bien essayé Roméo. » Jo sourit, « Mais le mien va très bien. »


	53. Chapter 53

L'été arriva et Juillet devint Août, et Août septembre, avec quoi au désespoir d'Henry Jo insista pour fêter son anniversaire.

« Après le premier siècle et demi les anniversaires deviennent moins excitants. » Henry soupira après que Jo l'ai finalement convaincu que puisqu'ils avaient célébré le sien un mois plus tôt pourquoi ne fêteraient-ils pas le sien.

« Je suis sûr que tu as eu un anniversaire mémorable ou deux. » Jo essaya de le faire se détendre.

« Oui j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup d'anniversaires et je me souviens de tous. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai as besoin d'en fêter un autre. »

« Oh c'est vraiment une mauvaise attitude. » Rétorqua Jo.

« Je ne vois juste pas l'utilité de s'agiter autour d'encore une autre année de vie, en tout cas dans mon cas. » Soutint Henry.

« Alors pourquoi fêter mon anniversaire, je serai aussi vieille que toi un jour. »

« Le mot clé est un jour, et avant que ce jour n'arrive je veux que tu chérisses une vie aussi normale que possible. » Tenta Henry.

« Qui y'a t-il de plus normal que de sortir diner pour un anniversaire avec mon futur mari ? » Rétorqua Jo.

« Je dis simplement que nous aurions pu avoir un simple diner à la maison. » Fit remarquer Henry.

« Tu sais quoi d'accord, j'abandonne, on dinera à la maison. » Jo leva les bras en l'air avant de faire demi-tour.

« Allez Jo je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je n'aime juste pas que les gens soient aux petits soins pour moi. » Henry savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose de sympa et il avait refusé de l'accepter.

« Ouais eh bien parfois avoir des gens qui s'occupent de toi est une bonne chose. » Jo gardait le regard fixé devant elle.

« Je sais et si tu veux aller diner je ne discuterai pas. » Accepta Henry.

« Je ne fais pas demi-tour à nouveau. » Jo lui lança un regard du coin des yeux. « Tu ne veux pas sortir, on ne sort pas, c'est ton anniversaire. »

« Je suis désolé Jo. » Essaya une nouvelle fois Henry.

« Ne le sois pas, j'aurais dû le savoir. » Jo gara la voiture et ouvrit le magasin. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on te rappelle combien tu es plus vieux que tout le reste de la planète. »

« Jo… » Henry la suivi à travers le magasin, « Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Si tu veux vraiment sortir diner, peut-être juste un autre soir. » Il l'appela alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon et laissait la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Il ouvrit la porte du salon pour trouver non pas une Jo énervée mais Abe, Hanson, Jacob, Lucas et bien sûr Jo avec un sourire fier sur le visage. « Joyeux anniversaire vieil homme. » Elle ne put contenir sa fierté quand elle vit combien il était vraiment surpris.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Henry rougit, acceptant le verre que son fils lui tendait.

« Tu sais c'est peut-être la première fois que je te vois sans voix. » Abe sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Doc. » Hanson appréciait aussi la sensation d'avoir gagné sur l'immortel.

« J'attends toujours ce diner dehors dont tu parlais. » Jo passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Je pense que tu le mérites. » Acquiesça Henry en l'embrassant, ce qui provoqua un sifflement chez Lucas et un sourire d'Abe, tandis que Hanson et Jacob se détournaient.

« Tu as été surpris ? » Jo s'écarta.

« Oui. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Vraiment ? » Jo souriait à nouveau.

« Vraiment. » assura Henry, « Une grande réussite, puisqu'il y a peu de choses sur cette terre qui peuvent vraiment me surprendre. »

« Tant que je suis l'une d'elles. » Jo accompagna Henry dans la cuisine où ils avaient préparé différents plats et amuse-gueules avec un gâteau au centre portant seulement trois bougies sur le dessus : 237.

« Toujours. » Il l'enlaça à nouveau, « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça. » Ses bras restèrent autour de sa taille.

« Si, quand était la dernière fois que tu as eu une vraie fête d'anniversaire ? » Jo lui tendit une assiette à remplir. « Avec de vrais gens qui connaissaient ton vrai âge. »

« Je dois admettre que ça fait longtemps. » Admit Henry. « Allez nous avons des invités à divertir.


	54. Chapter 54

Le groupe mangeait, buvait, et écoutait Henry raconter des histoires de ces meilleurs et pires anniversaires, mais s'arrêta quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Qui ça peut être ? » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« Oh j'ai invité la Chef pour boire un coup, elle a entendu Lucas et moi parler de l'anniversaire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait vraiment. » Admit Hanson. Ils écoutèrent le craquement de l'escalier et le coup frappé à la porte.

« J'espère que je n'interrompt pas. » Reese passa la tête par la porte.

« Non bien sûr que non. » Henry se leva et lui versa un verre de vin. « Nous parlions seulement d'anniversaires passés. »

« Nous allions juste couper le gâteau. » Assura Jo, s'apprêtant à se lever.

« Non je m'en occupe. » Jaco sauta sur ses pieds, « Vous avez encore du Soda dans le frigo ? »

« Il doit y avoir des cannettes pour toi sur l'étagère du bas. » Lui répondit Abe. « Et ne fait pas tomber le gâteau, j'ai passé du temps dessus. »

« Pas de soucis boss. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

« Je ne crois pas que je sois déjà venu chez vous. » Reese regardait les antiquités dans le salon.

« Je crois que tout le monde au poste est déjà venu. » Répondit Henry, « Soit quand ils fouillaient et m'accusaient d'un meurtre de masse ou après que j'ai tué mon harceleur. »

« Eh bien la prochaine fois que des officiers sont appelés chez vous je viendrai avec eux. » Répondit Reese.

« Voilà, vous ne devriez pas chantez ou faire quelque chose ? » Jaco poussa la porte avec son épaule.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. » Protesta Henry.

« Allez Boss c'est vôtre anniversaire, on dot chanter. » s'en mêla Lucas.

« 237 ? » Reese regardait les bougies alors que Abe, Lucas et Jacob commençaient à chanter pour Henry.

« C'est une blague. » L'informa Hanson. « Je veux dire, on voit comme il agit et s'habille vieux jeu. »

« Okay. » Reese n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Vous pourriez penser que comme Abe possède le magasin toutes les antiquités sont à lui mais non, Henry a collectionné des vieux trucs comme ça toute sa vie. » Ajouta Jo.

« J'en suis sûr. » Reese ne discuta pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez Lieutenant ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon commissariat. Je vous l'ai dit encore et encore. » Elle accepta la part de gâteau que Abe lui tendait.

« Voudriez vous bien expliquer ce que vous pensez savoir ? » Henry prit une longue gorgée de vin.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'une histoire. » Abe finit de distribuer le gâteau et se rassit dans sa chaise avec sa part et un verre de scotch.

« Je suis d'accord avec Abe. » Jo tenait la main de Henry, sachant quel combat intérieur il devait mener à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Reese regarda le groupe.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils aiment une bonne histoire. » Henry hocha la tête en direction de Lucas et de Jacob. « Que pensez vous savoir Lieutenant ? »


	55. Chapter 55

« D'accord. » Reese s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, « Cette histoire commence il y a quelque années. J'avais environ cinq ans et mon grand frère et ma grande sœur m'emmenaient en bas de la rue pour prendre une glace. Nous ne vivions pas dans le meilleur voisinage mais habituellement un court voyage jusqu'au magasin du coin n'était pas trop dangereux. Sauf que ce jour là il y a eu une fusillade, mais sœur a été touchée mais nous avons été chanceux qu'un médecin passe au même moment et nous éloigne du danger. Quand les coups de feu on cessés il nous a ramené chez lui et soigné le bras de ma sœur. Tout en racontant des histoires sur son fils et en nous disant combien nous avions été courageux. » Reese s'arrêta une minute, « Quand il a finit d'aider ma sœur il a insisté pour nous reconduire chez nous et s'assurer que nous étions sain et sauf. Quand nous sommes arrivés, mon cousin qui rentrait tout juste de deux ans en France l'a immédiatement reconnu comme étant un ancien voisin. Ils ont engagés une conversation à propos de son fils et de jouer du piano, et combien on aurait dit que rien n'avait changé pour le médecin. Le médecin est parti avant que ma mère ne rentre, alors elle a insisté pour que nous retournions à son appartement le lendemain avec quelques choses qu'elle avait fait en remerciement, mais quand nous sommes arrivés la porte était entrouverte et l'appartement vide. » Conclut Reese. Le groupe regardait Henry pour avoir une réponse.

« C'est une histoire très intéressante mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle a à voir avec moi. » Henry prit une dernière gorgée de vin avant de poser son verre de côté. « Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais quand vous aviez cinq ans je n'était surement pas encore né. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois que vous êtes entré dans le commissariat. Je n'ai jamais oublié le visage du médecin qui avait sauvé la vie de ma sœur, et imaginez ma surprise quand il est entré dans mon commissariat près de quarante ans plus tard, inchangé. » Répondit Reese, « Mais plus je vous posai de questions moins vous faisiez de sens. »

« Faire quelques point de suture sur une égratignure ne revient pas vraiment à sauver la vie. » Insista Henry, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit trop tard.

« Alors c'était vous. » Lieutenant Reese posa son assiette vide. « Comment est-ce possible ? » C'était facile d'y penser quand ce n'était qu'une théorie mais face à la réalité elle n'était plus aussi confiante.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était moi. » Henry fit marche arrière, « Vous avez dit que le médecin avait suturé le bras de votre sœur, j'ai supposé que ce n'était rien de sérieux où il l'aurait emmené à l'hôpital, quand j'ai dit égratignure ce n'était qu'une supposition. »

« Henry. » Jo l'arrêta.

« Non. » Reese hocha la tête, « Quand vous avez cinq ans et que votre grande sœur se fait tirer dessus ce sera toujours une question de vie ou de mort et je n'ai jamais oublié ce visage, votre visage. J'ai balayé l'idée en me disant que c'était peut-être un parent, puis vous avez mentionné votre colocataire Abraham, et la conversation que le médecin avait eu avec mon cousin à propos de son fils nommé Abraham m'est revenu, j'ai fait le calcul et s'il était un adolescent alors il devait avoir le même âge que votre colocataire. Alors ça aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais plus je vous posai de questions moins tous ça n'avait de sens. Alors Docteur Morgan expliquez moi comment vous étiez marié et aviez un adolescent quand j'avais cinq ans et que maintenant, lus de quarante ans plus tard, vous avez le même visage et un colocataire de soixante-dix ans qui porte le même nom que votre fils. »

« Je suppose que la réponse la plus simple à cette dernière partie serait que Abraham est mon fils, ce même adolescent dont j'ai parlé il y a des années. » Henry soupira, « Je suppose que je ferais mieux de remplir mon verre parce que nous allons être là pour un moment. »

« Cette histoire ne vieilli jamais. » Lucas s'avance sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Vous savez je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu toute l'histoire. » Jacob sourit.

« Lieutenant puis-je vous demander avant de commencer ce qui vous a rendu suspicieuse à part votre expérience d'enfance ? » Henry soupira.

« La première chose qui m'a vraiment interrogé a été quand j'ai découvert que vôtre colocataire s'appelait Abraham, puis j'ai été curieuse de la façon dont vous avez réagit quand vous avez découvert le corps de sa mère, et puis enfin ce qui m'a vraiment fait basculer était où la deuxième balle était allé quand vous avez été pris en otage dans la morgue. » Reese avoua finalement ce qu'elle gardait depuis des mois.

« Il semblerait que vous avez tous reconstitué toute seule. » Henry essaya d'éviter de raconter son histoire une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait rien de concret, mais elle avait l'idée.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. » Fit remarquer Reese.

« Non, aucun. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Alors essayez de donner du sens Henry. » Reese tourna toute son attention vers l'immortel et il sut qu'il ne pourrait y échapper.

« Bien, ça pourrait prendre un moment et j'ai déjà entendu l'histoire alors je vais rentrer chez moi. » Hanson se leva, et se prépara a allez avec lui, « Non je vais trouver la sortie tout seul, joyeux anniversaire Doc. »

« Merci détective. » Henry hocha la tête, « Bon je suppose qu'aujourd'hui entre tous est le meilleur jour pour commencer depuis le début. »

« Je vais chercher une autre bouteille de vin. » Décida Abe, réalisant combien la nuit pourrait être longue.

« Alors je suis né en 1779. » Commença Henry, « En 1814 j'étais sur un bateau vers l'Amérique quand un esclave à bord a attrapé une fièvre, j'ai refusé de le laisser se faire jeter par-dessus bord. Au final je me suis fait tirer dessus et jeter par-dessus bord. J'ai été tué cette nuit puis je me suis réveillé dans l'eau sans savoir comment ou pourquoi j'étais là. Dans les 200 et quelques années depuis je suis mort beaucoup de fois et je me suis réveillé dans l'étendu d'eau la plus proche, nu et n'ayant pas vieilli d'un pouce. » La pièce resta silencieuse une minute. « Alors, vous me croyez ? »


	56. Chapter 56

« Okay. » Reece hocha la tête, « Continuez. »

« Excusez-moi. » henry fronça les sourcils.

« 237 ans Docteur Morgan, c'est ce que vous me dites. » Répondit Reece.

« Vous étiez préparée à accepter soixante-dix peut-être quatre-vingt-dix mais pas deux siècles. » Demanda Henry.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'allai accepter. » Admit Reese, « alors continuez, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant 200 ans et comment avez-vous atterri dans mon commissariat ? »

« Finir dans votre commissariat était le destin ou une coïncidence, selon comment vous voyez le fait que le métro s'est écrasé avec moi dans le premier wagon, suspect de votre enquête. » Répondit Henry, « pour le reste, c'est une histoire très longue qu'est-ce que qui vous intéresse ? Devrais-je commencer vers l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois où préféreriez-vous que je revienne totalement en arrière ? »

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant. » Décida Reece, Jo remerciait silencieusement un Dieu qu'elle n'avait pas prié depuis des années. Henry partageait ouvertement avec quelqu'un, sans plus d'encouragements que simplement sa main dans la sienne.

« Eh bien je devrais commencer un peu avant pour plus de précisions. »Henry hocha la tête, « la deuxième Guerre Mondiale arrivait à sa fin quand une belle jeune infirmière trouva un bébé innocent à Auschwitz, de tous les lieux. Elle a ensuite trouvé le docteur le plus proche et les trois d'une façon ou d'une autre allaient bien ensemble. L'infirmière, Abigail, et le docteur, moi, adoptèrent l'enfant, Abraham, et s'installèrent plus tard à New York. Où Abigail et moi nous mariâmes. Maintenant, environ cinq ans avant que je soigne le bras de votre sœur, votre cousin était notre voisin de palier, lui et sa petite amie s'étaient battus et il a toqué à ma porte à la recherche d'aide médicale. Alors que j'étais parti chercher de quoi recoudre sa main il a fait découvrir le Jazz à Abraham. Pour cela votre cousin venait au moins trois fois par semaine pour lui apprendre le jazz, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage à Paris. Vous me suivez pour l'instant ? » Henry s'arrêta en observant le lieutenant digérer ce qu'il lui racontait.

« D'accord continuez. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Cinq ans ont passé, je rentre chez moi depuis l'hôpital quand j'entends un coup de feu et vois trois jeunes enfants sur le point d'être pris dans la fusillade. Je les entraine hors du danger et remarque que la fille la plus âgée saigne. Mon appartement était moins d'un bloc plus loin alors je les ai emmené là et soigné son bras, et c'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je vous ai ensuite raccompagnés chez vous où j'ai été reconnu par votre cousin, alors après une conversation de politesse je suis rentré chez moi expliquer la situation à ma femme et mon fils et nous avons déménagé immédiatement, au cas où votre cousin se demande pourquoi je n'avais l'air d'avoir vieilli depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il était la raison pour laquelle nous avions déménagé. » Interrompit Abe., « Je n'aurais pas pu au moins dire bonjour ou quelque chose ? »

« Abraham tu sais pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas faire cela. » Henry soupira, « Et je suis désolé, je sais que tu l'aimais bien. »

« Pas d'excuses, ce qui est fait est fait. » Abe haussa les épaules.

« Il joue dans un jazz bar dans le sud de la ville les samedis soir vous pouvez toujours aller le voir. » L'informa Reece. « Enfin Abe peut, je ne peux pas perdre mon médecin légiste en chef pour l'instant. »

« Alors vous le croyez. » Jo sourit.

« Je suis venue ici avec mes suspicions ce serait vraiment stupide si je disais qu'il était fou de confirmer ce que je croyais déjà. » Fit remarquer Reece. « Maintenant détective allez-vous m'éclairer sur votre attitude dernièrement. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez commencé à agir un peu imprudemment sur le terrain, en vous mettant devant des voitures, une attitude que je suis venu à attendre du Docteur Morgan, mais un peu surprenante de votre part. » Reese affrontait Jo du regard, elle se sentait comme une petite fille devant sa mère, prise la main dans le sac en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit de ma faute également, si j'avais fait ce que Jo et Abraham me conseillaient je n'aurais jamais eu de pistolet pointé sur moi pour commencer. » Commença à expliquer Henry. « J'aurais dû me débarrasser de ce pistolet à la minute où je l'ai eu mais… »

« Henry ce n'est pas ta faute, ça n'a jamais été ta faute, et ça ne le sera jamais. » Jo roula les yeux. « Henry a le pistolet qui l'a tué la première fois, la théorie était que c'était la seule arme qui pourrait le tuer… »

« Heureusement ça s'est avéré faux. » Coupa Abe.

« Peu importe, ayant connaissance de la théorie du pistolet et le voyant pointé vers Henry je suis intervenu et j'ai été récompensé en finissant dans l'East River. » Conclut Jo.

« Alors pour être claire vous me dites tous les deux que vous êtes immortels. » Résuma Reece.

« Hey comment ça se fait que personne ne m'ait dit pour Jo ? » Interrompit Jacob. « Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui aurait pu être mentionné au milieu de toutes tes histoires. »

« Désolé Jacob j'ai supposé que quand Henry t'avait raconté pour lui il t'aurait dit pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme j'avais des histoires excitantes à raconter donc tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. » S'excusa Jo.

« Alors nu dans l'East River. » Répéta Reece, « Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec vos bains de minuit Docteur ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ça ait totalement à voir avec. » Répondit Henry.

« Alors vous ne dormez pas nu ? » Reece haussa un sourcil.

« C'est quelque chose que vous allez devoir demander à ma fiancée. » Ne put s'empêcher Henry, récoltant une tape de Jo.

« Il a perdu toute notion de ce qu'est être embarrassé. » Jo roula les yeux.

« Un effet secondaire de savoir que la moitié de New York vous a vu dans votre tenue de naissance je suppose. » Reece sourit, et Henry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Alors la réponse est non, la plupart du temps je ne dors pas nu et les outils de torture sont réellement des outils de torture, pas de sexe. » Henry clarifia les choses. « Lieutenant je dois vous demander, avec cette nouvelle information qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Que puis-je faire ? » Rétorqua Reece, « Je n'ai aucune preuve de rien, si je vous accusais j'aurais l'air folle, et depuis que vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble tous les deux nous avons eu plus d'affaires résolues que le poste n'en avait vu depuis longtemps. »

« J'apprécie cela Madame. » henry hocha la tête.

« Je ne le fais pas pur vous Docteur, je le fais pour moi. Vous deux faites bien voire mon commissariat. » Reece se leva. « Maintenant je devrais probablement y aller, merci pour le vin, le gâteau, et la vérité. Joyeux anniversaire Henry, et s'il vous plaît de m'appeler plus Madame, c'est un peu bizarre venant de quelqu'un plus vieux que vous. »

« Bien sûr Lieutenant. » Henry sourit, « devrais-je vous raccompagner ? »

« Je pense que je vais trouver la porte, et vous avez toujours des invités. » Reece sortit.


	57. Chapter 57

« Si c'est pareil pour toi, je ne prévois pas de partager encore prochainement. » Annonça Henry alors que Jo et lui se glissaient dans leur lit après avoir enfin chassé Jacob et Lucas.

« Je suis fière de toi. » Répondit Jo, « Tu faits confiance aux gens. »

« Je te fais confiance. » Corrigea Henry, « et si tu leur fais confiance je vais leur faire confiance. »

« C'est déjà un début. » Jo embrassa l'homme devant elle. « Tu as passé un bon anniversaire ? »

« Le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis des années. » La rassura Henry, « Merci pour ça. »

« Tu en avais besoin. » Jo sourit, « Vous avez besoin de vous détendre Docteur Morgan. »

« Eh bien ma chère détective je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me rappeler comment. » Henry n'avait d'yeux que pour Jo.

« Tu sais je ne t'ai pas encore donné un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire. » Elle sourit.

Le lendemain matin Henry se retrouva à livrer des cafés aux détectives à l'étage, « Considérer le comme un remerciement pour la fête hier soir. »

« Merci Doc. » Hanson hocha la tête, « Comment ça s'est passé avec Reece ? »

« Vous deux venez ici. » Lieutenant Reece sortit la tête de son bureau.

« On dirait qu'on va le découvrir. » Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète c'être appelé dans le bureau de sa chef le matin après avoir avoué un secret incroyable. Elle pouvait dire que Henry était un peu secoué aussi. « Hey les stores sont ouverts et je ne vois aucun homme en blouse blanche. » Jo essaya de détendre Henry.

« S'ils apparaissent pendant que vous êtes là-dedans j'appellerai Lucas en renfort et on interférera pendant que vous fuirez. » Assura Hanson.

« Maintenant. » Appela Reece, faisant accélérer le couple.

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? » Henry garda un masque solide en prenant un siège face au Lieutenant.

« Expliquez-moi ce truc de mort. Je comprends que vous mourez et revenez mais qu'est-ce qui arrive quand vous mourrez, si je vous envoie sur le terrain est-ce que ce sera un danger pour ceux qui travailleront avec vous. »

« Lieutenant vous ne pouvez pas me garder derrière un bureau. » Bondit Jo.

« Je ne veux pas mais je ne veux pas non plus risquer de perdre un membre de mon commissariat. » Reece soupira.

« Je vous assure Lieutenant Je… nous mourrons comme tout le monde, nous ressentons chaque seconde de douleur. Nous n'allons pas chercher la mort. La seule différence entre nous est que dès que nous lâchons notre dernier souffle notre corps disparaît et réapparait de façon très pratique dans l'étendu d'eau la plus proche. » Expliqua Henry, « Si nous venions à mourir, le seul danger serait pour notre secret et notre vie ici à New York. »

« Alors gardez nous avec Hanson et tout le monde sera sauf, il sait quoi faire si nous mourrons, et je promets que nous ne nous jetterons pas devant les balles. » Ajouta Jo.

« Chef je ne travaillerai avec personne d'autre. » Hanson ouvrit la porte presque comme s'ils l'avaient prévu. « Vous ne trouverez pas de meilleur détective que Jo, et Henry… et bien Henry à l'expérience. Je refuse de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Merci Hanson. » Reece ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Tant que vous acceptez le risque d'arriver dans une fusillade impossible et d'être le seul qui reste avec plusieurs suspects. »

« Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi est-ce que j'amènerais Henry sur une fusillade ? Je doute qu'il ai tiré au pistolet depuis la deuxième guerre mondiale, et encore. » Argua Hanson, « sans vouloir vous offenser Doc. »

« Je l'avoue je ne suis pas votre homme pour un combat au pistolet. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Okay c'est assez juste. » Reece hocha la tête. « Si le détective Hanson est prêt à travailler avec vous, vous pouvez tous les deux continuer à travailler sur le terrain, mais si vous faites tuer quelqu'un en mourant ça s'arrête. »

« Bien sûr. » Assura Henry.

« Compris. » Ajouta Jo.

« Maintenant il y a deux autres problèmes que j'aimerais régler. » Reece soupira.

« Devrais-je partir ? » Hanson se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise de s'être imposé.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé. » Reece sourit à nouveau, « ce sont vos partenaires, vous êtes impliqués par défaut. Maintenant, c'est une chose d'avoir un médecin légiste excentrique qui fait des bains de minuit mais si mes détectives se mettent à être arrêté nous allons avoir un problème. Vous feriez mieux de prévoir un plan de secours. »

« C'est déjà fait. » Répondit Henry, « Jo s'est assuré que nous ayons un sac de secours près du fleuve, au cas où. »

« Ouais parce qu'un gars intelligent comme toi ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose d'aussi simple quand il faisait des bains de minuit seul. » Taquina Hanson.

« Tant que je ne vois aucun de vous ici pour attentat à la pudeur. » Avertit Reece.

« Non madame. » Acquiesça Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit hier soir Docteur Morgan. » Rappela Reece.

« Mes excuses, ça n'arrivera plus. » Assura Henry.

« Il vaudrait mieux. » Reece sourit. « Maintenant une dernière chose… Est-ce que vous avez discuté des plans de mariage ? »

« Oh oui c'est une question que je voulais poser aussi. » Acquiesça Hanson.

« Nous pensons faire une petite cérémonie en Octobre. Suivie d'un long weekend à la campagne. » Henry se tourna vers Jo pour confirmation.

« Et au printemps nous irons une semaine ou deux à Paris. » Acquiesça Jo.

« Paris est magique au printemps, enfin Paris est magique tout le temps mais je veux que la première impression de Jo soit les fleurs qui éclosent. » Expliqua Henry.

« Alors quand devrions-nous recevoir les invitations ? » Demanda Reese.

« Ce ne sera formel, mais nous vous ferons savoir quand nous aurons choisi une date. » Dit Jo à Reece et Hanson.


	58. Chapter 58

Octobre arriva et ce fut le moment pour une simple cérémonie avec seulement les quelques élus. Les seuls invités étant, Abe bien sûr, avec Fawn, Hanson et sa famille, Lucas, Jacob, et Lieutenant Reece. Fawn, Reece, et Karen étaient dehors avec Jo tandis que les hommes étaient à l'intérieur près de l'autel.

« Tu es prêt Pops. » Abe ajusta le nœud de cravate déjà parfait de son père.

« Je le suis vraiment. » Henry hocha la tête après une inspiration, « Et tu es… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis heureux pour toi et que je voulais ça pour toi avant même que tu le veuilles, avant que sache même qu'elle existait je voulais que tu l'épouses. » Abe roula les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas logique, si je ne savais pas qu'elle existait, tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir… »

« Il n'était pas littéral Doc. » Hanson sourit.

« Oui respire Henry ce n'est que pour toujours. » Jaco sourit, provoquant un rire chez tout le monde sauf le futur marié.

« Et si elle ne veut pas… Je veux dire dans quelques décennies, si elle décide qu'elle ne veut pas… »

« Oubliez ça Doc. » Lucas tenta sa chance, « Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le voit, même si le destin l'a vu ou vous ne feriez pas de bains de minuit occasionnels ensemble. »

« Ce que le gamin essai de dire est que malgré tous les obstacles auxquels vous avez fait face, la plupart causés par toi, elle se tient quand même là dans une belle robe blanche, prête à prendre ta main pour l'éternité. Elle sait ce que pour toujours veut dire, et ce ne sera probablement pas facile mais c'est ça le mariage, ce n'est pas facile, peu importe combien de temps ça dure. » Abe prit le relai.

« Exactement. » Lucas hocha la tête.

« Merci Abraham. » Henry tapota l'épaule de son fils, « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Tu serais probablement enfermé dans un asile quelque part à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. » Rétorqua Abe, « Maintenant si m'excuse on m'a demandé de conduire la mariée et les alliances à l'autel. » Il retourna avec la mariée tandis que les hommes prenaient leurs places.

« Ça va ? » Karen l'aidait avec la simple robe blanche et le châle blanc qui couvrait sa cicatrice sur sa poitrine. « Tu as l'air nerveuse. »

« Je vais bien. » Jo chassa ses inquiétudes. « Je suis prête, je l'ai déjà fait avant. »

« Mais pas comme ça. » Lui rappela Reese. « C'est pour toujours Jo. »

« Tous les mariages sont supposés être pour toujours. » Ajouta Fawn, même si elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. « Mais ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça. »

« Je sais, je l'ai appris douloureusement. » Jo hacha la tête, « Cette fois cependant, cette fois je suis prête pour l'éternité. »

« D'accord alors, tu es parfaite. » Lui assura Karen. « Tu vas lui couper le souffle à le tuer. »

« Pas le meilleur jeu de mot » Jo sourit.

« Tu es prête fillette. » Abe passa la tête par la porte.

« Oui c'est bon. » Jo sourit.

« Tu es magnifique. » Il lui tendit le bras pendant que les femmes allaient s'asseoir. « Tu as de la chance que mon vieil homme t'ai vu en premier. »

« Qui a dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous enfuir par la porte arrière, juste nous deux. » Rétorqua Jo.

« Parce que je ne veut pas être envoyé dans ma chambre, ce serait assez embarrassant pour un homme de soixante-dix ans d'être puni par son père. »

« D'accord nous t'éviterons l'embarras. » Jo sourit, elle avait pensé à demander à Hanson de la guider jusqu'à l'autel mais au final avait décidé Abe. Hanson était un super partenaire et il se préoccupait d'elle, mais Abe l'avait aidé quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait, Abe l'avait aidé à comprendre Henry au début, et maintenant il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec ses taquineries constantes et son soutient. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre pour la mener jusqu'à l'autel. « Allons-y ». Jo respira.

« Je suis avec toi fillette. » Abe la rassura en ouvrant les portes. Abe aimait le regard sur le visage de son père à la minute où il aperçut Jo. L'inquiétude que Henry avait partagée avec les hommes avant était partie, il était sous le charme de cette femme et il aimait cette femme si fort. Abe se rappela le mariage de ses parents, il n'était qu'un gamin à cette époque, quatre ou cinq ans seulement, c'était eux trois seulement dans un tribunal, mais son père avait le même regard alors qu'il avait à cet instant.

Pendant que le prêtre lisait les vœux, le regard d'Henry ne quitta pas Jo et celui d'Abe ne quitta jamais Henry. Alors que Jo rougissait sous le regard admiratif d'Henry, celui-ci n'avait même pas l'air celui de son fils. Il était complètement concentré sur sa future femme et Abe n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Alors que je prêtre se rapprochait de plus en plus de dire vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, Abe réfléchissait à toutes les blagues de belle-mère qu'il pourrait dire à Jo plus tard. Quand le couple s'embrassa enfin il les oublia toutes, elles pouvaient attendre, c'était le moment de Jo et son père.

Il sourit alors que le couple sortait de l'église, et suivi le reste des invités pour les retrouver dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue dans lequel ils avaient prévu d'avoir la réception.


	59. Chapter 59

« Qu'en dites vous Mrs. Morgan, devrions-nous faire quelques tours du bloc pour laisser les autres arriver au restaurant avant nous ? » Henry embrassa sa femme une nouvelle fois avant de lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

« Je pense que traditionnellement nous sommes supposés être les derniers à arriver. » Jo rougit à nouveau.

« Et puisque je suis un homme de tradition nous allons faire deux tours du bloc chauffeur. » Ordonna Henry en s'installant, recevant oui Monsieur en réponse. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai eu la chance de te dire combien tu étais belle. » Henry repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Jo.

«Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans un costume. » Jo rougit pour probablement la centième fois ce jour-là. Ils restèrent assis en silence tandis que le taxi autour du bloc quelques fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure.

« Nous pouvons aller à Paris maintenant si tu veux ? » Offrit Henry. « Nous pouvons aller où tu veux. »

« Je me fiche d'où nous allons, nous avons tout le temps du monde, mais nous devrions probablement commencer par cette réception. » La voiture s'arrêta, et Henry tint la porte ouverte pour sa nouvelle femme. « Merci Monsieur. » Elle le taquina, mais en retour le vent emporta son châle. Elle essaya de l'attraper mais il était loin et elle n'allait pas courir après en talons hauts. « Mince. »

« Ça n'enlève rien à ta beauté. » Lui assura Henry.

« Et ça ? » Elle était encore très embarrassée de l'évidence de sa première mort. « Tu as de la chance de pouvoir juste la couvrir avec une chemise, on ne s'attend pas à ce que tu portes des robes sans manches. »

« Probablement parce que je n'aurais pas l'air bien dans une robe sans manches. » Rétorqua Henry, « mais ça t'inquiète prends ça. » Il enleva sa veste et la passa autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis sûr que je m'y habituerais un jour. » Jo resserra la veste autour d'elle avant d'embrasser la joue d'Henry.

« Un jour peut être aussi loin que tu le souhaites. » Henry prit la main de Jo dans la sienne, « Maintenant si tu es prête à faire face à la foule. » Il lui ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps ? » Abe sourit en leur tendant deux verres de vin « Vous avez dû faire un voyage dans le fleuve ? »

« Très drôle. » Jo sourit, alors qu'Abe récoltait un regard désapprobateur de son père.

« Nous avons pensé que nous allions vous laisser du temps pour vous installer et commander des boissons et de la nourriture pour nous. » Offrit Henry.

« Ça nous a laissé le temps d'apporter vos cadeaux de mariage. » Hanson leur présenta un paquet sur la table devant eux.

« On vous avait dit pas de cadeaux. » Jo roula les yeux.

« Ouais, ben les garçons et moi avons partagé le coût, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je pense que vous apprécierez. » Hanson sourit.

« Allez-y Doc c'est vous qui devez l'ouvrir. » L'encouragea Lucas. Henry regarda Jo, qui haussa simplement des épaules et lui lança un regard pour lui dire d'y aller. Alors Henry commença par les côtés.

« Je t'en prie dit moi que nous n'est pas le genre à garder le papier cadeau. » Grogna Jacob. « Arrache-le. »

« Il me faudrait de l'aide pour ça alors. » Répondit Henry, « Je pense que j'ai besoin qu'on m'apprenne comment. » Il invita les fils d'Hanson à s'approcher. « Vous pouvez m'apprendre à bien déballer un cadeau ? » Les deux garçons sourirent et commencèrent à arracher le papier.

« Très habile. » Jo s'accrocha à son bras.

« J'essaie. » Rigola Henry. Alors que le papier arraché laissait révéler ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur Henry commença à froncer les sourcils. « Hors de question, nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

« Comment est-ce que tu vas t'assurer que les plats à emporter de ta nouvelle femme ne seront pas perdus ? » Hanson rit à la réaction de Henry pour un simple micro onde.

« Henry ne prend pas non plus à emporter. » Abe sourit. « Il me fait cuisiner. »

« Je ne te fais rien faire du tout. » Se défendit Henry.

« Okay alors j'aime bien cuisiner. » Abe haussa les épaules.

« Merci pour l'attention. » Essaya Henry, « mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

« Parle pour toi. » L'arrêta Henry, « Tout le monde n'est pas un chef. »

« Tu le gardes Henry. » Abe rit.

« Ouais et je bous préviens Doc pour Noël nous vous offrons un téléphone portable. » Le taquina Hanson.

« Jo je pense que nous allons devoir partir. Prépare tes affaires, que penses-tu de la France quelques mois plus tôt ? » Henry joua avec exagération sa peur de la technologie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, la petite assemblée mangea et but jusqu'à ce que Hanson doive partir pour mettre les enfants au lit. Suivi de près par la Lieutenant qui fit ses aux-revoirs, puis Lucas, Abe et Fawn conduisirent Jacob chez lui, ces derniers prenant le micro onde avec eux laissant Henry et Jo seuls à nouveau.

« J'ai bien peur que tu sois coincé avec moi maintenant. » Henry finit la bouteille dans leurs deux verres.

« Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça. » La tête de Jo était posée sur son épaule. « Est-ce que je vais devoir t'apprendre à utiliser un micro-onde maintenant ? »

« Crois le ou non j'ai eu un micro onde une fois. Je ne suis pas immunisé contre les nouvelles technologies flambant neuves qui sont apparues au fil du temps. Nous avons eu un micro onde quand ils faisaient fureur. Crois-le ou non j'ai aussi eu un téléphone portable dans les années 90. »

« Pas possible. » Rit Jo.

« C'était le moyen de Abe de s'assurer que je n'étais pas totalement isolé. Il m'appelait une douzaine de fois par jour pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas essayé de me tuer une nouvelle fois. » Henry soupira. « Pas l'une de mes périodes les plus joyeuses. »

« Peut-être que si je recevais des appels de la même personne plusieurs fois par jour pour voir comment j'allais, je ne serais pas non plus trop inquiète d'être toujours en communication. » Jo fit tourner le vin dans son verre. « Ça doit être un monde tellement différent de celui dans lequel tu as grandi. »

« Tu te sens existentialiste ? » Rit Henry, « peut être que je devrais finir ce verre pour toi. »

« Je me sens bien, je réfléchissais juste, à notre deuxième rendez-vous Abe à fait la réflexion que tu étais né avant la machine à vapeur, maintenant il y a des avions et des métros. » Jo soupira.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas supposé réfléchir si profondément à ta propre réception de mariage. » Henry plaça son verre de vin de côté.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi tu évites de répondre aux questions ? Tu sais que je ne vais pas m'effrayer. »

« Une habitude j'en ai peur. » Confessa Henry.

« Eh bien tu dois casser cette habitude. » Jo finit son verre. « Allez rentrons, nous partons tôt demain matin. »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui à des problèmes a se lever le matin. » Henry laissa un pourboire généreux avant de suivre Jo hors du restaurant. « Et oui le monde est très différent de celui dans lequel j'ai grandi. Pas mieux, pas pire, différent, je suis constamment émerveillé par le génie humain. Cependant les conversations profondes peuvent attendre, je me préoccupe plus de porter ma nouvelle femme dans notre chambre puis de partir à la campagne demain matin. »


	60. Chapter 60

Le Lundi matin Lucas se tenait près du bureau de Hanson. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis sûr que je peux m'occuper de l'affaire seul, Lucas, merci de m'avoir apporté l'autopsie. » Hanson soupira, c'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui que l'assistant médecin légiste était monté à son bureau.

« Je peux aider, j'ai observé Henry. » Essaya Lucas.

« Ce n'est pas une affaire très difficile Lucas, nous avons un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. » L'informa Hanson.

« Oh. »

« Si j'ai besoin d'aide j'appellerais. » Lui assura Hanson.

« Okay. » Lucas fit la moue. « Vous avez des preuves que vous voulez que je regarde ? »

« Lucas ! » Le Lieutenant Reece sorti de son bureau. « Il n'y a pas des corps en bas qui réclament votre attention ? »

« Oh eu ouais… J'offrais juste mon aide au Détective Hanson. » Bégaya Lucas en réponse.

« Je suis sûr que mes détectives sont plus que capables de résoudre des crimes par eux-même de temps en temps. » Rétorqua Reece.

« Je n'essayais pas de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, j'ai été…j'ai juste… j'ai été, comme Henry n'est pas là… j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais…. Je ne sais pas… prendre sa place pour un jour. » Lucas fixait le sol.

« Pourquoi vous ne commencez pas par prendre sa place en salle d'autopsie ? » Reece ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire face au jeune homme devant elle.

« Oui. » Lucas fronça les sourcils il avait été coincé avec le Dr. Washington toute la journée et n'était pas autorisé à faire ses preuves du tout en bas. Henry lui manquait.

« Lucas encore un jour. » Reece essaya de le réconforter. « Puis Henry sera de retour et le Dr. Washington sera parti. Je pense que vous pouvez supporter quelques jours sans lui. »

« Je sais mais le Dr. Washington ne regarde rien comme il faut, il est vieux et ne voit pas tout. » Lucas se laissa tomber sur le bureau vide de Jo.

« Votre argument est que le Dr. Washington est vieux et que vous préféreriez Henry, qui se trouve avoir plus de deux cents ans. » Hanson sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas dire qu'il était vieux dans le fait qu'il était vieux mais sa vue baisse ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'il ne voit pas tout. » Essaya de nouveau Lucas.

« Il est flémard. » Clarifia Hanson.

« Exactement. » Lucas hocha la tête.

« Néanmoins vous avez encore un jour et demi avec lui alors faites un effort. » Lui ordonna Reece, « Si je vous vois encore ici pour autre chose que livrer des papiers je pourrais vous placer de manière permanente avec le Dr. Washington. » Ce qui fit courir Lucas vers l'ascenseur, il n'allait pas quitter la morgue avant le retour de Henry s'il pouvait.

« Vous ne lui feriez pas vraiment ça si ? » Hanson se tourna vers sa chef.

« Non, mais ça a marché n'est-ce pas ? » Reece sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il nous quittera pour de bon ? » Hanson fronça les sourcils.

« Que ferons-nous tous ? » Reece regarda le détective, « Ces deux là ont eu un sacré effet sur le commissariat, et pas seulement avec les affaires que vous résolvez. »

« Vous auriez vraiment collé Martinez dernière un bureau ? » Ne pu s'empêcher Hanson.

« Ce n'est une décision que j'aurais été heureuse de faire. » Reece fronça les sourcils, « Mais je dois penser à la sécurité de tout le monde, et s'il y avait le moindre risque… »

« Vous connaissez Jo, vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun risque. » Hanson la coupa.

« Je connais le Détective Martinez mais je ne connais pas leur condition. » Souligna Reece, « Et tant que vous êtes prêt à travailler avec eux je ne l'assignerai pas au bureau. »

« Je ne travaille avec personne d'autre. » Assura Hanson.

Pendant ce temps au magasin Jacob travaillait sur des devoirs pour son premier semestre à l'université locale tandis que Abe et Fawn déjeunaient. Jacob s'occupait surtout de ses affaires, écoutant par moments la conversation quand son esprit s'éloignait du travail devant lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de tousser quand Fawn se tourna vers Abe et demanda, « Alors qui est réellement Henry pour toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Abe fronça les sourcils en reposant son verre.

« Je veux dire qu'il est plus qu'un simple colocataire. Vous êtes incroyablement proches. » Répondit Fawn.

« Henry est mon meilleur ami. » Avoua Abe, « Je l'ai connu pratiquement depuis la naissance. » Abe ne précisa pas qu'il s'agissait de sa naissance et pas celle d'Henry, mais c'était un détail pas vrai ? « C'est ma famille. »

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ? » Demanda Fawn.

« Nous nous sommes en quelque sorte trouvés. » Abe haussa les épaules. « Son père et moi avons commencé à travailler comme antiquaires ensemble. Son père les trouvait en Europe et me les envoyait pas bateau au magasin et quand son père est mort il a hérité de la moitié du magasin et a déménagé à New York pour aider. » Abe se souvint avoir répété l'histoire que son père et lui avaient dit à Jo quand elle avait demandé pour la première fois.

« Alors il est comme un fils pour toi. » Fawn sourit.

« C'est définitivement une relation père-fils. » Acquiesça Abe, et lança un regard désapprobateur qui aurait rendu fier son père quand Jacob rigola. « Nous tenons l'un à l'autre. »

« J'ai remarqué. » Fawn hocha la tête.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Lyle le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ? » Abe regardait la femme devant lui qui secoua simplement la tête. « je lui ai dit que je ma marierais avec toi un jour. »

« Oh Abe. » Fawn regarda dans son verre.

« Je ne dis pas maintenant, mais j'ai l'intention de tenir parole. » Promit Abe. « Il a risé la règle du prem's mais je pense que je vais lui pardonner. »

« Tu as abandonné ton droit du prem's quand tu as déménagé. » Rit Fawn.

« Je ne voulais pas partir, mon père à eut un nouveau job. » Abe soupira, « Mais en tout cas je teindrai parole Fawn Aimes. »

« Tu as utilisé mon nom de femme mariée. » Fawn sourit, « Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais utilisé depuis que nous avons commencé à nous voir. »

« Eh bien je suis un élève lent mais je finis par y arriver. » Répondit Abe avec un sourire.

« Abraham Morgan redemande-moi dans quelques mois et nous verrons si tu tiendras parole. » Fawn l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter le magasin.


	61. Chapter 61

Jo était à peine arrivé à son bureau le mercredi matin que Hanson la fit se retourner. « Appelez votre mari Mrs. Morgan, nous avons une scène de crime. »

Jo roula les yeux mais attrapa néanmoins son portable pour appeler la morgue. Henry et elle étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il était plus simple qu'elle garde son nom de jeune fille au travail pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se présenter à des suspects ou des victimes comme Détective et Dr. Morgan.

« Eh bien vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'installer. » Henry remettait son écharpe en se dirigeant vers là où les deux détectives l'attendaient.

« Désolé Doc, je déteste vous éloigner de Lucas le premier jour de votre retour, je suis sûr qu'il avait plein d'histoires à vous raconter. » Hanson sourit.

« Je suis sûr que je les entendrais quand ce sera le moment. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Jo laissa Hanson conduire vers la scène de crime.

« Un corps, une balle mortelle, dans son appartement. On attend encore une identité. » Expliqua Hanson. « La porte d'entrée a été forcée et nous essayons de trouver si quelqu'un d'autre était dans l'appartement au moment du meurtre, les officiers de garde disent qu'il y a une chambre d'enfant. »

« Donc on a affaire à un possible enlèvement ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« On attend une identité, mais dès qu'on l'a nous sommes prêt à lancer une alerte enlèvement si nécessaire, mais nous espérons que les enfants sont avec maman ou quelque chose comme ça. » Hanson soupira. « On a des officiers qui fouillent la propriété au cas où. » Hanson hocha la tête vers l'immeuble d'appartements entouré de policiers.

« Les pauvres enfants. » Souffla Jo.

« Doc faites votre magie avec le corps, on s'occupe du reste de l'endroit. » Hanson avança dans le couloir de l'appartement à deux chambres.

Henry travaillait sur le corps depuis plusieurs minutes quand il sortit sa montre juste un instant et entendit un chuchotement venant du meuble à TV fermé derrière lui. Il se tourna pour examiner le meuble, les portes étaient fermées et c'était juste assez grand pour qu'un petit enfant ou deux se cache. Il plaça le drap sur le corps derrière lui et se retourna vers le meuble, « Je vais ouvrir la porte maintenant, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je suis médecin, je suis là pour vous aider. » La porte s'entrebâilla.

« Vous avez une montre avec la même lettre que sur le vieux plateau de papa. » Chuchota une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, montrant du doigt là où Henry avait rangé sa montre. Elle avait un bébé sur les genoux et un petit enfant blottit contre elle.

« Tu veux voir la montre ? » Offrit henry, sortant sa montre de sa poche et la tendant à la petite fille, « Je peux tenir ta sœur pour toi si tu veux pour que tu puisses regarder la montre. » Elle hocha la tête et il prit le bébé dans ses bras. « Je vais appeler des détectives ici okay, ils ne vont pas non pus vous faire de mal, ils veulent juste s'assurer que vous aller bien. » La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Jo… Hanson… Je pense que vous devriez venir ici. » Henry les appela dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » Commença Jo mais elle s'arrêta. « Oh. »

« Ces jeunes filles se cachaient sous la TV. » Continua Henry de là où il était assis, tenant la petite fille.

« Salut. » Jo s'assit près d'Henry tandis que Hanson allait informer les officiers d'arrêter les recherches. « Je m'appelle Jo, lui c'est Henry. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Rosalyn. » Chuchota l'ainée en admirant toujours la montre de Henry.

« Comment s'appellent tes sœurs ? » Essaya Jo.

« Gillian et Addie est un bébé. » Rosalyn regarda Henry. « Papa avait un plateau avec la même chose dessus, il a dû le vendre après que maman soit morte. Papa est mort non ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, elle essayait toujours très fort de ne pas laisser les larmes couler, une petite fille courageuse. « Papa nous a mis ici quand la porte s'est cassée, on l'a vu par la fente. »

« Tu as vu le méchant ? » Henry berçait le bébé endormi, mais Rosalyn secoua la tête.

« Il y a eu un bruit très fort et puis il était parti. » Chuchota Rosalyn.

« Rosalyn, le docteur Morgan va vous emmener dehors vous asseoir dans notre voiture pendant que nous trouvons ce qui est arrivé à ton papa okay ? » Hanson entra dans la pièce.

« C'est mon nom de famille ! » Rosalyn regarda le docteur à nouveau, faisant froncer les sourcils à Jo tandis que Henry souriait simplement.

« Eh bien c'est un signe, il va s'occuper de vous pendant que nous travaillons. » Assura Hanson.

« Est-ce que Addie à un sac à langer ? » Demanda Henry en déplaçant le bébé sur un bras pour pouvoir soulever la petite fille endormie de l'autre.

« Je vais le chercher. » Rosalyn hocha la tête, pour une raison ou une autre partager le même nom que Henry l'avait égayé un peu.

« Doc vous pouvez nous dire quelque chose à propos du corps ? » Hanson attendit que l'ainée parte dans le couloir.

« Une plaie par balle à la poitrine, il a dû se vider de son sang en quelques minutes. D'après ce que Rosalyn a dit le tireur est entré, a tiré puis est parti. » Reporta Henry.

« Ça élimine le vol. » Jo hocha la tête. « Alors pourquoi ce mec et pourquoi quelqu'un voulait le voir mort ? » Hanson acquiesça.

« Voilà Mr. Dr. Morgan. » Rosalyn tenait le sac dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« D'accord, tu peux le porter pour moi, nous allons sortir et installer tes sœurs ailleurs. Détectives vous pensez pouvoir nous trouver une couverture ? » Henry suivi la jeune fille hors de l'immeuble, là où les voitures étaient garées. Jo descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture qu'elle étendit à l'arrière de la voiture pour que Gillian puisse continuer à dormir sur les sièges arrière. « Rosalyn tu peux m'aider à changer la couche de ta sœur ? »

« Tandis que Henry était dehors avec les trois filles, les détectives fouillaient l'appartement. « Je n'aime pas cette affaire. » Jo fronça les sourcils en regardant le corps.

« Je n'aime aucune affaire qui implique des enfants. » Acquiesça Hanson.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Jo secoua la tête, « Je veux dire, tu as entendu la fille parler de la montre d'Henry, et puis comment est-ce que ça peut être une simple coïncidence qu'ils aient le même nom de famille. »


	62. Chapter 62

_**Note traductrice : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer cette traduction. Je vais essayer de garder un rythme assez régulier jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

« Ne dit rien. » Henry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une des salles de réunion du commissariat, en fillette de trois ans dans les bras. Pendant que Rosalyn et Addie dormaient. « Il y a 328 810 personnes avec le nom de famille Morgan rien que dans le pays. »

« Elle a reconnu les initiales sur ta montre. » fit valoir Jo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » Henry soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose cloche. » Admit Jo. « Quelque chose ne va pas, je n'aime pas cette situation. » Le bébé commença à pleurer dans son siège auto. Jo la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

« Vous voilà détective, j'ai appelé les services sociaux pour qu'ils viennent prendre les filles. » Les informa Reece.

« Reece je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on garde les enfants jusqu'à ce que la famille soit localisée ? » Jo fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose n'est pas clair avec cette affaire. »

« Détective vous connaissez le protocole, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les enfants seraient plus en sécurité avec vous plutôt qu'avec les gens dont c'est le travail de s'occuper d'enfants dans cette situation. » Rétorqua Reece.

« Qui serait mieux pour l'instant que deux personnes qui ne peuvent littéralement pas les quitter comme leurs parents ? » insista Jo.

« Et qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Morgan ? » Reece se tourna vers Henry qui s'était assis avec la fillette de trois ans sur ses genoux et celle de sept ans endormie sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Je pense que vous aurez du mal à éloigner ces fillettes de lui. » Répondit Jo.

« Henry. » Reece attendait l'opinion du médecin.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de raison pour laquelle les services sociaux ne peuvent pas prendre les enfants. » Henry savait qu'il allait en entendre parler par Jo mais il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelque chose et qu'on le lui enlève.

« Tu ne le penses pas. » Jo se tourna vers lui, gardant sa voix calme pour ne pas réveiller le bébé dans ses bras.

« Jo je ne sais pas si nous sommes les mieux adaptés pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas résoudre une affaire si tu dois t'occuper de trois jeunes enfants, et je ne peux pas faire d'autopsie et surveiller trois enfants. » Lui rappela Henry.

« Nous pouvons trouver un moyen henry, je ne fais confiance à tout ça, quelque chose ne va pas. » Jo en revint à son argument initial. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce meurtre. »

« Tu as raison. » Hanson passa la tête par la porte. « Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait viser cet homme. Son nom est Andrew Morgan, il travaillait comme mécanicien à quelques blocs de là où il vivait. Sa femme est morte d'un cancer il y a environ un an et demi. Pas de casier, j'ai appelé son entreprise ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de lui depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler là il y a neuf ans. »

« Il était visé, et s'il l'était qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ces filles ne sont pas les prochaines. » En conclut Jo.

« Nous ne savons pas s'il était visé. » Hanson la calma, « Nous avons une demie journée pour enquêter. »

« Reece laissez nous nous occuper des enfants jusqu'à ce que la famille soit localisée. » la supplia Jo.

« Henry ? » Reece se tourna vers l'immortel.

« Si Jo pense que quelque chose ne va pas je lui fais confiance. Nous pouvons nous occuper des enfants temporairement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'elles sont en sécurité. » Henry abandonna.

« Je vais parler aux services sociaux et vous préparer la paperasse. Détective vous allez devoir vous occuper des enfants pour qu'Henry puisse terminer l'autopsie. » Reece céda.

« Merci beaucoup Chef. » Jo était soulagée, « Je peux surveiller les filles pendant que Hanson cherche la famille, et Henry peut faire l'autopsie. »

« C'est temporaire. » Rappela Reece.

« Exactement. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. » Jo acquiesça.

« Hey Gillian je vais devoir aller travailler quelques heures, tu vas rester avec ma femme d'accord ? » Henry plaça la fillette sur la chaise. Quand Henry se leva une petite main attrapa son poignet.

« Ne partez pas Mr. Dr. Morgan. » Chuchota Rosalyn.

« Je ne parts pas longtemps, je serais de retour dès que j'ai fini mon travail. » La rassura Henry en écartant une mèche de son visage. « Pendant que je serais parti tu seras ici dans le commissariat avec les meilleurs détectives du monde. Jo va rester ici et vous protéger. Je te promets. »

« Je peux venir travailler avec vous ? » Essaya Rosalyn.

« Non, mais tu peux garder ma montre pour moi, elle est très importante pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit salie au travail. Je te promets que je reviendrais la chercher. » Henry lui offrit sa montre. « Tu vas devoir être très prudente avec, elle est très vieille. »

« Je peux m'en occuper. Promit. » Rosalyn hocha la tête.

« Je sais que tu peux, je serais de retour bientôt. » Assura Henry, « Je te promets. »


	63. Chapter 63

« Alors est-ce que c'est vrai, vous adoptez trois enfants avec Jo? » Lucas attendait Henry à l'entrée de la morgue.

« Excuse moi ? »Henry fronça les sourcils en changeant de veste.

« J'ai entendu que Jo et vous adoptiez les trois petites filles de la scène de crime de ce matin. » Lucas le suivit vers le corps.

« Non, où as-tu entendu ça, Jo veut garder un œil sur les enfants jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier de leur père soit retrouvé. » Henry accepta le couteau qu'il lui tendait. « Elle n'aime pas le sentiment que lui donne cette affaire. »

« Je ne la blâme pas. » Lucas fronça les sourcils, « C'est vrai que ce mec à le même nom que vous et si vous étiez reliés d'une certaine façon ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit à o il y a plus de 300 000 personnes avec le nom Morgan dans ce pays, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis parent avec chacun d'eux. En fait c'est possible que ma lignée familiale soit morte excepté moi. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Abe avait vraiment un lien de parenté avec vous ? » Lucas était plein de questions aujourd'hui.

« Oui, il est l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de mon oncle. » Expliqua Henry, « Alors oui nous sommes parents éloignés mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants biologiques. »

« D'accord, alors vous n'adoptez pas les enfants ? » Continua Lucas.

« Non, ils restent avec nous quelques nuits jusqu'à ce que la famille soit localisée. » Henry essayait de finir l'autopsie aussi rapidement et soigneusement que possible, il n'aimait pas comme Rosalyn était nerveuse quand il l'avait laissé, il voulait retourner près d'elle, mais en même temps il voulait être sûr qu'ils trouvent la personne qui avait tué son père. Après environ une demi-heure de travail Henry reprit finalement la parole. « Lucas je vais te laisser envoyer la balle au labo pour être testée. Je vais le recoudre et monter voir comment Jo s'en sort avec les filles. »

« Ça marche boss. » Lucas hocha la tête, partant d'un côté tandis qu'Henry remplaçait sa blouse par sa veste habituelle et montait à l'étage dans la salle de réunion.

« Quelque chose ? » Jo fronça les sourcils quand il entra, les trois filles étaient réveillées maintenant et les deux ainés coloriaient pendant que le bébé enroulait ses mains dans les cheveux de Jo.

« Lucas emmène la balle au labo, sinon rien sur le corps. » Henry soupira, prenant le bébé des bras de Jo et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Voilà votre montre Mr. Dr. Morgan. J'en ai pris soin pour vous. » Rosalyn lui tendit sa montre à gousset.

« Merci beaucoup. Je savais que tu t'en occuperais bien. » Henry sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Jo a envoyé des policiers chez nous pour nous ramener des jouets et des vêtements. Vous voulez voir ce que j'ai dessiné ? » Rosalyn sourit.

« J'adorerais. » Assura Henry en attendant que la fille court chercher son livre de coloriage, avant de se tourner vers Jo. « Ce n'est pas permanent. »

« Je sais. » Jo roula les yeux. « Hanson est passé, ils ont trouvé quatre empreintes différentes sur la porte, donc en enlevant Andrew Morgan nous avons trois suspects potentiels. »

« Deux. » Corrigea Henry.

« Comment ça ? » Jo essayait de trouver ce qu'elle avait manqué.

« Les empreintes de Rosalyn sont sûrement sur la porte aussi. S'il était rentré chez lui avec deux filles dans les bras, ou même une seule et des courses Rosalyn aurait probablement ouvert la porte. » Expliqua Henry.

« Ça vous plaît ? » Rosalyn lui montra une image de chiots qu'elle avait coloriée.

« C'est très beau, tu sais je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai vu un chiot rose. » Henry sourit.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de chiots roses. » Rigola Rosalyn.

« Tu es sûr j'aurais parié que j'en avais déjà vu un. » Henry continua à la faire rire.

« J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Rosalyn.

« Peut-être quand j'étais en Angleterre. » Essaya Henry.

« Non papa me l'aurait dit. » Rosalyn sourit, « Il est allé en Angleterre une fois pour voir son grand-père avant que je sois né. Il m'a raconté des histoires, papy était de là-bas, il a déménagé quand il avait six ans. »

« Vraiment ? L'Angleterre est vraiment un beau pays, quand tu seras grande tu devrais aller visiter. » Henry continua à faire parler la fillette et hocha la tête une fois quand Hanson entra et pris Jo à part.

« Tu m'emmèneras ? » Rosalyn arrêta de sourire et leva les yeux vers Henry.

« Probablement pas. » Henry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas souvent de vacances. » Il mentit, espérant que la fillette ne serait pas trop déçue.

« Alors ce ne sera pas en vacances, on déménagera là-bas, tu peux prendre Gillian et Addie et moi et on peut vivre là-bas où on est en sécurité et personne d'autre ne peut nous être pris. » Décida Rosalyn. « Je vais préparer mon sac ce soir. »

« Du calme jeune fille. » Henry riait, « Si nous préparons nos affaires pour aller quelque part Jo doit venir avec nous, c'est ma femme je ne peux pas la laisser derrière. Et je dois aussi emmener mon fils, je n'aimerais pas le laisser derrière non plus. »

« Je suppose qu'ils peuvent venir. » Rosalyn poussa un soupir exagéré d'une fille de sept ans.

« Que dirais-tu d'attendre un peu avant de commencer à préparer nos affaires, comme ça nous pouvons nous assurer que l'homme qui a fait du mal à ton papa ne fera plus de mal à personne. » Henry calma la petite fille.

« D'accord, on peut rencontrer ton fils ? » Rosalyn changea de sujet en un instant.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. » Interrompit Jo. « Détective Hanson vient de me dire que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous pour ce soir. »

« Est-ce que Gillian a parlé ? » Henry tendit avec inquiétude l'enfant à Jo et prit le bébé dans ses bras.

« Pas un mot. » Jo fronça les sourcils, « Elle a tiré sur mon pantalon quand elle a eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais c'est la seule interaction que j'ai eue avec elle. »

« Et qu'a dit Hanson ? » Henry laissa Rosalyn avancé vers l'ascenseur.

« Il a à peu près résumé ce que nous savions déjà. Avec un peu de chance on aura les informations de la balle et les empreintes demain matin. » Jo conduit la troupe vers sa voiture. Où elle avait déjà fait descendre les sièges des filles et un berceau pliable pour Addie.


	64. Chapter 64

« Henry m'avait dit que nous aurions des invités spéciaux ce soir, il ne m'a pas dit qu'elles seraient si jolies. » Abe salua le trio de fillettes quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine. « J'ai fait des spaghettis spéciales juste comme ma mère les faisait pour moi. »

« Ses spaghettis sont aussi bonnes que celles de sa mère. » Assura Henry en déposant les sacs que les policiers avaient préparés pour les filles, tandis que Jo sortait Addie du porte-bébé. « Abraham est le meilleur cuisinier dans la maison. » Se vanta Henry en aidant les filles à s'installer sur les chaises en plastique qui avaient été ajoutées autour de la table de cuisine.

« Eh bien j'ai appris des meilleurs. »Abe servi cinq assiettes de spaghetti.

« Qu'est-ce que mange Addie, on a un biberon ou quelque chose ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Ses biberons sont dans le sac à langer. » Rosalyn était assise à table sur ses genoux.

« Merci. » Henry hocha la tête, « Rosalyn sur tes fesses s'il te plait, nous n'avons pas besoin que tu te fasses mal. »

« D'accooord. » Rosalyn fit savoir son agacement d'avoir été réprimandée.

« Merci. » Henry rigola.

« Henry tu ne saurais pas comment préparer un biberon si ? » Jo fronça les sourcils en regardant la préparation et le biberon vide.

« Je pense que je peux m'en souvenir. » Henry accepta le biberon et la préparation et se dirigea vers l'évier.

« Tu veux qu'on t'attende ? » Abe se tourna vers son père.

« Les enfants peuvent manger. » Assura Henry, « Ça a été une longue journée. »

« D'accord les filles vous l'avez entendu, attaquez. Désolé Jo tu vas devoir attendre. » La taquina Abe. « Il a dit les enfants seulement. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de toi. » Jo aida Gillian avec ses spaghettis.

« Il a dit les enfants, je suis son enfant non ? » Rétorqua Abe.

« Abraham. » Henry lui lança son regard désapprobateur caractéristique par-dessus son épaule.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être son enfant ? » Demanda Rosalyn entre deux bouchées de spaghettis. « Il est vieux. »

« Oh, bah alors, merci gamine. » Rit Abe.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine s'il te plait. » Réprimanda Henry.

« Désolée. » Rosalyn avala. « Comment il peut être ton fils ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Il est vieux, je suis plus vieux. » Henry revint vers eux avec le biberon et prit le bébé sur ses genoux. Il mangerait une fois qu'il se serrait occupé de tout le monde.

« Tu n'as pas l'air plus vieux. » Gillian parla pour la première fois, faisant sursauter Jo et Henry.

« Eh bien… » Henry avait du mal à trouver une réponse.

« Henry et moi sommes spéciaux, nous pouvons vivre une très très longue vie, on ne vieillit pas comme tout le monde. » participa Jo.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Rosalyn fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un peu incroyable n'est-ce pas ? » Acquiesça Henry. « Je suis né il y a deux cents ans. »

« Cool. » Rosalyn enfourna plus de spaghettis dans sa bouche.

« Je crois que tu parles à nouveau la bouche pleine. » Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la petite fille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petits enfants dans la maison. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué.

Après avoir finit de manger Jo emmena les deux ainés prendre un bain tandis que Henry berçait le bébé, la changeait, et la bordait pour la nuit. Avant de manger son repas avec Abe comme compagnie dans la cuisine.

« Comment ça va ? » Abe regardait son père.

« Excuse moi ? »

« Allez Henry tu n'invites pas des enfants chez toi juste comme ça. » Fit remarquer Abe.

« Jo s'inquiète pour elles, je pense qu'elle a peur que l'affaire me vise d'une certaine façon. Elle veut que les enfants soient en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions qui a tué leur père. » Henry soupira, « Elle ne voulait pas entendre mes protestations. »

« Alors comment tu vas ? » Abe répéta la question.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour protéger ces fillettes et les rendre à leur famille rapidement. » Henry se concentra sur son diner.

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand tu devras les rendre ? » Abe s'inquiétait que son père devienne trop proche de ces enfants.

« J'y suis préparé. » Assura Henry, « Je suis plus inquiet pour Jo. »

« Inquiet pour Jo, pourquoi ? » Jo rentra dans la cuisine derrière les deux filles maintenant en pyjamas.

« Pas de raison en particulier, je suis toujours inquiet pour toi. » Henry se leva pour faire sa vaisselle. « Les filles qu'est-ce que vous dites de dormir dans notre grand lit ce soir ? »

« Okay. » Rosalyn sourit. « Comme une soirée pyjama, Gillian et moi on va dormir ensemble. »

« Oui, Jo et moi pouvons dormir dans le salon avec Addie. » Assura Henry, « Allez au lit, vous voulez une histoire pour dormir ? »

Jo attendit que Henry ait emmené les filles dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers Abe. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »


	65. Chapter 65

« Tu as toujours le plateau que tu as acheté à Adam ? » Jo fit redescendre Abe dans le magasin.

« Bien sûr pourquoi ? » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« Rosalyn a dit que le M sur la montre de Henry était comme celui sur un plateau que son père a dû vendre il y a un an quand leur mère est morte. » Expliqua Jo, « Demain je veux lui demander si c'est le même plateau. »

« D'accord. Alors nous pourrions savoir de qui Adam a eu ce plateau. » Abe haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi cacher ça à Henry ? »

« Les filles n'ont pas de famille. » Avoua Jo, « Hanson est venu me voir juste avant que nous quittions le commissariat. Avant la mort de leur père, leur mère est morte juste après la naissance d'Addie. Les deux parents étaient enfants uniques, leur

grand-père du côté de leur père sont morts juste avant la naissance de Gillian, et sa femme des années avant. Et les grands-parents du côté de leur mère sont mort il y a au moins dix ans. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Abe pensait savoir mais il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord.

« J'ai besoin d'aide… »

« Tu veux que je convaincs Pops d'adopter ces trois filles parce que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette affaire. » La coupa Abe, « Tu sais je pense que Henry est un excellent père mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait à perdre ses enfants plus d'une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. » Jo sourit, « Oui je pense que nous serions mieux pour les filles qu'une famille d'accueil, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose d'autre. »

« Okay. » Abe attendit.

'Tu as réussi à retracer ton arbre généalogique jusqu'à Henry, c'est ça ? » Demanda Jo.

« Ouais, son oncle… Pourquoi ? » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait des indications que, je ne sais pas, son frère ait eu des enfants ou quelque chose qui pourrait relier la famille des ces enfants à lui ? Je veux savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés avec le plateau. » Jo soupira.

« Il y a plein de façon qu'il se soit retrouvé avec ce plateau, et je suis sûr que Henry t'a déjà dit combien de Morgan il y a dans le pays. » Abe n'aimait pas comploter contre son père comme ça, mais il savait pourquoi Jo était si intéressée.

« Abe je sais que ce n'est pas gagné mais il y a quelque dans cette affaire que je n'aime pas. Et s'il s'avère que le plateau qu'Adam t'a vendu est le même que celui de chez ces fillettes je vais être encore plus inquiète. » Rétorqua Jo, « Il est peut-être à l'hôpital mais il a déjà prouvé qu'il avait au moins un allié, et un allié qui n'était pas stable. »

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Donne moi les noms des grands-parents du côté de leur père et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ce ne sera pas immédiat cependant. » Abe abandonna.

« Aussi vite que tu peux. » Jo lui tandis le papier qu'Hanson lui avait donné avant qu'ils quittent le commissariat. « Et ne dit rien à Henry avant que nous ayons quelque chose de concluant. »

« Ouais j'ai compris. » Abe emmena le papier dans le bureau à l'arrière-boutique. Jo ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'Abe trouve une connexion ou non. Elle y penserait plus tard, maintenant Henry devait sûrement avoir fini de coucher les filles et allait commencer à les chercher Abe et elle.

« Te voilà. » Henry sourit en plaçant un drap sur le canapé. « J'ai peur que nous soyons un peu serrés. »

« C'est une honte que je ne partage pas l'espace avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment alors. » Le taquina Jo, « C'est mon pyjama ? »

« Oui je l'ai pris après que les filles se soient endormies, j'ai pensé que le moins d'agitation dans la chambre il y avait ce soir le mieux c'était. J'espère seulement qu'elles sont trop épuisées pour faire des cauchemars cette nuit, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elles ont vu par l'entrebâillement. » Répondit Henry.

« Vous pouvez utiliser mon lit et je dormirai sur le canapé. » Abe arriva à l'étage.

« Et avoir affaire a toi te plaignant de combien tu es raide demain matin, non je suis sûr que ça ira. » Henry se moqua de son fils.

« Alors ne me réveillez pas quand l'un de vous sera tombé du canapé. » Lança Abe par-dessus son épaule en rentrant dans sa chambre.

« Alors de quoi vous parliez en bas ? » Henry aborda finalement le sujet auquel Jo savait qu'il finirait par arriver il était trop intelligent pour ne pas mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

« Je voulais juste savoir si Abe avait toujours le plateau, pour que Rosalyn puisse l'identifier demain matin. Je veux savoir s'il y a une connexion même infime avec Adam maintenant pour ne nous ne soyons pas pris par surprise plus tard. »

« Adam est toujours paralysé à l'hôpital. » Résonna Henry, « Et il est comme ça depuis bientôt un an. »

« Il a déjà eu quelqu'un qui travaillait pour lui avant. » Lui rappela Jo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire pour l'école de Rosalyn ? » Henry abandonna en changeant de sujet. « Elle est en CP, je ne vois rien de mal à ce qu'elle loupe une semaine d'école étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'école devrait être informée. »

« Un officier a contacté l'école cet après-midi. » Assura Jo, « Et la crèche de Gillian et Addie. »

« Comment va-t-on faire demain ? » Henry s'enfonça dans le fond du canapé pour que Jo puisse tenir avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Jo s'allongea face à lui.

« Nous ne pouvons pas travailler et surveiller les filles, si tu penses vraiment que ces enfants sont en danger nous ne pouvons pas simplement les laisser ici avec Abe. » Fit remarquer Henry. « Abe n'est pas capable de protéger trois enfants seul. »

« Elles devraient venir avec nous au travail. » Acquiesça Jo, « Et puis je ne pense pas que Rosalyn accepte de te quitter pendant un moment. »

« Elles peuvent venir au commissariat mais je ne les veux pas près d'une autopsie. » Henry voulait que ce soit bien clair.


	66. Chapter 66

Le lendemain matin Jo se réveilla seule sur le canapé. Ou plutôt elle croyait l'être jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge et trouve Gillian blotti près d'elle.

« Bonjour. » Jo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour. » La petite fille sourit en retour. « Rosie et Henry font le petit déjeuner, je surveille Addie. »

« Oh okay, tu as bien dormi ? » Jo s'assit pour que la fillette puisse grimper sur ses genoux.

« C'est un grand lit. » Murmura Gillian.

« Oui c'est vrai, d'habitude Henry et moi le partageons. » Jo acquiesça.

« Est-ce que Henry est vraiment vieux comme il a dit ? » Demanda Gillian.

« Oui Henry est vraiment vieux comme ça. » Jo hocha la tête.

« Okay. » Gillian haussa les épaules et descendit du canapé puis se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour se pencher au dessus du berceau de sa sœur.

« Jo. » Abe passa la tête par la porte.

« Gillian, tu peux aller voir comment Henry et Rosalyn s'en sortent avec le petit déjeuner ? » demanda Jo, la fillette hocha la tête et courut dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Eh bien pas grand-chose pour l'instant mais je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour comparer avec ce que j'avais trouvé en faisant les recherches pour mon arbre généalogique, et pas de correspondances. » Abe s'arrêta une minute et Jo commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir sur-réagi à propos de tout ça. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Okay alors… » Jo attendit.

« Leur grand-père est venu de Londres enfant. Il s'est avéré, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre pour l'instant, que son père avait envoyé sa femme et son fils unique aux Etats-Unis pour fuir la deuxième Guerre Mondiale. » L'informa Abe, « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai augmenté les chances qu'ils soient reliés d'une certaine façon, parce que s'il y a toujours beaucoup de Morgan à Londres il y en a moins là-bas qu'ici aux Etats-Unis. »

« Alors c'est possible qu'ils soient reliés à Henry d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça pourrait être ciblé. » Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cents pas.

« Okay même s'ils sont d'une certaine façon descendants de Henry, et il y a une faible chance, ça n veut pas dire qu'elles étaient visées, des choses terribles arrivent à New York tous les jours sans aucune raison. » Lui rappela Abe, espérant qu'il avait raison et pas l'inverse.

« Petit-déjeuner. » Gillian passa sa tête par la porte. « Henry a dit de réveiller Addie. »

« D'accord je m'en occupe. » Abe hocha la tête en soulevant la petite fille du berceau.

« Nous arrivons. » Assura Jo. « Continue de chercher. »

« Je sais, plus c'est vieux plus ce sera difficile. » Abe soupira, « Ça prend du temps. » Il ouvrit le chemin vers la cuisine, « Qu'est-ce que les chefs ont fait pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Regarde des pancakes et des œufs. » Rosalyn transporta avec précaution les assiettes sur la table.

« Peut-être que demain matin je t'apprendrais à cuisiner quelque chose de très difficile. » Offrit Abe.

« Okay ! » Rosalyn sauta sur sa chaise.

« Sur les fesses Rosalyn. » Lui rappela Henry, et la petite fille soupira et changea la façon dont elle était assise. « Alors sur quoi travaillais-tu si tôt ce matin Abraham ? »

« Juste de la paperasse pour le magasin, je vérifiais que tous les livres étaient en ordre. » Abe ignora la question de son père, les deux hommes savaient qu'il était un terrible menteur mais Henry ne demanda pas plus. Il avait le pressentiment que les adultes dans la maison conspiraient contre lui, mais il avait essayé d'avoir l'air moins paranoïaque dernièrement alors il attendrait et verrait ce qui se passait.


	67. Chapter 67

« Lucas ! » Henry attira l'attention du jeune homme quand il entra dans la morgue. « J'ai un travail très important pour toi ce matin. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez boss. » Lucas sauta debout en posant de côté son roman graphique.

« J'ai besoin que tu restes avec les filles dans la salle de conférence pendant que je m'occupe de quelques corps, je reviendrai te libérer dans quelques heures. » Lui demanda Henry.

« Du babysitting ? » Lucas fronça les sourcils, « Je peux aider avec l'affaire boss. Je pensais que ce serait un job important. »

« S'occuper de trois jeunes fillettes est un job important. » Le réprimanda Henry, « Et je sais que tu peux aider avec l'affaire, c'est pour ça que tu les surveilles. Joue avec elles, soit un ami, voit si tu peux savoir si elles ont vu quelque chose hier. »

« Oh j'ai compris, comme un agent double. » Lucas hocha la tête en souriant comme un idiot. « devenir ami avec elles puis se retourner contre elles. »

« Ne les pousse pas, si elles ne veulent pas en parler alors ne les force pas, c'est un traumatisme. » L'averti Henry.

« Bien sûr. » Lucas courut vers l'ascenseur. « Je m'en occupe boss. » Henry secoua la tête et commença à travailler sur des corps qui avaient été stockés de la veille.

« Quelque chose Détective ? » Henry ne leva même pas les yeux de son dernier patient quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« On a la balistique, mais les résultats ne sont pas concluants, nous pouvons supposer quel type de pistolet a été utilisé mais ce n'est pas grand chose. On a une correspondance pour les empreintes cependant. » Jo se tenait de l'autre côté de la table face à son mari. « Tu veux aller parler à des suspects ? »

« Eh bien je ne vois pas comment je pourrais laisser passer une telle opportunité. » Henry recousu le corps et enleva ses gants. « Tu es allé voir les filles aujourd'hui? »

« J'en viens. Les filles vont bien, je pense que Lucas est un peu surpassé par contre. » Jo attendait que Henry change de veste.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » Henry rit. « J'irai les voir quand nous reviendrons. »

« Tu peux y aller maintenant si tu veux. » Jo voyait que Henry voulait aller voir les filles, mais qu'il voulait aussi garder ses distances pour ne pas s'attacher « En fait oui tu devrais aller les voir, on te retrouve Hanson et moi à la voiture. » Lui dit Jo.

« Nous devrions vraiment y aller. » Jo protesta, Jo n'était pas sûr s'il se combattait lui même ou elle. « Nous devrions vraiment trouver qui a tué leur père. »

« Vas-y Henry, quelques minutes ne changeront probablement rien, et puis Rosalyn a demandé après toi toute la matinée. » Jo savait que si elle ne pouvait pas le faire monter à l'étage la tentation de la petite fille en serait trop, ces deux là avaient créé des liens dans le court temps passé ensemble.

« Tu es sûr ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Sûre. » Lui assura Jo.

« D'accord je vais passer rapidement les voir. » Henry hocha la tête, « Mais c'est pour ça que nous devons résoudre ce meurtre. » Henry s'arrêta dans le couloir et se tourna vers Jo, qui pencha la tête en attendant une raison, « Parce qu'avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte tu me manipuleras pour les adopter et aucun de nous n'est à un stade dans nos vies où adopter trois petites filles serait une bonne idée. »

« Je n'essaie pas de les adopter Henry, je te dis d'aller les voir avant que nous partions parler aux suspects du meurtre. » rétorqua Jo, « Et puis qui dit que je n'en suis pas à point dans ma vie où je pourrais adopter des enfants. »

« Détective est-ce que tu sais qu'avoir un enfant t'affectera, affectera ton travail, tout le temps libre que tu auras ? » Lui demanda Henry alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers l'ascenseur, « En plus de cela notre condition fait qu'avoir des enfants est compliqué. Tu peux demander à Abe combien de fois nous avons déménagés dans son enfance parce que quelqu'un avait découvert ou des gens commençaient à poser des questions. »

« Henry tous ceux qui comptent ont déjà découvert, et tu ferais mieux de croire qu'ils vont se battre pour nous aider à garder notre secret. » Jo roula les yeux. « Tu es paranoïaque et tu as peur de l'engagement. »

« Je suis engagé avec toi. » Henry la fit se tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui, la faisant immédiatement regarder les caméras comme rappel qu'ils étaient au travail, mais elle ne s'écarta pas et lui non plus. « Et pour beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne des hommes j'ajouterais. »

« Exactement, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me perdre. » Jo sourit.

« Je ne sais pas cela, je sais seulement que je ne peux pas te perdre par la mort. » Rétorqua Henry.

« Va voir les filles et je te retrouve à la voiture. » Elle se grandit et lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Je n'ai rien vu. » Lança Reese par dessus son épaule en rentrant dans son bureau après une réunion. Faisant rougir le coupla d'immortels, suivit rapidement d'un sourire.

« Je serai à la voiture dans dix minutes. » Dit Henry à Jo par la porte de l'ascenseur qui se refermait, avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence qu'ils avaient occupée pour l'affaire.

« Henry ! » Lucas leva la tête avec l'air beaucoup trop soulagé de voir son boss. « Tu as besoin de moi en bas ou quelque chose ? »

« Non en fait je suis juste venu voir comment allait tout le monde, je vais sortir avec Jo et le détective Hanson un moment pour parler avec certaines personnes mais je voulais voir comment ça se passait ici avant. » Expliqua Henry au petit groupe.

« Henry ! Lucas joue aux poupées avec nous. » Rosalyn sauta dans les bras du médecin en lui montrant les Barbie qui avait été récupérées pour elles. « Tu as déjà joué aux Barbie ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, Abraham n'était pas trop fan de Barbie quand il était enfant. » Henry sourit.

« C'est parce que c'est un garçon, les garçons ne jouent pas aux Barbie d'habitude. » Rosalyn rigola.

« Alors peut être que tu devras m'apprendre comment jouer aux Barbie ce soir avant d'aller au lit. » Henry reposa la fillette pour que Gillian puisse à son tour venir dans ses bras.

« Tu as dit aux filles qu'Abe était ton fils, c'est un peu confiant de ta part. » Commenta Lucas.

« J'aime bien partager mes histoires avec les enfants, et il y a des chances qu'ils grandissent et oublient, ou s'en rappelle comme des légendes racontées un jour par un étranger. » Henry soupira.

« Doc, ces enfants ne vont pas vous oublier pendant un moment. » Ne put s'empêcher Lucas.

« Lucas je vais sortir un moment, je suis sûr que si tu veux une pause tu pourrais demander au Lieutenant Reece de te trouver un remplaçant pour une heure ou deux pour que tu puisses manger et retourner travailler si tu veux. » Henry tourna son attention vers son assistant après avoir posé Gillian et donné un peu d'attention à Addie.

« Peut être, Barbie n'est pas si mal une fois que tu as appris ton rôle. » Lucas haussa les épaules, « Je verrais quand vous reviendrez boss. »


	68. Chapter 68

« Alors détectives, on dirait que je vais apprendre à jouer à Barbie ce soir. » Henry salua Hanson et Jo en se glissant sur les sièges arrière de la voiture.

« C'est pour ça que je remercie le ciel chaque jour d'avoir des fils. » S'exclama Hanson.

« Je ne sais pas Mike, je pense que tu serais bon à jouer à la Barbie. » Le taquina Jo.

« Je suppose que tu doit le savoir. » Rétorqua Mike. « Étant la fille girly que tu es. »

« J'ai eu une Barbie une fois. » L'informa Jo, « Bien sûr quand je suis arrivée en primaire elles avaient toutes une coupe courte assez mauvaise. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le genre de jeu auquel je vais être initier ce soir. » Fit remarquer Henry. La conversation continua sur le sujet de Barbie tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison du suspect, une certaine Regina North dont les empreintes s'avérèrent être dans le fichier pour ivresse au volant juste avant son 21ème anniversaire.

Cependant il s'avéra que Regina North n'était pas suspecte, elle avait été avec son petit ami et sa famille les deux derniers jours. Pour les empreintes sur la porte, elle était la nounou des filles les jours où leur père devait travailler tard. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle proposa même de garder les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient une nouvelle maison. Naturellement les détectives et le médecin refusèrent l'offre poliment et promirent de la tenir au courant du bien-être des filles.

Avec un suspect éliminé, il en leur restait un, malheureusement il n'était pas chez lui, mais son propriétaire oui.

« Vous cherchez Pete ? » L'homme hocha la tête vers la porte à laquelle ils avaient toqué, il reçu un hochement de tête des détectives en retour. « Il n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis deux jours. »

« Vous pouvez nous dire où il pourrait être ? » Hanson lui montra son badge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être rien. » Répondit Jo, « C'est pour ça que nous devons lui parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur Mr Carver ? » Henry prit la parole.

« Pas grand-chose, c'est pas un gars qui parle beaucoup, il pait son loyer à temps. D'habitude il part travailler vers la même heure tous les jours, l'heure à laquelle il rentre varie selon ce qu'il fait. Il rentre jamais soûl, c'est rare dans cet immeuble. » Les informa l'homme, « C'est un bon gars de ce que je sais de lui, pas comme tous ces tarés qui vivent ici. »

« Tarés ? » Hanson demanda pour clarifier.

« J'ai fais l'erreur il y a des années de laisser un patient libéré de Bellevue loger ici, et une fois que vous louez à un, ils viennent tous en masse. C'est la même chose avec les taulards. » L'homme secoua la tête. « J'ai géré cet immeuble pendant quarante ans et j'ai vu des trucs étranges, mais ce n'était rien avant que j'ai ces mecs qui se parlent ç eux mêmes. »

« Est-ce que par chance vous sauriez si Mr. Carter était un patient de Bellevue ? » C'était au tour de Jo de froncer les sourcils.

« Peux pas. » Répondit l'homme.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas ? » Pressa Jo.

« No, parce que je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est entre logeur et locataire, en fait les propriétaires ne le savent que si les médecins pensent que c'est pertinent pour la sécurité de la personne et des autres. » Les informa l'homme.

« Mais vous nous avez déjà dit que vous aviez des patients ici. » Fit remarquer Hanson.

« Oui mais il y a une différence entre une affirmation générale et donner le nom de quelqu'un. » se défendit l'homme.

« Alors vous auriez pu juste nous dire non. » Jo ne voulait pas abandonner parce que si Carver avait été à Bellevue, Adam avait été à Bellevue, tout comme l'homme qu'il avait amené Henry à tuer. Il y avait encore un autre lien avec Adam.

« Si je n'avais pas répondu vous auriez su que la réponse était oui, et si j'avais dit non et que ce n'était pas la vérité vous auriez pu découvrir que j'avais menti et j'aurais eu des ennuis. Donc je refuse de répondre. » L'homme restait ferme.

« Appelez nous si Mr. Carver rentre, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser. » Hanson lui tendit sa carte de visite puis Henry et lui guidèrent Jo hors de l'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste ? » Hanson attendit que toutes les portes de la voiture soient fermées.

« Bellevue est une connexion. » S'exclama Jo.

« Bellevue est une connexion à Adam. » Henry soupira, « Nous n'avons aucune raison de suspecter qu'Adam à quoi que ce soit à faire avec l'affaire, Adam est paralysé dans un hôpital, il n'est pas là dehors à tuer des gens. »

« Rosalyn à reconnu tes initiales sur la montre, elle a dit qu'elles correspondaient au plateau que son père avait vendu juste avant qu'Adam ne te laisse un plateau. » Soutint Jo.

« J'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conclusions hâtives. » Henry essaya de la calmer.

« Il y a trop de connexions étranges pour que tu ne les remarques pas. » Jo était frustré, pourquoi personne d'autre ne voyait ces connexions.

« Écoute Jo, tu as raison c'est une affaire bizarre, il y a beaucoup de connexions étranges et je n'exclut rien pour l'instant, ce serait vraiment stupide, mais tu ne peux pas commencer à interroger des concierges. » Hanson essayait de rester rationnel.

« Je ne l'interrogeait pas. » Se défendit Jo.

« Quand nous commençons à entretenir l'idée qu'Adam a pu être impliqué nous avons des problèmes plus importants que Jo qui interroge un concierge. » intervint Henry, il avait cru fermement que si il ne le disait pas à voix haute il n'y avait aucune chance que ça ai pu être connecté à lui, et que c'était juste un autre meurtre tragique à New York. « Si Adam est impliqué alors il a lancé les choses il y a plus d'un an maintenant et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est la seule affaire. »

« Doc marque un point. » Hanson voulait juste se taper la tête contre le volant. À ce point dans sa vie il avait commencé à poursuivre des théories de conspirations et des psychopathes immortels. « Nous fermons cette affaire, s'il y a une connexion une fois que notre homme est derrière les barreaux on creusera. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Henry hocha la tête, « Notre priorité devrait être comme toujours d'attraper le tueur et garder ces filles en sécurité. Après ça nous pourrons chercher des connexions. »

« D'accord. » Accepta Jo, « Désolée, je sur-réagis probablement de toute façon. » Cependant à cet instant ils avaient tous peur que se ne soit pas une réaction exagérée et que les choses empire.


	69. Chapter 69

De retour au poste Henry se dirigea droit à son bureau, où il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Lucas.

« Ces filles sont assez géniales Doc. » Lucas leva les yeux de son roman graphique. « Mais elles n'ont rien vu. Leur père les a enfermé dans le meuble de la TV quand il a entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir à l'école. Tout ce qu'elles ont vu c'est leur père revenir dans la pièce et tomber. »

« Merci Lucas. » Henry regarda à peine dans la direction de son assistant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas boss ? »

« Non qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? » Henry se mit directement au travail, en continuant d'éviter toute vraie conversation.

« Juste une impression. » Lucas fronça les sourcils, « Vous n'avez rien obtenu des personnes à qui vous avez parlé ? »

« Nous avons eu quelque chose, peut être rien, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous espérions. » Henry n'exagéra pas.

« Vous vous êtes disputés avec Jo ? » Essaya Lucas.

« Quoi ? Non. » Henry balaya la question.  
« Eh bien quelque chose ne va pas et si ce n'est pas ça je ne sais pas. » Abandonna Lucas.

« Tu es obligé de tout savoir ? » Henry essayait vraiment de ne pas laisser sa frustration sortir sur Lucas, ce n'est pas sa faute après tout. Henry ne voulait pas penser qu'il était la raison de la mort de quelqu'un et que c'était encore un jeu malsain d'Adam.

« Whoa, désolé Doc. » Lucas battit en retraite, « Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

« Occupons nous juste de ses deux derniers corps. Après tu pourras rentrer chez toi. » Lui indiqua Henry, « Les filles n'ont pas dit si elles avaient entendu quelque chose hier quand leur père a été tué, si ? »

« Juste le coup de feu, pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste si notre tireur avait expliqué pourquoi il tuait notre victime. » Henry se remit au travail. Peu de temps après Lucas partait et Henry se retranchait dans son bureau. Lucas attendait l'ascenseur quand Jo en sortit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Henry n'a pas trop l'air d'être lui même ? » Lucas l'arrêta.

« C'est cette affaire, Adam pourrait être derrière. Je pense que j'ai sur-réagi, j'en ai fait tout un plat sans même considérer ce que ça ferait à Henry. » Jo soupira, « Le connaissant il s'en veut pour le meurtre maintenant. »

« Tu penses que c'est Adam ? » Lucas fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir lancé l'histoire, mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ait pu commettre le meurtre depuis son lit d'hôpital. » Répondit Jo, « Notre meilleure chance est de trouver le tueur et de partir de là. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? » Lucas offrit rapidement son aide.

« Pas pour l'instant, mais je te tiendrais au courant. » Répondit Jo, « Rentre chez toi et dors un peu parce que si j'ai raison l'enfer commencera quand nous trouverons ce type. »

« Compte sur moi si un combat d'immortel se passe au milieu de New York. » Lucas sourit et sautant dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne pense pas que ça en arrivera là Lucas, mais je te le ferai savoir. » Jo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Maintenant elle devait annoncer à Henry les mauvaises nouvelles qu'Hanson et elle avaient trouvées. « Tu n'essai pas de te cacher là dedans si ? » Jo passa sa tête par la porte de son bureau.

« Pourquoi je me cacherais ? » Rétorqua Henry avec une question.

« Parce que tu as renvoyé Lucas chez lui une heure plus tôt et maintenant tu es assis derrière ton bureau avec une pile de paperasse, et je sais que tu l'as fini dès qu'elle est apparut sur ton bureau. » Jo tira une chaise, « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en train de te blâmer. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Henry se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Bien, donc tu ne vas pas réagir de manière excessive quand je te dirais ce que nous avons trouvé avec Hanson. » Jo approcha le sujet avec précaution.

« Tu verras que je ne suis pas celui qui a réagi de manière excessive dernièrement. » Henry lui rappela son comportement récent.

« D'accord c'est juste. » Elle roula les yeux, « Hanson et moi venons juste de finir de parler avec Bellevue. Il s'avère que Carver a été patient là-bas, il a arrêté de recevoir son traitement il y a environ un an et demi quand l'hôpital ne l'a plus considéré comme une menace pour lui même ou les autres. »

« Il n'aurait pas été par chance un patient du Dr. Farber ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Pas directement. » Jo secoua la tête, « Mais apparemment 'Farber' était un de ceux consultés pour sa sortie de soin permanent, avec la suggestion de venir une fois par semaine s'il y était prêt. Après deux semaines Carver a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus et n'avait plus besoin de traitement. »

« Alors voilà le lien direct avec Adam que tu cherchais. » La posture parfaite d'Henry lui fit défaut quand il s'enfonça dans son siège. « Est-ce que les filles sont en sécurité, il y a des policiers avec elles ? On sait où Carver pourrait être ? »

« Les filles vont bien, Hanson fait un tour avec elles. Nous avons appelé son travail, il avait demandé des congés pour ces deux derniers jours. » Jo savait que rien de tout ça n'aidait à améliorer l'humeur de Henry mais il devait savoir. « Nous avons tous les policiers de l'état qui le recherchent en ce moment. Nous le trouverons et alors nous pourrons savoir à quel point Adam était impliqué. »


	70. Chapter 70

Henry passa la dernière heure de la journée à revoir les notes du médecin sur Carver, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le rapprocher d'eux, et les rapprocher de pouvoir mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux.

« Hey Henry, » Pas de réponse, alors que Jo passa sa tête dans son bureau un peu après cinq heures, « Aller on peut rentrer à la maison. » Toujours pas de réponse, « Les filles attendent à l'étage, elles ne peuvent pas passer la nuit dans la salle de conférence. »

« Oh désolé Jo je devais pris dans ce que je lisais, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Henry remarqua finalement que sa femme se tenait juste devant lui.

« C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. » Répéta Jo, « Les filles nous attendent à l'étage. »

« Bien sûr, laisse moi prendre ma veste. » Henry ferma le dossier mais le prit pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Non tu n'emmènes pas ça à la maison pour pouvoir t'enfermer dans ton donjon et t'obséder. Ça ne va pas aider ces filles. » Elle arracha le dossier de ses mains et le jeta sur le bureau. « Maintenant viens. »

« Comme tu veux. » Il se résigna à suivre Jo hors du bureau et vers l'ascenseur. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur nos tueurs ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, je veux dire on ne sait même pas si Carver est vraiment le tueur. » Lui rappela Jo. « On ne peut pas vraiment l'arrêter pour avoir été un patient à Bellevue. »

« Henry ! » Rosalyn arriva suivie de Gillian et Hanson avec Addie dans ses bras.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Henry la prit d'un bras et sa sœur de l'autre.

« Ouais ! Détective Hanson nous a fait promettre de garder un secret. » Rosalyn se retourna vers le détective.

« Oh vraiment, et quel est ce secret ? » Essaya Jo, « On peut savoir ? »

« Ouais, vous savez déjà, mais il nous a dit de jamais, jamais le dire à personne d'autre. » Souligna Rosalyn.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous leur avez dit, mais que vous ne les avez pas fait jurer de garder le secret. Surtout vous Doc. » Hanson tendit le bébé à sa partenaire. « Ramener ces enfants à la maison et nourrissez-les, je vous tiendrai au courant pour l'affaire. »

« Merci Mike. » Jo hacha la tête, « Si tu trouves quelque chose dis nous le. »

« Promit. » Hanson roula les yeux.

Le duo ramena rapidement les filles au magasin où Abe les attendait anxieusement. Il avait renvoyé Jacob chez lui pour la journée et essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'Adam pourrait avoir manipulé un fou pour faire le sale travail à sa place pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital.

« Vous voilà ! » Abe fit entrer les filles dans le magasin. « Comment était le travail ? »

« Parle-lui, dis-lui que ce n'est pas sa faute. » Chuchota Jo à Abe. « Il a broyé du noir tout le trajet de retour. »

« Alors vous l'avez connecté à Adam ? » Abe fronça les sourcils.

« On a connecté notre suspect à Adam, mais nous n'avons pas de preuves qu'il a commis le meurtre. » Lui expliqua Jo alors que la cloche du magasin sonna.

« Abraham tu pourrais emmener les filles à l'étage s'il-te-plait. Peut-être commencer le diner, et pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas Mike pour savoir s'il ne veut pas venir. » Les yeux d'Henry ne quittèrent jamais l'homme qui venait juste de rentrer, il connaissait ce visage qu'il venait de passer une heure à regarder dans le dossier.

« Quoi ? Mike ? » Demanda Abe.

« Oui, Mike. » Henry hocha la tête, « Les filles pourquoi vous n'iriez pas aider Abe avec le diner. »

« Okay ! » Rosalyn emmena Gillian à l'étage, tandis que Jo tendait Addie à Abe, au vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Et Henry a raison, Mike et moi avons encore des affaires à discuter. » Ajouta Jo.

« D'accord. » Abe regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans son magasin et eut l'intuition qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ils essayaient de vider la pièce et de faire venir un autre policier.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » Henry se tourna vers Carver qui le regardait avec curiosité. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? J'ai bien peur que le magasin soit ait fermé il a une demi-heure. »

« Vous être le Dr. Morgan ? » Demanda Carver en observant des antiquités comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il se tenait dans un magasin.

« Oui, c'est le magasin de mon colocataire, mais je peux vous aider si vous souhaitez acheter quelque chose. » Le but d'Henry était de le garder ici jusqu'à ce que des renforts arrivent. Il essayait de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, si Jo et lui se faisaient tirer dessus il n'y aurait personne d'autre entre cet homme et Abe et les filles à l'étage.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » déclara Carver, « Mais seulement de la vôtre. » Il regarda Jo.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Croyez-moi je ne vais nulle-part. » Ajouta Jo.

« Le Dr. Farber a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. » Répondit Carver, « Il a dit que s'il ne revenait pas vous pourriez le faire. »

« Faire quoi ? » Henry espérait vraiment se tromper, mais il pensait peut-être savoir ce qu'il allait demander.

« Me rendre immortel. » Annonça Carver.


	71. Chapter 71

« Me rendre immortel. » Annonça Carver. Henry et Jo s'engèrent un regard.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. » Essaya Henry il tenta de s'approcher de l'homme.

« Vous devez, le Dr. Farber m'a dit que si je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandé il pourrait me rendre immortel, et s'il ne revenait pas vous pourriez. » Le supplia Carver.

« Non il ne peut littéralement pas le faire. » Ajouta Jo, « le Dr. Farber vous a menti. On ne peut pas rendre les gens immortels, ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Vous mentez ! » Cria Carver.

« Elle ne ment pas du tout. » Tenta Henry, « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut faire volontairement à quelqu'un. »

« Le Dr. Farber essayait de vous utiliser. » Ajouta Jo, « Lui et Henry ne sont pas amis. Il vous a envoyé ici pour blesser Henry, physiquement et émotionnellement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous diriez pas ce que le Dr. Farber voulait que vous fassiez pour lui ? »

« Comment vous ne pouvez pas me rendre immortel ? » Carver fronça les sourcils. « Il a dit… Il m'a montré. Il a dit que vous étudiez l'immortalité. »

« J'étudie la mort. Il y a une petite différence. » Expliqua Henry.

« Mais il a dit que vous saviez pour l'immortalité. » Carver était comme un enfant perdu qui essayait de donner du sens à ce qu'on lui disait.

« Je connais un peu, mais je ne sais pas ce qui la provoque. Je ne sais définitivement pas comment rendre quelqu'un immortel. Même si je pouvais je ne pense pas que le ferais un jour. » Henry se sentait un peu désolé pour l'homme. Au fond il n'était qu'une autre victime d'Adam. « Pourquoi vous voulez être immortel de toute façon ? »

« Parce qu'alors personne ne pourra me faire du mal. Plus jamais. » Carver murmura les deux derniers mots.

« Être immortel est plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre sur cette planète. » Henry tira une chaise pour l'homme. Oui il était encore en train de gagner du temps en attendant la police mais peut-être qu'il pouvait aussi un peu aider cet homme. « Vous sentirez toujours la douleur de chaque mort, et vous vous souviendrez de toutes. Vous sentirez la peine de perdre tous ceux dont vous êtes proches. L'immortalité ne vous libère pas de la douleur. »

« Le Dr. Farber a dit… »

« Le Dr. Farber n'est pas sain d'esprit. » L'interrompit Henry. « J'ai été son patient une fois et il s'est avéré qu'il me harcelait. »

« Pourquoi vous étiez son patient ? » Carver fronça les sourcils.

« Travailler avec la police et des corps morts demande parfois une visite chez le psychiatre pour continuer à travailler. » Henry exclut les raisons plus spécifiques de sa visite à Bellevue.

« Pourquoi il vous harcelait ? » Carver continuait de poser des questions. Jo faisait maintenant les cent pas devant la porte en attendant que Hanson arrive, elle n'avait pas peur que Carver fasse quelque chose de dangereux maintenant mais cet homme était un patient psychiatrique, et si l'arrivée de la police le mettait hors de lui.

« À cause de mes études sur la mort. » Mentit Henry. « Il pensait que peut-être je possédais le remède à sa condition, il s'est avéré que non, et parce que je ne pouvais pas l'aider il a décidé de rendre ma vie impossible. »

« Il voulait mourir ? » Carver ne comprenait pas, « S'il voulait mourir pourquoi ila dit qu'il pouvait me rendre immortel ? »

« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est supposer. » Henry soupira, « Il savait qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ait à partir ou peut-être même qu'il trouve un remède, il voulait quelqu'un qui pourrait continuer à me rendre la vie impossible. Il l'a déjà fait avant. »

« Comment ? » Carver voulait juste des réponses, on lui avait promis l'immortalité et maintenant cet homme lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, que l'homme à qui il avait fait confiance était un arnaqueur.

« Il a envoyé un autre de ses patients chez moi avec la même demande qui vous a amené ici. » Henry s'arrêta pour se concentrer il évitait ce souvenir si possible. « Il n'était pas aussi rationnel que vous. Il insistait pour que je le tue parce que qu'Adam lui avait dit que ça le rendrait immortel. Je ne pouvais pas tuer cet homme, mais ensuite mon colocataire est rentré et il y a eu une bagarre et… » Henry n'arrivait pas à le dire. « Puis-je vous demander ce qu'Adam… Je veux dire le Dr. Farber vous a demandé de faire avant que vous puissiez devenir immortel ? »

« Il m'a dit de m'assure que Andrew Morgan soit dans le radar de la police, plus spécifiquement le vôtre, par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait des enfants par contre. » Carver finit à nouveau en chuchotant, « Je n'aurais pas dû… ces enfants. Ils vont aller en famille d'accueil ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore. » L'attention de Jo fut ramenée à l'homme devant elle.

« Ne les envoyez pas en famille d'accueil, elles sont tellement petites. Elles n'y survivront pas, elles seront blessées. Il aurait dû me dire, je n'aurais pas fait… ces enfants ne sont pas assez fortes. Je n'étais pas assez fort… »

« Peter. » Henry essaya de l'interrompre mais sans succès, Carver était parti dans une tirade qui laissa Jo et Henry bloqués à le regarder. Après plusieurs minutes il avait l'air sur le point de se calmer, mais à la place il sortit un pistolet de l'intérieur de sa veste.


	72. Chapter 72

À l'instant où le pistolet fut sorti Hanson se précipita dans le magasin en braquant son arme sur le suspect devant lui.

« Détective attendez. » Appela Henry, « Peter. » Essaya encore Henry, « Ces filles iront bien, nous cherchons leurs proches. Nous ne les laisserons pas allez en famille d'accueil si elles n'y sont pas obligées. » Il ne savait pas qu'elle était l'expérience de Peter, mais il avait des suppositions.

« Ça ne change rien, c'est toujours de ma faute. » Carver balaya la pièce du regard.

« Si vous pressez la détente maintenant, elles sont juste à l'étage elles entendront. Vous voulez qu'elles voient plus de morts ? » Tenta Jo. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de tirer sur qui que ce soit. »

« Je dois partir. » Annonça Carver, et il pressa la détente, faisant s'effondrer un corps en un instant. Seulement quand Peter Carver parlait de partir il ne voulait pas dire le magasin mais ce monde.

Henry couru à son côté, mais la balle avait traversé son crâne. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui.

« Henry ! » Abe arriva à la moitié de l'escalier en un instant, « Jo ! »

« Nous allons bien. » Murmura Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Abe s'arrêta quand il vit le corps sur le sol.

« Tu pourrais garder les filles à l'étage ? » Demanda Jo.

« Oui le diner est presque prêt, je vais les nourrir et trouver un jeu à faire. » Abe retourna à l'étage.

« Henry ce n'est pas ta faute. » Jo s'agenouilla près de lui. « Ça n'a jamais été ta faute, rien de tout ça ne l'est. »

« On aurait pu éviter ça. » Henry se laissa aller contre le meuble ancien le plus proche.

« Par aucun de nous Doc. » Hanson finit d'appeler des renforts et un van pour emporter le corps à la morgue. « C'était un homme malade manipulé par un plus malade que lui. »

« Combien de plus ? » Henry fixait le sang sur ses mains.

« Combien de plus de quoi ? » Jo s'assit près de lui.

« Combien d'autres personnes Adam à qui attendent dehors, qui attendent de blesser quelqu'un en mon nom ? » Henry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder entre les corps et ses propres mains.

« Hey Henry je… oh. » Jaco passa la porte. « Désolé j'ai juste oublié mon livre de cours. Je… Je, uh…est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Jaco tu ferais mieux de prendre ton livre et de rentrer chez toi. » Lui demanda Hanson.

« Henry ? » Jacob vu son boss pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le magasin, « tu vas bien mec ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. » Henry réussit à répondre à Jacob et Jo l'aida à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Jacob essayait de ne pas regarder l'homme mort au sol.

« Pourquoi tu ne montes pas rejoindre Abe et les filles, on pourra parler après. » Jo le guida vers l'escalier.

« Les filles ? » Jacob fronça les sourcils et attrapant son livre sur le bureau.

« Abe t'expliquera. » Ajouta Jo, « On parla vite d'accord. » Elle attendit que le jeune homme ait disparu à l'étage. Hanson avait dû sortir peu après que Jacob soit entré pour revenir après qu'il soit monté à l'étage.

« Reece est en chemin. » Les informa Hanson.

« Pourquoi Reece se déplace pour un suicide avec trois témoins sûrs ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que ses employés étaient visés par un psychopathe. » Hanson indiqua ce qui lui paraissait évident.

« Peter Carver était malade mais ce n'était pas un psychopathe. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Je parlais d'Adam. » Répondit Hanson, alors que les sirènes retentirent. À la place des policiers le premier à passer la porte était Lucas.

« Boss vous allez bien, qui est mort ? Ils ont parlé d'un corps. » L'énergique assistant légiste balaya la pièce du regard.

« Notre suspect. » Henry s'était assis sur une chaise.

« Oh bien, enfin non pas bien mais j'avais peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. » Lucas commença une tirade.

« Tout le monde va bien. » Lui assura Jo.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Le lieutenant Reece passa la porte.

« Carver était envoyé par Adam. » Commença Jo, « Il semble que si Adam ne rentrait pas en contact avec lui dans un certain laps de temps il avait pour instruction d'attirer l'attention d'Henry sur la victime dans l'espoir de devenir immortel. »

« Comment Adam arrive à convaincre ces gens qu'ils peuvent être immortels ? » Lucas fronça les sourcils tout en aidant un policier à placer le corps sur un brancard. « Je veux dire je sais qu'ils sont fous mais les gens ne deviennent pas immortels. »

« La plupart. » Abe se tenait en au de l'escalier.

« Abraham je pensais que nous t'avions dit de rester à l'étage. » Henry se tourna vers son fils.

« Je suis désolé, mon employé est monté et m'a dit qu'il y avait un corps dans mon magasin et que mon colocataire avait l'air malade. J'ai nourri les filles et Jacob les surveille maintenant. » Abe modifia son discours pour les policiers qui tournaient dans le magasin.

Les policiers firent leur travail, ils prirent les témoignages puis Reece les fit sortir du magasin. « Dr. Morgan combien de fois allons nous être appelé dans ce magasin à cause d'un patient psychiatrique mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Henry était avachi sur sa chaise, « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Henry ce n'est pas ta faute. » Jo s'assit près de son mari. « Adam est malade. »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon personnel soit visé. » Reece soupira.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas agréable pour nous non plus. » Lui rappela Jo.


	73. Chapter 73

« Il y a une personne qui pourrait nous dire combien de plus. » Fit remarquer Hanson.

« Non. » Henry se redressa, « Non. »

« C'est une idée. » Ajouta Abe.

« Absolument pas, ça ne provoquera que plus de chaos. » Défendit Henry, « Sans parler du fait que pour avoir de vraies réponses nous devrions le tuer, dans un hôpital public. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Henry, parler à Adam causera plus de problème qu'in n'en vaut la peine. » Jo savait que peut-être parler à Adam était leur meilleure chance mais elle allait faire tout son possible pour protéger Henry.

« Tu n'aurais pas à simplement débrancher la prise pour tuer Adam ? » Jaco écoutait assis en haut de l'escalier.

« On ne tue pas Adam ! » Henry commença à faire les cent pas.

« Si c'est bien fait.., on sait où il va réapparaitre, on l'attrape avant qu'il ait une chance de fuir. » Lança Lucas.

« C'est trop risqué. » Argua Jo. « Adam est un psychopathe immortel, on ne sait pas comment il va réagir. »

« Si vous parlez de tuer quelqu'un je vais partir et je ne veux rien entendre à ce propos. » Reece se dirigea vers la porte, « Mais si quelqu'un a besoin de garder les filles une nuit j'ai une chambre chez moi. » Elle partit en laissant un sourire sur le visage d'Abe.

« On ne tue pas Adam. » Répéta Henry, s'assurant qu'il ait bien fait passer son point de vu.

« Je sais que c'est un psychopathe immortel mais il est quand même seul, nous sommes six. » Jacob était toujours en haut des marches.

« Nous ne sommes pas six. » Henry regarda les personnes devant lui. « Jacob tu remontes à l'étage surveiller les filles. Lucas tu rentre chez toi je te verrai demain matin au travail pour l'autopsie de Mr. Carver. Hanson rentre auprès de ta famille, et Abraham tu ne t'approcheras pas d'Adam. » Ils n'avaient jamais vu Henry aussi énervé. « Si… Si nous décidons de parler à Adam je serai le seul à m'approcher de lui. »

« Non. » Jo se tourna vers lui, « Si nous parlons à Adam tu ne le feras pas seul. Je vais avec toi. »

« Il ne peut pas savoir… »

« Alors on ne lui dira pas. » L'interrompit Jo.

« Quand nous parlerons à Adam on le fera tous. » Protesta Abe. « Pops tu n'es pas seul. »

« C'est pour ça qu'aucun de vous ne va lui parler, parce que je ne veux pas être seul. Il vous tuera tous, et je serai à nouveau seul. » Rétorqua Henry.

« Pas tous. » Jo attrapa sa main, « Il ne blessera aucun de nous, parce que nous n'allons pas lui parler. Pour l'instant trouver une bonne maison à ces filles est notre priorité. Cependant SI nous parlons à Adam nous le ferons comme une équipe, tous ensemble. »

« Un contre six, j'aime les chances. » Hanson hacha la tête.

« Les filles ont besoin de trouver une maison d'abord. » Henry regarda chacun de ses amis, aucun d'eux n'allait reculer. « Une fois qu'elles seront en sécurité, peut-être que nous parlerons à Adam, peut-être, et seulement après une vraie réflexion et une planification sérieuse. Je ne veux pas que Jaco s'approche de lui, je ne serai pas responsable de dire à ton oncle que tu as été tué. En attendant je vais me nettoyer et j'ai promis à deux petites filles qu'elles m'apprendraient à jouer aux Barbies avant de se coucher. » Henry monta à l'étage, laissant les autres dans le magasin.

« On va parler à Adam pas vrai ? » Hanson regarda entre Jo et Abe.

« Pas encore. Henry à raison, on met les filles en sécurité et peut-être après. » Répondit Jo. « Faire revenir Henry lui fera du mal, on ne fera pas ça à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire. En fait, je suis surprise que tu sois tellement pour. » Elle se tourna vers Abe.

« Je ne suis pas pour ramener Henry, mais je ne suis pas non plus pour que mon père s'en veuille pour les morts de malades mentaux qu'Adam envoie ici pour le hanter. » Se défendit Abe. « Tu sais ce qu'il a fait après le premier ? Il s'est assis au sous-sol et a joué Sherlock sur avec une souris morte parce qu'il avait trop peur de quitter la maison au cas où il provoque la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas voir ça arriver à nouveau. »

« Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver. » Jo soupira, « Mais nous n'allons pas non plus parler à Adam, si et quand nous le ferons dépend d'Henry. On ne fait pas ça dans son dos, il a déjà assez de problèmes de confiance comme ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Lucas, « Si nous le faisons Henry doit être impliqué, je ne lui mens pas. »

« Si Henry est impliqué il ne me laissera pas aider. » Jacob avait descendu l'escalier.

« Je ne suis pas totalement contre. » Abe haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, je peux prendre mes propres décisions. » Se défendit Jacob.

« Ouais j'ai dit ça une fois, j'ai fini au Vietnam. » Abe sourit, « Mort de peur tout le long. »

« Mais tu es encore en vie. » Rétorqua Jacob, « Ce n'est pas la guerre, c'est un homme. »

« Un homme fou qui ne peut pas mourir. » Rappela Hanson.

« Et c'est pour ça que c'est totalement ridicule que nous en parlions. » Jo soupira, « La seule façon d'approcher d'Adam c'est avec l'accord d'Henry, je ne le blesserai pas comme ça. Alors se tenir ici et se disputer à ce propos ne fait de bien à personne. »

« Tu as raison. » Hanson Abandonna, « Je te vois demain au travail. » Il sortit.

« Ouais pareil. » Lucas le suivit.

« Jacob rentre, tu as bien ton livre ? » Jo se laissa tomber dans la chaise que Henry avait occupé quelques minutes avant.

« Ouais d'accord. » Jacob roula les yeux et partit.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait fillette. » Abe s'assit près d'elle. « Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec l'idée de simplement laisser Adam là alors qu'il peut nous donner toutes les réponses dont nous avons besoin, mais je ne fais rien dans le dos d'Henry. »

« Merci Abe. » Jo hocha la tête. « Comment tu t'en sors pour retrouver les ancêtres des filles ? »

« Donne moi encore un jour, je me rapproche de l'époque de Henry. » Répondit Abe.


	74. Chapter 74

« Tu es là tôt. » Hanson trouva Jo assise à son bureau quand il entra dans le commissariat le lendemain matin.

« Henry voulait commencer l'autopsie tôt et je voulais en connaître un peu plus sur Peter Carver. » Jo se laissa aller contre le dossier de chaise, « Tu savais que son père n'était jamais là et que sa mère avait été emprisonné pour drogues quand il avait trois ans. Il a été mis en famille d'accueil et quand il a eu dix-sept ans il est apparu que ses parents d'accueil le maltraitaient. »

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait été dans un tel état. » Hanson soupira.

« Et je parierais n'importe quoi que Adam le savait, je parierais qu'Adam savait que quand cet homme découvrirait qu'il avait rendu orphelins des enfants il se tuerait. Il savait qu'il le découvrirait probablement en confrontant Henry et se tuerait devant lui, et il savait que Henry s'en voudrait. » Jo jeta son stylo sur le bureau.

« C'est un enfoiré Jo, c'est pour ça que nous devons obtenir des réponses de sa part. S'assurer que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau. S'assurer que personne ne se lace dans une folie meurtrière au nom d'Adam. » Résonna Hanson.

« Ce sont aussi des victimes tu sais. » Jo soupira, « Ils ont été manipulé pour faire quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas fait sinon. »

Hanson hocha la tête. « Où sont les filles aujourd'hui ? »

« Jacob n'a pas cours aujourd'hui alors il aide Abe à s'occuper d'elles et du magasin puisqu'il n'y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter à propos du tueur. » Répondit Jo, « On s'est dit qu'elles en avaient probablement marre du commissariat maintenant. »

« Je sais pas, elles avaient l'air d'arriver à s'occuper. » Hanson sourit, « Comment va Henry ? »

« « Ça va, mais il ne veut pas en parler. Il a peur qu'il y ait d'autres personnes qui attendent de suivre les instructions d'Adam. » Jo fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr il n'en admettra jamais autant. »

« Donne-lui du temps, tu sais qu'il prend toujours du temps pour parler des choses. » La rassura Henry, « Mais si tu es vraiment inquiète demande, il te dira tout ce que tu veux si tu lui demandes. »

« Je sais. » Jo regarda l'ascenseur en se demandant si elle devait descendre voir comment il allait.

« Tu lui as dit que les filles n'ont plus de famille ? » Hanson changea de sujet.

« Pas encore. » Jo se retourna.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui dire, l'affaire est fermée maintenant, il n'y a rien qui empêche les services sociaux de venir prendre les filles. » Fit remarquer Hanson.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un jour de plus. Je veux savoir ce qu'Abe trouve. » Admit Jo. « Pourquoi Adam les a visé, où ils ont eu ce plateau. »

« D'accord, la paranoïa de Henry à déteint sur toi, ils ont pu avoir ce plateau dans n'importe quel magasin d'Antiquités, et Adam les a visé parce qu'ils avaient le plateau. » Hanson leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a probablement aucune connexion. »

« Je veux juste être sûre. » Jo soupira.

« Et quoi, si elles ne sont pas reliées à Henry tu vas pouvoir les remettre aux services sociaux plus facilement ? » Demanda Hanson.

« Non mais… »

« Mais si elles le sont Henry pourrait être plus disposé à les garder. » Hanson l'a mis devant le fait accompli.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Nia Jo.

« Jo. » Hanson soupira, « tu veux vraiment trois enfants une semaine après ton mariage ? » Lui demanda Hanson, « Henry et toi avez déjà une vie assez compliquée. »

« Pas plus compliquée que n'importe qui d'autre. » Se défendit Jo.

« En assumant qu'aucun de vous ne meurt et que quelqu'un le voit. Et dans quelques années quand les autres parents à l'école des filles commenceront à remarquer que vous n'avez pas vieilli depuis le jour où ils vos ont rencontré. » Rétorqua Hanson.

« J'apprécie ton inquiétude Mike mais Henry et moi pouvons prendre nos propres décisions. » Jo se mit sur la défensive.

« J'en ai conscience. Je veux juste que tu penses à tout avant de convaincre Henry d'adopter ces enfants, parce que tu sais qu'il ferait tout pour toi. » Hanson lui donna un dernier avertissement.

Pendant ce temps au sous-sol Henry et Lucas travaillaient sur l'autopsie.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne m'approcherai pas d'Adam sauf si vous me donnez votre permission d'aider. » Lucas brisa le silence.

« Lucas, personne ne s'approche d'Adam. » Henry soupira, « et nous ne parlons plus de ça. »

« Oh d'accord, bien sûr, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je m'étais rangé du côté de Jo et Abe hier soir après que vous soyez monté à l'étage. » Continua Lucas.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, mais nous en avons fini à ce sujet. » Henry finit, il n'était pas surpris qu'ils aient continué à en parler après qu'il ait quitté la pièce et il n'était pas surpris qu'ils aient voulu y aller et le faire sans lui, déçu peut-être mais pas surpris. Ça lui allégeait l'esprit de savoir que Jo et Abe n'allaient rien faire dans son dos.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les filles ? » Lucas comme d'habitude était mal-à-l'aise avec le silence.

« Les policiers cherchent leurs proches. » Henry recousait Carver.

« D'habitude ils ont déjà trouvé non ? Je veux dire, ça fait deux jours. » Lucas était curieux comme toujours.

« Il y a des choses qui prennent du temps Lucas. » Henry comme d'habitude balaya la question de son assistant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que Lucas lui avait dit, est-ce qu'il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'ils ne lui disaient pas quelque chose ?

« Jo ! » Abe entra précipitamment dans le commissariat. « Nous devons parler. »


	75. Chapter 75

« Jo ! » Abe entra précipitamment dans le commissariat. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, où sont les filles ? » Jo sauta sur ses pieds.

« Elles déjeunent avec Fawn, nous devons parler de ce que tu m'as demandé de chercher. » Abe se tordait les mains. Jo l'emmena dans une salle de réunion vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien… » Abe commença à récapituler ses recherches à Jo.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on soupçonnait. » Jo ne trouva rien d'autre à dire quand Abe eut terminé.

« Il est déjà cinq heures ? » Abe sursauta quand Jo fit entrer Henry dans le magasin d'antiquités.

« Qui y a-t-il de si important pour que tu me précipites hors du bureau ? » Henry essayait encore d'obtenir une réponse, il avait essayé tout le trajet de retour.

« Eh bien ne soit pas fâché. » Commença Jo. « J'ai demandé à Abe de faire des recherches sur l'arbre généalogique des filles… » Elle attendit une réponse.

« Et tu l'as fait ? » Henry se tourna vers son fils.

« Eh bien elle était assez persuasive. » Abe haussa les épaules en fermant le magasin, il sortit le même dossier qu'il avait montré à Jo plus tôt dans la journée.

« J'en déduis que tu as trouvé quelque chose. » Henry fronça les sourcils. « Et où sont les filles de toute façon ? »

« Fawn les a emmené au parc. » Le rassura Abe.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour que vous en fassiez tout un plat ? Est-ce qu'elles sont les arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petits enfants de mon frère ? » Henry n'était qu'un peu contrarié qu'ils aient agi dans son dos, il savait que c'était une possibilité à partir du moment où ils avaient ramené les filles à la maison.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir. » Jo l'emmena dans le salon pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir près de lui. « Peut-être prendre verre. »

« Je suis sûr que je peux gérer tout ce que tu as trouvé dans ton dossier. » Henry ne voyait pas vraiment quelles étaient leurs inquiétudes, elles étaient soit les descendantes de son frère ou elles ne l'étaient pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options.

« Okay, alors ça m'a pris un moment pour trouver ça, j'ai dû beaucoup creuser, et quand j'ai trouvé ça j'ai dû revérifier et relire plusieurs fois avant de l'amener à Jo. » Abe s'emmêlait dans ce qu'il essayait de dire à son père.

« Je te fais confiance pour que tout ce que tu as trouvé soit vrai. » Henry encouragea son fils.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. » Abe ouvrit le dossier. « Je t'ai imprimé ça, c'est l'extrait de baptême d'Oliver Morgan. Il était l'arrière-arrière-arrière, enfin tu as compris et il était aussi… »

« Mon fils. » Murmura Henry en lâchant le papier.

« Ouais ça aussi. » Abe hocha la tête, regardant partout sauf son père.

« Henry. » Jo lui attrapa la main. « Ça va? »

« Nora était enceinte. » Henry n'arrivait pas à élever sa voix plus qu'un murmure. « C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me voir après m'avoir fait interner. Elle voulait que son enfant ait un père, mais pas s'il allait mal. » Henry s'arrêta, « Mais comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Abe secoua la tête, « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pensait trouver. »

« On pensait qu'à cause de notre condition on ne pouvait pas, mais apparemment… » Ajouta Jo. Henry se baissa et attrapa l'extrait de baptême qu'il avait lâché.

« Elle aurait dû me le dire. » Henry fixa le nom de sa femme près du sien sur le papier.

« Hey Henry ne t'en veux pas, comme tu l'as dit elle pensait qu'elle faisait ce qui était bon pour l'enfant. » Essaya Abe.

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais environ trois mois après qu'elle m'ait fait interner elle est venue me voir. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me faire entendre 'raison' et tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle me croit. J'aurais pu jouer le jeu, lui dire que tout allait bien, alors j'aurais pu… »

« Non, aller Henry tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à mentir à ta femme à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important que ça, surtout vu que ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire du mal à qui que ce soit. » fit valoir Jo.

« Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit quand elle a découvert que je travaillais à l'hôpital des années après ? Elle savait alors que je ne mentais pas. » Henry attrapa le reste du dossier d'Abe, regardant son arbre généalogique mener jusqu'à ces trois petites filles.

« Je pense qu'après avoir découvert que le mari qu'elle avait fait interner pour folie disait finalement la vérité et était immortel, il devait y avoir des choses plus pressantes dans son esprit. » Jo haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé… comment c'est possible ? J'aurais dû être là pour mon fils. » Henry reposa le papier et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Hey tu étais là pour ton fils. » Lui rappela Abe, « Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour en enfant que tu ne savais pas avoir. Personne ne doute de ta capacité à être un père, moi certainement pas. »

« Merci Abraham. » Henry tapota le dos de son fils. « J'apprécie. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Jo soupira.


	76. Chapter 76

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? » Jo soupira, mais avant qu'elle puisse obtenir une réponse ils entendirent tous la cloche sonner en bas.

« Henry ! Jo ! » Rosalyn couru à l'étage, « Devinez ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? » Henry laissa la petite fille sauter dans ses bras, tandis que Gillian grimpait sur les genoux de Jo et que Fawn montait l'escalier.

« Fawn nous a emmenés déjeuner et après on est allé au parc et on a joué avec ses petits-enfants. Pourquoi on n'est pas allé au travail avec vous aujourd'hui ? » Rosalyn débitait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. « QU'est-ce qu'Abe avait à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Vous vous êtes amusés au parc ? » Henry s'assit avec la fille sur ses genoux.

« Ouais il y avait un toboggan qui tourbillonnait, et j'ai pu aller sur les grandes balançoires. Le petit-fils de Ms. Fawn m'a poussé sur les balançoires et je ne suis pas tombée. » Commença Rosalyn, « Mais pourquoi on n'est pas allé au travail avec vous ? »

« Parce que nous pensions que vous vous amuseriez plus ici avec Abe, Jacob et Fawn. » Répondit Henry. « On s'est dit que vous en aviez peut-être marre de passer tout votre temps au commissariat. »

« Bon je vais commencer à préparer le diner. » Abe réunit le dossier et disparu dans la cuisine.

« Je vais l'aider. » Fawn le suivi avec le bébé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Henry ? » Jo leva les yeux de la fillette sur ses genoux.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'y penser. » Henry soupira. « Si ça ne te dérange pas de surveiller les filles j'aimerais sortir marcher. »

« Je peux faire ça. » Jo hacha la tête.

« Je peux venir ? » Rosalyn sauta excitée.

« Chérie Henry veut réfléchir à des choses. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de la compagnie pour l'instant. » Essaya Jo.

« Non elle peut venir si elle veut, si vous voulez vous pouvez tous venir. « Assura Henry. « J'ai juste besoin d'avoir de l'espace pour bouger et penser. »

« Pourquoi on en ferait pas une sortie groupée pour que tu puisses partager tes pensées ? » Jo se leva avec Gillian dans ses bras.

« Je vais le dire à Abraham. » Henry disparut dans la cuisine et revint en quelques secondes. « Le diner sera prêt dans environ une heure alors on ne peut pas s'aventurer trop loin. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment en laissant Rosalyn et Gillian marcher main dans la main un peu devant, avant que Jo ne brise le silence. « À quoi tu penses dans ta vieille tête ? »

« Il savait avant moi. » Laissa finalement sortir Henry. « Adam savait que j'avais eu un fils avant que je le sache. » Jo ne pouvait que serrer la main de son mai. « Il savait quand il a trouvé le plateau de ma famille, il savait quand il a dit à Abe qui étaient ses parents, et il savait quand il a envoyé Carver tuer Andrew. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter d'Adam. Il n'est pas une menace, pas pour l'instant. » Lui assura Jo.

« Mais il sait pour les filles. Est-ce qu'elles sont plus en sécurité avec nous ou aussi loin que possible de nous ? » Demanda Henry. « Si on les éloigne le plus possible de nous avec Adam à l'hôpital il y a moins de chances qu'elles soient retrouvées. » Jo hocha la tête en le suivant, « Mais elles sont la chose la plus proche que j'ai de parents de sang, je veux dire Abe et moi sommes parents mais ce sont mes petits-enfants, pour ainsi dire. »

« Ouais j'ajouterai quelques arrières là-dedans. » Rit Jo, ce qui fit sourire Henry.

« Je crois que ça ferait de toi leur arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière belle grand-mère. Ajoute ou enlève quelques arrières. » Rétorqua Henry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin d'aller le dire comme ça ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Jo nous devons penser aux meilleurs intérêts des filles. Nous ne sommes pas préparés à élever ces filles, pas maintenant. » Henry soupira.

« Comment ça nous ne sommes pas préparés, tu as élevé un enfant avant et c'était alors que tu venais juste de rencontrer la femme avec qui tu l'élevais. » Fit remarquer Jo.

« C'était un enfant, là il y en a trois. » Défendit Henry, « et je ne sais rien sur comment d'élever des filles. »

« Eh bien il y a trois filles et trois adultes dans la maison. Nous avons la chambre d'amis. » Lui rappela Jo.

« J'ai des affaires dans cette pièce. » Bouda Henry.

« Tu ne vas jamais là-dedans, pourquoi ne pas les déplacer dans un box de stockage. Je sais qu'Abe et toi en avez au moins un. » Suggéra Jo, « On met un lit superposé et on déplace le berceau de la maison des filles, on pourrait vivre tous les six au moins temporairement. »

« Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi soudainement cet intérêt pour avoir une famille ? » Demanda Henry, « Rosalyn pas trop loin, et tient bien la main de ta sœur. » Il appela les filles.

« Je… honnêtement je ne sais pas. » Jo ne pouvait pas répondre, « Je veux dire… j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants et ensuite ces filles sont arrivées dans notre vie, et maintenant découvrir qu'elles sont tes descendantes directes. »

« Rosalyn, Gillian vous pourriez venir ici une minute ? » Henry s'agenouilla à leur niveau. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir vivre avec Jo, Abraham et moi pour de bon ? »


	77. Chapter 77

Henry s'agenouilla à leur niveau. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de venir vivre avec Jo, Abraham et moi pour de bon ? »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Rosalyn sourit.

« Oui vraiment. » Henry hocha la tête, « Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Jo est plus que d'accord avec ça. »

« On vit avec vous pour toujours ? » Demanda Gillian.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est pour toujours, je pense que vous en aurez sûrement marre de nous quand vous serez plus âgées. Je sais qu'Abraham en a eu marre. » Répondit Henry, « Mais nous serons là pour vous aussi longtemps que vous vivrez. »

« Est-ce qu'on va continuer à dormir dans votre lit ? » Rosalyn attrapa la main d'Henry pour continuer à marcher le long de la rue.

« Non, vous aurez votre propre lit, je pense que je suis trop vieux pour dormir sur le canapé. » Henry laissa la fillette balancer son bras en marchant, avec Jo de l'autre côté, Gillian dans ses bras.

« Cool. » Rosalyn hocha la tête. « Alors tu as été un papa avant c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Henry. « Je suis le père d'Abraham. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais eu de filles ? » demanda Rosalyn.

« Non jamais. » Admit Henry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrai. » Assura-t-elle, « Ms. Détective Jo, si Henry est la papa d'Abraham est-ce que tu es sa maman ? »

« Non je ne suis pas sa mère. »L'informa Jo.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es bien mariée à Henry non ? » Rosalyn fronça les sourcils.

Jo bafouilla pour trouver une réponse, comment dire à une fillette de sept ans que tu n'étais même pas née quand ton mari élevait son fils.

« Jo et moi nous sommes mariés la semaine dernière. » Henry vint à sa rescousse, « J'avais une autre femme quand Abraham était petit, mais elle est morte il y a un moment maintenant. »

« Comme papa et maman. » Dit Gillian.

« Oui juste comme ton papa et ta maman. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? » Gillian ne put s'empêcher.

« Beaucoup. » Henry hocha la tête, « Mais ça fait de moins en moins mal avec le temps. » Il était clair que la petite fille ne le croyait pas, ou ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle ne croyait pas que le manque de ses parents arrêterait de lui faire aussi mal.

« Pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas à la maison, je parie que le dîner est bientôt prêt. » Jo changea de sujet. « Je pense qu'Abe aimerait entendre la bonne nouvelle. »

« Ça veut dire qu'Abe est notre grand frère ? » Rosalyn recommença à balancer le bras d'Henry.

« Je suppose que oui. » Henry sourit.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez le dire à tout le monde. » Ajouta Jo, « vous vous souvenez de ce que le détective Hanson vous a dit à propos de garder des secrets, nous ne pouvons laisser personne savoir l'âge d'Henry, et nous ne pouvons pas laisser les gens savoir qu'Abe est son fils, ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas dire aux gens qu'il est votre nouveau grand frère. »

« Pourquoi ? » Gillian fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que si les gens savaient notre secret ils emmèneraient Henry loin de nous et nous ne voulons pas ça. » Expliqua Jo. « Ou nous devrions partir loin d'ici et laisser tous nos amis. »

« On le dira pas. » Rosalyn serra la main d'Henry. « Promit. »

« Je sais que vous ne direz rien. » Henry la prit dans ses bras, « Je te fais confiance. »

« Il doit vraiment t'aimer parce qu'il ne fait confiance à personne. » Jo sourit.

« Je fais confiance à beaucoup de gens. » Se défendit Henry, « Juste pas assez pour qu'ils sachent l'histoire de ma vie. »

« Henry pourquoi tu es si vieux ? » Rosalyn dit après quelques minutes.

« Eh bien on dirait que c'est une histoire pour une autre fois parce que je vois le magasin et je parie qu'Abe nous attend à l'étage avec le dîner. » Henry esquiva la question, dire à une fille de sept ans, qui venait juste de perdre son père, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir n'était pas dans ses priorités pour le moment.

« Okay. » Rosalyn se tortilla hors de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte du magasin. Jo reposa Gillian pour qu'elle puisse la suivre.

« Tu es sûr à propos de ça ? » Jo serra la main d'Henry.

« Très honnêtement je suis sûr d'une seule chose ces derniers temps, et ma chère c'est de toi. » Il lui tint la porte du magasin ouverte pour elle, « Et je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente mère alors pourquoi me mettre en travers de ton chemin. »

« Tu es un maître quand il s'agit de ne pas répondre aux questions. » Jo roula les yeux, mais l'embrassa néanmoins.

« Abe ! » Rosalyn se précipita à l'étage, « Abe devine quoi ?! » Rosalyn criait avec sa sœur qui trébuchait sur l'escalier derrière elle.

« Quoi ? » Abe sourit en accueillant les filles dans le salon.

« On va rester ici avec toi et Henry et Jo. » Rosalyn sautait sur place, « C'est trop bien ! »


	78. Chapter 78

« On va rester ici avec toi et Henry et Jo. » Rosalyn sautait sur place, « C'est trop bien ! »

« C'est super. » Abe sourit aux filles mais lança un regard de côté à Henry et Jo.

« Je sais, on va être tes petites sœurs ! » Rosalyn souriait.

« C'est vrai. » Abe hocha la tête, « Tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des petites sœurs. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous laver les mains, Fawns est dans la cuisine, elle finit le diner. »

« Okay ! » Les filles coururent dans le couloir.

« Elles restent avec nous maintenant ? » Abe se tourna vers Henry.

« Jo et moi avons discuté, et étant donné ce que tu as découvert, et le fait qu'Adam soit au courant de cette relation, il serait surement préférable de les garder ici. » Répondit Henry.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment dans leur meilleur intérêt cependant ? Ou est-ce que c'est plutôt pour toi? » Demanda Abe.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Abraham. » Henry enleva sa veste et son écharpe.

« Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que Rosalyn et toi n'avez pas tissé un lien cette semaine ? » Abe haussa les sourcils, « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta peur de perdre les gens ? »

« Tu penses que je veux voir un autre enfant grandir et vieillir pendant que je reste inchangé, tu penses que je veux que Jo vive ça ? » Henry ne répondit pas à la question d'Abe.

« J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas qu'on adopte ces filles ? » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Non je pense que vous feriez de super parents, et si vous pensez que vous êtes prêts et capables d'élever ces filles alors allez-y, j'adore avoir ces filles ici, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je serai parti. Tu pourras prendre soin de lui et de ces filles ? » Abe regarda Jo puis se tourna vers Henry, « Et ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi quand je serai parti. Je sais comment tu gères le deuil. »

« Abraham… »

« Et ne me dis pas combien tu n'aimes pas parler de ce qui se passera quand je mourrai. Tu es sur le point de prendre trois enfants de plus dans ta vie, tu sais ce que ça voudra dire plus tard. » Abe coupa son père.

« Tu as totalement raison Abraham, je dois réaliser que tu ne seras pas là aussi longtemps que moi. » Henry hocha la tête, « Cependant tu peux comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire. »

« Si vous pensez tous les deux que vous êtes prêts et capables de vous occuper de ces trois filles alors je vous soutiendrai. Je veux juste que vous considériez vraiment ce que vous faites. » Conclut Abe, « Personne ne sait mieux que moi quel excellent père tu es. »

« J'apprécie cela Abraham. » Henry lui offrit un faible sourire, « Et Jo et moi y avons bien réfléchi, nous sommes conscients de ce qu'adopter ces filles veut dire. Alors nous apprécierions ton support. »

« Alors tu l'as Pops. » Abe hocha la tête, « Et moi qui pensais que je serais un fils unique toute ma vie. »

« Tu as parlé de diner. » Lui rappela Jo.

« Oui, et je suis sur que Fawn ne peut garder les filles là-bas qu'un certain temps. » Abe leur ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

« Oh tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. » Fawn rit, « Elles me disaient justement les bonnes nouvelles. On dirait que les félicitations sont de mises. »

« Je l'espère oui, nous aurons un tas de paperasses avant que quoi que ce soit devienne officiel. » Henry tira une chaise pour Jo.

« Ils feront d'excellents parents tu ne penses pas Abe ? » Faawn était vraiment excitée par l'adoption.

« Oh définitivement, je pense qu'ils ont un bon dossier. » Abe servit le repas.

« Il n'y a rien de tel qu'être parents. » Fawn sourit.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » Acquiesça Henry, et Jo sourit à Abe, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le reste du diner ils discutèrent des plans pour la chambre d'amis et les additions qu'ils auraient à faire dans la maison. Au désespoir d'Henry il semblerait qu'une TV soit au programme pour les résidents du magasin d'antiquités.

Abe et Fawn offrirent de faire la vaisselle pendant que Jo et Henry lavaient les filles et les changèrent dans leurs pyjamas pour aller dans le salon jouer quelques parties de Go Fish, avant de mettre les filles au lit.

« On pourra aller au travail avec vous demain ? » Rosalyn se glissa dans le lit.

« Pas demain, mais peut-être qu'on vous emmènera un jour la semaine prochaine avant que vous ne retourniez à l'école ? » Henry l'embrassa sur le front.

« On est obligé de retourner à l'école ? » Rosalyn fit la moue.

« Oui tu es obligée. » Jo tira la couverture sur Rosalyn et Gillian. « Mais on vous laisseras venir une dernière fois au travail avant que vous n'y retourniez. »

« Ouais ! » Rosalyn rit . « Avec Détective Mike et Lucas. »

« Bien sur. » Henry embrassa Gillian. « Mais en attendant c'est l'heure de dormir. » Henry et Jo embrassèrent chacun une dernière fois les filles avant de sortir dans le couloir, où ils rentrèrent presque dans Abe qui venait juste de dire au revoir à Fawn.

« Bonne nuit. » Abe bailla en avançant dans le couloir.

« Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te border aussi. » Henry taquina son fils.

« Je pense que je suis trop grand pour ça depuis un moment Pops, mais si je fais un cauchemar je sais où courir. » Rétorqua Abe.

« Bonne nuit Abraham. » Henry sourit.

« Bonne nuit Pops. » Abe hocha la tête, puis hocha à nouveau la tête à Jo.

Henry et Jo étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire cependant n'est-ce pas ? » Henry prit la parole après un moment.

« Quoi ? » Jo était à moitié endormie sur son torse.

« On va devoir attendre au moins dix-huit ans avant de pouvoir aller se perdre dans Paris. » Répondit Henry.

« Je peux attendre, nous n'avons rien d'autre que du temps devant nous. » Elle l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.


	79. Chapter 79

**Note traductrice : Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment aimé travailler sur cette traduction. Mon travail n'a pas toujours été régulier et je m'en excuse, mais j'y suis arrivé ! Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté des commentaires, ils m'ont motivé et encouragé à continuer et finir cette traduction. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire que j'ai adorée vous faire partager**.

Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin Henry et Jo se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau du Lieutenant Reese. « Nous devons contacter les services sociaux. » Annonça Jo en ouvrant la porte.

« Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là. » Reese indiqua le coin du bureau d'un mouvement de tête sans lever les yeux.

« Nous prévoyions d'adopter les filles. » Voulut clarifier Henry.

« Il y a les numéros et les informations ainsi que la paperasse. » Assura Reese.

« Comment vous… ? Nous n'avons pris notre décision qu'hier soir. » Jo fronça les sourcils.

« Appelez ça une intuition. » Reese leva les yeux avec un petit sourire. « J'ai réalisé les premières étapes pour vous. Bonne chance, et félicitations Mr. et Mme Morgan. »

« Merci chef. » Jo ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Lieutenant. » Henry inclina la tête.

« Oh et Henry, je dois vous demander comment Abe gère la responsabilité de grand-frère ? » Reese arrêta le couple avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte.

« Pour l'instant tout va bien, pas de colères pour avoir à partager l'attention pour jusqu'à maintenant. » Henry rit.

« Heureuse de l'entendre. » Reese les laissa partir.

« Quoi ? » Henry fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Jo souriait en le regardant.

« Je pensais juste aux progrès que tu as faits. » Jo sourit. « Tu fias confiance aux gens et tu blagues avec eux, et pas les blagues que tu fais pour rendre les gens inconfortables et qu'il laisse tomber le sujet. Des vraies blagues, des taquineries, et avec des vrais amis. »

« Oui il semblerait. » Henry soupira.

« C'est une bonne chose Henry. » Lui rappela Jo.

« Pour l'instant je suppose que oui. » Henry acquiesça.

« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que nous ne nous préoccupions que de maintenant. » jo roula les yeux. Peut-être que lui faire remarquer ses progrès dans ce domaine précis n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout.

« Alors vous avez pris une décision ? » Hanson fit tourner sa chaise pour leur faire face.

« Excuse moi. » Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien la seule raison que je vois pour que vous parliez à Reese là maintenant est que vous avez décidé du sort de ces trois filles. » S'expliqua Hanson.

« Alors oui nous avons pris une décision. » Henry hocha la tête.

« Nous avons décidé que c'était dans le meilleur intérêt des filles qu'elles restent avec nous pour le moment. » Ajouta Jo, « Abe a découvert quelque chose hier qui nous ont rendus un peu plus inquiet pour leur sécurité. »

« Comme quoi ? » Hanson n'aimait pas ne pas être dans le coup.

« Comme, il s'avère qu'avant que Nora ne m'ait fait interner elle est tombée enceinte, et ces filles en sont, je suppose le résultat est la meilleure façon de le dire. » Résuma Henry de manière à éviter la suspicion des personnes aux alentours.

« Alors elles sont tes arrières… » Commença Hanson.

« Il semblerait. » L'arrêta Henry. « Et Adam le sait. »

« Okay alors d'accord, les garder là où un commissariat peut s'occuper d'elles est probablement une bonne idée. » Hanson accepta leur décision. « Vous avez besoin d'aide avec la paperasse, des références ou quelque chose ? »

« On te le fera savoir. » Assura Jo.

« Je vais descendre m'assurer que Lucas soit au courant. » Les informa Henry, « On peut regarder ces papiers ce soir. » Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Félicitations. » Hanson sourit à sa partenaire.


End file.
